


Przejście

by Drache



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 56,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drache/pseuds/Drache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trasa promocyjna po Ameryce Północnej zostaje gwałtownie przerwana. Czy niespodziewane wydarzenie będzie początkiem przejścia do nowego życia?</p><p>*Wersja z bloga, niezmieniona. Może zawierać błędy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Początek

Mimo wczesnej pory na dworze panowała już zupełna ciemność. Jedynie ogromny, sunący jedną z nielicznych w tym rejonie dróg bus oświetlał okolicę. Jednak kierowca musiał zachować ostrożność. Nie dość, że prowadzenie tak wielkiej maszyny przez ciemny las jest trudnym zadaniem, to dodatkowo musiał uważać na zawartość owego pojazdu. Czterech wiezionych muzyków było z pewnością więcej wartych niż cały, wyposażony chyba we wszelkie możliwe udogodnienia autokar. Niestety, świadomość tego faktu nie ułatwiała kierowcy jazdy.

\- Kiedy wreszcie dojedziemy?! – usłyszał po raz kolejny, a dokładniej czwarty, w ciągu mijającej godziny.  
\- Zamknij się wreszcie. Ile razy jeszcze o to zapytasz Bill?!  
\- Ile będę miał ochotę – prychnął zdenerwowany dziewiętnastolatek. Czarne włosy opadały mu na twarz z każdym podskokiem auta.  
\- Ale ja mam dosyć tego zrzędzenia! – syknął chłopak z włosami splecionymi w blond dredy. Podirytowany przyglądał się bratu leżąc na niewielkim łóżku, które stanowiło część wyposażenia busa.  
\- Jakby mnie to obchodziło.  
\- Miło by było jakby cię to obchodziło – blondyn wstał i podszedł do bliźniaka. – W końcu siedzimy w tym razem.  
\- Tom ma rację – dodał siedzący nieopodal dwudziestojednoletni szatyn. – Nie jesteś tu sam.  
\- Oficjalnie stanowimy zespół.  
\- „Oficjalnie”. Ale większość roboty odwalam ja – rzekł szczupły brunet stając pośrodku pomieszczenia.  
\- Co proszę?! – blondyn doskoczył do niego. W tej chwili ich twarze dzieliło od siebie zaledwie kilka centymetrów.  
\- To co słyszałeś – odpowiedział mu zimnym tonem Bill. Od chwili powstania zespołu czuł się w nim najważniejszy. Jednak nigdy tego nie okazywał. Sytuacja zmieniła się dopiero kilka miesięcy temu i z biegiem czasu stawała się dla reszty grupy coraz bardziej nie do zniesienia.

Przez chwilę stali w bezruchu, wpatrzeni w siebie jak zwierzęta chcące walczyć o pozycję w stadzie. Oddychali głośno, a ich mięśnie napinały się coraz bardziej.

Pojedynek spojrzeń spróbował przerwać perkusista zespołu. Był świadom tego, iż jeśli czegoś zaraz nie zrobi, to starcie może się niedobrze skończyć. Głośno westchnął i podszedł do kierowcy.

\- Ile jeszcze mniej więcej będziemy jechać? – zapytał.  
\- Jeszcze długa droga – odpowiedział prowadzący mężczyzna. –Znowu chcą się bić?  
\- Taa. Myślę, że Billowi znowu chce się lać i to mu podnosi ciśnienie.  
\- Możemy się zatrzymać gdzieś w tym lesie. Ale na krótko, bo jak się spóźnimy to wasz szef mnie zabije.  
\- Spoko. Wielkie dzięki.  
\- I pomyśleć, że taka technologia, a nawet kibel w tym busie nie działa jak powinien – rzekł mężczyzna zwalniając, po czym zaczął rozglądać się za odpowiednim miejscem na postój.

***

\- Daję wam pięć minut – oznajmił kierowca busa wyciągając się na siedzeniu. – Nie spóźniać się. Ja oberwę za każdą minutę.  
\- I co z tego… - burknął czarnowłosy nastolatek, po czym rozejrzał się dookoła. Wszędzie panowała upiorna ciemność.  
\- Nie wytrzymam z tym…  
\- Uspokój się Tom – Georg w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał kolegę przed ruszeniem za oddalającym się w głąb lasu bratem.  
\- Jak dla mnie może nie wracać z tego cholernego lasu – Tom splunął na ziemię i wrócił do autokaru. Był wściekły i ciężko było mu się opanować. Może dlatego nawet za bardzo nie chciał tego robić.

***

Z każdym metrem las stawał się coraz gęstszy i gęstszy. Znikały wydeptane ścieżki, pojawiało się coraz więcej pokrytych igłami drzew, krzewów i innych roślin. Gdzie niegdzie wyrastały również nie niepokojone przez nikogo grzyby. Prawdziwa leśna głusza.

Młodszy Kaulitz z trudem przedzierał się przez zarośla. Chciał oddalić się od pojazdu jak najdalej mógł – tak miał w zwyczaju. Nie było to łatwe. Brakowało mu widocznej ścieżki, którą mógłby podążać, a także latarki oświetlającej drogę. Do dyspozycji miał jedynie słabe światło księżyca. Niestety dopiero po kilku minutach od wyjścia z autokaru chłopak uświadomił sobie, że mógł zabrać ze sobą chociażby telefon komórkowy. Nie byłoby to za wiele, ale wystarczyłoby, aby lepiej widzieć drogę przed sobą. Bez tego nastolatek co chwilę potykał się o korzenie drzew lub zaczepiał głową o gałęzie.

\- Cholerny las, cholerne drzewa… - mruczał wściekle pod nosem.

Nagle do jego uszu dotarł głośny trzask. Chłopak zamarł w bezruchu.

\- Tom? Zidiociałeś już doszczętnie? – spytał podirytowany. Brak odpowiedzi. – Tom…

Jego serce zaczęło bić coraz mocniej. Był sam w lesie, daleko od drogi. Daleko od czyjejkolwiek pomocy. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na szeleszczącym krzewie. W głowie kłębiły się setki myśli.

„Co to jest? Jakieś zwierzę czy człowiek? Jestem sam, nie mam nic do obrony. Jestem bez szans.”

Oddychał szybko. Chciał uciekać, jednak nadal tkwił w miejscu. Czekał. Bał się, że jeśli ruszy pędem przed siebie, tajemnicze stworzenie rzuci się za nim i go dopadnie. Teraz chociaż mógł zobaczyć z czym ma do czynienia i obserwować dalsze posunięcia tego „czegoś”.

Nie odrywając wzroku od poruszającej się kępy zieleni, schylił się i próbował wymacać coś, czym mógłby się obronić. Lewą ręką podniósł nieduży kamyk, zaś prawa przyturlała do niego sporej wielkości gałąź.

Wziął głęboki oddech. Przyciągnął kawałek drewna bliżej siebie, aby móc chwycić go w obie ręce w razie konieczności. Rękę z kamykiem odchylił do tyłu.

„Spokojnie” – pomyślał. „Raz, dwa…Trzy!”

W jednej chwili pozbył się małego obiektu, rzucając go w kierunku krzaka i chwycił w ręce leżący na ziemi kawałek drewna. Kamyk wpadł w zarośla, a w powietrzu uniósł się głośny pisk. Przerażone futrzane zwierzę wyskoczyło z krzaka i rzuciło się do ucieczki. Wiewiórka.

Bill odetchnął z ulgą. Szybko podniósł się z ziemi, jednak w tej samej chwili poczuł jak podłoże usuwa mu się spod nóg. W ostatniej chwili chciał chwycić się czegokolwiek, lecz było za późno. Stracił równowagę i potoczył się w dół zbocza.

Kilka sekund dochodziło do niego, co się właściwie stało. Leżał na ziemi, cały w błocie i obolały. Jednak nie było to nic strasznego.

\- David mnie zabije – westchnął chłopak. – Znając życie strój jest do wyrzucenia.

Nie mógł przyjrzeć się plamom na swoim ubraniu. Światło księżyca było na to zbyt słabe. Mimo to czuł wilgoć na swoim ciele. Pochodziła ona z potu, błota oraz powietrza, w którym tuż nad ziemią unosiła się lekka zimna mgła.

\- Tom! Gustav! Georg! – krzyczał na zmianę wokalista. Zbocze, po którym się sturlał było zbyt strome, aby się po nim wspiąć samemu. Zadania nie ułatwiała też mokra ziemia i porastający podłoże mech. Chłopak potrzebował pomocy.

\- Słyszycie mnie?! – wrzasnął bezradnie. Zmęczenie i zniechęcenie dawały mu się coraz bardziej we znaki. Ile by dał za gorącą kąpiel i miękkie łóżko, najlepiej w pięciogwiazdkowym hotelu. Jednak mógł tego już nigdy nie doczekać.

Kolejny szelest dotarł do jego uszu. Z początku nie przejął się nim, w końcu rudy gryzoń mógł jeszcze przecież kręcić się gdzieś po okolicy. Lecz ten szelest różnił się od poprzedniego. Z chwili na chwilę stawał się coraz bliższy i wyraźniejszy. Nastolatek znów zaczął się denerwować.

„Chłopaki, mam nadzieję, że to tylko wy…” - przemknęło mu przez myśl.

Głośno przełknął ślinę i spojrzał za siebie. Zamarł. Kilkanaście par oczu połyskiwało w słabym świetle księżyca.

***

\- Ile można na niego czekać – Tom nerwowo obracał w ręce palącego się papierosa. Co chwilę patrzył na zegarek. Od czasu odejścia jego brata minęło już stanowczo za dużo czasu.  
\- Gdzie on znowu polazł? – spytał długowłosy basista, wychodząc z autokaru.  
\- Skąd mam wiedzieć – burknął jego kolega, po czym przyłożył papierosa do ust. – Nie mamy co robić tylko czekać na księżną…  
\- Może zadzwoń do niego. Pewnie zgubił drogę.  
\- Nawet mnie nie denerwuj! – warknął gitarzysta zaciągając się papierosem. – Ja nie zamierzam szukać jego wysokości.

Niedopałek szybko wylądował na ziemi przygnieciony szerokim białym adidasem. Jego krótki żywot dobiegł końca, lecz któż by się tym przejmował. Jego właściciel wypuścił z ust obłok szarego dymu, a następnie wszedł do auta pozostawiając niedopałek samemu sobie na zimnej i wilgotnej glebie.

***

Chyba pierwszy raz był tak przerażony, tak bezradny i bliski śmierci. Jak inaczej mógł się czuć dziewiętnastolatek otoczony przez dzikie i głodne zwierzęta. Były wszędzie: część zbierała się tuż za nim, część na górze wzniesienia. Próbowały stworzyć ścisły krąg, by zamknąć przed swą ofiarą wszelkie możliwe drogi ucieczki. Czuły jego strach – był o tym przekonany. Patrzyły mu prosto w oczy i zbliżały się coraz bardziej. Spokojnie i powoli. Zacieśniały groźny krąg. Wilki.

Chciał je przegonić, lecz gdy tylko wstał upadł na kolano. Ból. Niespodziewany i silny. Ze zdenerwowaniem spojrzał na lewą kostkę. Musiał uszkodzić ją podczas upadku.

Mimo bólu stanął na równe nogi. Nie spuszczał wzroku z grupy zbierającej się przed nim. Wiedział, że nie ma dokąd uciec. Nawet jeśli istniałaby jakaś ścieżka, nie mógłby biec. Nie z uszkodzoną nogą.

Nagle kątem oka dostrzegł coś, co mogłoby mu się przydać. Starając się trzymać głowę uniesioną w górze, sięgnął po obiekt pożądania. Gałąź, którą próbował walczyć z wiewiórką. Była na tyle duża, by uchronić go przed pojedynczymi atakami dużych drapieżników. Jego jedyna szansa.

Widząc, że nastolatek podnosi do góry spory przedmiot, zwierzęta cofnęły się kilka kroków. Na miejscu pozostało jedynie jedno z nich. Jego srebrne futro mieniło się w blasku księżyca, nadając mu upiorny wygląd. Brakowało mu kawałka ucha. Prawdopodobnie stracił je w jakiejś walce. Jego ślepia błysnęły. Nie bał się, był gotowy do walki o pożywienie.

Bill zwolnił oddech. Zimny pot lał się z niego strumieniami i wnikał w materiał ubrania. Chłopak zaczął odczuwać zimno. Jego mięśnie poczęły drżeć, lecz udało mu się to zatrzymać. W chwili, gdy nieznacznie uniósł trzymany przez siebie kawałek drewna, wszystko się zaczęło.

***

\- Gustav, masz latarkę?  
\- Zaraz znajdę – odpowiedział spokojnie perkusista zanurzając rękę w jednej z kieszeni swojej torby podróżnej. – Iść z tobą?  
\- Jasne, dzięki – jego głos był pozbawiony entuzjazmu. Gustav zrozumiał, co to może oznaczać.  
\- Georg też idzie?  
\- Tak, tylko szuka telefonu. Weź też swój. Musimy mieć kontakt z kierowcą na wszelki wypadek.  
\- Spokojnie, wszystko będzie ok – oznajmił z przekonaniem, jednak nie usłyszał potwierdzenia. – Tom?

Dziewiętnastolatek stał przez chwilę w przejściu między pomieszczeniami opierając rękę o ścianę. Patrzył w przestrzeń, jakby zamyślony. W rzeczywistości owładnęło go dziwne uczucie. Przeogromny, niewyjaśniony strach. I zimno. Zadrżał.

\- Tom? Wszystko…  
\- Coś jest nie tak. Bill…Jemu coś grozi…  
\- Ale skąd możesz to…  
\- Pospiesz się!

***

Dzikie zwierzę doskoczyło do niego celując w nogę. Uskoczył, lecz nim zdążył postawić stopę na ziemi, wilk powtórzył atak. Tym razem był skuteczny. Częściowo. Zęby jedynie zahaczyły o łydkę. Zatrzymały się na materiale dresowych spodni. Trzask i cichy jęk. Uderzone kawałkiem drewna zwierzę odskoczyło na bezpieczną odległość. Wzrok przeciwników spotkał się. Czarne źrenice i brązowe tęczówki. Oczy przepełnione chęcią zwycięstwa i, przede wszystkim, życia.

Żadne z nich nie chciało przerwać pojedynku, chyba że wiązałoby się to ze zwycięstwem danej strony. Walczyli więc zażarcie, człowiek przeciwko zwierzęciu, zwierzę przeciwko człowiekowi. Mięśnie przeciwko mięśniom. Umysł przeciwko umysłowi.

Dyszeli. W powietrzu oprócz mgły unosiła się para z ludzkich ust i wilczego pyska.

Chłopak tracił siły. Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło od jego znalezienia się tutaj. Dla niego była to wieczność. Słabła jego reakcja na kolejne ataki, słabła siła uderzeń i wola walki. Jego ubranie było poszarpane, a ciało poranione. Ból nie pomagał. Dodatkowo go osłabiał.

W pewnej chwili upadł na jedno kolano. Wiedział, że to błąd. Z trudem podniósł się z ziemi. Dla zwierząt był to sygnał, że walka dobiega końca. Stado podeszło bliżej. Wszystkie pary oczu zwróciły się w kierunku walczących. Dało się słyszeć pojedyncze piski, warknięcia i jęki. Niecierpliwiły się.

Bill zebrał ostatki sił i machnął kijem tak, aby odgonić zwierzęta. Tym razem nie cofnęły się. Znienacka doskoczył do niego srebrny wilk, lecz nie celował w jego ciało. Masywne szczęki zatrzymały się na jego jedynej broni. Próba sił była krótka. Wykończony nastolatek nie miał szans wygrać ze zdrowym, dzikim zwierzęciem. Wypuszczając z rąk kij, stracił swoją ostatnią szansę na obronę.

Nagle poczuł jak przygniata go coś ciężkiego. W jednej chwili znalazł się na ziemi. Niezdarnie podniósł się na rękach i rozejrzał. Ciemniejszy wilk skoczył na niego ze szczytu wzniesienia i przygniótł do ziemi. Później odskoczył, by dołączyć do swojego przywódcy.

Bill cicho patrzył jak krąg wokół niego się zacieśnia. Nie krzyczał, bo czuł, że to nie pomoże. Nikt go nie usłyszy, nikt nie uratuje. Za późno. Życie przeleciało mu przed oczami. Zobaczył swoich wrogów, przyjaciół, rodzinę, sukcesy i upadki. Żałował, że to już koniec, że nic dobrego ani złego go już nie spotka. Westchnął cicho. Ręce zaczęły drżeć, przestały go utrzymywać. Upadł i zwinął się w kulkę. Na mokrej ziemi, sam w lesie. Był bezbronny. Syknął cicho. Para zwierząt rzuciła się na niego i chwyciła za ręce. Jedno z nich to wilk, który wcześniej skoczył na niego i obalił na ziemię. Wzrok bruneta zwrócił się w kierunku przywódcy stada, który powoli zbliżył się do niego. Gdy nad nim stanął, jego futro niemalże świeciło w blasku księżyca. Był zwycięzcą. Jednak w jego oczach chłopak dostrzegł coś, co przypominało mu uznanie, jakby chciał powiedzieć: „Dobrze walczyłeś.”. Lecz może to tylko iluzja, która zrodziła się w jego wycieńczonym umyśle?

Chwilę później Bill przymknął oczy. W duchu pożegnał się ze wszystkimi, gdy poczuł jak wilcze kły wbijają się w jego gardło.

***

Tom stanął na chwilę. Przez cały czas poszukiwań był bardzo zdenerwowany, jednak teraz ogarnął go dziwny spokój. Przestraszył się, ponieważ nie wiedział, skąd on się wziął ani co oznacza. Nagle poczuł mrowienie na szyi. Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał się z czymś takim. Delikatnie przesunął opuszkami palców po skórze. Nic nie wyczuł, lecz mrowienie nie ustąpiło.

\- Tom, nie zostawaj w tyle! – Georg odwrócił się w stronę kolegi. Chłopak stał w miejscu i głośno oddychał trzymając się za gardło. –Tom? Coś ci jest?

Nastolatek spojrzał na zakłopotanego szatyna.

\- Nie, to nic – powiedział spokojnie. – Znajdźmy go jak najszybciej.

Przerażająca mieszanina dźwięków dotarła do ich niczego niespodziewających się uszu. Były to wściekłe warknięcia, wycie i stukot uderzających o ziemię kończyn. Pierwsza rzecz, która przyszła im do głów to ucieczka, lecz zanim zdążyli zrealizować ową myśl harmider zupełnie ucichł rozpływając się w powietrzu. Chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie z przerażeniem.

\- Co…Co to było?  
\- Nie wiem – szepnął Tom. Niepewnie rozejrzał się dookoła, jednak nie dostrzegł niczego, co mogłoby go zaniepokoić. Po otrząśnięciu się z szoku, odsunął zwisające przed nim gałęzie drzew, by znów ruszyć naprzód. - Nieważne, musimy znaleźć Billa.  
\- Żartujesz?! Słyszałeś ten jazgot?! Lepiej będzie jak wrócimy do bu…  
\- Nigdzie nie idę dopóki nie znajdę brata!

Basista odwrócił się od swojego kolegi. Nie mógł znieść jego palącego wzroku. Wszystkie negatywne emocje skumulowały się właśnie w tym spojrzeniu. Georg nie miał żalu do Toma za tak ostrą reakcję. To po prostu nie była pora na strach. Trzeba było wziąć się w garść i działać.

\- Chodźcie tutaj na chwilę! Chyba mam jakiś ślad – zawołał Gustav. Reszta posłusznie udała się do niego.  
\- Tu coś się działo – powiedział, oświetlając miejsce latarką. – Są połamane gałęzie i kilka widocznych śladów stóp.  
\- To może być jakiś trop – skomentował basista, po czym rozejrzał się dookoła. – No nie…  
\- Co nie?  
\- Kłopoty.  
\- Niby jakie?  
\- Patrzcie tu – rzekł rozgarniając gałęzie jednego z licznych krzewów.

Gustav i Tom podeszli bliżej i w mig zrozumieli, co miał na myśli ich kolega. Ich oczom ukazał się kilkumetrowy spad.

\- I co teraz? – spytał Georg. – Schodzimy?  
\- Niech ktoś zostanie na górze, żeby w razie potrzeby wezwać pomoc – odpowiedział perkusista. – Tom? Co ty robisz?!

Za późno. Tom co sił biegł w dół zbocza nie zważając na to, że może się to dla niego źle skończyć. Gdy znalazł się na dole wyjął z kieszeni telefon i oświetlił okolicę. Wstrzymał oddech.

\- I jest tutaj cokolwiek? – długowłosy szatyn stanął obok niego, jednak odpowiedzi nie uzyskał. Gitarzysta zrobił jedynie kilka kroków naprzód. - Tom… Co to jest?

Dziewiętnastolatek milczał. Uklęknął na mokrej ziemi, a jego spodnie pokryła warstwa zimnego błota. Dookoła było pełno śladów bardzo trudnych do rozpoznania. Różniły się wielkością i kształtem, nachodziły na siebie. Jednak oprócz nich coś jeszcze zdenerwowało Toma. Krew. Świeża krew. Lecz to nie musiało nic znaczyć, przecież to oczywiste, że w tym lesie żyją dzikie zwierzęta.

Tylko jedna rzecz wskazywała na to, iż to nie zwierzę ucierpiało w tym miejscu. Gitarzysta przyciągnął do siebie brudny kawałek tkaniny, który leżał w błocie. Pomimo mieszanki brudu i krwi poznał porzucony kawałek materiału.

\- Zawołajcie pomoc – powiedział cicho.  
\- Daj spokój Tom. Myślisz, że…  
\- Idźcie po pomoc! Proszę…

Nie sprzeciwiali się. Wrócili do busa najszybciej jak mogli, by 20 minut później być z powrotem wraz z policją przy koledze. Gdy dotarli na miejsce zastali go takiego jak kilkadziesiąt minut wcześniej – półprzytomnego, klęczącego na zimnym błocie. W ręku ściskał kawałek mokrego materiału. W milczeniu rozpoczęto przeszukanie terenu.


	2. Przebudzenie

Promień światła boleśnie ukuł go w zmęczone oczy. Mogły być trochę spuchnięte, ból był naprawdę nieprzyjemny.

Stopniowo odzyskiwał kontrolę nad swoimi zmysłami. Czuł się gorzej niż na jakimkolwiek w życiu kacu. Jego usta były zupełnie suche, jakby zapomniały już jak to jest, gdy czuje się na sobie przyjemną wilgoć cieczy. Głowę miał niewyobrażalnie ciężką. Czuł, że jest ona jak balon, który zaraz pęknie od zbierającego się wewnątrz powietrza, że ciśnienie rozsadzi ją od środka. Z trudem rozsunął piekące powieki. Cały świat zawirował. Chłopak pomyślał, że z pewnością zwymiotowałby, gdyby nie był tak osłabiony. Nie widział zbyt dobrze, jakaś mgła przysłaniała mu obraz. Zrezygnował, przymknął oczy.

Leżał na czymś miękkim, częściowo przykryty. Było mu ciepło, nawet przyjemnie. Wziął głęboki oddech. Zachłysnął się. Dziki ból ścisnął jego gardło. Jakby ktoś wbił mu w szyję rozżarzony pręt, który przebił ciało na wylot paląc każdą powierzchnię, którą napotkał po drodze.

Spanikował. Zaczął się krztusić, a ból przybierał na sile. Spróbował chwycić dłońmi rozpaloną szyję, lecz jego ręce odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Ciało wygięło się w cierpieniu. Chciał krzyczeć, ale to jedynie pogarszało sprawę. Dusił się. Z każdą sekundą ból rozchodził się dalej, w dół jego ciała. Piekły ręce, nogi, wszystko. Płakał, błagał o litość.

Jakaś postać pojawiła się znikąd. Dostrzegł ją kątem oka. Coś mówiła do niego, lecz nie rozumiał ani słowa. Chyba próbowała go uspokoić.

Krótkie ukłucie. Lodowaty płyn zaczął rozpływać się wewnątrz jego ramienia. Ból stopniowo zanikał. On z kolei zaczął się uspokajać.

Ciepła dłoń spoczęła na jego czole. Nie wiedział, do kogo należała, lecz poczuł się bezpiecznie. Odetchnął cicho. Już nie bolało. Zasnął.

***

Nawet nie wiedział, ile czasu przespał. Kilka minut? Godzinę? Dwie? Nieważne. Choć był nadal bardzo słaby, czuł się o wiele lepiej niż poprzednio. Nic go już nie bolało, może trochę piekło w niektórych miejscach, jednak nie było to nic strasznego. Uchylił powieki i spojrzał przed siebie.

Nie było już mgły. Leżał w niewielkim łóżku, przykryty białą kołdrą. Na jej powierzchni znajdowały się jego, częściowo niewładne jeszcze, ręce. Były całe w bandażach i plastrach. Jedyne odkryte miejsce stanowiła szpara, z której wystawał wenflon połączony z przezroczystą rurką. Z łatwością można było dostrzec, jak znajdująca się w jej wnętrzu ciecz przemierza drogę z niewielkiego zbiorniczka wprost do młodego ciała.

W pomieszczeniu, w którym znajdował się nastolatek, panował lekki półmrok. Jedynie słabe światło słońca przebijało się przez zasunięte żaluzje wprost do wnętrza sporej wielkości pokoju. Choć ciężko można było to nazwać pokojem. Było to bardziej coś na kształt gabinetu lekarskiego, z kafelkami w kolorze bieli i brązu zdobiącymi ściany oraz podłogę.

Nagle do uszu chłopaka dotarła czyjaś cicha rozmowa. Powoli przekręcił głowę w stronę źródła słyszanych dźwięków. Bał się, że zbyt gwałtowny ruch może znów wywołać u niego kolejny atak paraliżującego bólu.

W pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdował, dostrzegł dyskutującą ze sobą parę. Potężnie zbudowany mężczyzna siedział w sporym acz zniszczonym fotelu. Zarówno on jak i mebel nie pasowali do sterylności tego miejsca. Siedzący jegomość z wyglądu trochę przypominał stereotypowego ciemnowłosego i zarośniętego drwala. Rozmawiał z kobietą, która wyglądała na jego rówieśniczkę, lecz tym samym była jego kompletnym przeciwieństwem. Miała delikatną budowę i bardzo jasne włosy. Wydawała się nader sympatyczna.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na leżącego w łóżku nastolatka. Musiał zauważyć, że ten odzyskał przytomność, gdyż wstał i zrobił kilka kroków w jego kierunku. Bill zadrżał. Z jakiegoś powodu ten długowłosy siłacz budził w nim niepokój.

Z przysłoniętych gęstym wąsem ust padło kilka niezrozumiałych dla dziewiętnastolatka słów. Jednego był pewien, żadne z nich nie było z jego ojczystego języka. Nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć spojrzał pytającym, a zarazem niepewnym, wzrokiem na starszego od siebie przedstawiciela płci męskiej.„Drwal” pochylił się lekko i przyłożył palec do jego suchych ust.

\- Nic-nie-mów – powiedział spokojnie i wyraźniej niż poprzednio. Chłopak rozumiejąc wypowiedziane przez mężczyznę słowa w języku angielskim kiwnął głową, by dać znak, iż przyjął ten rozkaz do wiadomości. Na twarzy brodacza zarysował się delikatny uśmiech.  
\- Rozumiesz mnie? – kolejne kiwnięcie. – To dobrze. Jeszcze przez co najmniej kilka dni nie będziesz mógł mówić. Nawet nie próbuj, inaczej znów cię zaboli.

Czarnowłosy spuścił wzrok. Jego umysł przypomniał mu o piekle, przez które przeszło jego ciało. Wzdrygnął się.

\- Na razie dostajesz leki niwelujące ból – kontynuował„drwal”. – Nie możesz jeść ani pić, bo twoje gardło może się zagoić. Wszystko co potrzebne dostajesz bezpośrednio do żył. Czy wiesz, dlaczego tu jesteś?

Chłopak przymknął oczy i zastanowił się. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu odkrył, że jego umysł jest jak czysta kartka. Kompletna pustka. Nic nie pamiętał.

\- Znalazłem cię w lesie. Zaatakowały cię wilki. Jak się tam znalazłeś? Przecież nie pojawiłeś się znikąd.

Bill otworzył szeroko oczy i z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na swojego rozmówcę. On? Las? Wilki? Co do cholery… Przed oczami błysnęły mu dzikie, pożądliwe ślepia. Zimny dreszcz przeszedł całe jego ciało.

Niespodziewanie mężczyzna rozpiął swój gruby kraciasty bezrękawnik i schował rękę do środka, by po chwili wyjąć stamtąd mały notes i ołówek. Oba przedmioty położył na pościeli przy ręce nastolatka.

\- Chciałbym, żebyś wziął to do ręki i odpowiedział mi na kilka pytań, jeśli to możliwe – czarnowłosy wypełnił polecenie, lecz słowa mężczyzny obudziły w nim złe skojarzenia. Nie do końca rozumiał, czemu. – No to chyba podstawowa rzecz. Jak cię zwą młody?

Bill zastanowił się chwilę, a następnie odruchowo nakreślił na kartce swój podpis. Gdy skończył, znów zamyślił się na moment. O ile nakreślenie parafki przyszło mu łatwo, nie mógł przypomnieć sobie jak brzmi jego pełne imię i nazwisko. Sekundy mijały, a on rozszyfrowywał widniejące na papierze znaki.

W końcu poczuł, że coś ruszyło. Zaczął pisać powoli i ostrożnie. Litera po literze. Był już w połowie drogi, gdy znienacka przerwał mu zniecierpliwiony „drwal”.

\- Wymyślasz to nazwisko czy co?!

Frustracja sięgnęła zenitu. Chłopak wściekle skreślił wszystko, co do tej pory napisał.

\- Przestań się wygłupiać tylko pisz, o co cię prosiłem.  
\- Steven, daj mu spokój. Może on po prostu nic nie pamięta.  
\- Mam nadzieję. Lepiej tak niż jakby miał nas okłamywać.

Brodacz wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami. Zanim jednak to uczynił, zdążył jeszcze posłać dziewiętnastolatkowi złowrogie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

\- Przepraszam za niego, bywa przesadnie szorstki. Jeśli coś sobie przypomnisz, zapisz to proszę w notesie.

Blondynka opuściła pomieszczenie pozostawiając podirytowanego chłopaka samego. Nienawidził rozstawiania go po kątach. Wszelkie próby takiego traktowania budziły w nim gniew i głęboki sprzeciw. Nie raz prowokował tym przeróżne konflikty z najbliższym otoczeniem, choć nigdy nie skłoniło go to do refleksji, a już na pewno nie do najmniejszej próby zmiany swojego usposobienia.

„Przecież to nie moja wina, że nic k*rwa nie pamiętam!” – warknął w myślach, odwracając twarz w stronę ściany. Widok zimnych kafelków był tak nieprzyjemny, że jeszcze bardziej go zirytował.

Spróbował przeanalizować sytuację, w której się znalazł. Był sam, w obcym miejscu, z luką w pamięci, dziurą w gardle, obolałym ciałem, zdany na łaskę obcych ludzi. Nie miał innego wyjścia niżeli schować swą dumę gdzieś głęboko w duszy i zaakceptować wszelkie warunki stawiane przez gospodarzy. Jeżeli w ogóle może tak o nich myśleć. Może to wcale nie ich dom, szpital, lecznica czy gdziekolwiek się znajdował.

Jeszcze raz spojrzał na leżący na pościeli notes. Westchnął. – „Chyba nie mam wielkiego wyboru.”

Przysunął do siebie sczepiony plik kartek oraz ołówek. Zaczął jeszcze raz.

\- „B-I-L-L, brzmi znajomo” – uśmiechnął się w duchu. –„K-A-U-L-I-T-Z. No, wreszcie pamiętam! Czemu przypomniałem sobie tak elementarną rzecz dopiero po jej napisaniu?”

Zatrzymał się na chwilę i przymknął oczy. Znów trafił na niewidzialną barierę, która odgradzała jego wspomnienia od obecnej zawartości umysłu.

\- „Może po prostu wrócę do tego później. Nie mam już na to siły” – przemknęło mu przez myśl. Odłożył trzymane w rękach przedmioty i zamknął oczy, by znów pogrążyć się w głębokim śnie.


	3. Pierwsze kroki

Obudził go głośny wysoki pisk. Zdezorientowany rozchylił gwałtownie powieki i wodził oczami po pomieszczeniu, szukając źródła przerażającego dźwięku. W końcu znalazł je tuż obok łóżka.

\- O rany, kim jesteś? Nie wiedziałam, że mamy u nas gościa. Rodzice mi nigdy nic nie mówią. Mogliby mnie traktować poważniej, jestem przecież już duża. Ale serio, kim jesteś? Nie wyglądasz jak człowiek. Jesteś upiorem? Wampirem? Jak Edward? Ale tata nie trzymałby tu upiora, to niepoważne. Fuj, śmierdzisz! Myjesz się czasem? Bo tata mówi…- monolog kilkuletniej dziewczynki ciągnął się w nieskończoność. Zdawała się nie zauważać faktu, że Bill patrzy na nią wzrokiem skacowanego studenta wybudzonego gwałtownie po dzikiej imprezie, mającego ochotę udusić ją gołymi rękami, a przynajmniej wyrzucić za drzwi. Czuł się podobnie jak wyglądał, brakowało jedynie imprezy dzień wcześniej.

Nagle do pokoju weszła znana już czarnowłosemu kobieta.

\- Erika, co ty tutaj robisz? Tata zabronił ci tu wchodzić.  
\- Mamo, wiedziałaś o tym, że ten pan tu jest?  
\- Tak, kochanie. Porozmawiamy o tym za chwilę. Na razie wyjdź proszę, on jest chory.  
\- Chory? Ja też jestem chora! Czy też się przeziębił?  
\- Erika, proszę, wyjdź! – dziewczynka szybko zniknęła z pokoju zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
\- Przepraszam za nią. Miała tu nie wchodzić.

Brunet wciąż trwał w stanie zawieszenia znajdującym się gdzieś pomiędzy dziką złością a blokującym ją zmęczeniem. Blondynka przysunęła do łóżka krzesło i usiadła przy zastygłym w bezruchu nastolatku.

\- Wiem, że pewnie to wszystko wywróciło cię z równowagi, ale może dzisiaj pamiętasz trochę więcej niż wczoraj?

Chłopak potrząsnął głową, jak gdyby otrząsając się ze stanu zawieszenia, w którym się znalazł. Ziewając wyciągnął rękę po leżący na łóżku czerwony notatnik, by podać go swojej „rozmówczyni”.

\- Czyli nazywasz się Bill Kaulitz. Dobrze wymówiłam? – przytaknął. Wbrew jej niepewności wymówiła jego nazwisko bezbłędnie.  
\- Nie jesteś stąd, prawda? To nazwisko nie brzmi kanadyjsko.

Ze zdumienia otworzył szeroko oczy.

\- „Kanadyjsko?” – wymówił bezdźwięcznie.  
\- Tak, bo jesteśmy w Kanadzie. Skąd to zdziwienie?

Zmarszczył czoło i spojrzał przed siebie zdenerwowany. „Co ja robię w Kanadzie?!” – cisnęło mu się na usta.

\- Chyba cię trochę zaskoczyłam.

Chłopak wziął do ręki ołówek. Jego towarzyszka zrozumiała ten sygnał i podała mu w odpowiedzi czerwony zeszyt.

\- „Zdecydowanie. Nie jestem stąd.” – nakreślił na niezapisanej do tej pory kartce papieru.  
\- Więc skąd jesteś?  
\- „Z…” – czarnowłosy chwilę się zawahał zanim dokończył. –„Z Niemiec. Prawdopodobnie.”  
\- Tak czujesz?  
\- „Tak.”  
\- Jak się tu znalazłeś? To kawał drogi.  
\- „Jechałem dokądś.”  
\- Sam?  
\- „Z kimś. Pamiętam kłótnię. Ale później zostałem sam.”  
\- Mamo! – głośne zawołanie przerwało konwersację.  
\- Zaraz do ciebie przyjdę! – zabrzmiał spokojny kobiecy głos. – Jeszcze do tego wrócimy. Póki co muszę zająć się tym, po co tu przyszłam. Pokaż ręce.

Błysk niewielkich ostrzy odrobinę speszył bruneta. Trzymane przez uroczą damę nożyczki bynajmniej nie wyglądały na tępe. Niepewnie wyciągnął swoją lewą rękę w stronę kobiety, tym samym odwracając głowę w przeciwnym kierunku.

Po usunięciu z powierzchni jego ciała bandaży oraz plastrów ostrza nożyczek spoczęły na pierwszym ze szwów, by z każdym kolejnym cięciem pozbawiać chłopaka wątpliwej przyjemności noszenia w ciele sztucznego tworzywa. Raz za razem kolejne kawałki spadały na podłogę. Po kilku minutach prawie wszystkie zostały usunięte.

Kobieta przerwała na moment pracę i spojrzała z delikatnym uśmiechem na swojego „pacjenta”, który zdążył się już prawie zupełnie rozluźnić i zapomnieć o nieprzyjemnym zabiegu.

\- Zsuń kołdrę – nastolatek spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Musiał się przesłyszeć. – Zsuń proszę. Masz jeszcze szew na udzie, muszę go usunąć.

Ociągając się wypełnił polecenie. Wcześniej jednak przesunął dłonią wzdłuż ciała, aby sprawdzić, którą nogę musi odsłonić. Nie miał zamiaru pokazywać kobiecie obu. Leżał przecież w łóżku odziany tylko w bieliznę.

\- Jeszcze nie widziałam faceta, który by się aż tak wstydził – zaśmiała się patrząc na wściekłe spojrzenie, którym obdarzył ją Bill. Jego twarz poczerwieniała ze wstydu i podirytowania.  
\- Gotowe. Zostawiam ci tylko szwy na szyi. Ta rana była dość głęboka – ponownie rozbrzmiał przyjemny kobiecy głos. – Chciałbyś może jeszcze o coś zapytać zanim pójdę?

Brunet nie zastanawiał się długo i chwycił w ręce znajomy już notes i ołówek. Szybkim ruchem nakreślił na papierze kilka liter.

\- Drzwi od razu na wprost wejścia – zabrzmiała odpowiedź. – Zaraz przyjdę i przyniosę ci jeszcze kilka rzeczy.

Odczekał chwilę aż kobieta opuści pomieszczenie, a następnie postawił obie stopy na podłodze. Na moment stanął na równe nogi, lecz zaraz wylądował z powrotem na łóżku. Musiał spędzić w nim bardzo długi czas, jego organizm odzwyczaił się odchodzenia. Wreszcie jednak udało mu się ponownie wstać i ruszyć w kierunku toalety.

***

Wróciwszy zastał na łóżku kartkę, mydło, ręcznik i czyste ubranie. „Pomyślałam, że chciałbyś się wykąpać.” – brzmiał napis widniejący na kawałku papieru.

\- „No dobra.” – pomyślał. – „Tylko gdzie?” - nikt niepokazał mu przecież planu budynku ani nie powiedział, gdzie może znaleźć wannę.Skąd miał więc wiedzieć, dokąd powinien się udać?

Jego krótkie rozmyślania przerwał obraz, którego nie uświadczył już od wielu, wielu lat. W pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdował, stała sporej wielkości plastikowa balia wypełniona parującą wodą. Ten widok załamał przyzwyczajonego do luksusowych warunków chłopaka.

\- „No bez jaj…” – warknął w duchu. – „Gdzie ja do cholery jestem?!”

Zniesmaczony zamknął za sobą drzwi, mając nadzieję, że odwiedziny podobne do tych porannych już się nie powtórzą.

***

Mimo niezbyt wygodnej kąpieli, kontakt z gorącą, rozluźniającą mięśnie cieczą bardzo mu pomógł. Spokojnie obmył się z brudu zalegającego zarówno na jego ciele, jaki w duszy. Zbierał fakty, myślał. Część wspomnień powróciło. Uspokoiła go myśl, że jechał z bratem i resztą zespołu na spotkanie z menadżerem i jakiś wywiad. To oznaczało, że z pewnością będą go szukać z pomocą policji czy innych służb i w końcu trafią na jego ślad. Pozostało mu jedynie czekać.

Dokładnie osuszył ciało miękkim jasnym ręcznikiem i zaczął zakładać przygotowane dla niego ubrania. Niestety nic nie leżało na nim dobrze. Wszystko było za duże. Pomyślał przez chwilę, iż dostał do założenia ciuchy po „drwalu”, lecz w duchu miał nadzieję, że się myli. Ostatecznie nic nie było aż tak wielkie, aby niekontrolowanie zsuwać się z jego chudego ciała. Spodnie miały nawet sznurek, którym mógł zabezpieczyć je przed zrobieniem mu nieprzyjemnej niespodzianki.

Gdy kończył już próbę suszenia swoich długich włosów wilgotnym ręcznikiem, po raz kolejny rozejrzał się po pokoju, by dostrzec coś, na co wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi. Na jednej ze ścian wisiało średniej wielkości lustro. Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, podszedł do niego, żeby skontrolować swój wygląd. Niestety niezbyt uradował go widok swojej bladej, lekko zarośniętej twarzy i włosów, które mimo mycia nie wyglądały zbyt dobrze.

\- I co? Dowiedziałeś się czegoś? – usłyszał znajomy głos. Jednak to pytanie nie było skierowane do niego. Zaciekawiony podszedł do drzwi, lecz w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed ich otwarciem. Postanowił posłuchać, o co chodzi.  
\- Nic, kompletnie – odpowiedział ponuro „drwal”.  
\- Jak to nic? – zapytała zdziwiona blondynka.  
\- No nic, przecież mówię.  
\- Nikt go nie szuka?  
\- Powiedziałem im wszystko, co wiemy, ale policjant utrzymywał, że nie dostał żadnych zgłoszeń. Nikt nie szuka tego chłopaka.

Nie słyszał nic więcej. Jego nadzieja na powrót do domu legła w gruzach. Nie znał żadnego numeru telefonu, pod który mógłby zadzwonić, aby skontaktować się z Tomem czy kimkolwiek znajomym. Przecież wszystkie numery, adresy e-mail miał pozapisywane w swojej komórce czy na komputerze tak, że nawet nie musiał się ich uczyć na pamięć. Do tej pory nie było mu to nigdy potrzebne. Cholerna technologia! Poszukiwania były jego jedyną deską ratunku, jedynym sposobem powrotu do bliskich. No właśnie, bliskich? Czy może tak myśleć o osobach, które go odtrąciły i porzuciły w potrzebie? Pozostawiły na pastwę losu?

Powoli zniżył się i usiadł na lodowatej podłodze. Był załamany i nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Targały nim naprzemiennie strach, złość i okropny smutek. Wyżerały go od środka. Poczuł ścisk w klatce piersiowej. Potrzebował zapalić.

\- Scheiβe… - szepnął nie myśląc o tym, że nie powinien tego robić. Nic już go nie obchodziło, nawet ból, który znów chwytał go za gardło.

Nagle uchyliły się drewniane drzwi, a stojąca w nich kobieta zlękła się tym, co ujrzała. Chłopak siedział skulony na podłodze i ciężko oddychał. Drżał.

\- Bill, co się stało? Gorzej się czujesz?  
\- Oni mnie zostawili…  
\- Nie powinieneś jeszcze…  
\- Nieważne!!! – wystraszona cofnęła się o krok. – Czemu niktmnie nie szuka? Czemu do cholery?!

Zdała sobie sprawę, że brunet musiał usłyszeć jej wcześniejszą rozmowę, stąd taka reakcja. Nie pomyślała o tym, mogła uniknąć tej sytuacji.

Przykucnęła przy nim. Chciała go pocieszyć, jednak nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Obecna sytuacja nie przedstawiała się dobrze. Przecież nie będzie kłamać, że jest inaczej. Spod przysłaniających twarz czarnych włosów wypłynęła niewielka pojedyncza łza. Zakaszlał.

\- Zostaw mnie samego – powiedział beznamiętnie. Znów zakaszlał. Jego gardło nie wytrzymywało i coraz bardziej dawało mu się we znaki.

Blondynka w milczeniu opuściła pokój.

***

Siedział zrezygnowany przy odsłoniętym oknie, co jakiś czas wpatrując się w ponurą zielonawą ciemność. Jego, miał nadzieję, że tymczasowe, lokum znajdowało się na poziomie parteru. Sam budynek zaś stał prawdopodobnie gdzieś w środku gęstego lasu. Brunet miał ochotę wstać i ruszyć w ten zatopiony w mroku obszar z nadzieją, iż w ten sposób uda mu się wrócić do znajomego busa i całe to zamieszanie, w którym się znalazł, pójdzie w niepamięć. Jednak rozum powstrzymywał go przed wykonaniem tego desperackiego kroku. Od zdarzenia, które przewróciło jego dotychczasowe życie do góry nogami, minęło już dość dużo czasu, więc pojazdu już pewnie nie było w okolicy. Tym bardziej, że nie ma przecież ogłoszonych żadnych poszukiwań. Chyba, że zespół razem z menadżerem prowadził coś na własną rękę. Niestety chłopak szczerze w to wątpił.

Mimo upływu kilku ładnych godzin nie mógł pogodzić się z informacją, iż nikogo nie interesuje jego los. Przecież był najważniejszy w zespole, był żyłą złota dla swojego menadżera, miał całą rzeszę fanek. Dlaczego…

Ostatni raz spojrzał przez okno i zasunął żaluzje. Oprócz nadziei las budził w nim pewien silny wewnętrzny lęk. Spoglądając w mrok miał wrażenie, iż za chwilę ujrzy wpatrujące się w niego dzikie ślepia. Te same, co w dniu jego wypadku.

Nie mogąc zasnąć, ponieważ nawał myśli przygniatał go ze wszystkich stron, postanowił przejść się po budynku, w którym spędzał ostatnio czas. Wiedział, że nie jest to odpowiednia pora na zwiedzanie, lecz cóż innego miał do roboty. Nie zamierzał przeleżeć bezczynnie całej nocy. Trochę ruchu dobrze mu zrobi. Poza tym miał nadzieję na kubek gorącej kawy.

Drzwi cicho skrzypnęły, a chłopak powoli opuścił pokój. W ciemnościach wymacał włącznik światła.

Znajdował się w niewielkim pomieszczeniu, w czymś w rodzaju przedpokoju. Nie było tam żadnych okien, jedynie dwie pary drzwi. Jedne, masywniejsze, były definitywnie drzwiami wejściowymi. Postanowił sprawdzić drugie. Po ich uchyleniu jego oczom ukazały się drewniane, pokryte wykładziną schody. Ostrożnie stąpając, tak, by nikogo nie obudzić, podążył na pierwsze piętro, by znaleźć się w kolejnym niewielkim przedpokoju. Ten jednak różnił się od poprzedniego pokryciem ścian oraz ilością drzwi. W przeciwieństwie do parteru, pokrytego jasną farbą, ściany tego pomieszczenia zdobiły drewniane panele. Ten szczegół czynił tę część budynku bardziej przytulną i domową.

Drzwi było więcej niż na dole. Wszystkie były zamknięte, a czarnowłosy wolał nie ryzykować i nie zmieniać tego stanu. Jego uwagę przykuło przejście ich pozbawione. Zapalając światło poczuł radość z faktu, iż trafił do właściwego pomieszczenia.

Kuchnia wyglądała nader zwyczajnie. Była niewielka, lecz dało się po niej swobodnie poruszać. Nie była bogata, przypominała mu okres dzieciństwa, gdy razem z rodziną odwiedzał swoją daleką ciotkę na wsi. Nie przepadała za „tą całą technologią”, więc w jej kuchni znajdowały się jedynie podstawowe przedmioty. Żadnych urządzeń elektrycznych poza lampą rzecz jasna.

Otworzył jedną z szafek w kolorze paneli z poprzedniego pokoju i wyjął stamtąd pierwszy lepszy kubek. I wtedy dotarło do niego, że może zapomnieć o gorącej, pobudzającej kawie. Przecież jego gardło nie przetrwałoby takiej„przyjemności”, a nawet jeśli, to sposób, w jaki by przeciw temu zaprotestowało, mógłby być dla chłopaka zbyt ciężki do zdzierżenia. „Cholera” –pomyślał.

\- Szukasz tu czegoś? – usłyszał nagle za swoimi plecami. Odwróciwszy się, ujrzał znajomego mężczyznę z irytującym uśmieszkiem na ustach stojącego w wejściu do pomieszczenia.  
\- Chciałem się czegoś napić – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą odkładając kubek na ladę.  
\- Proszę bardzo. Czego byś się napił?  
\- Myślałem o kawie, ale przypomniałem sobie, że nie mogę…  
\- Nie polecałbym tego. O ile mówienie czy krzyk, nawet w obecności kobiety, zdają się nic ci nie szkodzić, to gorący napój mógłby dać ci już solidnego kopa. I nie mówię tu o kopie energetycznym.

Nastolatek zrozumiał i ze spokojem przyjął uwagę o krzyku w obecności żony „drwala”, choć z początku miał ochotę coś odwarknąć na tę uwagę. W ostatniej chwili zrozumiał swój błąd i ugryzł się w język.

\- Przepraszam za to – powiedział spoglądając na swojego rozmówcę. Uśmieszek powoli zniknął.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że to się nie powtórzy – powiedział już poważnym tonem mężczyzna. – Usiądź. Skoro nie śpisz to chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.

Bill posłusznie usiadł przy stojącym na uboczu niewielkim stole. Chwilę później obok niego pojawił się „drwal” stawiając przed nim kubek z wodą.

\- A ja napiję się gorącej kawy – rzucił złośliwie do chłopaka uśmiechając się przy tym z satysfakcją. – Ale zanim się zaparzy obejrzę ci jeszcze szyję.

Podczas gdy brunet starał się unieść głowę możliwie wysoko w stronę światła, Steven zdejmował mu opatrunek.

\- Jest niewielkie podrażnienie, ale właściwie mogę ci już zdjąć te szwy – rzucił przejeżdżając opuszkami palców po wystających ze skóry kawałkach tworzywa. – Zaraz pójdę po nożyczki.  
\- Dziękuję – zabrzmiała cicha odpowiedź. – Chciałbym o coś zapytać.  
\- O co chodzi?  
\- Mój głos. On już taki zostanie? Taki…skrzypiący?  
\- Ciężko mi powiedzieć. Na pewno trochę się poprawi. To takie ważne dla ciebie?  
\- To było kiedyś moje narzędzie pracy. Przynajmniej w znaczącym stopniu.  
\- Co robiłeś? Śpiewałeś? – brunet przytaknął. – Wybacz, ale na razie o tym zapomnij. Przynajmniej w mojej obecności.  
\- Teraz nie mam po co tego robić. Mój zespół pozbył się mnie, gdy tylko miał ku temu okazję.  
\- Może wcześniej też nie byłeś powalający – zażartował mężczyzna.  
\- Wydawało mi się, że nie jest źle – mruknął, po czym przejechał palcami po swojej szyi. Gardło znów dawało mu się we znaki.  
\- Jakkolwiek nie było do tego tematu wrócimy później, bo widzę, że zaraz mi tu zamilkniesz zupełnie. Skupmy się na ważniejszej rzeczy. Co teraz będzie? Myślałeś o tym?  
\- Nie za bardzo. Wiem tylko, że póki nie mam dokumentów, nie mogę wrócić do kraju.  
\- Ani zostać tutaj – dorzucił Steven. – Tak na dobrą sprawę są potrzebne praktycznie do wszystkiego.  
\- Wiem…  
\- Zróbmy tak – mam znajomego, który zajmuje się załatwianiem dokumentów dla nielegalnych imigrantów. Nie ma się czym chwalić i nigdy nie korzystałem z jego usług, ale teraz mogłyby nam się one przydać. Zwłaszcza, że facet jest mi winien przysługę.  
\- Byłoby super – zacharczał dziewiętnastolatek.  
\- Chyba starczy naszej rozmowy na dziś – „drwal” podszedł do niego z nożyczkami i ostatecznie uwolnił od ostatnich szwów w jego młodym ciele. – Kolejna zła wiadomość: chyba zostanie ci po tym blizna. Trochę lepsza wiadomość: mamy jako taki plan działania i do czasu jego wdrożenia zostajesz u nas. Warunek: nie życzę sobie żadnych problemów. Jak coś powiem to tak ma być. Zrozumiano?  
\- Tak…  
\- To dobrze. Coś jeszcze?  
\- Mam prośbę.  
\- No dobra, jaką?  
\- Pomógłbyś mi jutro ściąć włosy?  
\- Zupełnie?  
\- Na krótko.  
\- Bardzo chętnie – uśmiechnął się Steven. – Może wtedy będziesz trochę bardziej przypominał swoją płeć.

***

Półprzytomny przysypiał na dopiero co pościelonym łóżku. Po ciężkiej nocy jedyne, o czym myślał, to położyć się z powrotem spać. Niestety po porannej pobudce i przenoszeniu razem ze Stevenem łóżka z parteru do małego pokoju gościnnego na pierwszym piętrze czekała go jeszcze pomoc żonie gospodarza, Avril. Nie powinno to być nic trudnego, w końcu wszystko ma się kręcić wokół obowiązków domowych.

Ostatkiem sił powstrzymując się od zaśnięcia, Bill postanowił przejść się po swoim nowym pokoju. Jego stopy spoczęły na miękkiej jasnej wykładzinie, niemalże w całości zakrywającej drewnianą podłogę. Pomieszczenie nie było duże. Prawdopodobnie przez większość czasu stanowiło garderobę połączoną ze składzikiem, gdyż większą jego część zajmowały szafy z ubraniami i pudła z nieużywanym sprzętem. Przez to pokój wydawał się jeszcze mniejszy niż w rzeczywistości.

W pewnym momencie błogą dla uszu czarnowłosego ciszę przerwały dźwięki dobiegające z jego brzucha. Odkąd był w stanie poruszać się samodzielnie nie był już karmiony dożylnie. Jednak z powodu gardła od tamtej pory niczego jeszcze nie zjadł, przez co jego żołądek coraz głośniej domagał się zapełnienia. Jego właściciel miał wielką nadzieję, że nastąpi to już w najbliższym czasie. Może nawet dzisiaj.

\- Bill, pozwól na chwilę – odezwał się do niego kobiecy głos. Chłopak posłusznie podążył do jego źródła.  
\- Mógłbyś wziąć szczotkę i trochę tu pozamiatać? – spytała blondynka.  
\- Jasne.

Nie minęło kilka minut, a nastolatek był już w trakcie sprzątania kuchni, podczas gdy kobieta gotowała ziemniaki na obiad. Prawie skończył, gdy nagle rozległ się kolejny głośny protest jego żołądka.

\- Spokojnie. Tym razem dostaniesz już normalny posiłek –oznajmiła z serdecznym uśmiechem gospodyni.  
\- Liczyłem na to – odpowiedział brunet ukazując nieśmiało rząd swoich białych zębów. Zamyślił się na chwilę. - Długo już tu jestem?  
\- To już chyba ponad 10 dni.  
\- Tak długo?! – zdziwił się.  
\- Byłeś nieprzytomny przez pierwsze dni. Rozumiem więc twoje zdziwienie. Byłeś w bardzo złym stanie, gdy mój mąż cię tu przyniósł.  
\- Jak właściwie mnie znalazł?  
\- To dłuższa historia. Zapytaj go po obiedzie, chętnie ci jąopowie.

Chłopak mimo wszystko pragnął dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, lecz w tym momencie w pomieszczeniu pojawiła się mała hałaśliwa blondynka z włosami spiętymi w dwa kucyki.

\- Mamooo, kiedy obiad? – rzuciła na powitanie.  
\- Za chwilę, kochanie. Jak tylko ziemniaki się ugotują. Mogłabyś nakryć do stołu?  
\- Czemu on nie może tego zrobić? – zaprotestowała wskazując palcem na chłopaka, który stawał się coraz bardziej podirytowany jej obecnością.  
\- Ja zamiatam – odpowiedział jej spokojnie.  
\- Ale przecież możesz na chwilę przestać i nakryć do stołu.  
\- Erika, dosyć! Daj Billowi spokój i nakryj grzecznie do stołu.  
\- Dobrze, mamo – dziewczynka straciła sporą część swojego początkowego entuzjazmu i zabrała się do powierzonego dla niej zajęcia. Raz jeszcze odwróciła się w stronę chłopaka. Bill patrzył na nią triumfalnie lekko się uśmiechając. Pokazała mu język.  
\- Wróciłem – oznajmił wchodzący właśnie do kuchni brodaty mężczyzna.

To co nastąpiło później przypominało scenę z jednego z przesłodzonych filmów familijnych, gdzie pracujący ojciec wraca szczęśliwy do domu i najpierw wita się z dzieckiem wieszającym mu się na szyi, a następnie całuje w policzek stojącą przy gotującym się obiedzie ukochaną kobietę. Czarnowłosy nie za bardzo wiedział, jak powinien się w tej sytuacji zachować. Z jednej strony od nadmiaru słodyczy jego odzwyczajony od obecności w nim czegokolwiek żołądek zaczął wykonywać akrobacje tak niezwykłe, że chłopak miał ochotę sprintem pobiec do toalety. Z drugiej zaś dawno nie widział na żywo tak szczęśliwej rodziny i nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek przeżywał coś podobnego u siebie w domu. Czuł, że nie pasował do obrazka i było mu z tego powodu trochę przykro.

\- Cześć Bill – usłyszał w końcu.  
\- Dzień dobry.  
\- Robisz to, o co cię rano prosiłem?  
\- Dopiero niedawno przyszedł, ale wywiązuje się ze swojej pracy – odpowiedziała za niego Avril. – Nie martw się, do końca dnia jeszcze będzie miał, co robić.  
\- Bardzo mnie to cieszy – odpowiedział Steven spoglądając na niezbyt uradowanego i przysypiającego na szczotce nastolatka. Tę chwilę wykorzystał organizm chłopaka, by przypomnieć wszystkim wokół, że jego właściciel potrzebuje pożywienia.  
\- Obiad gotowy!

***

W czasie, gdy wszyscy z apetytem oddawali się konsumpcji, Bill powoli zabierał się dojedzenia. Nie tylko dlatego, iż po latach stołowania się w drogich restauracjach odwykł trochę od zwykłych domowych posiłków. Musiał bardzo uważać na każdy spożywany przez siebie kęs. Gniecione ziemniaki były dla niego wyjątkowo gorące, a woda do picia lodowato zimna. Ciężko było mu uzyskać optymalną temperaturę obu tych składników.

\- Co masz napisane na ręce? – wysoki głosik nagle wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Wciąż lekko zdezorientowany spojrzał na swoje przedramię.  
\- „Wolność 89.”  
\- To prawdziwy tatuaż? – dopytywała dalej dziewczynka.  
\- Tak.  
\- Tata mówi, że tylko ci, co byli w więzieniu, mają tatuaże.  
\- Ja nigdy nie byłem w więzieniu.  
\- Więc skąd masz tatuaż?  
\- Z salonu. Zrobiłem go sobie, gdy skończyłem 18 lat – odpowiadał jej z coraz większą niechęcią. Miał przeczucie, że z tej rozmowy nie wyjdzie nic dobrego.  
\- Czemu 18?  
\- W moim kraju ten wiek oznacza pełnoletność. Wolność w pewnym sensie.  
\- Eh dzieciaki… - westchnął „drwal”. – Nie wiem czy to taka znowu wolność, jeśli przygniata cię jednocześnie masa obowiązków dorosłego życia.  
\- To inna rzecz.  
\- Dziękuję! – krzyknęła nagle Erika i wybiegła z pokoju, zostawiając po sobie brudne talerze i sztućce.  
\- Ona nigdy nie nauczy się porządku.  
\- Może kiedyś – rzekł Steven, upijając łyk gorącej jeszcze herbaty. – Przynajmniej możemy spokojnie porozmawiać – zwrócił się do Billa. –Rozmawiałem dzisiaj ze znajomym, o którym ci mówiłem. Zgodził się załatwić dla ciebie dokumenty. Potrzebuje jedynie twoich zdjęć. Pojadę z tobą jutro do miasta, żeby je zrobić, a wcześniej jeszcze, żeby kupić ci trochę ciuchów.  
\- Bardzo dziękuję. Jestem panu wdzięczny.  
\- Na wdzięczność jeszcze przyjdzie pora.  
\- Chciałbym o coś zapytać. Opowiedziałby mi pan, jak właściwie mnie pan znalazł?  
\- Skoro chcesz wiedzieć – mężczyzna wziął głęboki oddech i pochylił się nieco do przodu. - Tego wieczoru robiłem akurat obchód po lesie. Byłem kiedyś leśniczym i nadal staram się doglądać tutejszą florę i faunę. W każdym razie, usłyszałem niepokojące dźwięki, więc poszedłem to sprawdzić. Słyszałem, że to wilki, jednak były czymś nader podekscytowane. Coś się działo. Cicho zaszedłem stado od tyłu i byłem tak blisko, że aż dziw, że żadne ze zwierząt mnie nie zauważyło. Wtedy zobaczyłem ciebie jak upadasz pod ciężarem jednego z samców. Wiedziałem, że jest źle. Wyciągnąłem broń z nabojami usypiającymi i zacząłem mierzyć. Gdy trafiłem przywódcę sfory, reszta była tak zdezorientowana, że dała mi dojść do ciebie i uciec. Poza tym to właśnie ten szary samiec alfa jest tam najbardziej agresywny. Znam to stado nie od dziś. Dobrze, że niedaleko miałem samochód, bo po kilku chwilach te rozjuszone kundle rzuciły się za nami w pogoń. Niewiele myśląc wrzuciłem cię na tylne siedzenie i odjechałem na bezpieczną odległość. Dopiero wtedy mogłem na spokojnie obejrzeć twoje rany. Jak się zapewne domyślasz, najgorsza była ta dziura w szyi. Masz szczęście, bo gdyby nie kilka milimetrów różnicy, nie byłoby tak różowo. I tak mimo mojego prowizorycznego opatrunku straciłeś sporo krwi. Gdy przyniosłem cię tutaj, byłeś w takim stanie, że razem z żoną baliśmy się, czy uda ci się to przeżyć. Nie chodziło tylko o wycieńczenie i utratę krwi. Wdała się również jakaś infekcja. Oprócz tego, musieliśmy ci dać surowicę na wściekliznę i tężec, tak na wszelki wypadek. Dopiero po trzech dniach mieliśmy pewność, że pomału się z tego wyliżesz. Jakiś czas później udało ci się obudzić. Resztę już znasz. Zadowolony?  
\- Sam nie wiem. Nie wiem, na co liczyłem, ale czuję się lepiej znając tę historię.

Małżeństwo uśmiechnęło się porozumiewawczo.

\- Coś jeszcze cię trapi?  
\- Tylko jedno. Załapię się później na kolację?  
\- Pewnie, ale to jeszcze dużo czasu. Póki co, chodź. Pomożesz mi pozmywać po obiedzie – powiedziała Avril. Bill szybko wstał i zebrał część brudnych naczyń ze stołu.


	4. Zerwane więzi

Szedł spokojnie przed siebie, uważnie stąpając po mokrej leśnej glebie. Było ślisko, a wokół pełno wystających z ziemi korzeni drzew. Ciągle się o nie potykał, lecz udawało mu się utrzymać w pionie. Zdeterminowany przedzierał się przez kolejne zarośla. Już blisko. Już prawie…

Dawno nie czuł się tak szczęśliwy. Nareszcie, po tak długim czasie ujrzał znajomą sylwetkę. Workowate ciuchy, włosy splecione w dredy i twarz tak bardzo podobna do jego własnej. Postać stała na niewielkiej oświetlanej promieniami słońca polanie. Nie dostrzegła go, patrzyła w zupełnie inną stronę.

\- Tom! – zawołał, jednak reakcji zabrakło. – Tooom!

Chłopak nie odpowiadał. Może nie słyszał. Może nie chciał słyszeć. Mógł być zły na niego za kłótnię w autokarze. I te wszystkie poprzednie.

\- Tom! Nie słyszysz mnie? – spróbował znowu.

Nie zatrzymywał się. Uparcie szedł w kierunku ukochanego brata. Miał mu tyle dopowiedzenia. Przecież tak wiele wydarzyło się przez ostatnie kilka dni…

\- Tom, przepraszam! – zabrzmiał głos bruneta. – Odwróć się, proszę…

Nagle stanął i nie był w stanie ruszyć dalej. Poczuł ból. Przeraźliwy piekący ból. Z przerażeniem spojrzał na swoje ręce, w których zatopiły się potężne zwierzęce szczęki. Wilki zaciągały go z powrotem do lasu.

\- Nie… Nie! Tom, błagam, pomóż mi! – żadnej odpowiedzi. Brat nawet na niego nie spojrzał.

Zaczął się szarpać, ale był w potrzasku. Zwierzęta były nieugięte i nie reagowały na nic. Były nie do ruszenia, niczym maszyny ustawione na konkretną funkcję.

\- TOM! – wykrzyczał ostatkiem sił. Było za późno. Obraz bliźniaka przysłoniło mu mieniące się srebrzyste futro i para brązowych oczu. Kolejna wypełniona ostrymi kłami paszcza rozwarła się, by za chwilę zatopić się w miękkim gardle swojej ofiary.

***

Ocknął się zlany potem. Odruchowo zasłonił dłońmi szyję, mimo że nic mu nie groziło. Jeszcze chwilę zajęło mu dojście do siebie i uświadomienie sobie, że to co przeżył, było jedynie realistycznym koszmarem, nie jawą. Gdy jego oddech trochę zwolnił, dla pewności rozejrzał się jeszcze dookoła. Leżał w łóżku, w pokoju gościnnym. Było zupełnie ciemno, więc zapalił niewielką zakurzoną lampkę nocną stojącą obok na podłodze.

Nagle skrzypnęły drzwi.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał niski męski głos.  
\- Tak – mruknął nastolatek przecierając rękami twarz. Jego serce wciąż jeszcze biło jak oszalałe. – Miałem zły sen.  
\- Krzyczałeś jakby coś ci się działo – rzekł Steven. – No nic. Dobranoc – dodał, po czym ziewnął i zamknął drzwi.  
\- Dobranoc… - szepnął Bill. Zmęczony i zupełnie zrezygnowany zgasił światło, by odwrócić się w stronę ściany i spróbować ponownie zasnąć.

***

Obudziło go mocne potrząśnięcie. Spróbował je zignorować. „Pewnie to kolejny durny sen” – pomyślał. Jednak jeden mocniejszy ruch wyprowadził go z błędu i sprowadził na ziemię. Dosłownie.

\- Rusz się! Musimy zaraz iść – oznajmił stojący nad zdezorientowanym chłopakiem „drwal”.  
\- Ała… - jęknął Bill próbując wyplątać się z kołdry. – Nie można było delikatniej? – warknął.  
\- Mogłeś wstać wcześniej – zabrzmiała odpowiedź. Chwilę później mężczyzna zniknął za drzwiami. – Za 10 minut widzę cię na dole.

Gdy Steven wyszedł, nastolatek zdołał wygramolić się wreszcie z kupy materiału, by za moment rzucić się z powrotem na łóżko mrucząc coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem.

***

Podczas podróży do miasta Bill cały czas wiercił się, aby znaleźć dla siebie dogodną pozycję na ucięcie sobie chociażby pięciominutowej drzemki. Auto Stevena było niestety na to za małe, a droga, którą się poruszało, nie szczędziła im wybojów i przeróżnych niespodzianek w postaci kamieni, kawałków gałęzi czy przebiegających zwierząt.

Większość podróży zleciała im w milczeniu, ponieważ żaden z nich nie był tego dnia zbyt rozmowny. Steven z racji swojego charakteru, Bill z niewyspania i uciążliwej dla niego bariery językowej. Wreszcie pierwszy z nich postanowił przerwać męczącą już ciszę.

\- Jak ci się z nami mieszka?  
\- Dobrze – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.  
\- Tylko tyle?  
\- Czuję się trochę samotny. Do tej pory rzadko zostawałem sam, bez brata. Byliśmy nierozłączni. Teraz pomału dochodzi do mnie, że nie mam nikogo. Ani jego, ani rodziny, ani przyjaciół, współpracowników… To boli.  
\- Rozumiem, że jest ci ciężko. Prosiłem policjanta, żeby skontaktował się ze mną w razie, gdyby ktoś się o ciebie pytał.  
\- Ale nikt się nie odezwał.  
\- Nie.

Zamilkli. Niewielkie kamyki odbijały się o metalowe felgi.

\- Zatrzymaj się tutaj.  
\- Po co? Jeszcze 10 kilometrów.  
\- Zatrzymaj się.

Zaskoczony tym żądaniem mężczyzna spojrzał na swojego towarzysza. Ten patrzył przed siebie, lecz był jakby nieobecny duchem. Jego wzrok był pusty. „Drwal” miał złe przeczucia co tego stanu, jednak w końcu zjechał na pobocze.

Chłopak wysiadł z samochodu. Zrobił kilkanaście kroków wprzód. Ściółka leśna chrzęściła przy każdym jego kolejnym stąpnięciu. Zatrzymał się przy najbliższym z rosnących w okolicy drzew.

To, co wydarzyło się później na długo zapadło w pamięci brodatemu mężczyźnie. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział nikogo w takim stanie. Nie był świadkiem tak dzikiej furii. Nastolatek krzyczał uderzając pięściami w Bogu ducha winną roślinę. Wykorzystywał do tego pełnię swojej siły. Chciał wyrzucić z siebie całą swoją złość i smutek. Złość na wszystkie złe decyzje, na słowa i czyny, które doprowadziły go do tego miejsca. Które zniszczyły jego szalone, lecz wbrew pozorom dość jednostajne w swym przebiegu życie. Pozbawiły pracy. Zabrały rodzinę, najważniejsze osoby. Na pierwsze skutki tego wybuchu nie trzeba było długo czekać. Kilka chwil wystarczyło, by ręce Billa zaczęły pokrywać się drobinkami czerwonej substancji. Kora miała przecież przewagę nad ludzką skórą.

Steven powoli wysiadł z samochodu. Podszedł bliżej widząc jak rozrywana smutkiem młodzieńcza dusza ugina się pod fizycznym bólem, jakiego doznaje ciało. Chłopak osunął się na ziemię. Burza czarnych włosów przysłoniła mu spowitą cierpieniem twarz.

Mężczyzna odczekał jeszcze trochę, a następnie przykucnął przy opadłym z sił nastolatku, który oddychał tak ciężko, że wraz z każdym kolejnym oddechem poruszał się każdy element jego drobnego ciała.

\- Mam nadzieję, że czujesz się lepiej – powiedziało dgarniając palcami czarne kosmyki. Para załzawionych i zaczerwienionych oczu popatrzyła na niego z niepokojem. Po bladych policzkach raz po raz sunęły pojedyncze krople. - Nie będę cię oceniał. Nie jestem od tego. Chciałbym po prostu już jechać, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

Czarnowłosy nie protestował. Wstał i dokładnie otrzepał swoje spodnie. Wraz ze swoim tymczasowym opiekunem wsiadł do czekającego na nich samochodu.

\- Potrzebowałem tego – wyszeptał.  
\- Wiem.

Chwilę później kontynuowali już swoją podróż.

***

Trafili do niewielkiego miasteczka położonego na skraju lasu. Nie znajdowało się tutaj wiele ciekawych miejsc. Poczta, supermarket, przychodnia, komisariat policji, jakiś budynek lokalnej administracji, kilka lokali usługowych i jakieś domki. W porównaniu z wielkimi metropoliami, które Bill zwiedzał w trakcie swojego życia, to miejsce wypadało dość biednie, choć nadal o wiele lepiej niż jego rodzinne Loitsche.

Z powodu furii wokalisty, pierwszym odwiedzonym przez Billa i Stevena miejscem była oczywiście apteka. Na szczęście woda utleniona i kilka plastrów załatwiło sprawę pocharatanych rąk. Następnym celem na ich drodze był fryzjer.

Lokalny zakład fryzjerski nie był może zbyt ekskluzywnym miejscem, ale najwyraźniej prosperował całkiem dobrze. Salon był duży, na brak klientów również nie narzekał. W oczekiwaniu na swoją kolej przyjezdni usiedli na zielonych metalowych krzesłach.

Nastolatek przeczesał palcami czarne kosmyki. Nie do końca był pewien swojej decyzji. Pomysł zrodził się w jego głowie dość nagle, nie przemyślał go dobrze. Od czasu gdy kariera zespołu nabrała tempa nie mógł sobie pozwolić na żadne nieprzemyślane ruchy. Wszystko musiało być dokładnie zaplanowane. Nie lubił tego, wolał zrobić coś pod wpływem chwili. Tak jak wtedy, gdy ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich postanowił przerobić swoją, tak charakterystyczną w owym czasie, mangową fryzurę. Chyba nigdy nie dostał od swojego menadżera tak długiej i nieprzyjemnej reprymendy. Po raz ostatni zdecydował się na zrobienie czegokolwiek impulsywnego.

\- Zaraz twoja kolej – powiedział Steven, widząc jak chłopak przegląda się w wiszącym naprzeciw niego lustrze.  
\- Nie jestem pewien czy chcę to robić – odparł niepewnie czarnowłosy.  
\- Daj spokój, przynajmniej nie będziesz wyglądał jak baba. Poza tym to tylko włosy, odrosną.

Ale dla Billa to było coś więcej niż tylko włosy. To część jego image’u, narzędzie pracy, a teraz przede wszystkim ostatnia rzecz, która wiązała się z jego przeszłością.

\- Jak już się zdecydujesz to jak je zetniesz? – zapytał „drwal”.  
\- Na krótko. Żeby pozbyć się całej tej farby.

Steven odrobinę zaskoczył się tym pomysłem. Myślał, że jego podopieczny będzie chciał zostawić sobie chociaż trochę swoich czarnych piór. Tymczasem planował on zgolić wszystko niemalże na zero. Zrozumiał, czemu chłopak mógł się wahać.

\- To duża zmiana, ale będzie jak zechcesz.

Ich rozmowę przerwało nadejście średniego wzrostu jegomościa. Mężczyzna mógł mieć jakieś czterdzieści lat. Jego długie blond włosy ściśnięte były cienką ledwie widoczną gumką.

\- Cześć Steven. Co słychać? – zagadnął.  
\- Witaj. Wszystko w porządku. Przyprowadziłem ci klienta.  
\- Witam – blondyn przywitał się z Billem. – Jak strzyżemy?  
\- Na krótko. Zostaw tylko naturalny kolor – Steven wyręczył nastolatka.  
\- Golenie też?  
\- Poproszę – odpowiedział Bill, przejeżdżając palcami po brodzie. Po tych kilkunastu dniach zarósł już zupełnie.  
\- W takim razie zapraszam.

Czarnowłosy ostatni raz spojrzał w lustro, by pożegnać się z tak bardzo mu bliską częścią siebie. Później już tylko czuł, jak wraz z kolejnymi kosmykami odpadają na ziemię wspomnienia i więzi z jego poprzednim życiem.

***

Krocząc ulicą, po raz kolejny przejechał dłońmi wzdłuż swojej głowy. Króciutkie igiełki zabawnie kuły go w palce. Co jakiś czas przystawał, by przyjrzeć się swojemu odbiciu pojawiającemu się w witrynach sklepowych. Nie wyglądał najgorzej, choć wiedział, że sporo wody upłynie, zanim przyzwyczai się do nowej fryzury. Musiał jednak przyznać, że tak krótkie włosy były niezwykle wygodne i praktyczne. Niestety nie zapewniały ciepła, przez co nastolatek musiał co chwilę zakładać i zdejmować kaptur swojej szarej bluzy, podarunku od rodziny Brownów. Ciągle było mu zimno w głowę.

\- Chyba musimy znaleźć ci coś na głowę i szyję – zauważył Steven.  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Na głowę, bo przecież widzę, że ci zimno. Na szyję, żeby przysłonić tę ranę. Chyba, że taki stan ci odpowiada.

Chłopak zamyślił się na moment. Odkąd pamiętał ludzie zwracali na niego uwagę i traktowali jak odmieńca, więc to, że interesowaliby się nim również teraz przyjął jako rzecz normalną. Z drugiej zaś strony nie miał ochoty wzbudzać tutaj żadnej sensacji. Co więcej, wizja ciągłego odpowiadania na pytania w stylu: „Co ci się stało?”, nie bardzo przypadła mu do gustu.

\- Może to i dobry pomysł – powiedział w końcu, gdy po raz kolejny przyjrzał się swojej szyi w witrynie mijanego spożywczaka.  
\- W takim razie poszukamy czegoś, gdy pójdziemy kupić ci jakieś ciuchy – zdecydował „drwal”. – O, jesteśmy na miejscu.

Bez chwili zwłoki weszli do ogromnego lumpeksu, w którym mieli nadzieję znaleźć kilka nowych ubrań. Czuli, że to może być trudne zadanie, dlatego od razu zwrócili się o pomoc do pracujących tam ekspedientek. We czwórkę łatwiej było im przejrzeć cały asortyment w poszukiwaniu ubrań o właściwym rozmiarze. Nie było to łatwe zadanie. Nawet jeśli coś było wystarczająco długie, okazywało się być zbyt szerokie. I tak Bill został zmuszony odsunąć na chwilę na bok swój gust i zabrać wszystko, co było na niego dobre. Na szczęście znalazło się kilka takich „perełek”, w tym para jeansów, znoszona skórzana kurtka i kilka koszulek. Nie było to dużo, ale zawsze coś na początek. Do tego jeszcze czapka i długi szalik. Dodatkowo udało im się dostać przy kasie nieużywaną bieliznę oraz skarpetki. Z wielką kolorową reklamówką mogli już ruszyć dalej.

***

\- Pospiesz się – poganiał go mężczyzna, widząc jak Bill zwalnia ciągnąc za sobą wypchaną ciuchami torbę. Nastolatek tylko westchnął wściekle. Było wiadome, że powinien sam nieść swoje rzeczy, tym bardziej, iż nie dołożył się do nich ani grosza. Jednak jednocześnie musiał wystawić na próbę swoją ledwie istniejącą kondycję. Do końca dnia jeszcze daleko, a torba nie stawała się coraz lżejsza.

Nagle dostrzegł coś, co przykuło jego uwagę. Szybko wbiegł do stojącego obok kiosku i zaczął przeglądać gazety. Dzienniki, tygodniki, pisma młodzieżowe. Wertował wszystko w poszukiwaniu najmniejszej choćby wzmianki o sobie czy wydarzeniu, które miało miejsce kilkanaście dni temu. Bezskutecznie. Wiedział, że kariera Tokio Hotel miała dopiero się rozkręcić na tym kontynencie, ale nie przypuszczał, że po swoim zniknięciu nie znajdzie kompletnie nic. Ani słowa o tym, że ktoś taki jak Bill Kaulitz w ogóle istniał… Każda zabrana przez niego gazeta lądowała z powrotem na półce. W końcu dobrnął do ostatniego pisma, jednak i tam nie było o nim żadnych informacji.

\- Kupić ci tę gazetę? – zapytał Steven, podchodząc do kompletnie zrezygnowanego nastolatka.  
\- Nie, nie, tylko… Tylko przeglądałem – odparł chłopak, szybko odkładając magazyn na swoje miejsce. Odetchnął głęboko. – Idziemy?  
\- Jak uważasz – rzekł mężczyzna, wychodząc na zewnątrz. Bill poszedł jego śladem. – Spodziewałeś się znaleźć tam czegoś o sobie?  
\- Szczerze mówiąc tak.  
\- I nic?  
\- Nic – odpowiedział smutno. Po raz pierwszy w życiu milczenie prasy na jego temat dobiło go aż w takim stopniu.  
\- Cóż… - mężczyzna spojrzał na blondyna, lecz ten uciekał przed nim wzrokiem. Nie chciał się przyznać do porażki. – Może jeszcze pójdziemy coś zjeść przed zrobieniem ci zdjęć? Kupiłbym przy okazji coś dla dziewczyn.  
\- Nie mam nic przeciwko – skłamał chłopak. W tej chwili nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na żadne rozmowy, a wspólny posiłek niewątpliwie był ku temu okazją. Jednak wolał przecierpieć te kilkanaście minut niż podpaść swojemu gospodarzowi.

***

Na posiłek zatrzymali się w miejscowym barze szybkiej obsługi. Za lekkimi, częściowo przeszklonymi drzwiami kryło się przyjazne drewniane wnętrze, z którym dobrze współgrały meble utrzymane w podobnych, jasnych odcieniach.

Podróżni zajęli stolik postawiony w kącie, lecz zarazem dość blisko lady, gdzie można było w razie czego domówić coś do jedzenia.

Bill ostatkiem sił zarzucił wypełnioną ciuchami torbę na miejsce obok i z impetem runął na siedzisko, kładąc ręce i głowę na stół. Lekko zażenowany mężczyzna położył część swoich rzeczy na krzesło naprzeciwko chłopaka.

\- Pójdę coś zamówić. Popilnuj rzeczy - rzucił tylko, po czym udał się do kasy.  
\- OK - przytaknął cicho Bill, lecz jego towarzysz zdążył już oddalić się na znaczną odległość. Nastolatek leniwie podniósł wzrok i rozejrzał się wokół.

Sala mieściła jakieś piętnaście stolików, z czego tylko kilka było zajętych. Widocznie nie nadszedł jeszcze czas na porę obiadową. Siedziały przy nich osoby w różnym wieku, samotni oraz grupy. Nikt jakoś szczególnie nie wyróżniał się z tego małego tłumu poza awanturującym się przez telefon mężczyzną w średnim wieku. Pewnie był na urlopie i załatwiał jakieś niecierpiące zwłoki sprawy biznesowe. Coś musiało iść nie po jego myśli. Towarzysząca mu kobieta wydawała się być zawstydzona jego zachowaniem. Co chwilę próbowała uspokoić znajomego, jednocześnie ukradkiem zerkając, czy ktokolwiek poza nią zwraca uwagę na jego głośne zachowanie. Istotnie tak było, lecz w ludzkich spojrzeniach nie było nic poza zwykłą ciekawością, która bardzo szybko traciła na sile i wszyscy zainteresowani po krótkiej ocenie sytuacji wracali do swojego posiłku.

Nagle uwagę blondyna przykuł gromki śmiech. Zaciekawiony chłopak przyjrzał się jego źródłu. Kilka stolików dalej grupa nastolatków żywo rozmawiała na jakiś temat. Chyba komentowali jakąś wspólną imprezę. Głośno wymieniali się odczuciami i wspomnieniami tamtej nocy. Dziewczyny wesoło chichotały, gdy chłopcy licytowali się, który z nich wypił więcej alkoholu, a który robił bardziej zwariowane rzeczy pod jego wpływem.

Jeszcze jakiś czas obserwował rozbawioną grupę. Wszyscy wyglądali na osoby w jego wieku, może trochę młodsze. Westchnął. Jedną z rzeczy, z których musiał zrezygnować, gdy stał się sławny, było towarzystwo rówieśników. Im bardziej rosła popularność Tokio Hotel, tym bardziej zawężało się grono znajomych dziewiętnastolatka. Ostatecznie jedynymi młodszymi osobami, z którymi się widywał, stało się kilku znajomych z jego dzieciństwa oraz zespół. Powoli zapominał, czym są spontaniczne wypady na miasto czy na szaloną całonocną imprezę. Nie mówiąc o tym, że coraz bardziej brakowało mu w swoim kręgu znajomych kogoś nowego, kogoś z zewnątrz. Bo ileż można przebywać w grupie ciągle tych samych osób?

W pewnym momencie jego myśli zeszły na zupełnie inny tor. Przypomniał sobie szkolne czasy i wspólne wypady z paczką znajomych. Nieliczne z kontaktów z tamtych lat zdołały przetrwać próbę czasu. Zastanawiał się, co jego dawni przyjaciele wiedzą o jego zniknięciu. Czy myślą o nim? Martwią się? Wspominają? I Tom…

\- Wróciłem - oznajmił Steven, stając naprzeciwko Billa i tym samym zasłaniając mu cały widok. - Smacznego - dodał, podając chłopakowi talerz z obiadem i szklankę coli.

Blondyn spojrzał na swój posiłek. Gniecione ziemniaki i rozgotowane warzywa nie wyglądały zbyt imponująco. Szczególnie przy obiedzie "drwala", który składał się z dużego kawałka mięsa polanego jakimiś sosami. Do tego oczywiście ziemniaki, lecz nawet one same wyglądały jakoś apetyczniej od posiłku przeznaczonego dla Kaulitza.

\- Smacznego - odpowiedział bez przekonania i sięgnął widelcem po pierwszą porcję warzyw. Tak jak się spodziewał, były zupełnie bez smaku. Wyciągnął rękę po sól.  
\- Uważaj na gardło - upomniał go mężczyzna. Widząc, że blondyn co jakiś czas zerka mu przez ramię, odwrócił się i rozejrzał po sali. - Idź zagadaj do nich, jeśli chcesz.  
\- Do kogo?  
\- Przecież wiesz, o kim mówię - rzekł spokojnie Brown. - Możesz iść do nich, ja poczekam.  
\- Nawet ich nie znam!  
\- To poznaj.  
\- Nie mam o czym z nimi gadać - nastolatek próbował wybrnąć z sytuacji.  
\- Skąd możesz o tym wiedzieć? Nawet nie zacząłeś z nimi gadać.  
\- Powiedzmy, że jestem z innego świata niż oni. Różnię się od nich.  
\- A to ciekawe. Jesteś kosmitą?  
\- Powiedzmy - chłopak miał już serdecznie dosyć całej tej gadaniny. Pytania "drwala" oraz ten szyderczy ton głosu doprowadzały go do szału. Najchętniej wyszedłby teraz z baru zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że to niemożliwe. Czy tego chciał, czy nie, był zdany na łaskę tego nieprzyjemnego, uciążliwego faceta. W końcu gdzie by się podział, gdyby nie Brown oraz jego żona?

Kaulitz odetchnął i spróbował się uspokoić. Może uda się jeszcze z tego wybrnąć.

\- Musiałem dorosnąć wcześniej niż inni, zacząć zadawać się niemal wyłącznie z dorosłymi i porzucić swoje nastoletnie życie. Nie umiałbym już z nimi normalnie rozmawiać.  
\- Tak sądzisz?  
\- Tak sądzę - zakończył Bill, zadowolony, że może będzie miał szansę w spokoju zjeść jakiś posiłek. Choćby był tak okropny jak leżące przed nim rozgotowane warzywa.  
\- A co zmusiło cię do porzucenia nastoletniego życia? - jego towarzysz nie dawał za wygraną. Chłopak westchnął i utkwił wzrok w swoim talerzu.  
\- Byłem wokalistą bardzo popularnego zespołu. Sława uderzyła we mnie znienacka i z ogromną siłą. Nie miałem czasu ani możliwości robić tego, co robią nastolatki w moim wieku. Musiałem od razu przeskoczyć w dorosłość.  
\- Myślałem, że gwiazdy mają fajne życie.  
\- Są plusy i minusy.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że przesadzasz. Zamknęli cię gdzieś czy porwali, że nie mogłeś zrobić sobie przerwy i wyjść gdzieś chociaż na godzinę? Poza tym nie miałeś rówieśników w tym zespole?  
\- Miałem, ale oni, szczególnie przez pierwsze lata, doświadczali tego, co ja. Nie mogliśmy nigdzie wyjść bez towarzystwa fanek lub paparazzi. Czasem jednych i drugich. To było cholernie męczące - nastolatek nabrał na widelec odrobinę ziemniaków. - Nasze życie stało się pracą, a w pracy rzadko jest czas na rozrywkę.  
\- Dziwne jest to co mówisz - skomentował Steven, upijając łyk gorącej czarnej herbaty. - Czyli siedzę tutaj ze sławą? To dlatego przeglądałeś dzisiaj te gazety? Szukałeś w nich jakiejś wzmianki o sobie? Że fani się martwią czy coś?  
\- Zgadza się.  
\- Wszystko się teraz zgadza. Zastanawiałem się, po co oprócz normalnych gazet przeglądasz też te dla dzieciaków.  
\- Teraz już wiesz - chłopak zjadł ostatnie warzywa z talerza. - Pójdę na chwilę do toalety.  
\- Po prawej stronie.

Blondyn szybko wstał i ruszył w kierunku upragnionego miejsca. Starał się przemknąć do swojego celu w miarę niepostrzeżenie, lecz mimo to czuł na sobie jakieś spojrzenia innych ludzi. Miejscowi pewnie od razu rozpoznali go jako obcego. Znał to uczucie jeszcze z czasów swojego dzieciństwa.

***

Toaleta wbrew jego obawom okazała się bardzo czysta. Lustra, pisuary, umywalki - wszystko lśniło. Także szklane antyramy wiszących na ścianach zdjęć i wycinków starych gazet były pozbawione choćby najmniejszej warstwy kurzu.

Zerknął w owalne wiszące na ścianie lustro. Poczuł się zagubiony stając twarzą w twarz ze swoim odbiciem, tak różnym od tego, które jeszcze nie tak dawno widywał praktycznie codziennie. Czarne kosmyki ustąpiły miejsca igiełkom w kolorze ciemnego blondu. Makijaż nie zdobił już jego twarzy. Nie przysłaniał cieni pod oczami, krostek, kilku pieprzyków i nielicznych włosków, które zdołały umknąć uwadze fryzjera. Brwi były w kompletnym nieładzie. Chłopak zjechał wzrokiem nieco niżej i odwinął przysłaniający szyję wyjątkowo długi ciemnofioletowy szalik. Jego oczom ukazał się mały szpecący kawałek zrośniętej skóry. Symbol końca starego życia i niepewnego przejścia do nowego. Bez fleszy i obiektywów. Wciąż nie był pewien, czy dobrze zrobił decydując się rozpocząć coś nowego, ale czy miał jakieś inne wyjście?

***

\- Idziemy? - zagadnął mężczyzna, gdy jego młodszy towarzysz zbliżył się do stolika. Ten kiwnął głową i zabrał swoje rzeczy. - Co tak długo ci się zeszło?  
\- Kolejka była.  
\- Jasne.

Szli przez chwilę w milczeniu. Dźwięki ich kroków zagłuszał warkot przejeżdżających ulicą samochodów. Blondyn zatrzymał się przed wejściem do sklepu muzycznego.

\- Co znowu znalazłeś? - spytał znużonym głosem Steven.  
\- Chciałem zobaczyć czy nie mają jakichś płyt…  
– Bill, chciałbym cię o coś zapytać - przerwał mu brodacz.  
\- Słucham? – odpowiedział, odwracając się w jego kierunku.  
\- Czy ty naprawdę wierzysz w to co mówisz?

Chłopak zmieszał się. Nie zrozumiał pytania.

\- To całe gadanie o sławie i zespole… Wierzysz w to, że tak było naprawdę?  
\- Jak to, czy wierzę? – zapytał mocno podirytowany. – Że niby kłamię?  
\- Może po wypadku po prostu wydaje ci się, że twoje wspomnienia są prawdziwe. Przecież nie ma dowodu, że jest inaczej.

Bill patrzył na niego w niemym szoku. Analizował to, co usłyszał. Przecież to niemożliwe. Prawda, miał luki w pamięci, ale nie mógł wymyślić sobie całych lat wspomnień! Jakim cudem? Potrząsnął głową, gdy złapał się na tym, że zaczął rozważać prawdopodobieństwo takiego toku wydarzeń. Przymknął oczy i zwolnił oddech.

\- Czy jest tutaj gdzieś kafejka internetowa?  
\- Jest, kilka ulic dalej.  
\- Zaprowadź mnie tam. Udowodnię ci, że mówię prawdę!

***

\- Posłuchaj - powiedział, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu młodzieńca. - Po prostu wydaje mi się to mało prawdopodobne - blondyn mocno zacisnął powieki. Denerwował się coraz bardziej. - Skoro byłeś taki sławny, czemu nikt cię nie szuka?  
\- Ja… Ja… - jęknął chłopak. - Ja nie…

Przelała się czara goryczy. Nastolatek zacisnął zęby i wściekle zrzucił dłoń towarzysza ze swego ramienia. Jego oczy zapłonęły.

\- Nie odpowiadam za nich! - wrzasnął. Kilka osób spojrzało na nich ze zdziwieniem. - Nie odpowiadam za to co zrobili, a czego nie! Mogę jedynie odpowiadać za siebie! I to właśnie chcę zrobić - udowodnić ci, że to co mówię jest prawdą!  
\- Dobrze, spokojnie - uspokajał go Steven. - Zaprowadzę cię do kafejki i wtedy zobaczymy. Nie nastawiaj się tylko za bardzo.

Blondyn nie odpowiedział. Wierzył w swoją rację i tego się trzymał.

***

\- Dzień dobry! - krzyknął na wejściu, niemalże wbiegając do niewielkiej lokalnej kafejki internetowej. W czasach gdy prawie każdy miał laptopa czy telefon umożliwiający łączenie się z internetem, miejsca takie jak to należały już do rzadkości. Znikały z powodu zbyt małej liczby klientów.

Tutejsza kafejka również nie narzekała na popularność. W małym, słabo oświetlonym pomieszczeniu znajdowały się łącznie trzy komputery, z czego jeden należał do kasjera. Pozostałe dwie maszyny stały wolne naprzeciwko siebie, ustawione na dwóch czarnych biurkach. Oświetlało je słabe światło zwisającej z sufitu żarówki.

\- Dzień dobry - usłyszeli w zamian. Zarośnięty mężczyzna około trzydziestki wychylił się zza lady. Sądząc po jego minie, wejście Billa i Stevena przerwało mu poranną drzemkę. Może również i tą popołudniową.  
\- Poprosimy o jeden komputer na pół godziny.  
\- Proszę bardzo - odparł mężczyzna, ziewając. - Stanowisko pierwsze.

Podczas gdy Steven płacił za usługę, Bill zajął miejsce przy komputerze. Zastanawiał się, czego powinien poszukać, by udowodnić "drwalowi" swoją rację. Co mu powinien pokazać? Czym mógłby go do siebie przekonać? Wywiadem? Zdjęciami? Jakimś filmikiem? Zdenerwowanie nie pozwalało mu zebrać myśli.

\- Wiesz już, co chcesz mi pokazać? - jak na złość odezwał się Steven. Przysunął sobie krzesło z drugiego stanowiska i usiadł obok wpatrzonego w ekran nastolatka.  
\- Może na początek jakieś zdjęcia - rzekł z namysłem i wystukał na klawiaturze kilka słów. Wyszukiwarka w mig wyrzuciła kilkadziesiąt mniej lub bardziej aktualnych zdjęć członków zespołu Tokio Hotel.  
\- O rany! - odezwał się nagle "drwal". - Co to za typ? On nie ma lustra w domu?  
\- To właśnie ja… - wycedził przez zęby Bill.  
\- Hm - mężczyzna zastanowił się chwilę. Co i raz spoglądał to na swojego towarzysza, to na postać na zdjęciach, szukając różnic i podobieństw. Niestety, mocny makijaż sceniczny nie ułatwiał mu tego zadania.  
\- Sam nie wiem - powiedział w końcu. - Jest duże podobieństwo, zgadzają się niektóre szczegóły.  
\- Pieprzyki, oczy, kształt twarzy, piercing, tatuaże…  
\- Dzięki za podpowiedź. Na niektórych zdjęciach nie widać piegów.  
\- Zbyt gruba warstwa makijażu.  
\- Jesteś kobietą żeby się malować?  
\- Jestem facetem! - syknął nastolatek. Jego twarz przybierała coraz mocniejszy buraczany odcień. - Przyznaję się, lubię się malować, ale ten podkład to wina styl…  
\- Jesteś gejem?  
\- Nie do jasnej cholery!  
\- Dobra, uspokój się. Phi, nie wiedziałem, że to dla ciebie aż tak drażliwy temat. To dziwne, wiesz? Może powinieneś z kimś o tym porozmawiać?  
\- Nie powinienem, jest dobrze tak jak jest - jęknął blondyn, przecierając twarz dłońmi. Nie wpadł na to, że będzie musiał tłumaczyć się Stevenowi ze swojego dawnego wyglądu. Spędzając większość czasu w otoczeniu znajomych twarzy, zapominał o tym, jak kontrowersyjny był jego androgeniczny image. Zapominał też o docinkach, wyśmiewaniu, braku tolerancji dla wszelakiej odmienności. Dopóki znów nie uderzały go one w twarz i nie sprowadzały na ziemię.  
\- Może zajmijmy się wreszcie tym, po co tu przyszliśmy - rzekł, próbując odpędzić od siebie nieprzyjemny temat.  
\- Hm, w takim razie spójrzmy tutaj - mruknął mężczyzna, wybierając jeden z podanych przez wyszukiwarkę linków. - "Cechy charakterystyczne Billa Kaulitza".  
\- Brzmi ciekawie… - skomentował ironicznie Bill.  
\- "Piercing: łuk brwiowy, język" - chłopak z satysfakcją zaprezentował towarzyszowi oba wymienione miejsca. Zgodnie z tekstem, widniały w nich kawałki połyskującego metalu. - "Oraz jeden w sutku"? - dodał zaskoczony brodacz.  
\- Nie, ten wyjąłem już jakiś czas temu - blondyn machnął ręką. Po chwili ciszy zauważył parę wpatrujących się w niego wyraźnie zaniepokojonych oczu. - Co? Był cholernie niewygodny.  
\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że przez te błyskotki mógłbyś już nie mieć kawałka twarzy czy języka? - dziewiętnastolatek tylko wzruszył ramionami. Brown zrezygnował z próby jego dalszej edukacji w tym temacie. - Idźmy dalej… "Znaki szczególne" - były… "Tatuaże: kark - logo zespołu" - młody chłopak odwrócił się do niego plecami i wskazał palcem czarny wzór. - "Lewa ręka" - blondyn wyciągnął kończynę i podwinął rękaw. - "Żebra" - w górę podniosły się kolejno bluza i koszulka. - Jeszcze "gwiazda na podbrzuszu".  
\- Możemy to pominąć? - spytał z nadzieją Bill. Zdecydowanie nie miał ochoty na przesadne obnażanie się. Szczególnie w takim miejscu. Już podciąganie koszulki było dla niego wystarczająco niezręczne.  
\- Możemy. I tak widziałem tę gwiazdę. Kiedy to robiłeś? Jak miałeś 7 lat? - chłopak ponownie poczerwieniał, lecz tym razem nie ze złości. Odwrócił wzrok. - No co? Ktoś musiał opatrzyć ci rany i założyć szwy.  
\- Czy teraz mi wierzysz?  
\- Niech ci będzie. Choć wiem, że tatuaże i piercing to rzeczy, które da się skopiować.  
\- A reszta?  
\- W erze operacji plastycznych… Nie przekonałeś mnie do końca, ale po części ci wierzę.  
\- Dzięki - odparł blondyn. Buraczany kolor zupełnie zniknął z jego twarzy. - Mogę jeszcze coś zobaczyć?  
\- W porządku, mamy jeszcze kilka minut - "drwal" umożliwił chłopakowi dojście do myszki i klawiatury. Chude palce w mgnieniu oka wstukały adres jednej ze znanych im stron internetowych - oficjalnej strony zespołu Tokio Hotel.

Kaulitz szybko pożałował, że nie poświęcił ani chwili na uprzednie przygotowanie się na to, co zobaczył. A nie było to nic miłego. Czarno-biała kolorystyka, jego zdjęcia i kilka doklejonych w programie graficznym zniczy. I ten wielki napis: "Bill Kaulitz: 1989-2009". Szybko przeniósł wzrok na dział "Aktualności". W gąszczu tych niewiarygodnych dla niego informacji szukał źródła całej afery. Sprawa wyglądała zbyt poważnie, żeby można było ją nazwać jedynie panoszącą się tu i ówdzie plotką. Stronę redagują przecież ludzie, którzy dostają wytyczne od menadżera i PRowca zespołu. Nie ma tam miejsca na plotki.

Po jakiejś minucie dokopał się wreszcie do obwieszenia sprzed kilku dni. Zawierało ono wzmiankę o jego "śmierci". Poczuł się dziwnie czytając o sobie w ten sposób.

_Dziś mamy dla Was tragiczną wiadomość. Dnia 10.sierpnia, około godziny drugiej w nocy naszego czasu odszedł kochany przez nas najmłodszy członek zespołu Tokio Hotel, Bill Kaulitz. Poniósł śmierć w wyniku wypadku podczas trasy promocyjnej w Stanach Zjednoczonych i Kanadzie. Miał 19 lat._

\- To nieprawda… - szepnął cicho. Z przerażeniem czytał kolejne informacje na swój temat. Kondolencje, zawieszenie działalności zespołu, termin pogrzebu dla fanów, wypowiedzi członków zespołu… Z niedowierzaniem kliknął na filmik przedstawiający przemówienie Toma na swoim własnym pogrzebie. Zostało wrzucone na stronę zaledwie dwa dni temu.

Z osłupieniem patrzył na ubraną na czarno sylwetkę swojego brata, przemawiającą przed tłumem. Ten ton głosu, mimika twarzy i mowa ciała… Mimo iż nie był obecny na miejscu Bill doskonale wyczuł smutek targający duszą jego bliźniaka. To nie mistyfikacja, on naprawdę mówi wszystko z głębi serca.

Docierały do niego jedynie pojedyncze słowa. W jego głowie powstał istny tajfun myśli wywracający wszystko do góry nogami. "Jak to możliwe? Czemu uznali, że umarłem? Dlaczego mówią o wypadku, a nie mówią prawdy? Czemu nie było poszukiwań tylko od razu uznali, że umarłem? Czemu…Czemu…Czemu?!"

Jego oczy niebezpiecznie się zaszkliły. Jeszcze chwila i jego wątłym ciałem znów wstrząsnęłaby fala niszczycielskich emocji. Steven wyrwał chłopaka z transu.

\- Chodźmy stąd - powiedział stanowczo, kładąc rękę na ramieniu blondyna. Ten nie zaprotestował. Spokojnie opuścili to od tej pory koszmarne miejsce.

***

Dwadzieścia minut później Bill nadal był w ciężkim szoku. Nieprzytomny szedł za swoim towarzyszem, nie zwracając uwagi na mijających ich ludzi, których zaczepiał niesioną na ramieniu wielką torbą. Coraz bardziej bolało go gardło. To cena, jaką musiał zapłacić za uniknięcie ataku histerii, która co i raz próbowała przedrzeć się przez blokadę postawioną przez zdrowy rozsądek. Płacz nic nie da, a może jedynie pogorszyć sprawę.

\- Chcę żebyś wiedział, że uwierzyłem ci już całkowicie - zaczął powoli Brown. Bill spojrzał na niego spode łba. Jego oczy stawały się coraz czerwieńsze.  
\- Dziękuję - powiedział. Jego głos się łamał. Oddychał głośno.  
\- Już niedaleko do samochodu. Tam pomyślimy, co dalej.

***

Znajomy pojazd czekał na nich na parkingu przed supermarketem. Gdy tylko "drwal" wyłączył alarm, blondyn od razu wsiadł do środka wcześniej wrzucając swoje zakupy na tylne siedzenie. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Nigdy nie miał tak wszystkiego dosyć jak w tej chwili.

\- Weź jedną - zaproponował ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, podając chłopakowi paczkę chusteczek higienicznych. Były wokalista przyjął "podarek" i wysmarkał nos. Samotna łza przemknęła po jego zaróżowionym policzku. - Przytulić cię?

Bill spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. Nie bardzo wiedział, czy to żart, czy po prostu propozycja.

\- Jeśli mógłbym ci coś doradzić, radziłbym, żebyś wziął się w garść.  
\- Wiem o tym - zabrzmiała słabo słyszalna odpowiedź. - Wiem…

Spędzili w samochodzie dobre pół godziny. Dopiero po tym czasie blondyn powoli zsunął ręce ze swojej twarzy, by znów spojrzeć na miejsce, w którym obecnie się znajdował. Był przerażająco spokojny. Jego wzrok utknął w jakimś bliżej nieokreślonym punkcie.

\- Co zamierzasz? - odezwał się właściciel pojazdu.  
\- Zarobię trochę pieniędzy na bilet i wrócę do kraju. Nie zostawię tego tak po prostu.  
\- Chciałbym ci jakoś pomóc, ale nie dam rady kupić ci tego biletu.  
\- I tak wiele już dla mnie zrobiłeś, dziękuję.

Obaj zamilkli. Patrzyli wprost przed siebie na szarawe ściany supermarketu. Jeden ze sprzedawców właśnie wywoził na zewnątrz wózki na zakupy.

\- Fotograf jest po drugiej stronie ulicy.  
\- Przebiorę się tutaj. Chcę ładne zdjęcie do dokumentów.

Przeszedł na tył auta i wypakował z torby białą koszulę oraz eleganckie ciemne spodnie. Zrzucił z siebie bluzę i koszulkę wymieniając je na przygotowaną wcześniej część garderoby. To samo zrobił ze spodniami.

\- Jest chłodno, zostaw sobie bluzę. Zdejmiesz ją do zdjęcia.

***

Obaj podróżni szli pewnym krokiem wzdłuż sklepowego parkingu. Robienie potrzebnych zdjęć poszło dość sprawnie, jeśli nie liczyć drobnych problemów z ustawieniem twarzy w odpowiedni sposób. W końcu zdjęcia do dokumentów muszą spełniać określone normy. Na szczęście z niewielką pomocą Stevena Billowi udało się wyjść z tego zadania obronną ręką. Z wywołanymi zdjęciami kroczyli w kierunku supermarketu, aby zakończyć swoją wyprawę do miasta niewielkimi zakupami spożywczymi.

Chłopak bez słowa przyglądał się postaci na kilkucentymetrowej fotografii. To niewiarygodne, jak bardzo zmienił się od dnia wypadku.

\- Zrobimy zakupy, a potem pojedziemy jeszcze do mojego znajomego. Dam mu te zdjęcia. Poczekasz w samochodzie, to nie potrwa długo.

Nastolatek potaknął na tę informację, wciąż wpatrując się w czekoladowe tęczówki chłopaka, którego kilkanaście dni temu uśmiercono bez jego wiedzy.


	5. Może zaczniemy od początku?

Tego dnia obudził się wcześniej niż zwykle. Pierwszym impulsem, który dotarł do jego mózgu było koszmarne uczucie chłodu. W mig postawiło go na równe nogi. Musiało być jakieś -50 stopni! Na wpół przytomny stoczył się z łóżka wciąż zawinięty w kołdrę i sięgnął ręką do znajdującej się nieopodal torby z ciuchami. Zupełnie zapomniał o wypakowaniu ich poprzedniego dnia. Chciał ściągnąć zalegającą na niej szarą bluzę, lecz przez nieuwagę wszystko wywrócił. Blisko połowa ubrań znalazła się na podłodze.

\- Niech to szlag – zaklął, zakładając bluzę i skarpetki, po czym rzucił się z powrotem na łóżko.

***

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział, wchodząc do kuchni. Nawet nie próbował powstrzymywać się od ziewania.  
\- Dzień dobry – odparła miło Avril. Akurat kończyła zmywać naczynia. – Prawie zdążyłeś na śniadanie. Zostało kilka kanapek, chcesz może?  
\- Pewnie.

Nim zajął się posiłkiem ruszył w stronę szafki kuchennej, by wyciągnąć stamtąd biały kubek. Nasypał do środka łyżeczkę nie schowanej jeszcze na swoje miejsce kawy, po czym dotknął boku czajnika, by sprawdzić czy jeszcze jest ciepły. Zaskowyczał jak zbity pies.

\- To nie było mądre – skwitowała blondynka, patrząc jak nastolatek z ulgą leje zimną wodę na poparzone palce.  
\- Wiem. Jestem jeszcze śpiący – próbował się usprawiedliwić. I tak czuł, że w oczach tej delikatnej kobiety musiał wypaść niezwykle żałośnie. Tak głupie błędy może popełniać dziecko, nie dorosły człowiek.  
\- W razie czego mamy w domu maść na poparzenia – oznajmiła spokojnie. Zalała blondynowi kawę, a kubek postawiła na stole. Chłopak właśnie zakręcił kurek i spojrzał na swoją poparzoną rękę. Była trochę zaczerwieniona, ale miał nadzieję, że nic mu nie będzie. – Dobrze, że wstałeś wcześniej niż zwykle. Chciałabym, żebyś mi dzisiaj pomógł w kuchni, mam bardzo dużo pracy.  
\- Nie umiem gotować – uprzedził od razu, przy okazji próbując się jakoś wymigać od tego zajęcia. Sprzątanie jeszcze ujdzie, ale gotowanie? To nie jego działka.  
\- Nie musisz. Chodzi o przygotowanie kanapek. To na pewno nie stanowi dla ciebie problemu – rzekła z uśmiechem. Odwróciwszy się, ujrzała zniechęconego chłopaka z głową położoną na stole.

Po skończonym śniadaniu były wokalista posłusznie zmył po sobie naczynia i ruszył pomóc gospodyni w przygotowaniu, jak się później dowiedział, posiłku dla gromady dzieciaków. Okazało się, iż rodzina organizuje tego dnia imprezę urodzinową dla Eriki i choć samo przyjęcie odbędzie się poza domem, aby ograniczyć koszty Avril postanowiła sama przygotować tort i kanapki. Steven razem z solenizantką pojechali pozałatwiać jakieś sprawy na mieście, więc jedyną osobą w domu zdolną do pomocy został Bill.

Powoli kroił pomidory, uważając, by przy okazji nie obciąć sobie palca. I tak w trakcie pracy zdołał pokaleczyć się już jakieś pięć razy. Jego palce wyglądały jak po zabawie z kotem. Blondynka nie mogła uwierzyć, w jaki sposób dorosły przecież chłopak jest w stanie poranić się przy tak prostej czynności. Jeśli jednak popatrzeć na to z perspektywy zaspanego nastolatka, który rzadko kiedy trzymał nóż w ręce, sprawy wyglądały już nieco inaczej.

\- Wolno ci to idzie – zagadnęła kobieta, wkładając do piekarnika pierwszą partię ciasta. Kaulitz spojrzał na nią, lecz jedynie wzruszył ramionami. – Przydałyby ci się jakieś lekcje gotowania.  
\- Nie potrzebuję ich – burknął ledwo słyszalnie Bill. Męczył się już z kolejnym czerwonym owocem i pomału miał tego dość.  
\- Zostawić ci jakąś książkę jak wyjdziemy? – jej propozycja spotkała się z pytającym wzrokiem blondyna. – Zostaniesz w domu sam, dlatego pomyślałam, że dam ci książkę, żebyś miał co robić.  
\- Dziękuję – odpowiedział, ciesząc się w duchu, że ominie go coś tak nudnego jak impreza urodzinowa z bandą dzieciaków.  
\- Pomyślę jeszcze nad tym i coś ci zostawię. Lubisz romanse?

***

Leżał leniwie w swoim łóżku od czasu do czasu przewracając się z boku na bok. Napawał się panującą w domu ciszą i swoją tymczasową wolnością. Co prawda obiecał, że podczas nieobecności gospodarzy posprząta kuchnię, jednak miał na to jeszcze kilka godzin. Niebyt mu się spieszyło do wypełnienia tego obowiązku.

Wychylił rękę za krawędź łóżka i przyciągnął do siebie poleconą przez Avril książkę. Podobno była to jakaś powieść o przygodach młodego chłopaka, który uciekł z domu, by wbrew woli swoich rodziców zostać tancerzem na Brodway’u. Nawet dla osoby tak nienawidzącej czytać jak on zabrzmiało to całkiem ciekawie. Niestety język, w jakim napisana została owa historia, okazał się dla blondyna nie do przejścia. Zbyt dużo słów i gramatyki, z którymi spotkał się po raz pierwszy w życiu. Zrezygnował więc z dalszych prób zagłębiania się w tekst i odłożył lekturę.

Przewrócił się na plecy. Spoglądał przez znajdujące się tuż nad nim okno. Lubił takie miejsce montowania okien – nie w ścianie, lecz w stromym dachu budynku. Mógł bez przeszkód obserwować niebo, czy to zasypane gwiazdami, czy, jak teraz, przysłonięte tabunem szarych obłoków leniwie przesuwających się w bliżej nieznanym mu kierunku.

Powoli odpływał, rozkoszując się tą błogą chwilą relaksu, gdy stuknął palcami w jakąś twardą powierzchnię. Z początku myślał, że to znowu ta nieszczęsna książka, lecz okładka tego czegoś była inna. Rozmiar też się nie zgadzał. Chwycił niewielki przedmiot. Czerwony zeszyt, ten sam, który otrzymał od Stevena w dniu, w którym odzyskał przytomność po swoim nieszczęsnym wypadku. Przejrzał go. Był prawie nie zapisany.

Rozejrzał się wokół.

„Gdzie on jest? Musi tu gdzieś być… Jest!”

Z ołówkiem w dłoni nachylił się nad czystą kartką. Zastanowił się chwilę. Kilka razy przykładał grafit do białej chropowatej powierzchni, by za moment odłożyć go na bok.

„Jak zacząć? Czy to w ogóle ma sens?”

Już dawno pomyślał, czy nie próbować tego zrobić. Ostatecznie, to też jest pewna forma komunikacji. Trochę przestarzała, lecz wciąż używana.

„To przecież nie ma szans!”

Kilka ruchów i jedna długa linia skreślająca wszystkie poprzednie. Pamiętał adres, pamiętał nawet ten cholerny kod, który w dzieciństwie przysparzał mu tyle kłopotów. Ten nielogiczny zbiór cyfr zawsze był dla niego utrapieniem. Tym razem pojawiło się kilka nowych niewiadomych. Wciąż nie wiedział, gdzie jest, czy to miejsce ma jakąś nazwę. A może po prostu powinien napisać „Dom w lesie w Kanadzie”? Tak, to na pewno byłoby dla wszystkich bardzo pomocne. Bo przecież w Kanadzie jest tylko jeden las, a w nim tylko jeden dom, nie?

Przynajmniej znał datę. Koniec sierpnia, niedługo zaczynał się wrzesień. Wrzesień… To byłby piękny prezent urodzinowy dla nich obojga. Chyba. A może Tom otrząsnął się już po pierwszym szoku i cieszy się, że nie ma u boku tego irytującego pedała-egoisty, jak raczył go kiedyś nazwać? Czy to dlatego go nie szukali? Pozwolili mu na medialną i rzeczywistą śmierć tylko dlatego, że mieli go dosyć? Choć podświadomie czuł, że musi być jakiś inny powód, nie był w stanie zapobiec zamoczeniu tej przebrzydłej kartki i rozmazaniu tych kilku krzywych linii, które zdołał do tej pory nakreślić. Zrzucił wszystko na ziemię, by móc znów pogrążyć się w szaleńczym smutku, lecz coś go powstrzymało. Wściekle przygryzł wargę i przetarł zalaną łzami twarz.

\- Dosyć już tego Kaulitz! Weź się w garść! – warknął sam do siebie. „Przestań zachowywać się jak ciota” – dodał w myślach.

Nastolatek powoli wstał i otrzepał swoje ubranie. Dość leżenia, ma robotę, którą musi się zająć. Co do listu…

***

\- Ale było super! Żałuj, że cię nie było – dziewczynka kontynuowała swoją arcyciekawą opowieść, a Bill miał tylko nadzieję, że udawanie zainteresowanego wychodzi mu w miarę nieźle. Zignorowanie Eriki nie tylko byłoby niemiłe, mogłoby też mieć dla niego raczej nieprzyjemne konsekwencje…  
\- Żałuję – skłamał, upijając łyk gorącej kawy. Pewnie nie będzie mógł po niej zasnąć, ale trudno. Lubił kawę i nie było na to rady.  
\- Dzieci, muszę wam coś ogłosić – rzekła w pośpiechu Avril, wchodząc do kuchni. „Dzieci?” – Razem ze Stevenem wychodzimy na wieczór. Wrócimy późno albo już jutro rano. Zaopiekujcie się sobą nawzajem.  
\- Dobrze mamo! – odpowiedziała radośnie dziewczynka. Zawtórował jej dźwięk opadłego, uderzającego w stół entuzjazmu jej dziewiętnastoletniego towarzysza. To będzie długi wieczór.

***

\- Chcesz coś porobić?  
\- Niekoniecznie – odpowiedział chłopak. Znów przebywał w swoim ulubionym miejscu, wpatrując się w swoje ulubione okno. Gwiazdy jedna za drugą pojawiały się na ciemnym sklepieniu.  
\- Ale ja się nudzę!  
\- To coś porób! – podniósł głos.  
\- Powiem tacie, że nie chciałeś się mną zajmować.  
\- Nie jestem opiekunką do dzieci – wiedział, że nie powinien tego wszystkiego mówić, ale nie potrafił długo wytrzymać w towarzystwie tej małej gadatliwej istoty. Po prostu nie mógł utrzymać nerw na wodzy.

Kątem oka dostrzegł, że córka państwa Brownów stoi jeszcze chwilę w pokoju, po czym wybiega na korytarz. Spadło na niego lekkie poczucie winy za taki obieg spraw. To on był starszy, powinien być też bardziej cierpliwy i ugodowy. Przeczuwał, co może go spotkać za niewywiązanie się ze swojego przyrzeczenia. Westchnął i przetarł twarz.

Pomału opuścił stopy na podłogę i wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie tak. Rozejrzał się wokół. Porozrzucane ciuchy, ołówek, książka…

\- Szlag!

***

\- Oddaj mi mój zeszyt! – powtórzył już któryś kolejny raz, stojąc pod pokojem dziewczynki. Próbował dostać się do środka, lecz nie mógł wiele zrobić, drzwi były zamknięte. Małą najwyraźniej bawiła jego złość. Co jakiś czas słyszał jej radosny śmiech.  
\- To nie jest zabawne. Oddaj mi go!

Czemu tak zdenerwowało go jej zachowanie, skoro tak naprawdę nie miał w tym zeszycie praktycznie nic? Nie zastanawiał się nad tym za bardzo. Sam fakt pozbawienia go czegoś, co uznał za swoją własność, był dla niego wystarczającym ciosem. Szczególnie, że po tym jak stracił prawie wszystko oprócz samego siebie każda bliższa mu rzecz była na wagę złota. A w owym zeszycie znajdowały się też kawałki jego samego. I nie chodzi tutaj o fragmenty naskórka…

\- Oddam ci ten twój zeszyt – odezwała się wreszcie zza drzwi. – Pod jednym warunkiem.  
\- Jakim?  
\- Spędzisz ze mną trochę czasu. Na moich zasadach.  
\- Du… - ugryzł się w język. – Niech będzie.  
\- W takim razie, zadam ci teraz kilka pytań.  
\- Nie wpuścisz mnie?  
\- Nie, jeszcze nie.

Mruknął zmęczony tą całą głupią zabawą i usiadł na podłodze, tuż przy drzwiach. Oparł się plecami o ścianę.

\- Pierwsze pytanie – wystartowała blondynka, nie czekając na żaden sygnał ze strony byłego wokalisty. – Jak właściwie się tutaj znalazłeś?

Kaulitz poczuł się lekko zakłopotany. Nie był pewien, czy powinien mówić prawdę, czy oszczędzić dziewczynce zbędnych szczegółów. W końcu, jej rodzice pewnie nie bez powodu nie mówili jej o tym, jak się u nich właściwie znalazł.

\- Twoi rodzice kupili mnie w sklepie.  
\- Nie wygłupiaj się, wiesz, o co mi chodzi.  
\- Miałem wypadek, twój ojciec zabrał mnie do was do domu. Byłem w złym stanie, dlatego zaopiekowali się mną.

Kilka sekund ciszy. Oczekiwanie na akceptację odpowiedzi.

\- No dobrze, niech będzie – uznała w końcu. – Następne pytanie! Co robisz w Kanadzie, skoro to nie jest twój kraj?  
\- To przesłuchanie? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. Nie czekając na odzew, dodał: – Śpiewałem w zespole i mieliśmy mieć tutaj trasę promocyjną.  
\- A gdzie jest teraz twój zespół?  
\- Pewnie w Niemczech – stwierdził. Coraz bardziej nie podobał mu się tor, na jaki schodziła ta rozmowa. – Możemy zmienić temat?  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Bo ten mi się nie podoba.  
\- Czemu? Jest ciekawy.  
\- Dla mnie nie.  
\- Bo kłamiesz?  
\- Dlaczego mam kłamać?  
\- Czemu twój zespół cię nie szuka?  
\- Nie wiem, ich zapytaj.  
\- Pytam ciebie.  
\- Nie wiem, daj mi spokój.  
\- Wymyśliłeś to.  
\- Przestań!  
\- Gdyby to była prawda, już dawno by cię tu nie było.

Rozmowa ucichła. Kiedy Erika uchyliła drzwi od swojego pokoju, chłopaka już nie było.

***

Znów leżał na łóżku, zwrócony w stronę ściany. To jednak zdecydowanie jego ulubione miejsce. Wyciągniętą ręką przejeżdżał w dół pionowej powierzchni. Paznokcie zahaczały o wszelkie nierówności znajdujące się na ich drodze.

Tak jak się spodziewał, nie mógł zasnąć. Mimo iż wypił kawę już kilka godzin temu, substancja płynąca w jego żyłach wciąż nie dawała mu odpocząć. Na dodatek dobijała go ta cała afera. Nikt nie będzie go rozstawiał po kątach, a zwłaszcza kilkulatka! Poza tym jego przeszłość, w tym także to co się stało dziesiątego sierpnia, nie jest jej sprawą. Ma swoje życie, swoją rodzinę, niech zajmie się swoimi problemami.

Usłyszał skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi. Zerknął przez ramię, lecz, kiedy zobaczył, że do jego pokoju wchodzi mała blondynka, wrócił do swojej pierwotnej pozycji. Materac ugiął się pod ciężarem jej kruchego ciałka. Nie patrzył na nią, wolał skupić się na swoim dotychczasowym zajęciu. Czerwony notatnik spoczął tuż przy jego ręce. Kątem oka zerknął na Erikę.

\- Chciałam ci go oddać. I tak w środku nie ma nic ciekawego - oznajmiła z szerokim szczerym uśmiechem. Chłopak odwrócił wzrok.  
\- Dzięki - wymamrotał, przejeżdżając paznokciem po chropowatej powierzchni. Jak tak dalej pójdzie zdrapie ze ściany całą farbę.  
\- Przepraszam za to. Nie wiedziałam, że tak cię to zdenerwuje - blondyn spojrzał na nią pytająco. Czy właśnie przeprosiła go ta mała irytująca i zadufana w sobie istota? To coś nowego.  
\- Spoko - odparł cicho. Jego nowe hobby zaczynało mu się już nudzić.  
\- Naprawdę nie masz tu nikogo? - zapytała. W jej głosie można było wyczuć lekki smutek.  
\- Nie - odpowiedział krótko. - Czemu tak cię interesuję? Poczekaj jeszcze trochę, niedługo mnie tu pewnie nie będzie.  
\- Trafiłeś do nas nagle, rodzice na początku w ogóle mi o tobie nie wspomnieli. Przez przypadek dowiedziałam się, że u nas mieszkasz. Rzadko tak się dzieje, wiesz?  
\- Domyślam się. Sam nie miałem tak do tej pory ani razu.  
\- Może zaczniemy od początku? No wiesz, żeby już się nie kłócić.  
\- Nie wiem, czy to konieczne.  
\- Proooszęęęę.

Na jej twarzy widać było wielką determinację. Ciężko było osobie takiej jak on, przez lata przyzwyczajonej do faktu, że pewne rzeczy po prostu się dzieją i tak należało je przyjąć, zrozumieć dziecko, które jeszcze nie do końca poznało zasady działania tego okropnego i zimnego miejsca, jakim jest świat. Z drugiej strony, czy ktokolwiek był w stanie je w pełni pojąć?

\- Okej, możemy tak zrobić, jeśli chcesz - westchnął w końcu, choć niezbyt wierzył w powodzenie tego przedsięwzięcia.  
\- Super! - klasnęła w dłonie i wskoczyła na pościel tuż obok chudych skrytych pod dresowym materiałem nóg. - Nazywam się Erika Brown.  
\- Bill Kaulitz.


	6. How are you feeling?

Promienie słońca oświetlały jego twarz. Chwilę po tym jak boleśnie ukuły go w oczy, w pokoju dało się usłyszeć cichy syk. Głowa zaliczyła spotkanie ze ścianą.

Chłopak powoli się podniósł, masując bolące miejsce, choć tak naprawdę mógłby zacząć rozmasowywać którykolwiek kawałek swojego ciała. Wszystko go bolało. Ostatni raz spał w poprzek tego cholernego łóżka…

Gdy zebrał już pierwsze myśli, rozejrzał się po pokoju. Czegoś mu brakowało, a raczej kogoś. Pozostała jedynie wymięta pościel. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. To zaskakujące jak dobrze im się wczoraj ze sobą rozmawiało. Mimo różnicy wieku, bariery językowej i wspólnych cech trudnego charakteru, udało im się nawiązać nić porozumienia. Dyskutowali i zwierzali się sobie prawie do rana. Nie pamiętał, kto usnął pierwszy. Jego duma sugerowała co innego niż rozum, który zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak szybko jego właściciel potrafił odpłynąć.

Wyciągnął się leniwie i uderzył dłońmi w ścianę. „Scheisse!” Wstrząsnął rękami.

Zastanowił się, która mogła być godzina. Pewnie coś koło południa, przynajmniej tak sugerowało słońce. Niechętnie wstał i rozprostował strzykający kręgosłup. Zabrał się za ścielenie łóżka.

Coś metalowego uderzyło o podłogę. Zdziwiony spojrzał pod nogi i ujrzał tam kilka monet oraz banknot.

\- Skąd to? – spytał cicho, schylając się i podnosząc z ziemi swoje znalezisko. Skąd u niego pieniądze?  
\- Wstałeś już? – usłyszał za swoimi plecami. Nawet nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, w mig znalazł się przygnieciony na łóżku. Brodacz trzymał go mocno za nadgarstki.  
\- Skąd masz te pieniądze gówniarzu?!  
\- Nie wiem! – odparł przerażony. Zdezorientowany patrzył w parę złowrogich oczu.  
\- Od początku wiedziałem, że będą z tobą problemy, ale nie przypuszczałem, że będziesz kraść!  
\- Nic nie ukradłem! – krzyknął, próbując się uwolnić. Bezskutecznie.  
\- Więc skąd te pieniądze?! – cisza. Nie miał pojęcia, a przecież nie skłamie, że to jego. Patowa sytuacja, przed którą nie uchronią go ani prawda, ani fałsz.

Obce palce z wielką siłą zacisnęły się na szczupłym ramieniu.

\- Rusz się! – warknął Steven do poniewieranego nastolatka. Nie zaprotestował, to i tak nie miało sensu. Był na to zbyt słaby.

Szarpnięcia i popchnięcia raniły jego ciało, czego dał wyraz cicho sycząc. Gdy wreszcie mężczyzna pchnął go przed siebie na schody, chłopak przyspieszył. W biegu chwycił parę swoich wysłużonych adidasów. Wybiegł z budynku, przeskakując stopnie drewnianych, przydomowych schodów. Na przedostatnim stopniu stracił równowagę.

\- Wynoś się stąd!!! – krzyczał mężczyzna w stronę leżącego na twardej ziemi blondyna. – Nie chcę cię tu więcej widzieć!!!

Chłopak, nie odwracając się, złapał buty, które wypadły mu z rąk podczas upadku, i pobiegł przed siebie ile sił w nogach. W końcu Steven był kiedyś leśniczym, mógł mieć przy sobie jakąś broń.

Dopiero po kilkuset metrach Bill spojrzał za siebie i odetchnął z ulgą.

***

Kroczył powoli poboczem drogi mającej doprowadzić go do najbliższego miasta. Trochę utykał. Gdy uciekał, musiał nadepnąć bosą stopą na jakiś duży kamień. Po silnym stresie pojawił się ból. Ból, a także koszmarne uczucie chłodu. Musiało być bardzo zimno, widział parę unoszącą się z jego ust przy każdym wydechu.

Nie miał kurtki. Wybiegł z domu jak stał: w bluzie i swoich dresowych spodniach. Cieszył się, że zdołał zabrać ze sobą buty.

Nie roztrząsał zbytnio powodu, przez który musiał opuścić ciepły dom Brownów. Nie było dla niego ważne, kto i po co podrzucił mu pieniądze. Liczyło się to, co teraz i co będzie dalej. W głowie układał sobie plan działania. Będzie szedł tak długo aż dotrze do jakichś zabudowań. Nie wiedział tylko, ile może trwać taki spacer. Kilka godzin? Dzień? Dwa? Zobaczy się. Żadnych przerw, żadnego snu. Było na to za zimno. Zdawał sobie sprawę, iż jeśli przymknie oczy choćby na chwilę, może się już nigdy nie obudzić, a tego nie planował. Nie podda się, nie może! Nie miał nic, lecz wytrzymał już tyle, że i z tym da sobie radę. Poza tym chciał jeszcze kiedyś zobaczyć swoich bliskich z poprzedniego życia…

Zaśmiał się kpiąco.

\- Jestem żałosny – powiedział w swoim ojczystym języku. Tak dawno go nie słyszał. Od dłuższego czasu miał styczność jedynie z angielskim, ewentualnie z odrobiną francuskiego. Tęsknił, tak cholernie tęsknił do tego, co było, a czego wtedy nie doceniał. Znów śmiech. I łza, kilka łez. Śmiech przez łzy.

\- Pierdolcie się wszyscy! – wykrzyczał. Z satysfakcją słuchał swojego głosu rozchodzącego się po lesie. Odbijającego się od drzew i wracającego z powrotem do niego. Zakaszlał, gdy zimne powietrze dostało mu się do gardła.

Usłyszał warkot silnika. Szybko odwrócił się i wyciągnął rękę. Pojazd nawet nie zwolnił. Minął go. „Cholera, to już drugi!”

Zarzucił na głowę kaptur i ruszył dalej. Małe gałązki chrzęściły mu pod stopami przy każdym kroku. Rozejrzał się wokół, gdy głośny świergot ptaków dotarł do jego uszu. Nie dostrzegł żadnego żywego stworzenia poza nim samym.

Musiał przyznać, iż choć nienawidził przyrody i wszelkich przyjemności z nią związanych, las, którym szedł, był piękny. Wysokie drzewa porośnięte intensywnie zielonym mchem i długimi igłami tworzyły razem z równie barwną ściółką wspaniały obraz, który aż się prosił o namalowanie czy uwiecznienie na fotografii. Niestety Bill nie miał nic poza własną pamięcią, by zachować piękno tego miejsca na dłużej, choć o innych elementach poza obrazem wolałby jak najszybciej zapomnieć.

***

Słońce powoli przesuwało się ku zachodowi, a niebo przybierało coraz bardziej pomarańczową barwę. Kaulitz ledwo szedł przed siebie. Zimno i ból dopiekały mu coraz bardziej. Zęby uderzały o siebie, wydając irytujące dźwięki, nie mniej drażniące niż to głupie uczucie stukania kością o kość. Gęsia skórka musiała pokrywać już całe jego chude ciało. Tak żałował, że nie udało mu się nagromadzić pod skórą wystarczającej warstwy tłuszczu. Może wtedy byłoby mu chociaż o kilka stopni cieplej.

Widząc przy drodze spory kamień, postanowił złamać swoje początkowe postanowienie. Usiadł na lodowatej powierzchni i podkulił nogi. Powoli rozwiązał sznurówki i zdjął lewego adidasa. Za nim podążyła skarpetka. Skóra na szczęście nie miała na sobie śladów uszkodzenia. Blondyn zaczął mocno rozmasowywać stopę. Syknął.

Przesuwając palcami po twardawej powierzchni, zastanawiał się, co dalej. Starał się nie myśleć o nadchodzącej nocy, bo sprawy nie przedstawiały się ciekawie. W takim tempie niedługo zupełnie opadnie z sił, a nawet jeśli nie… Przejechał opuszkami palców po nierówności na swoim gardle. Pojawiło się przed nim widmo, nie tak odległej jeszcze, przeszłości. Mocno zacisnął powieki.

Odwrócił się w stronę drogi. W ciągu dnia minęły go łącznie cztery samochody. Żaden się nie zatrzymał. Perspektywa nocnej wędrówki wyglądała coraz gorzej.

Po kilku minutach wstał i otrzepał swoje zakurzone ubrania. Czas ruszać dalej.

Nie uszedł kilku kroków, gdy ponownie rozległ się warkot silnika. Z początku był tym faktem uradowany, lecz po chwili uśmiech zszedł mu z twarzy. Odszedł dalej od drogi.

Pojazd przystanął tuż obok niego. Stał spokojnie, choć mózg krzyczał coś o ucieczce. I tak nie uciekłby przed pojazdem, a już na pewno nie przed kulą. Ale jeśli wbiegłby między drzewa…

\- Bill!

Poczuł silne uderzenie w nogę. Małe ciałko przylgnęło do jego uda.

\- Myślałam, że już cię nie znajdziemy! Proszę, wróć z nami do domu! To co się stało to moja wina!

Z niedowierzaniem spoglądał na przejętą dziewczynkę. Nie dochodziło do niego, co się dzieje. Podniósł wzrok, by zawiesić go na kierowcy pojazdu.

\- Wróć z nami! Przeziębisz się!

Erika chwyciła go za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę auta. Mimo swojego wzrostu i masy, nie oparł się jej sile. Jego duma próbowała przez chwilę zaprotestować, jednak została zakrzyczana przez całą resztę jego ciała i umysłu. Przecież najważniejsze jest teraz przeżycie. Śmierć na pokaz nie miałaby tutaj żadnego sensu.

Usiadł na tylnim siedzeniu, obok Eriki. Dziewczynka znów przytuliła się do niego. Jej ciepło ogrzewało jego przemarznięte ciało lepiej niż włączone w samochodzie ogrzewanie.

Mała wytłumaczyła mu, co zaszło dzisiejszego dnia. Dowiedziawszy się o jego zbliżających się urodzinach, chciała dać mu w prezencie część swojego kieszonkowego. Nie poinformowała o tym nikogo, a rano pojechała z mamą na zakupy. Z trudem udało jej się przekonać ojca do swojej winy, jednak kiedy jej się to udało, pojechali razem na poszukiwania oskarżonego o kradzież chłopaka. Całe szczęście, że szedł wzdłuż znanej sobie drogi, nie znaleźliby go w środku lasu.

W normalnej sytuacji Bill wybuchnąłby ze wściekłości, ale teraz był tak zmęczony, iż jego ciało opanowała obojętność. Jego organizm wykorzystywał resztki swojej energii, by jak gąbka chłonąć każdą napotkaną odrobinę ciepła. Nadal lekko drżał, gdy dojeżdżali do okrytego drewnem budynku.

***

\- Mamo, znaleźliśmy go! – dziewczynka pobiegła na górę, pozostawiając Billa i swojego ojca na parterze. Chłopak powoli zdjął buty.  
\- Bill – dziewiętnastolatek odwrócił się w stronę mężczyzny. – Przepraszam.  
\- Dzięki – odpowiedział równie lakonicznie i wszedł na schody. Nagle, pociągnięty za rękę, znalazł się w kuchni.  
\- Bill! – Avril podeszła do niego i mocno przytuliła. Nie zareagował, wciąż nie dochodziły do niego wydarzenia dzisiejszego dnia. Czuł, że boli go głowa. – Cieszę się, że wróciłeś. Chodź, dam ci coś ciepłego do jedzenia…  
\- Nie, dziękuję – zaskoczył kobietę. – Ja…pójdę się położyć.

Opuścił pokój, nie zwracając uwagi na zdziwienie wszystkich wokół.

***

\- Ile ci to jeszcze zajmie? Musimy już iść! – głos chłopaka rozszedł się po mieszkaniu. Wszedł do pokoju zapatrzony w swoją komórkę. – Stary, co z tobą?  
\- Źle się czuję, daj mi spokój.  
\- Tyle widzę – odpowiedział dziewiętnastolatek o brązowych tęczówkach. – Ej, jest aż tak źle?  
\- Czuję, że zaraz zdechnę.  
\- Mierzyłeś temperaturę?  
\- Właśnie to robię – zabrzmiało kilka piknięć. – Niech to szlag…  
\- Pokaż to – leżący na łóżku chłopak podał mu do ręki termometr. – Szlag, Bill! Ty widziałeś, ile tam jest stopni?!  
\- Dużo – odparł z obojętnością. Przykrył się leżącą pod nim kołdrą. – Mamy jakieś prochy?  
\- Dzwonię do Davida – rzucił nastolatek z włosami splecionymi w warkoczyki, po czym wyszedł z pokoju, przymykając za sobą drzwi. Bill przyłożył dłoń do rozpalonego czoła. Z jego oczu jedna za drugą uciekały pojedyncze łzy.  
\- David, odwołaj wywiad. Nie obchodzi mnie to, odwołaj. Bill jest chory. Nie, nie może, muszę go zabrać do szpitala. Tak, jest tak źle. Pamiętam, że nie ma ubezpieczenia. To co ja mam teraz zrobić?! Tak, zawołaj go do nas. Pamiętasz adres? Powiedz, że gorączka 41 stopni. Dlatego potrzebuję szpitala! Wezwij go szybko, boję się, że Bill…  
\- Tooom! – jęknął jego brat. Jego ciało trzęsło się jak gdyby stał na kilkudziesięciostopniowym mrozie. Głowa mu puchła, gorączka przejmowała całe jego ciało. Pocił się mimo uczucia zimna.

Ktoś ujął jego dłoń w swoją własną. Uchylił piekące powieki.

\- Jestem tutaj.

Coś zimnego dotknęło jego czoła, ale przecież Tom się nie ruszył…

\- Będzie dobrze. Jesteś silny, stary.

Znów drgawki i szczękanie zębów. Bliźniak zsunął z niego kołdrę.

\- Zdejmij koszulkę, trzeba zbić gorączkę.

Chłopak posłusznie wykonał polecenie. Mokry ręcznik wylądował na jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Poszukam jakichś prochów. Jeśli nie zbijemy tej gorączki…

Bill ścisnął bliźniaczą dłoń. Wydawała się być taka mała.

\- Tom, nie zostawiaj mnie.

Nastolatek uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Nie zostawię, nie mógłbym.

Bill mrugnął. Jego wzrok spowiła gęsta mgła. Obraz zaczął się rozmywać. Zamrugał znowu.

\- How are you feeling?

Rozsunął szerzej powieki. Dostrzegł twarz Eriki i jej delikatną dłoń spoczywającą na jego własnej. Nieco dalej była Avril, trzymała jakiś ręcznik. Poczuł się słabiej. Mocno wtulił głowę w poduszkę i zacisnął podrażnione powieki. Po policzku spłynęła mu kolejna już słona kropla.

„Tom…”

***

Promienie słoneczne odbijały się od załamanych zielonych ścian, nadając im jeszcze intensywniejszy kolor. W teorii zieleń miała działać na chłopaka uspokajająco. W swoim pokoju chciał przede wszystkim odpoczywać po trudach codzienności. Niestety to były tylko plany, nie zawsze skutkowały w praktyce.

Drewniane drzwi cicho skrzypnęły, wytrącając go z zamyślenia. Do pomieszczenia weszła średniego wzrostu kobieta. Pofarbowane na rudo pofalowane włosy z gracją poruszały się z każdym jej nieśmiałym krokiem.

\- Może zejdziesz na dół? Od przyjazdu nic jeszcze nie jadłeś.  
\- Nie jestem głodny - uciął krótko, odwracając głowę w stronę drewnianego sufitu.

Kobieta podeszła bliżej i usiadła obok niego na miękkim łóżku. Trwali tak chwilę w ciszy.

\- Nigdy sobie tego nie daruję - powiedział chłopak.  
\- Nic nie mogłeś zrobić.  
\- Mogłem go szukać - szepnął.  
\- Przecież mówiłeś, że policja go szukała. Powiedzieli, że...  
\- A ja ich posłuchałem - jego głos słabł. - Byłem w takim szoku, że nawet nie pomyślałem, że mogą kłamać i mieć to po prostu gdzieś to, czy on żyje, czy nie, czy w ogóle jest gdzieś w pobliżu. Na pewno był, ale my... My go zostawiliśmy. Nie wierzę, że zginął, nie on. Nie w tak głupi sposób!

Jego głos coraz bardziej się łamał. Dłoń kobiety spoczęła na jego własnej.

\- Może był blisko? Może potrzebował pomocy, a my go zawiedliśmy...  
\- Nie mów tak - odezwała się wreszcie. - Policja zna tamte tereny. Na pewno wiedzieli, co robią.  
\- Ale powinniśmy przynajmniej znaleźć jego ciało! Chociaż szczątki. A tam nic nie było...  
\- Naprawdę czułbyś się lepiej, gdybyś zobaczył go martwego?

Zastanowił się chwilę. Przełknął łzy napływające mu do oczu.

\- Wtedy byłbym pewien... - odparł sucho. - Poza tym nawet nie chodzi o mnie. Mógłbym przynajmniej wyprawić mu prawdziwy pogrzeb.  
\- Zrobiłeś, co mogłeś Tom. Wszyscy zrobiliśmy...

Spojrzał na nią swoimi załzawionymi oczami. Nie wytrzymał. Rzucił się w jej ramiona niczym małe dziecko, którym był jeszcze kilkanaście lat temu. Nie bronił się już przed natłokiem uczuć.

\- Ja czasem czuję, że on żyje, mamo - mruknął. - On gdzieś jest, czuję to...

Nie odpowiedziała. Jedynie mocniej go przytuliła i delikatnie pogłaskała po głowie. Nie zaprotestował.

\- Tak cholernie za nim tęsknię...  
\- Wiem kochanie. Wiem - również Simone udzieliły się nagromadzone w pokoju emocje. Po jej policzku spłynęła łza. - Wszyscy tęsknimy.

Obraz zaczął blednąć i rozmywać się we wszechogarniającej czerni. Tylko cztery słowa zdołały jeszcze przebić się z tej zanikającej sceny:

\- Najgorsze urodziny w życiu...

***

Z trudem uchylił ciężkie powieki. Coś go zakuło w klatce piersiowej. Wciąż czuł się źle, ale o niebo lepiej niż wcześniej. Znajoma chropowata ściana pojawiła mu się przed oczami. Odruchowo przejechał po niej paznokciem.

Był wykończony wczorajszymi przeżyciami, chorobą i tymi dziwnymi wizjami, które atakowały go w ciągu nocy. O ile rozumiał pierwszą, wspomnienie ciężkiego ataku anginy z początku roku, odrobinę nagięte przez wysoką gorączkę, nie miał pojęcia, co miał znaczyć ten drugi sen. Skąd taki obraz? Czemu śniła mu się taka rzecz? Czy to tylko sen, czy może coś...więcej? Nie był tego pewien, choć w głębi duszy miał pewne przeczucie, co do tego.

Odwrócił głowę. Przy łóżku stały dwa stołki. Na jednym z nich była chłodna już herbata i jakaś samotna kanapka z szynką. „Zaczyna się nieźle, ciekawe za co dzisiaj mnie wywalą."

Mimo bólu zdołał wstać i podejść do swojej torby z ciuchami. Wyciągnął ze środka czystą koszulkę i bokserki. Niestety nie miał spodni na zmianę. W chwili gdy każdy element jego ciała wołał o kąpiel i czyste ubranie, bardzo by mu się przydały. Zmiana pościeli również nie byłaby niczym złym. Czuł na sobie brud i pot. Postanowił zacząć dzień od gorącego odprężającego prysznica.

***

W łazience ściągnął z siebie całe ubranie i wszystko poza spodniami wrzucił do kosza z rzeczami do prania. Przewiesił swój ręcznik trochę bliżej kabiny prysznicowej, po czym puścił wodę. Chwilę odczekał aż płynąca z rur ciecz nabrała właściwej temperatury. Wreszcie wszedł do środka.

Tego właśnie potrzebował. Gorące krople uderzały w powierzchnię jego skóry rozpryskując się, a częściowo spływając w dół jego smukłego ciała. Mięśnie rozluźniały się pod wpływem tego delikatnego masażu. Wyprężył się i przymknął oczy. Czuł się tak niesamowicie lekko. Choroba, dziwne obrazy, urodziny – nie myślał o niczym. Szum wody zagłuszał wszelkie myśli, zmęczenie pomału przenosiło go z powrotem do świata snu.

Ocknął się dopiero, gdy jego ciało zaczęło domagać się obniżenia temperatury. W końcu co za dużo to niezdrowo. Uległ i zakręcił kurek. Całe pomieszczenie wypełniała para.

Osuszywszy ciało miękkim ręcznikiem ubrał przygotowane wcześniej ubrania i wrócił do pokoju.

Kilka rzeczy zmieniło się od jego wyjścia. Na krześle przy łóżku stał kubek z gorącą czarną herbatą. Zapach miodu zdołał już roznieść się po pokoju. Piękny obraz niszczyły niestety ułożone w rządku opakowania leków. Słodka herbata i, zapewne, gorzkie jak czort leki. Pychota...

Gdy doczłapał się wreszcie do swojego celu, zawinął się w szczelny kokon, z którego wystawała jedynie jego głowa i prawa ręka. Upił łyk parującego napoju, nawet nie myśląc o tym, żeby odczekać choćby minutę na jego przestygnięcie. Mocno tego pożałował, kiedy jego gardło niemiło odpowiedziało mu na to nieprzemyślane działanie. Przegrany odstawił kubek i schował się pod kołdrą.

***

\- Bill! Bill! Jak się czujesz?

Materiałowy kokon poruszył się, a z jego wnętrza wydostał się jakiś bliżej niezidentyfikowany odgłos.

\- Bill, proszę, zerknij tu na chwilę.  
\- Zostaw mnie w spokoju. Wyjdź stąd, zarazisz się - zaskrzypiał niczym stare drzwi.  
\- Oj proszę, tylko zerknij.

Wiedząc, że nie ma wyjścia, wyłonił się spod grubej warstwy materiału i półprzytomnie spojrzał na uradowaną dziewczynkę. Przetarł twarz dłońmi.

\- O co chodzi?  
\- Pomożesz mi z niemieckim?

Zdziwił się, słysząc to pytanie. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że mała trzyma w dłoniach czerwony podręcznik do tegoż języka.

\- Uczysz się niemieckiego? - ponownie skrzypnął, po czym zakaszlał głośno.  
\- Od tego roku zaczynam. Miałam iść na francuski, ale wszyscy na niego idą. Nie chcę być taka jak wszyscy!

Jego zaspany wzrok powędrował na książkę, którą podała mu Erika. Niechętnie wyciągnął rękę.

\- Nauczycielka mówiła, że to dobra książka, ale póki co nie podoba mi się. Wydaje się być strasznie dziecinna i ma brzydkie obrazki.

Szybko przewertował kilka stron. Nazwy zwierząt, owoców, podstawowe zwroty... To prawda, brzydkie te obrazki.

\- Nigdy nie uczyłem się niemieckiego w ten sposób - stwierdził, przeglądając kolejne strony. - Z czym ci pomóc?  
\- Pokażę ci - chwyciła podręcznik i otworzyła go na odpowiedniej stronie. - O, tutaj! Czy te dopiski do wyrazów są ważne?  
\- Bardzo ważne - odpowiedział, patrząc na wskazane przez dziewczynkę „der" przy wyrazie „Hund". - Chyba będziesz musiała się tego wszystkiego nauczyć.  
\- Do każdego wyrazu?  
\- Do każdego wyrazu.  
\- O nieeeeeee - jęknęła załamana. - Myślałam, że to będzie łatwiejsze.  
\- I tak lepsze niż francuski - zaśmiał się, patrząc na zakłopotaną minę towarzyszki.  
\- To się dopiero okaże... A, zapomniałabym! - wyciągnęła z kieszeni spodni pomiętą karteczkę. - Mama daje ci rozpiskę leków. Masz je wziąć, bo inaczej będziesz miał kłopoty.  
\- Niech będzie... - westchnął i wziął od Eriki przygotowane instrukcje.  
\- I ostatnia rzecz.  
\- Hm?

Szczupłe rączki podstawiły mu pod nos talerz z kawałkiem czekoladowego ciasta.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego!


	7. Szkoła

Bill szybko wracał do zdrowia. Po jakichś trzech dniach czuł się już normalnie, mimo iż nadal łykał jakieś pigułki wzmacniające i pił syrop ziołowy na gardło. Niestety będzie musiał przyzwyczaić się do tego, że to właśnie gardło będzie najgorzej znosiło wszelkiego rodzaju przeziębienia.

Tego ranka spał sobie jeszcze w najlepsze, gdy nagle coś ciężkiego spadło mu na bok. Zdezorientowany i wściekły zrzucił z siebie kołdrę.

\- Was ‘ne… Odbiło ci?! - krzyknął, widząc, że to Erika jest odpowiedzialna za tak koszmarną pobudkę.  
\- Wstawaj leniu, spóźnimy się przez ciebie! - chłopak spojrzał na nią pytającym wzrokiem. - Obiecałeś odprowadzić mnie do szkoły, pamiętasz?

Przetarł twarz. Rzeczywiście, poszedł na taki układ. Miał do wyboru codzienne wyjazdy ze Stevenem na obchód do lasu bądź odprowadzanie małej leśną drogą na przystanek autobusowy. Mimo już kilku tygodni spędzonych u Brownów, Bill nadal nie przekonał się do „drwala". Zwłaszcza po nagłym wyrzuceniu z domu za rzekomą kradzież.

Nie było siły. Półprzytomny dwudziestolatek zwlekł się z łóżka i najszybciej jak potrafił przygotował do wyjścia.

***

\- Jednak się nie spóźnimy. Myślałam, że dłużej zajmie ci ubranie się.  
\- Jak nie mam wyjścia potrafię się szybko ogarnąć.

Kaulitz rozejrzał się dookoła. Kolejny raz musiał przyznać, że okolica jest naprawdę piękna. Te kolory, korony drzew sięgające niemalże samych chmur...

\- Dzisiaj mam matematykę.  
\- Nie lubisz? - spytał w odpowiedzi na jej skrzywioną minę.  
\- Nie znoszę! - podniosła głos.  
\- Też jej nie znosiłem – odparł, uśmiechając się na myśl o szkolnych czasach. Ach, te wredne nauczycielki i irytujące dzieciaki…  
\- Cieszę się, że spotkam się wreszcie z koleżankami. Nie widziałam ich prawie całe wakacje. Tęskniłam nawet za tymi głupkami, Brandonem i Marco.  
\- Czemu głupkami?  
\- Wszędzie chodzą razem i robią ludziom głupie dowcipy. Potrafią ukraść komuś piórnik czy śniadanie. To takie dziecinne!

Nim się spostrzegli dotarli już na przystanek autobusowy. Nie trwało długo nim podjechał do nich duży żółty pojazd wypełniony już co najmniej do połowy hałaśliwymi dzieciakami. Erika szybko pożegnała się z Billem i wbiegła do środka. Pomachała mu jeszcze z okna autobusu, a później odwróciła się, by skupić się na rozmowie z dawno niewidzianymi znajomymi. Kiedy pojazd zniknął za zakrętem blondyn udał się w drogę powrotną. Miał tylko nadzieję, iż ze swoim szczęściem nie zgubi się gdzieś w lesie. Niby ścieżka była dobrze oznaczona, lecz chłopak był świadom swoich możliwości.

Żwawo kroczył przed siebie od czasu do czasu chuchając na swoje dłonie, które marzły mimo okrywających je rękawiczek. Miał nadzieję szybko dotrzeć do domu, by wrócić do łóżka, a wcześniej napić się czegoś gorącego. Kawa z mlekiem i łyżeczką cukru byłaby w sam raz.

Już czuł zapach aromatycznego napoju, gdy usłyszał zbliżające się głosy. Ludzkie głosy. Kilku mężczyzn szło w jego kierunku, głośno o czymś rozmawiając. Nagle zaczęli się śmiać, chyba najniższy z nich opowiedział dowcip.

\- Hej! – krzyknął jeden z nich w stronę mijającego ich blondyna.

Bill nie był pewien jak powinien zareagować na zaczepkę. Mężczyźni mimo dobrego humoru nie wyglądali na przyjemne towarzystwo. Przynajmniej dla niego. Łysole koło trzydziestki w bluzach z kapturem i dresowych spodniach. Budzili w nim nienajlepsze skojarzenia.

\- Kolega coś do ciebie powiedział.

Teraz był pewien nadchodzących kłopotów. Słyszał jak grupa zawróciła i szła w jego kierunku. Wbrew swojemu instynktowi zatrzymał się i stanął z nimi twarzą w twarz.

\- Nigdy cię tu nie widziałem – stwierdził najniższy z mężczyzn. Wyglądał na przywódcę grupy. Wprost emanował przerostem pewności siebie.  
\- Jestem tu nowy – odpowiedział mu Kaulitz. Po ich minach poznał, iż nie spodobał im się jego akcent.  
\- Nie potrzebujemy tu nowych – skomentował mięśniak ubrany w czerwoną bluzę.  
\- Dokładnie – dodał inny z tatuażem na policzku. – Nie masz tu czego szukać.  
\- Przyjechałem odwiedzić rodzinę – skłamał dość nieporadnie. Mężczyźni wybuchnęli śmiechem.  
\- G*wno nas to obchodzi – przywódca zrobił krok w jego kierunku. Nie było dobrze. – Nie potrzebujemy tutaj takich jak ty.

Wyższy mężczyzna spróbował chwycić go za rękę, jednak Kaulitz zwinnie wywinął się z uścisku. Nie czekał dłużej, rzucił się do ucieczki.

***

\- Wracaj tu tchórzu! – nie miał zamiaru. Biegł ile sił w nogach, wymijając drzewa i przeskakując wystające z ziemi korzenie. Upadek nie wchodził w grę, jego cena mogłaby być zbyt wysoka.

Co kilka chwil zerkał za siebie, by jedynie upewnić się, że jeszcze długo nie odpocznie. Grupa mężczyzn uparcie siedziała mu na ogonie. Jak na złość nie miał się nawet gdzie schronić. Choć dookoła rosło sporo drzew i krzewów, trzask łamanych butami igieł zdradzał jego położenie. Na dodatek znikąd pomocy. „Szlag!”

Dyszał ciężko jak gdyby miał już nigdy więcej nie odetchnąć. Mimo krążącej w jego organizmie adrenaliny, zaczynał odczuwać już pierwsze oznaki zmęczenia. Strach jednak motywował go do dalszego biegu.

Ponownie zerknął w stronę swoich oprawców. Ku jego uciesze oddalali się od niego coraz bardziej.

Złamana gałąź. Potknął się, lecz nie upadł. Miał nadzieję, że tego nie widzieli. W tej chwili byli jak zwierzęta, każda oznaka zmęczenia dodałaby im sił do dalszej gonitwy, a tego nie chciał. Liczył na to, że już niedługo mu odpuszczą. Łapał się na tym, że zwalnia kroku.

Krótka myśl. Wyskoczył w górę, by za moment zbiec w dół zbocza. Rozwidlenie. Pobiegł w lewo. Gęste zarośla. „Tam!”

Wcisnął się między gęsto obrośnięte igłami gałązki i usiadł, zwalniając oddech. Nasłuchiwał, lecz do jego uszu dochodziło głównie bicie zmęczonego wysiłkiem serca. Krew pulsowała w skroniach. Dudnienie. To bieg czy puls?

Klęczał tak niczym zaszczute zwierze, kryjące się gdzieś w gęstwinie przed znajdującym się nieopodal drapieżnikiem. Ku swojej złości, nie był w stanie ocenić, gdzie są teraz jego prześladowcy. Głucha cisza przerywana tu i ówdzie pojedynczym szelestem, który mógł równie dobrze oznaczać ruch człowieka jak i sarny czy jelenia. Czekał. Pomału tracił poczucie czasu, wszystko zdawało się przeciągać w nieskończoność. Ostrożnie wychylił się ze swej kryjówki. Pustka.

Wygramolił się z zarośli i rozejrzał wokół. Nie dostrzegł ani nie usłyszał niczego niepokojącego. Spokojnym niepewnym krokiem ruszył przed siebie, obserwując teren wokół siebie. Chyba był bezpieczny. „Teraz żeby tylko trafić do domu…”

***

\- Nareszcie jesteś. Bałam się, że gdzieś się zgubiłeś. Coś się stało? - spytała Avril, widząc chłopaka całego umorusanego.  
\- Uciekałem - powiedział wreszcie. Odetchnął ciężko i ściągnął z siebie skórzaną kurtkę. Co najmniej garść piachu i igieł posypała się na podłogę.  
\- Przed kim? - zapytała blondynka, po czym zastanowiła się chwilę. - Poznałeś jedną z miejscowych klik?  
\- Tak... Chyba tak.  
\- Nic ci nie zrobili?  
\- Nie, wszystko w porządku.  
\- To całe szczęście. Widzisz, w okolicy jest kilkunastu mężczyzn, którzy chyba aspirują do tego, ażeby zostać "gangsterami". Mają kilka rywalizujących ze sobą band. Nie mają pracy, więc to ich jedyne zajęcie.  
\- Nie lubią przyjezdnych?  
\- Nie tylko, miejscowych też nie.  
\- Szkoda, że nie wiedziałem wcześniej - rzekł, odwieszając kurtkę na wieszak. Strzepał ze spodni resztę brudu. Miał straszną ochotę na kąpiel...

***

Po gorącym prysznicu zajął się porządkami w domu. Przy okazji dowiedział się czegoś więcej o pani domu. Okazało się, że Avril Brown jest pisarką, a konkretniej pisze książki przygodowe dla dzieci. Kto wie, może umieści jego historię w którejś z kolejnych książek? Ciekawe, czy jakiekolwiek dziecko uwierzyłoby w taki stek bzdur...

Około drugiej radośnie rzucił się na łóżko i wtulił w poduszkę. Nie musiał przyprowadzać Eriki z przystanku, więc miał wolne aż do obiadu. Mógł sobie spokojnie poleżeć w ciszy i spokoju...

I wtedy drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem.

\- Bill! Bill! Nie zgadniesz!  
\- Nie powinnaś być jeszcze w szkole? - jęknął, chowając głowę pod miękką poduszką.  
\- Dzisiaj wcześniej skończyłam, a tata akurat mógł przywieźć mnie do domu. Ale nieważne! Wiesz, że zrobiłeś furorę w szkole? - blond igiełki powoli wysunęły się spod jaśka. - Naprawdę! Koleżanki gadają tylko o tobie. Nawet Kai nie był dzisiaj tak popularny jak ty.  
\- Kai?  
\- Szkolny przystojniak – wyjaśniła dziewczynka. - W każdym razie kilka dziewczyn widziało cię z autobusu i kompletnie zwariowały na twoim punkcie. Ciągle mówiły tylko o "wysokim przystojniaku w skórze". Chłopcy oczywiście mieli odmienne zdanie, ale kto by się nimi przejmował. Są zwyczajnie zazdrośni!

Dwudziestolatek nie był pewien, jak powinien potraktować tę informację. Niby przyzwyczaił się do tego, ale nie ukrywał, że ciągle malejąca średnia wieku jego fanek stawała się czymś irytującym, a nawet niepokojącym. W końcu co to za przyjemność być bożyszczem dzieciaków? Może za kilka lat ta perspektywa ulegnie jakiejś zmianie... Oby tylko jego fanki podrosły do tego czasu.

\- Powiedziałam, że jesteś moim bratem - przebiło się do niego w końcu. Zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Nie jestem twoim bratem.  
\- Nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć.  
\- Nieładnie kłamać - zwrócił jej uwagę. Jak gdyby sam nigdy nie skłamał dla popularności czy jakichś innych korzyści.  
\- Wiem, wiem. Ale w sumie jesteś dla mnie jak brat - mała podskoczyła i przytuliła się do jego wątłej klatki piersiowej. - Dobrze się dogadujemy.  
\- Ale rodzeństwem nie jesteśmy - upierał się Kaulitz. Mógł być kumplem, przyjacielem, ale nie bratem. Bratem był tylko dla jednej osoby i nie była to stojąca przy nim blondynka.  
\- Jesteś strasznie uparty - skwitowała, pokazując mu język.  
\- Jestem - przyjął to z uśmiechem. - Moja upartość jest legendą.  
\- I lenistwo!  
\- Uciekaj stąd.  
\- Chcesz wreszcie posprzątać pokój?  
\- Chcę spać, daj mi spokój.  
\- Leń - dziewczynka rzuciła na odchodnym i zniknęła za drzwiami. Zadowolony położył się na plecach. Wyciągnął trzeszczące w stawach kończyny.

Drzwi znów skrzypnęły. Nie spojrzał dlaczego, pomyślał, że to znów Erika przyszła zawracać mu głowę.

\- Twoje dokumenty będą gotowe w przyszłym miesiącu.

Wystraszony prawie podskoczył na łóżku.

\- Dzię-dziękuję - odpowiedział cicho, zaskoczony wizytą Stevena. W drugiej kolejności również przekazaną przez niego informacją.  
\- Nie ma za co. Dobrze, że wreszcie tę sprawę będziemy mieli za sobą - "drwal" usiadł na łóżku. Nie patrzył na blondyna. - Będziesz mógł poszukać sobie pracy, wynająć mieszkanie. Chociaż póki co nie musisz się tym martwić. Znalazłem dla ciebie zatrudnienie.


	8. Nostalgia

Zaczął się dla niego ciężki okres. Zarówno tegoroczna jesień jak i zima nie zapowiadały się ani ciekawie, ani lekko. Siła wyższa zmusiła go do ponownej nauki dni tygodnia, o których zupełnie zapomniał podczas wakacji. Teraz nie miał wyjścia. Od poniedziałku do piątku musiał wstawać wcześnie rano, by odprowadzić Erikę na przystanek autobusowy. W porannej pobudce pomagał mu czerwony, irytujący jak diabli budzik, który każdego dnia mozolnie wywiązywał się ze swojego obowiązku, starając się obudzić chłopaka na czas. Zwykle kończył przygnieciony poduszką.

Po porannym spacerze Bill miał godzinę na zjedzenie czegoś i wypicie kawy, później jechał ze Stevenem w teren. Na jesieni i w zimie zawsze znalazło się coś do roboty. To była jego „dobrowolna” praca tymczasowa. Mimo iż Brown oficjalnie nie był już leśniczym, starał się jak najwięcej pomagać swoim dawnym współpracownikom. Chyba po prostu nie potrafił rozstać się z zawodem. Musiał kiedyś stanowić dużą część jego życia. Na pewno było to też dla niego ważne źródło zarobku, co prawda nie do końca legalnego, ale zawsze. Oficjalnie był jedynie drwalem. Zaskakujące, nieprawdaż?

\- Dzisiaj zajmiemy się paśnikami.  
\- Czym?  
\- Paśnikami.  
\- Nie wiem, co to.  
\- Będziemy karmić zwierzęta w lesie.  
\- Aha.

Kaulitz wciąż pracował nad swoim ubogim słownictwem, ale nic nie mógł poradzić na to, iż jego obecny słownik był nadal dość ubogi. Urodził się Niemcem, do cholery, a w szkole nikt nie uczył go jakiegoś specjalistycznego słownictwa. Dużo podłapał na wyjazdach z zespołem, lecz mógł być pewien, że wyrażenie „hay rack” nie padło ani razu podczas żadnej z tras promocyjnych czy koncertowych.

Po podróży w większości leśnymi drogami dotarli wreszcie do jakiegoś budynku należącego do leśniczych. Był całkiem spory, częściowo obity drewnem, a częściowo pomalowany w brązowo-zielone wzory.

Wyszli z samochodu i udali się na tył budynku. Czekał tam na nich dobrze zbudowany, choć niski, niedogolony mężczyzna.

\- Dobrze, że jesteście. Mam dla was kilka worków. Są w furgonetce, tej co zwykle. Tu są kluczyki i dokumenty.

Bez zwłoki Brown wziął użyczane mu przedmioty i razem ze swoim towarzyszem udali się do biało-czarno-ubłoconej furgonetki, by za kilka chwil odjechać w siną dal.

***

\- Chwyć z drugiej strony.

Ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Wór wypełniony paszą z całą pewnością ważył więcej niż on sam. Nie będzie lekko, a worków było jeszcze z pięć…

\- Trzymasz się? – rzucił brodacz, gdy zbliżali się do pierwszego z paśników.  
\- Ciężkie… - zdołał jedynie jęknąć. Jeszcze kilka kroków…

Rzucili wór tuż przed drewnianą konstrukcją. Bill usiadł na ziemi, ciężko oddychając. Jego ręce drżały od niespodziewanej dawki solidnego wysiłku. Pochylił się wprzód, by dać odpocząć mięśniom.

\- Nie przesadzaj. Nie było tak źle – powiedział Steven, przecinając nożem worek. – Wstawaj, musimy to wszystko władować na górę.

Jęknął bezradnie, po czym podniósł się i zaczął ładować różnoraki pokarm do paśnika. Jakaś słoma, najcięższe w tym wszystkim – owoce, jakieś ziarna. Od ciągłego pochylania się i prostowania rozbolały go plecy.

\- Ała – wydusił z siebie, rozcierając bolący kręgosłup.  
\- Przestań jęczeć. Jeszcze dużo pracy przed nami.

Chłopak zupełnie się załamał.

***

Byli w połowie pracy, gdy Bill uznał, że nie da rady wykrzesać ze swojego ciała ani odrobiny energii więcej. Półprzytomny z bólu i zmęczenia odpoczywał na przednim siedzeniu. Co jakiś czas dochodziły do niego wyrwane z kontekstu słowa. Coś na temat „tej dzisiejszej młodzieży”, jednak w tamtej chwili mało go to obchodziło. Marzył o łóżku, o miękkim łóżku. Tak bardzo go pragnął. Miękki materac, poduszka, pościel, nawet piórka muskające jego skórę wydawałyby się wtedy przyje… Piórka?!

\- Wstawaj księżniczko – zaśmiał się Steven. W dłoni trzymał pióro jakiegoś tutejszego ptaka.

„Niech cię szlag człowieku!”

Nieporadnie wygramolił się z auta i podszedł do bagażnika. Worek w górę! Jeden krok, drugi, trzeci. Kolejny paśnik. Ponownie usiadł na ziemi. Nóż. Jedna garść, druga, trzecia, czwarta. Irytujące puknięcie w ramię, potem w głowę. Spojrzał złowrogo na swojego towarzysza, ale zaraz! Skoro on jest przed nim, to kto…

\- Nie ruszaj się. Spokojnie – szepnął Brown, patrząc na znieruchomiałego młodzieńca. To tylko bardziej go przeraziło. Musiał być blady jak ściana, gdy odwracał się za siebie. Tuż przed jego twarzą pojawił się nos. Duży czarny nos. Las dawno nie słyszał tak przerażającego wrzasku.

***

Brodacz nie miał litości dla dwudziestolatka, którego dumnie mianował „Postrachem Łosi”. Kaulitzowi nie było do śmiechu, mimo że w głębi serca cieszył się, iż wystraszone zwierzę go nie zaatakowało. Powinien był zachować się spokojniej w obecności czegoś, co mogłoby go bez większego wysiłku stratować. Czasem jednak emocje górują nad rozsądkiem, szczególnie u niego.

Udało mu się wymigać od pracy przy ostatnim worku. Spoglądając na swojego pomocnika, Brown stwierdził tylko, że „na dzisiaj wystarczy”, po czym wyszedł z samochodu. Auto lekko podskoczyło, gdy brodacz zdjął z bagażnika ostatni worek. Szybko uporał się z dodźwiganiem go na właściwe miejsce.

Blondyn znużony przysypiał na siedzeniu. Jeszcze wodził wzrokiem po okolicy, lecz czuł, iż z każdą sekundą odpływa coraz dalej i dalej wprost do krainy snów. Przypadkowo zerknął w tylne lusterko. Drzwi mocno trzasnęły. Chłopak pobiegł głębiej w las. Nie zareagował na wołanie zaniepokojonego mężczyzny. Jego znalezisko było zbyt cenne. „Czy to możliwe?”

Kolana spoczęły na miękkim mchu, który ugiął się pod ich ciężarem. Dwudziestolatek ściągnął z głowy wystający spod skórzanej kurtki kaptur. Westchnął. Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, lecz zatrzymał ją tuż przed celem. To było takie dziwne. Nie spodziewał się nigdy więcej spotkać swojego dawnego przeciwnika, a już na pewno nie w takim stanie.

Srebrzyste futro mieniło się w blasku słońca, jednak nie był to już ten sam blask, co wtedy, gdy spotkali się po raz pierwszy. Lekko uchylone ślepia wodziły za znajdującą się w pobliżu dłonią, która gwałtownie uniosła się w górę wraz z całym związanym z nią ciałem.

\- Idioto!

Bill z osłupieniem wpatrywał się we wściekłe oczy brodacza, którego dłoń mocno zaciskała się na szczupłym bladym nadgarstku.

\- Jesteś tak głupi czy tylko udajesz? – chłopak wyrwał się z uścisku. Zaczął rozmasowywać bolące miejsce. – Myśl czasem! Mogłeś stracić rękę!

Obaj spojrzeli na wycofującą się kupę futra. Sierść na karku i grzbiecie uniosła w się w górę. Kły błysnęły w promieniach słońca. Był w bardzo złym stanie, lecz bez walki się nie podda.

\- Powoli idź do samochodu. Nie patrz mu w oczy.

Tak też uczynił. Starając się nie podnosić wzroku, Kaulitz posłusznie wrócił na swoje miejsce. Po kilku minutach dołączył do niego Steven.

\- Nie wiem, kto cię chował, że masz takie durne pomysły. A co jeśli rzuciłby się na ciebie? Odgryzłby ci palce czy rękę? Widzisz tu gdzieś szpital?  
\- On umrze? – szepnął blondyn, ignorując całą litanię swojego towarzysza. Mężczyzna trochę się uspokoił i zapiął pas.  
\- Nie przeżyje zimy – odparł sucho.  
\- Nie da się nic zrobić?  
\- Nie mamy już co robić. Nie zmienisz praw natury, Bill. Zapamiętaj to i pogódź się z tym. Im szybciej to zrobisz, tym lepiej dla ciebie.

Nie odpowiedział. Wpatrywał się w maskę rozdzielczą, ale jego wzrok rozmywał się gdzieś w przestrzeni. Powinien się cieszyć, że ktoś, kto odebrał mu przecież tak wiele, trafi tam, gdzie on sam miał trafić miesiąc temu. Nie potrafił jednak żywić urazy do bezbronnego teraz zwierzęcia. Akceptował prawa natury, tak samo jak zaakceptował je wtedy, leżąc na wilgotnej zakrwawionej glebie. Po prostu tak ciężko było mu pożegnać się z kolejną istotą, która odegrała istotną rolę w jego życiu, a zarazem do której żywił ogromny szacunek, jak zresztą ona do niego.

***

Kamyki i różnego rodzaju gałązki uderzały w koła oraz maskę jadącego samochodu. Pojazd podskakiwał przy kolejnych nierównościach terenu. Było to nawet całkiem przyjemne. Dla przysypiającego chłopaka było to niczym ruchy hamaka zawieszonego gdzieś w ogrodzie czy na tarasie. Zresztą nieważne gdzie, było mu dobrze i tak błogo.

Nie zauważył, kiedy zasnął. Zauważył niestety, kiedy furgonetka podjechała do siedziby leśniczych. Niechętnie wstał i ruszył ze Stevenem w stronę głównego budynku. „A w aucie było tak ciepło…”

\- Bill, idź do samochodu – rzekł brodacz, rzucając mu kluczyki. – Ja zaraz przyjdę.

Blondyn kiwnął głową na zgodę i oddalił się w stronę pojazdu, ziewając, a także przejeżdżając palcami po swoich krótkich włosach.

Rozsiadł się na miejscu pasażera. Wyciągnął kończyny i odchylił głowę do tyłu. Nie zdejmował kaptura, tak było mu cieplej.

Po chwili, choć nie do końca wiedział, jak długiej, ktoś stuknął go palcami w obnażone jabłko Adama. Burknął coś pod nosem i usiadł tak, jak przewidują to przepisy drogowe.

\- Jedziemy po Erikę – oznajmił Brown, wsiadając do samochodu. Bill zapiął pasy zaraz po nim. – Masz siłę jeszcze gdzieś pojechać? Nie patrz tak na mnie, to już nie praca. Dowiedziałem się o czymś, co mogłoby cię zainteresować.  
\- Łóżko? – zapytał zgryźliwie Kaulitz. Nie miał siły na uprzejmości.  
\- Czyli masz to gdzieś, trudno.

Pojazd ruszył w dalszą drogę. Były wokalista tym razem jednak nie usnął. Natrętna myśl nie dawała mu zmrużyć oka, wierciła dziurę w jego głowie.

\- Co to jest to, o czym mówiłeś?  
\- Co?  
\- To, co chciałeś mi pokazać.  
\- Myślałem, że cię to nie interesuje.

Chłopak nerwowo wypuścił powietrze z ust. Zmęczony umysł dobierał odpowiednie słowa. W końcu wyręczył go drwal.

\- Pojedziemy tam, gdy odbierzemy Erikę ze szkoły. To niedaleko stamtąd.

***

\- Podejdziesz po nią? Powinna być przy głównym wejściu do szkoły.

Nie palił się do tego, ale chyba nie miał wyjścia. Powoli i nieporadnie wygramolił się z auta, by udać się w stronę wielkiego beżowo-brązowego budynku, który wyglądał jak typowa szkoła pokazywana w amerykańskich filmach. Fakt, amerykańskich, ale widać te kanadyjskie niezbyt starały się pod tym względem odróżniać. Za sporym budynkiem można było dostrzec ogrodzone boisko, ale blondyn nie zainteresował się nim zbytnio. Sport to nie jego działka. Poza tym interesowało go tylko, miał nadzieję, główne wejście. Nie pomylił się. Przy schodach wraz z grupą innych dzieciaków stała Erika.

\- Bill! – wszyscy spojrzeli w jego kierunku. „O, Gott…” – szepnął w duchu.

Pomachał dziewczynce, licząc na to, iż ta pożegna się z przyjaciółmi i podejdzie do niego. Rzeczywiście podbiegła, ale zaraz potem zaciągnęła go za rękę do swoich znajomych.

\- Musimy iść. Ojciec na ciebie czeka – próbował protestować. Czemu dorosły chłopak nie ma siły przeciwstawić się małej dziewczynce?!  
\- Oj, chodź na moment! Przedstawię cię tylko. Poznajcie się, to jest Bill.

Nie zatracił swoich dawnych umiejętności. Przywdział na siebie jeden ze swoich roboczych uśmiechów i przywitał się ze wszystkimi. Potem już tylko potakiwał, ewentualnie próbował odpowiadać na pytania. Dzieciaki mówiły bardzo szybko i nieraz ciężko było mu je zrozumieć. W większości jednak i tak odpowiadała za niego Erika, także nie miał tu wiele roboty.

Ta pogadanka znacznie różniła się od jego licznych spotkań z fankami, mimo iż te dziewczynki również interesowały się głównie jego urodą. Nie potrzebował ochrony, nikt nie chciał go dotykać, przytulać, rozbierać, gwałcić… Ileż może zmienić kilka wzmianek w gazetach czy telewizji.

W końcu udało mu się przekonać córkę Brownów do powrotu do domu. Czuł, że za długo już stali na tym zimnie. Pożegnali się ze znajomymi blondynki, którzy na odchodnym dodali tylko, że miło by było ponownie spotkać się z dwudziestoletnim chłopakiem niemieckiego pochodzenia. Chyba trochę bawił ich jego akcent, choć padło też stwierdzenie, że „jest słodki”. Cóż, są gusta i guściki.

\- No nareszcie! Ileż można na was czekać!  
\- Cześć tatusiu – mała nie przejęła się marudzeniem swojego ojca. Dała mu powitalnego buziaka w policzek.  
\- Musimy jeszcze podjechać w jedno miejsce, dobrze skarbie?  
\- Ok, ale na krótko. Muszę napisać na jutro wypracowanie z historii.  
\- W porządku, kochanie.

***

Było już koło piętnastej. Co jakiś czas słychać było narzekania czyjegoś pustego żołądka. Bill z każdą minutą coraz bardziej żałował, że zgodził się dokądkolwiek jechać. Z początku zżerała go ciekawość i cholerne podniecenie. Teraz pozostała jedynie obojętność. „Spać, jeść, spać…” – sam nie był pewien, czego bardziej potrzebował.

Siedząca za nim Erika nieustannie wydawała z siebie wysokie nieprzyjemne dla jego uszu dźwięki. Z przejęciem opowiadała najdrobniejsze szczegóły dzisiejszego dnia: jak to chłopcy znów schowali jej piórnik i jak ukarała ich za to nauczycielka. Blondyn miał dziką ochotę udusić małolatę, lecz dzielnie odwodził się od tej myśli. „Już pewnie niedaleko. Jeszcze kilka minut.”

Nagle kierowca skręcił z asfaltowej drogi prosto w las. Zatrzymał się na niewielkiej polanie niedaleko jakiegoś znaku zakazu palenia.

\- Jesteśmy – oznajmił brodacz. – Zostaniesz w samochodzie? To nie potrwa długo – zwrócił się do swojej córki.  
\- Chcę iść z wami! – ostatnia nadzieja Kaulitza na odrobinę ciszy i spokoju rozsypała się w drobny mak. Przygnębiony wysiadł z samochodu i jak na skazanie ruszył za drwalem, który prowadził ich w głąb lasu.

_Ciemność. Okropny ból. Jakiś hałas. Zamieszanie._

Zatrzymał się, chwytając za głowę. Co to było? Rozejrzał się dookoła. Las jak las, ale coś nie dawało mu spokoju.

\- Bill, chodź szybciej! – rozległ się głos dziewczynki. Szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę oddalających się sylwetek.

_Coś oplotło go w pasie. Uniósł się do góry. Umierał?_

Oparł się o drzewo. Opuszki palców przejechały po wypukłej korze. Zahaczyły o gałązkę.

_Zimno. Coś miękkiego dotknęło jego ciała, twarzy. Było ciepłe. Wtuliłby się w to, gdyby nie zmęczenie i te wstrząsy. Czy tak wygląda podróż na drugą stronę?_

Okolica wydawała mu się dziwnie znajoma. Szczególnie te wzniesienia. Minął je, wchodząc w coś na kształt wąwozu.

_Światło. Ciepłe żółte światło. Zbliżał się do niego coraz bardziej. Czy to już?_

Zadrżał. Jego dłoń powędrowała w górę ciała, by zatrzymać się na ustach. Podszedł bliżej.

\- Jak długo o tym wiedziałeś?  
\- Dowiedziałem się dzisiaj. Tuż przed wyjazdem pod szkołę.

Kolejne kroki i niedowierzanie. Uklęknął na pokrytej igłami ziemi.

\- Jak długo… to…  
\- Jakoś od połowy sierpnia. Nikt mi o tym nie powiedział. Uznali, że to mało istotne.

Szczupłe palce przejechały po gładkiej niczym szkło lodowatej powierzchni. Zrzucił z kamienia kilka samotnych igieł. Piękny kawałek marmuru. Czarny jak niegdyś jego włosy i większość strojów. Pochylił głowę, przygryzając wargi.

\- Co tutaj jest napisane? – spytała Erika. Stanęła tuż przy klęczącym chłopaku.  
\- „Brat. Przyjaciel. Syn.” – zacytował jej Bill. – Na dole jest po angielsku. „A na górze ja” – a raczej jego imię i nazwisko.

Potrącił coś czubkiem swojego buta. Podniósł mały prosty znicz wypalony niemalże do cna. Znicze i groby to prawdopodobnie jedyne rzeczy, w których wielbił prostotę. Za każdym razem, gdy wybierał się z rodziną na cmentarz, kupował niewielkie pozbawione zdobień znicze bądź skromne kwiaty. Widać Tom zapamiętał jego upodobania.

Odłożył przedmiot na miejsce. Szkoda, że nie miał zapalniczki do resztki nadpalonego knota.

Męska dłoń spoczęła na jego ramieniu.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Wstał i jeszcze raz spojrzał na symboliczne miejsce swojego spoczynku.

\- Wracajmy już. Jestem zmęczony.

Smukłe rączki objęły go w pasie. Uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał małą po głowie.

Jako pierwszy ruszył w drogę powrotną. Nie oglądał się za siebie. Nie było po co.


	9. Kiermasz

Dni mijały bardzo szybko. Dla nieprzyzwyczajonego do tego typu pracy fizycznej organizmu czas przeznaczony na sen i regenerację musiał być odpowiednio długi, dlatego też plan dnia dwudziestolatka ograniczał się do: pobudki, odprowadzenia Eriki do szkoły, śniadania, pracy, obiadu i spania. I tak dzień w dzień. Blondyn nie miał już nawet siły pomagać swojej znajomej dziewczynce w nauce niemieckiego. Na szczęście mała nie potrzebowała wiele pomocy, w szkole radziła sobie wyśmienicie. Inaczej niż jej starszy kolega, któremu nauka nigdy nie była po drodze.

Dzień po dniu, tydzień za tygodniem, miesiąc za miesiącem i tak skończyła się kolorowa jesień. Okolicę przykryła pierwsza warstwa białego puchu. Potem przyszła następna, potem kolejna. Zaczęły się problemy z odśnieżaniem, przemieszczaniem się i śnieżkami raz po raz lądującymi za kołnierzem kurtki. Co prawda, już nie tej skórzanej, a ciepłej jasnej, typowo zimowej, ale co to zmienia, gdy zimno wpada pod warstwę materiału bądź wpływa tam po wcześniejszym rozpuszczeniu się przy kontakcie ze skórą? To cud, że po felernych sierpniu i wrześniu nikt się już nie rozchorował. Było trochę kataru i bólu gardła, lecz to przecież nic poważnego.

Z przybyciem grudnia wszyscy zaczęli szykować się do Świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Wszyscy poza Billem, do którego informacja o Świętach dotarła dopiero w czasie jazdy na wielkie coroczne targowisko. Gdyby nie ono zupełnie zapomniałby o czymś takim jak Boże Narodzenie. A może to i lepiej? Pierwsze tak cholernie samotne Święta. Bez wkurzającej rodziny, bez ciągłej krzątaniny, bez Toma, który wiecznie czepiał się go o zły wybór prezentów. Zawsze mieli inne koncepcje podarunków. Młodszy z braci lubił wybierać rzeczy ładne, starszy celował w praktyczności. Może gdyby zaczęli ze sobą normalnie rozmawiać, a nie przekrzykiwali jeden drugiego, byliby w stanie wybrać naprawdę dobre prezenty dla najbliższych. Zwykle jednak kończyło się na awanturach i cichych dniach, podczas których każdy z nich kupował coś według swojego widzimisię.

Tak, ten grudzień będzie inny od poprzednich.

***

Tutejszy kiermasz bardzo przypominał te w Niemczech. Tłumy ludzie, różne świąteczne gadżety, jakieś zabawy i jedzenie. Tylko teren targowiska był nieco mniejszy niż zwykle, ale to normalne, biorąc pod uwagę różnice między małymi miejscowościami, a metropoliami. Więcej ludzi = więcej potencjalnych klientów = większy popyt = większa podaż.

Bill zaczął wymiękać już po kilkunastu minutach spędzonych w tym zatłoczonym miejscu. Hałas i melodie w klimacie „Last Christmas” doprowadzały go do szewskiej pasji. Klął pod nosem, podążając za Eriką, która koniecznie chciała pograć z nim w jakieś gry oraz kupić watę cukrową. Jej rodzice zniknęli gdzieś w tłumie, w poszukiwaniu prezentów. Został więc praktycznie sam na placu boju.

\- Hej, wolniej! Nie chcę cię zgubić.  
\- To ty idź szybciej!

Chłopak jedynie westchnął, uwalniając ze swoich ust obłok jasnej pary. Łatwo powiedzieć. Komuś tak małemu łatwiej jest przemykać pomiędzy ludźmi, którzy nieraz znienacka zatrzymywali się, żeby na przykład pooglądać bombki. Co w tych bombkach miało być takiego wyjątkowego? Bombki jak bombki do jasnej cholery! To nie dzieło sztuki, żeby je podziwiać…

\- Najpierw zagramy w rzutki, a potem zobaczymy, kto wrzuci więcej piłek do kosza.  
\- Jak chcesz.  
\- Wygrasz mi coś?  
\- Mogę spróbować.  
\- Prooooszęęęę.  
\- Czemu sama sobie nie wygrasz?  
\- Próbuję, ale za każdym razem tracę punkty przy trzecim rzucie… Życz mi szczęścia tym razem.  
\- A co jest do wygrania?  
\- Zwykle cukierki i pluszaki. Chciałabym wygrać pierwszą nagrodę, takiego miękkiego misia.  
\- Nie jesteś za duża na pluszaki?  
\- Jestem… – zawstydziła się mała. Z pewnością na jej policzkach pojawiłby się rumieniec, jednak nie było to możliwe. Różowa paskuda tkwiła tam już od dłuższego czasu, zwabiona chłodem zimowego powietrza.  
\- Nie lepiej poszukać gdzieś w sklepie i kupić takiego misia?  
\- To nie chodzi o samego misia! – zaprotestowała dziewczynka. Blondyn przystanął i przyjrzał jej się z zainteresowaniem.  
\- A o co? O samą wygraną?  
\- Tak! – odpowiedziała żwawo. Jej oczy błysnęły. – Widzisz, założyłam się kiedyś z tatą, że wygram. Do tej pory mi się to nie udało. Nawet gdybyś ty go wygrał, byłaby to dla mnie szansa, że jest to coś możliwego do wykonania, a tak czasami już tracę nadzieję… W tym roku musi mi się udać! – dodała nagle i pognała szybciej przed siebie.

Kaulitz uśmiechnął się. Pamiętał jeszcze czasy, gdy sam miał taki upór. Niestety później życie zasadziło mu solidnego kopa i pozbawiło motywacji do wszelkich działań wymagających zbyt dużego wysiłku.

Już miał ruszyć w ślad za dziewczynką, lecz poczuł się jak gdyby poraził go piorun. Stanął jak wyryty z lekko uchylonymi ustami. Przechodnie mijali go, nieraz trącając czy popychając, jednak zdawał się tego nie dostrzegać. Zrobił kilka kroków w stronę znajomej ciemnej kurtki, i szerokich jeansów. „Czy to… Nareszcie!”

Nieznajomy głos zniszczył jego marzenia. Obserwowany chłopak odwrócił się w stronę dwudziestolatka. „Nie, to jednak nie on.”

Zaczął układać w głowie słowa wyjaśnienia dla nieznajomego, jednak nagle dotarło do niego, że są ważniejsze rzeczy. O czymś zapomniał… „Erika?”

Dziewczynki nie było nigdzie w pobliżu. Spanikowany szukał jej w tłumie, ale ciężko wypatrzyć tam kogoś niskiego. Z każdą chwilą denerwował się coraz bardziej. Pobiegł przed siebie, przepychając się pomiędzy wolno idącymi ludźmi. Nawet nie przepraszał, gdy kogoś potrącił, był zbyt przejęty.

„Cholera jasna!”

Stoiska. Czyjeś buty. Inne dziecko. Stoiska z balonami. Karuzele. Stoisko z rzutkami. Dopiero przy tym ostatnim dostrzegł machającą do niego rączkę. Odetchnął z ulgą i przepchnął się do małej.

\- Ile można na ciebie czekać? Chodź, zagrajmy!

***

Jeśli do tej pory miał jeszcze choćby resztki swojej męskiej dumy, tego dnia z pewnością je stracił. Nie poszło mu najgorzej, tego powiedzieć nie można, lecz to nie zmienia faktu, iż został pokonany przez Erikę, co nie uszło uwadze grupce zgromadzonych przy stoisku i obserwujących ich wspólne zmagania ludzi. Miał tylko nadzieję, że przynajmniej niziutka blondynka nie będzie tego komentować lub, co więcej, nie będzie o tym wspominać swoim rodzicom czy znajomym. Bill Kaulitz najgorszym sportowcem świata… Córka Brownów była na szczęście zbyt zaabsorbowana swoim sukcesem i wygraną nagrodą, by jakkolwiek dokuczać swojemu towarzyszowi.

Po wygranej za pierwszym podejściem grze mieli jeszcze sporo czasu, żeby zająć się resztą punktów ze swojej listy. Najpierw poszli kupić Billowi cieplejsze rękawiczki. To nie było łatwe, bo chłopak ze względu na swoje długie palce potrzebował dość dużego rozmiaru. A jak duży rozmiar to i wybór mniejszy. Miał ochotę nieco pomarudzić nad kolorami znajdującego się na stoisku towaru, jednak w tym momencie ważniejsze dla niego były ciepłe ręce niż wygląd. Widać ta cała przygoda wywierała całkiem pozytywny wpływ na jego charakter.

Zaraz potem ruszyli kupić tutejsze słodycze na prezenty, kilka zabawek choinkowych, świeczki oraz inne rzeczy związane ze Świętami. Uwinęli się dość szybko, Erika zwinnie prowadziła ich od stoiska do stoiska. Dobrze, że co roku układ drewnianych budek i stołów jest taki sam. Zostało im nawet tak dużo czasu, że blondynce udało się jeszcze zaciągnąć byłego wokalistę na głośną kolorową karuzelę. Mała walczyła dzielnie, zajęło jej to dobre dwadzieścia minut, lecz w końcu wygrała. Chłopak po raz pierwszy cieszył się z tego, że nikt znajomy nie może go teraz zobaczyć. To byłoby zbyt upokarzające.

Słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi, kiedy wraz ze stertą toreb i różową watą cukrową w garści ruszyli w stronę samochodu Brownów, by spokojnie wrócić do domu.


	10. Okolicznościowo

Któregoś z grudniowych poranków po odprowadzeniu Eriki do szkoły Bill wyruszył wraz z jej ojcem wykonać wyjątkowe zadanie. Wyjątkowe, gdyż przypada ono tylko raz do roku. Nie było dla niego niczym zaskakującym, iż owe zadanie wiązało się z wyprawą do lasu. Po tylu miesiącach zaczynał się już przywykać do tego iglastego krajobrazu.

Wysiedli z samochodu i ruszyli w stronę ogromnego ogrodzonego obszaru. Podążając wzdłuż ułożonego z desek płotu dotarli w końcu do głównego wejścia, przy którym stał samotny domek. Brown machnął na powitanie stojącemu na ganku mężczyźnie. Ten odmachnął w odpowiedzi, co wiązało się z pozwoleniem na zapuszczenie się w głąb oddzielonego od lasu terenu. Lasu w lesie.

Bill wodził wzrokiem po różnorodnych iglakach. Różniły się od siebie praktycznie wszystkim: gatunkiem, wysokością, szerokością, gęstością gałęzi, długością igieł… Chłopak zaczynał już powoli tracić głowę w tym ogromie zieleni. „Dobrze, że to nie ja muszę wybrać odpowiednią” – pomyślał. Nigdy wcześniej nie był w takim miejscu. Zwykle nie on zajmował się dekorowaniem domu na Święta, a już na pewno nie szukaniem choinki.

\- Ta będzie dobra.

Spodziewał się ujrzeć zielone wysokie jak wieżowiec monstrum z pniem grubości równej powierzchni domu Brownów, więc widok niewiele wyższego od niego drzewka mile go zaskoczył. Podszedł bliżej, obserwując jak jego towarzysz odgarnia najniższe gałęzie, by zatopić żelazne ostrze w niczego nieświadomym pniu.

\- Chodź, spróbuj ty – mężczyzna odezwał się do Billa. – Robiłeś to kiedyś?  
\- Nigdy w życiu – odrzekł dwudziestolatek, nieporadnie chwytając siekierę, która prawie wypadła mu z rąk.  
\- Właśnie widzę… No nic, spróbuj. Uderzaj w ten nadrąbany kawałek.  
\- Tak, wiem.

Stanął dość pokracznie, dzierżąc w rękach narzędzie zbrodni, po czym wykonał dwa pierwsze ciosy, które w mig uświadomiły go o błędnie przybranej pozycji. Poprawił się i kontynuował niezbyt dla niego ambitne uderzanie żelastwem w pień. Po kilku następnych razach miał już dość. Jakby tego było mało, efekt jego działań nie był imponujący.

\- Twoja żona nie będzie miała z ciebie wielkiego pożytku.  
\- Moja co?  
\- Żona. Albo mąż, nawet lepiej. Choć jeden prawdziwy facet w tym związku.  
\- Ej!  
\- Co? Daj spokój, to przecież nic złego – zaśmiał się Steven, patrząc w oczy podirytowanego blondyna, który wściekle zacisnął palce na drewnianym trzonku. – Przychodzi tutaj sporo prawdziwych facetów. Możemy ci dzisiaj kogoś znaleźć. Mamy czas.  
\- Zamknij się! – warknął Bill. W tej chwili nie obchodziły go konsekwencje. Nie pozwoli się obrażać. – Nie jestem c**ą, mam swoją wartość.  
\- O proszę, to ciekawe – zarechotał lekceważąco brodacz, oparłszy się o wbitą w ziemię drewnianą belę. – Masz wartość to ją udowodnij.  
\- Nie muszę ci jej udowadniać. Ja ją znam, to mi wystarczy.  
\- Ale drzewo samo się nie zetnie.  
\- To ty je zetnij! Możesz to zrobić.  
\- Mogę i chyba będę musiał to zrobić – powiedział w końcu drwal, robiąc kilka kroków wprzód. – Żeby facet nie mógł poradzić sobie z tak banalną rzeczą…

„Zamknij wreszcie r**!!!”

Były wokalista z całej siły uderzył siekierą w pień. Ostrze przeszyło drewno niczym piorun i pozostało w miejscu, podczas gdy jego były tymczasowy właściciel zarzucił na głowę kaptur i ruszył w stronę samochodu, mając ochotę zabić gołymi rękami każdego, kto stanie mu na drodze. Nie uszedł daleko, gdy poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu.

\- O to mi właśnie chodziło!

Chłopak z niedowierzaniem spoglądał na uśmiechniętą twarz drwala. O co mu chodzi? Dalej sobie z niego kpi?

Już miał strącić jego rękę, lecz Brown dodał:

\- Popatrz – wskazał na drzewko, które leżało teraz na ziemi. Ostatni cios musiał być tym decydującym, niszczącym równowagę rośliny. Tak uszkodzony pień nie zdołał utrzymać jej w pionie.

Bill patrzył na swoje dzieło, ciesząc się jak dziecko. Czyli te docinki miały swój pozytywny cel. Co więcej, ów cel został osiągnięty. A on chciał pójść na łatwiznę, powiedzieć „nie dam rady” i poddać się…

Odwrócił się w stronę brodacza, jednak nie zdołał wydusić z siebie ani słowa podziękowania. Umięśnione ręce objęły i przyciągnęły do siebie jego wątłe ciało. To było dla niego kompletne zaskoczenie, nawet większe niż wszystko to, co stało się przed chwilą. A dalej było tylko dziwniej.

\- Jestem z ciebie dumny – usłyszał.

***

\- Erika! – krzyknął, pukając w drzwi. – Twoja mama pyta, kiedy będziesz gotowa.  
\- Powiedz, żeby się nie martwiła, wyrobię się na czas. Powiedz też, żeby później przyszła mi pomóc.  
\- A w czym problem?  
\- Otwórz drzwi. Już się przebrałam, nie muszą być zamknięte.

Dwudziestolatek posłusznie uchylił drzwi i zajrzał do środka. Dziewczynka siedziała przy biurku, grzebiąc w kolorowej kosmetyczce. Cała rodzina od rana szykowała się do wyjazdu na Wigilię do krewnych z pobliskiego miasteczka. Kaulitz również pomagał w przygotowaniach, ciesząc się z perspektywy spędzenia spokojnego samotnego wieczoru w domu. Bo niby z jakiej racji miałoby być inaczej?

\- Więc? – spytał ponownie blondynkę odświętnie ubraną w brązową zdobioną naszytymi jasnymi kwiatkami sukienkę i czarny zapinany na guziczki sweterek. Swoje długie włosy związała w dwa kucyki. Nienawidziła tej fryzury.  
\- Chciałabym, żeby pomogła mi się umalować. Nie mam w tym wprawy, bo rzadko to robię. Tata nie pozwala mi się malować. Uważa, że to dla starszych dziewczyn. Dzisiaj mi pozwolił, bo jest święto.  
\- A co masz? – kiwnął głową w stronę kosmetyczki.  
\- Brązową kredkę do oczu, tusz do rzęs i pomadkę. Na więcej mi nie pozwolił.  
\- Mogę ci pomóc, jeśli chcesz – zaproponował ochoczo.  
\- Ty? – zdziwiła się.  
\- Tak, ja – westchnął. – Robiłem to wiele razy, a poza tym lubię robić makijaż.  
\- Byłeś makijażystą?  
\- Nie, ale czasami musiałem robić sobie makijaż do pracy.  
\- To brzmi dziwnie.  
\- Wiem, ale nieważne. Chcesz czy nie?  
\- OK. Pokaż co umiesz.

Nie było tu zbyt wielkiego pola do popisu. Cały „zabieg”, łącznie z uprzednim zatemperowaniem kredki, trwał jakieś kilka minut.

Mała przejrzała się w podręcznym lusterku. Brązowe kreski były ledwo widoczne, a jednak ładnie podkreślały jej oczy. To samo z niewielką ilością tuszu do rzęs i pomadki. Cały makijaż był schludny i mało widoczny.

\- Łał, dzięki! – rzekła rozradowana dziewczynka, wciąż wpatrując się w swoje odbicie. – Nie miałam pojęcia, że to potrafisz. Zwykle chłopcy unikają makijażu jak ognia.  
\- Widzisz? Jestem wyjątkowy – stwierdził, szczerząc się.  
\- Tylko nie wiem czy to dobrze – odparła, pokazując mu język. Odpowiedział jej tym samym.  
\- Erika, jesteś gotowa? – pani domu weszła do pokoju. – Za jakieś pół godziny wychodzimy.  
\- Jestem gotowa! – oznajmiła radośnie blondynka. – Popatrz mamo, jaki Bill mi zrobił śliczny makijaż!  
\- Rzeczywiście, bardzo ładnie w nim wyglądasz – powiedziała ciepło i pogłaskała małą po głowie. – Bill, a ty?  
\- Ja?  
\- Jesteś gotowy? Nawet się nie przebrałeś.  
\- Ja też jadę? – zapytał zdziwiony. Nie przewidział takiego obrotu spraw.  
\- Nie zostawimy cię w domu samego na Wigilię. Ubierz się szybko, masz na to jeszcze niecałe pół godziny.

Westchnął cicho i szybko opuścił pokój, by jak najszybciej przygotować się do wyjazdu. Nienawidził spotkań rodzinnych, a już na pewno nie tych, gdzie praktycznie nikogo nie znał. Zapowiadał się fascynujący wieczór…

***

\- Witajcie! Witajcie! Cieszę się, że jesteście. Tak dawno was nie widziałam!

Drzwi otworzyła im bogato ubrana kobieta koło czterdziestki czy pięćdziesiątki. Widać było, że należy do wyższych warstw społecznych i jak najbardziej jest z tego zadowolona. Futrzany szal na jej szyi współgrał z olbrzymimi złotymi kolczykami i długą wzorzystą suknią. Bill z jakiegoś powodu nie zapałał miłością do tej kobiety. Zresztą Steven praktycznie od początku podróży ostrzegał go zarówno werbalnie jak i niewerbalnie przed ową personą. Może przesadzał. Nie z takimi ludźmi miało się do czynienia podczas trwania kariery Tokio Hotel.

Po krótkiej rozmowie Marlene, tak przedstawiła się chłopakowi owa kobieta, zaprowadziła ich w głąb swojego ogromnego domu. Znacznie odbiegał on wyglądem od domu Brownów, można by go nazwać jego zupełnym przeciwieństwem. Był przestronny, bogato zdobiony błyszczącymi przedmiotami. Podłogę zamiast drewna zdobił marmur. Miejsce gdzie ceniono luksus. Przywiodło mu na myśl jeden z hoteli, w którym przez jakiś czas pomieszkiwał wraz z zespołem. Drogi, luksusowy, ale zimny. Mimo wszystko był tam basen i dobre jedzenie, także nie można narzekać.

Nagle pani domu zatrzymała się i zawołała kogoś z innego pokoju. Podeszła do niej mocno umalowana, ubrana na czarno nastolatka z dość nietypową również czarną fryzurą. Typ buntowniczki. Ciężko było nie zauważyć, że miała serdecznie dosyć dzisiejszego dnia.

\- Marabelle, czy mogłabyś oprowadzić Billa po domu? To znajomy wujka Stevena. Poznalibyście się bliżej.

Uśmiechnął się do niej miło tylko po to, by w zamian uświadczyć wymownego przewrócenia oczami. „Dobra, przepraszam, że chciałem być miły…”

Podczas, gdy rodzina Brownów poszła zająć swoje miejsca przy stole Kaulitz ruszył w nieznane za zmęczoną życiem nastolatką.

***

\- Ostatni przystanek - toaleta. Koniec zwiedzania.  
\- Dzięki za oprowadzenie. Ładny dom.  
\- Taa.

Nic nie szło dobrze. Zwiedzanie domu było koszmarnie nudne, rozmowa się nie kleiła, atmosfera była nieprzyjemna. Bill ostatkiem sił starał się udawać zainteresowanie. Ciężko robić coś, czego efektów nie widać.

Dziewczyna bez słowa odwróciła się i zniknęła za drzwiami jednego z pokoi. Przez sekundę chłopak zdołał dostrzec pokryte plakatami ściany. Gdzieniegdzie spod warstw papieru wydobywał się prawdziwy, ciemny kolor ścian. Także same drzwi „zdobiły” jakieś napisy oraz postacie wystylizowane niczym stereotypowi sataniści. Mógłby przysiąc, że gdzieś przemknął mu też napis „Slipknot”. Tak czy inaczej, nie miał ochoty tego sprawdzać. Mrok, depresja, śmierć – to nie jego klimaty. No i wolał nie narażać się swoją obecnością miłośniczce czerni. Jeszcze złoży go w ofierze czy coś…

Wszedł do łazienki, by poprawić włosy. Zamknął drzwi na klucz.

***

Niepewnie schodził po schodach, mając nadzieję, że nie zgubi się w tym olbrzymim domu.

\- O, jesteś wreszcie. A gdzie Marabelle?

Kątem oka dostrzegł w pokoju suto zastawiony stół i zgromadzonych przy nim gości razem z rodziną Brownów.

\- Poszła coś wziąć z pokoju – odparł nieco speszony, widząc, że wszyscy mu się przyglądają. Normalnie nie miałby z tym problemu, ale odkąd był sam, bez brata i zespołu, czuł się niezbyt pewnie. Szczególnie, że nie miał innego wyjścia jak posługiwać się swoim niezbyt pięknym angielskim.  
\- Jak to ona, zawsze roztrzepana! Proszę, siadaj.

Posłusznie zajął wskazane przez panią domu miejsce.

Na szczęście dla niego nie wzbudził zbyt dużego zainteresowania swoją osobą. Kilka standardowych pytań typu: „skąd jesteś?”, „gdzie chodziłeś do szkoły?”, „czy studiujesz?”. Czasami odpowiadał sam, czasem odpowiadał za niego Steven. Według oficjalnej, przyjętej wcześniej wersji był synem znajomego. Przyjechał na jakiś czas pomóc przy pracy. To brzmiało lepiej niż: porzucony przez wszystkich sławny piosenkarz znaleziony pogryziony w lesie. Fakt, iż tak naprawdę przebywał w kraju wbrew prawu (bo nie miał jak udowodnić, że jest inaczej, nie posiadał żadnych dokumentów) tym bardziej wolał przemilczeć. Po co robić Brownom zły PR? Ukrywają przestępcę. A gdyby ktoś doniósł o tym na policję?

W pewnym momencie rozmowa zeszła na, jak mu się wydało, dość znany wszystkim obecnym tor.

\- Kiedy wreszcie wyprowadzicie się z tej rudery?  
\- Rudery?  
\- Z tej dziury w środku lasu.  
\- Lubimy ten dom – protestował Steven. – Nie zamierzamy się stąd wynosić tylko dlatego, że tobie się on nie podoba.

Kaulitz w ciszy jadł swoją porcję sałatki, gdy poczuł, że ktoś stuka go w ramię.

\- Nie przejmuj się. To stały punkt Wigilii u cioci – powiedziała cicho Erika.

„No dobra. Skoro tak lubią.”

***

\- Przyjedźcie jakoś niedługo! Miło było cię poznać Bill!

Uśmiech i ulga na twarzy drwala, kiedy mieli jechać do domu, były bezcenne.

Podczas gdy Avril żegnała się ze swoją siostrą, Bill z Eriką pakowali razem prezenty do samochodu. Tradycja nakazuje odpakować je dopiero następnego dnia, a nie było możliwości nocowania u Marlene. Steven by tego zwyczajnie nie wytrzymał. Chyba, że by spał w samochodzie, ale jak by to wyglądało? Woleli dać za wygraną.

Było już późno, gdy wyjechali w drogę powrotną do domu. Jechali w ciszy. Avril słuchała wiadomości. Stare radio trzeszczało co kilka dźwięków.

Minęli zabudowania, jechali szeroką drogą przecinającą jakieś pole. Korzystając z okazji, blondyn spojrzał w niebo. Księżyc był tej nocy wyjątkowo piękny. Rzadko go widywał. Wysokie drzewa zwykle wszystko zasłaniały, a jak nie one to chmury.

„W Loitsche nigdy nie miałem z tym problemu.” – przeszło mu przez myśl. „Ciekawe, jak tegoroczna Wigilia. Czy Tom znowu kupił komuś skarpetki…”

\- O czym myślisz?

Zdziwiony odwrócił się od okna. Nie wiedział, że ktoś go obserwuje.

\- Wysłałeś im kartkę?  
\- Komu? – zapytał spokojnie.  
\- Rodzinie – odpowiedziała dziewczynka. – Widzę, że o nich myślisz.  
\- Nie wysyłałem – powiedział cicho, ponownie odwracając się do okna. Księżyc świecił tak jasno.  
\- Czemu?  
\- Nie uwierzyliby, że to ode mnie – westchnął. – Obcy ludzie potrafili wysyłać listy do mojej rodziny, podszywając się pode mnie czy mojego brata. Kiedyś mieliśmy przez to spore problemy. Od tego czasu nie ufamy już żadnym listom.  
\- Nie poznaliby twojego pisma?  
\- Łatwo je podrobić, uwierz mi – przejechał opuszkiem palca po szybie. Nakreślił linię na zaparowanej powierzchni.  
\- A gdybyś dodał swoje zdjęcie?  
\- To samo. To samo… - dodał ciszej.  
\- Powinieneś jednak spróbować. Co ci szkodzi?

Chłopak spojrzał w niebo, które powoli chowało się za czubkami drzew. Gwiazdy i księżyc także znikały w zielonej leśnej gęstwinie.

„Nie chcę serwować im bólu, a sobie nadziei.”

***

\- Bill, wstawaj! Wstawaj!

Warknął niemiło, próbując przegonić natrętną istotę. Nawet machnął ręką, ale podświadomie wiedział, że to nic nie da. Spojrzał na dziewczynkę morderczym wzrokiem.

\- Wstałbyś leniu – blondynka chwyciła go za rękę. – No chodź!  
\- Dlaczego? – jęknął nieprzytomnie, wyrwawszy się z uścisku. Przejechał ręką po głowie. Włosy odrastały mu dość szybko. Już niedługo będzie mógł narzekać na wpadającą w oczy grzywkę.  
\- Domyśl się – fuknęła i wyszła z pokoju.

Szybko zarzucił na siebie bluzę i poczołgał się za dziewczynką. Po drodze potknął się o dywan, zahaczył o framugę, by wreszcie wylądować na podłodze w salonie, tuż przy choince. Erika buszowała pod gałęziami w poszukiwaniu prezentów.

\- A twoi rodzice? – ziewnął Bill.  
\- Za chwilę przyjdą. O, popatrz! Ten jest dla mnie!

Z radością zerwała z pudełka kolorowy papier i rozpoczęła walkę ze wstążką. Dwudziestolatek, wciąż śpiący, rozejrzał się po pokoju, by namierzyć wzrokiem, a potem przynieść małej nożyczki.

\- Dzięki – rzuciła pospiesznie i z radością przecięła splątaną wstążkę.

Chłopak obserwował, jak rozradowana dziewczynka skakała po rozpakowaniu każdego kolejnego prezentu. Nieważne, czy był to szalik, czy laptop, uśmiechała się szeroko i przede wszystkim szczerze. Zrobiło mu się ciepło na sercu. Lubił oglądać radujących się ludzi.

\- A ty nie rozpakowujesz?

Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

\- Widziałam, co najmniej jeden prezent dla ciebie – powiedziała, po czym wróciła do buszowania pod świątecznym drzewkiem. – O, trzymaj!

W ostatniej chwili chwycił małe kwadratowe pudełko. Był zaskoczony, nie spodziewał się niczego dostać.

Naglący wzrok dziewczynki zmusił go do otwarcia paczki. W przeciwieństwie do małej, starał się postąpić z opakowaniem w miarę delikatnie. Jeszcze bardziej od samego faktu dostania czegokolwiek, zaskoczyła go zawartość podarku. Nie liczył na cokolwiek, a dostał komórkę. Poczuł na głowie czyjąś dłoń.

\- Nie martw się, część wziąłem z twojej wypłaty – zaśmiał się Steven i zaczął tarmosić jego włosy.  
\- Ał! Stop!  
\- Zerknij pod choinkę, może jeszcze tam coś znajdziesz – zachęcała go stojąca przy mężu Avril.

Tego ranka Bill znalazł jeszcze kilka rzeczy, w tym słodycze i długo wyczekiwane dokumenty. Szkoda tylko, iż doświadczając tak wspaniałego świątecznego poranka jakoś mniej cieszył się z otrzymanych rzeczy. Wiedział, z czym się wiążą.

***

Co chwilę poprawiał sobie szalik. Było tak cholernie zimno, ale zawilgocony parą materiał doprowadzał do go szału. Dobrze, że chociaż rękawiczki sprawdzały się na taką pogodę.

Razem z rodziną Brownów stał przy samochodzie, spoglądając w bezchmurne niebo. Księżyc świecił słabiej niż kilka dni temu, lecz to nie było ważne. Nie tej nocy.

Mała blondyneczka niecierpliwiła się coraz bardziej. Jak widać, cierpliwość nie jest jej najmocniejszą stroną. Tak jak w przypadku Billa.

\- 3…2…1!

Światła rozbłysnęły ze wszystkich stron. Niebo zapłonęło od takiej ilości sztucznych ogni. Najwięcej petard wybuchało oczywiście nad miastem, ale nie brakowało też i tych rozbłyskujących nad pobliskimi mniejszymi miejscowościami. Nawet z polany, na której stali nasi obserwatorzy, ktoś usiłował puścić kilka rac.

\- Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! Pomyślcie życzenia!

Wszyscy razem wypili po kieliszku szampana.

Cudowna gra świateł trwała jakieś piętnaście minut, choć jeszcze w drodze powrotnej Bill doglądał pojedynczych błysków petard wystrzelonych prawdopodobnie przez jakichś spóźnionych imprezowiczów.

„Oby ten rok był lepszy od poprzedniego.”


	11. Krok ku nowemu

Nadgryziony księżyc rozświetlał skąpane w mroku kanadyjskie niebo. Towarzyszyły mu gwiazdy, których światło nieustannie przebijało się przez wszechogarniającą ciemność. Z jakiegoś powodu cieszyła go kolejna szansa na ujrzenie tego obrazu. Zwykle gdy zasypiał, serowata kula znajdowała się poza obrębem jego okna. Zbliżała się do niego dopiero koło pierwszej w nocy. W tamtej chwili zegar wskazywał już drugą.

To już kolejna taka noc. Ostatnio nie potrafił zasnąć. Za dużo myśli, zbyt wiele pytań. Nie bał się, nie widział w tym sensu. To ciekawość nie pozwalała mu na sen. Zwykła ludzka ciekawość. Może też trochę smutku. Znów będzie musiał zniknąć, iść dalej. Pozostawić wszystko za sobą. Trochę było mu tego szkoda.

Drzwi cicho skrzypnęły. Nie spodziewał się tego. Wyrwany z zamyślenia odwrócił się w stronę wejścia do pokoju.

\- Nie śpisz? – spytała Erika, niepewnie wchodząc do pokoju.

\- Nie mogę zasnąć – odpowiedział cicho. – Coś się stało?

\- Też nie mogę zasnąć. Mogę tu spać?

Spojrzał w stronę sufitu i swojego ulubionego okna. Księżyc jakby ociągając się, brnął w stronę swojego przeznaczenia.

\- Proszę.

\- Dobra. Jeśli się zmieścisz…

Chłopak niechętnie położył się w poprzek łóżka, by zrobić małej trochę miejsca. Po ostatnim razie obiecał sobie, że już nigdy więcej nie będzie spał w tej pozycji, ale tym razem uznał, że da za wygraną. To wyjątkowa sytuacja. Pewnie i tak więcej się już nie powtórzy.

\- Nie chcę żebyś jechał.

Szelest materiału. Oboje usiłowali zmieścić się pod jedną kołdrą.

\- Wiesz, że nie mogę zostać – jego głos był stanowczy. – To było wiadome od samego początku.  
\- Wiem, ale nie wiedziałam, że staniesz mi się tak bliski.

Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

\- Ja też tego nie wiedziałem – odparł szczerze. – Nie miałem pojęcia, że kiedykolwiek przydarzy mi się taka historia – znów spojrzał w niebo. – 6 miesięcy…  
\- Bill – zaczęła cicho. Tak bardzo różniła się od osóbki, którą poznał pół roku temu. Wtedy nie przypuszczał, że ten uparty gadatliwy dzieciak potrafi mieć też swoją wrażliwą stronę. – Będziesz nas odwiedzał?

Dwudziestolatek uśmiechnął się szerzej.

\- Pewnie. Albo wy odwiedzicie mnie.  
\- Nie zerwiesz z nami kontaktu? Nawet gdy już uda ci się wrócić do domu?

Potargał jej blond włoski, co spotkało się ze sporą dawką oburzenia.

\- Nie. Nie zerwę.

Przykryła się materiałem i przytuliła do kościstego boku. Kiedyś wściekłby się za taką bliskość. Dzisiaj nie zaprotestował.

\- Jesteś dla mnie jak brat.

Nie odpowiedział. Był bratem tylko dla jednej osoby, lecz nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że ta małą blondyneczka stała mu się cholernie bliska.

***

W dzień pokutował za kolejną nieprzespaną noc. Momentami był kompletnie nieprzytomny, nie wspominając już o swoim nieustannym ziewaniu. Po pewnym czasie nawet nie chciało mu się przysłaniać ręką ust. Musiałby chodzić wszędzie z dłonią przyklejoną do twarzy.

\- Ostatnio w ogóle się nie wysypiasz. To brak dziewczyny czy coś cię martwi?

Nie chciało mu się reagować na pierwszą sugestię. Zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do charakteru Browna. Przede wszystkim jednak był na to zbyt zmęczony.

\- Myślę o tej wyprowadzce – odpowiedział szczerze. Dręczył się tym, odkąd uświadomił sobie, jak wiele znów się zmieni. Nowy dom, współlokator, praca… Prawdziwa praca i życie na własny rachunek. Nigdy tego nie miał. Do tej pory pracą było Tokio Hotel, a gdy było trzeba wszystko załatwiał jego menadżer. Teraz będzie inaczej, choć wiedział, że nie będzie sam.  
\- Wiesz, że w razie czego będziesz mógł do nas wrócić – odparł brodacz.  
\- Dziękuję – powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem blondyn. Zawsze dobrze mieć jakąś deskę ratunku. Gdyby tylko mógł, zostałby jeszcze trochę u Brownów, niestety wiedział, że to co zarobi u leśniczych jeszcze długo nie wystarczy na pokrycie wszystkich wydatków związanych z podróżą do domu. Poza tym wraz ze zmianą pory roku pracy będzie coraz mniej. Potrzebował czegoś stałego, na cały rok.  
\- William jest w porządku. Ręczę za niego – rzekł Steven. Wrzucił garść pokarmu do paśnika. – Jego syn podobno też jest ok. Tylko trochę leniwy. Mam nadzieję, że się dogadacie.  
\- Ja też. – Po chwili dodał – Nie potrzebuję kłótni. Mam swoje rzeczy do roboty.  
\- Rozsądnie. Myślę jednak, że dojdziecie do porozumienia. Przydałby ci się ktoś w twoim wieku.  
„To prawda” – przyznał w myślach.

Tego dnia skończyli pracę dużo wcześniej niż zwykle. Mieli w planach zakupy w miasteczku oraz zapalenie małego znicza na grobie Billa. To była jego inicjatywa, czuł wewnętrzną potrzebę doglądania swojego „miejsca spoczynku”. Wizyty w tym miejscu, choć krótkie, dawały mu siłę i motywację do działania. Musiał przecież w końcu wrócić do domu, by to wszystko odkręcić.

***

Mimo wyjątkowej kolacji pożegnalnej Bill nie czuł, że wyjeżdża, że teraz wszystko będzie trochę inaczej. Był świadomy wyjazdu i przejmował się najbliższą przyszłością, to oczywiste, jednak podświadomie miał niemalże stuprocentową pewność, iż następnego dnia znów obudzi się i zaśnie w tym samym łóżku, stojącym w tym samym pokoju. Tak samo zresztą jak i następnego dnia, a później jeszcze następnego.

Wieczorem zaczął się pakować. Nauczony latami doświadczenia wolał zrobić to wcześniej niż tuż przed godziną zero. Pośpiech nigdy nie jest dobry podczas pakowania. Chłopak wciąż jeszcze pamiętał, jak przy jednym z wyjazdów podczas trasy koncertowej zostawił kilka swoich ciuchów w hotelu. Wtedy nie mógł sobie tego wybaczyć, lecz teraz wspomnienie tego błędu wywołało uśmiech na jego twarzy.

Odłożył na bok ubrania przyszykowane na następny dzień. Reszta wylądowała w dużej sportowej torbie, którą kupił kilka dni temu. Czerwona, zwyczajna torba. Kiedyś nawet nie pomyślałby o jej zakupie, zawsze wolał eleganckie walizki. Czasy się zmieniają…

***

Dochodziło południe. Po skończonym pakowaniu Bill runął na łóżko, by po raz ostatni przyjrzeć się miejscu swojego dotychczasowego pobytu. Dziś opuści swój drugi dom. Znów zostanie sam. Co prawda miał komórkę z numerami do rodziny Brownów, ale wiedział, jak to jest ze znajomościami na odległość. Tak, zbyt dobrze to wiedział.

Podparł się na rękach i spojrzał w górę. Jego ulubione okno odkrywało przed nim widok wspaniałego czystego nieba pokrytego jedynie nielicznymi leniwymi obłokami. Zapowiada się całkiem ładna pogoda. Może to dobry znak?

Po kilku minutach, kiedy zdołał ogarnąć pokój wzrokiem co najmniej kilka razy, poczuł się gotowy. Powoli wyprostował się i chwycił swoją torbę. Nie spiesząc się, ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Ostrożnie zamknął za sobą drzwi.

***

\- Gotowy?  
\- Tak.

Steven zabrał jego torbę i umieścił ją w bagażniku swojego samochodu. Specjalnie wziął wolne na ten dzień, by nie musieć wyjeżdżać z samego rana. Zresztą, on chyba też chciał jeszcze pobyć z Billem jak najdłużej. Tak samo jak reszta rodziny.

Blondyn podszedł do stojącej kilka kroków dalej Avril. Przytulił ją na pożegnanie.

\- Dziękuję za wszystko. Naprawdę dziękuję. Kiedyś się za wszystko odwdzięczę – powiedział. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się smutno.  
\- Nie masz za co dziękować – odpowiedziała. – Będzie nam cię brakowało. Uważaj na siebie.

Podała dwudziestolatkowi niewielką papierową torebkę. „Prezent?”

\- To dla mnie? – spytał zdziwiony i w mig zerknął do środka. Dostrzegł czarny materiał.  
\- Pomyślałam, że może będziesz chciał od czasu do czasu zakryć swoją bliznę. Wiem, że nie lubisz, gdy ludzie o nią pytają. Szalik na zimne dni już masz, przyda ci się coś lżejszego.  
\- Naprawdę dziękuję – rzekł radośnie i ponownie przytulił blondynkę. Nie ukrywał, iż zastanawiał się nad zakupem czegoś takiego, lecz ciągle brakowało mu pieniędzy. Po dołożeniu się do rachunków oraz zakupie potrzebnych rzeczy z jego wypłaty nie zostało praktycznie nic.

Odwrócił się w stronę Eriki, która uparcie ciągnęła go za rękaw kurtki.

\- Ja też mam coś dla ciebie – oznajmiła i wyjęła z kieszeni małego misia.  
\- Ty go zrobiłaś?  
\- Tak! W szkole, na zajęciach plastycznych.  
\- Dziękuję. To najwspanialszy prezent – odparł, przyglądając się podarkowi. Mały bury miś z materiału z doczepioną zawieszką. Jego oczka zrobione były z dwóch różnych guzików. Chłopak przypiął pluszaka do swoich jeansów.  
\- Będziesz dzwonił?  
\- Pewnie. Obiecałem to.

Mała na chwilę przylgnęła do jego szczupłego ciała, by za moment odsunąć się i przybić swojemu przyjacielowi pożegnalną piątkę.

\- No to cześć! – rzucił na odchodnym i wsiadł do samochodu, w którym już siedział Steven. Kaulitz zapiął swój pas.  
\- No to jedziemy.

Pomachał im na odchodne, po czym odwrócił się w stronę drogi. Zastanawiał się, czy na pewno wziął wszystkie swoje rzeczy, lecz w końcu stwierdził, że w razie czego Brown podwiezie mu brakujące ciuchy.

Samochód ruszył w siną dal, a niewielkie kamyki obijały się o karoserię.


	12. Nowy dom

Z każdym kilometrem czuł się coraz bardziej podekscytowany. Dawno się tak nie czuł. Minęli już szkołę Eriki, minęli zjazd do miejsca, w którym wszystko się zaczęło. Jeszcze tylko kawałek drogi.

Położył dłoń na drzwiach samochodu. Z początku chciał uchylić okno, jednak nim to zrobił uświadomił sobie, jak zimno jest na zewnątrz. Wolał się nie przeziębić.

\- Gorąco ci? – spytał Steven, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł całą sytuację.  
\- Denerwuję się – odparł niepewnie Bill.  
\- Jeśli źle się czujesz, powiedz. Mogę się na chwilę zatrzymać.  
\- Nie, jest ok – powiedział żwawo. Nie chciał robić niepotrzebnych postojów. Chciał załatwić wszystko najszybciej jak tylko się da.  
\- Ok. Daj mi znać, jeśli coś będzie nie tak.  
\- Ok.

Dalej jechali już w ciszy. Młodszy Kaulitz analizował w głowie swoje położenie. Sprawdzał, czy aby na pewno wszystko wziął, a przynajmniej te najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. „Dokumenty, telefon, szczoteczka do zębów, jedna bluzka, druga bluzka, trzecia…” Gdy skończył, rozejrzał się wokół. Właśnie wyjeżdżali z lasu.

\- Daleko jeszcze?  
\- Tak ci tam spieszno?  
\- Stresuję się, nic na to nie poradzę.  
\- A ja zawsze miałem cię za lekkoducha, który ma wszystko gdzieś – zaśmiał się drwal.  
\- Może to tak wyglądać, ale nie jestem taki.  
\- Teraz już widzę.

Bill ponownie odwrócił się do okna. Patrzył, jak zmienia się krajobraz. Znikają drzewa, pojawia się coraz więcej domów. Nagle auto stanęło.

\- To tutaj – oznajmił Steven i odwrócił się w stronę swojego pasażera. Ten znajdował się w stanie zawieszenia. Przyglądał się stojącym obok budynkom. Nie docierało do niego, że to już koniec podróży. Wahał się, co powinien zrobić. Czy wybiec na spotkanie przygodzie, czy zrobić wszystko powoli i spokojnie? Jak pożegnać się z Brownem?

\- Bill?

Wyrwał się z zamyślenia.

\- Chciałem ci podziękować – zaczął, a uśmiech zawędrował na jego twarz. – Za wszystko.  
\- Wystawię ci rachunek – padło z również wygiętych w uśmiechu ust mężczyzny. Blondyn nie przejął się za bardzo, wiedział, że to żart. „Prawda?” – Powiem ci coś młody, cieszę się, że cię spotkałem. Mam nadzieję, że uda ci się wrócić do domu.  
\- Bardzo dziękuję.

Dłoń drwala spoczęła na szczupłym ramieniu. Nie powiedział tego na głos, lecz ten młody człowiek stał się dla niego bardzo ważną osobą. Trochę żałował, iż będzie musiał go tu zostawić.

I wtedy stało się coś, czego się nie spodziewał. Chłopak przytulił się do niego na pożegnanie. To było miłe, lecz nie ułatwiało sprawy.

\- No leć już – pospieszył go, bo bał się, że się rozklei. A jak by to wyglądało? Facet roniący łzy? W jego wieku? – Ale trzymaj jeszcze to – wyciągnął z kieszeni kurtki niewielkie pudełko i rzucił je na kolana zaskoczonego dwudziestolatka. – Otwórz już w domu. No, uciekaj!  
\- Dzięki – zdążył jeszcze odpowiedzieć wzruszony, po czym zniknął za drzwiami pojazdu. Samochód ruszył, kiedy tylko zatrzasnął bagażnik po wyciągnięciu stamtąd swojej torby. Nie gniewał się za to, rozumiał Stevena. Szybkie pożegnanie było łatwiejsze dla nich obu.

Stał na chodniku, spoglądając na znajdujący się przed nim budynek. Dość niepozorny, jednopiętrowy, trochę ściśnięty z boku innym sklepem, jakimś second handem czy outletem. Okna były prawie całkowicie zaklejone reklamami różnych produktów spożywczych. Szynka, pieczywo i takie tam.

Zapewne jeszcze jakiś czas zastanawiałby się nad tym, co robić dalej, gdyby nie niska temperatura panująca na dworze. „No to zaczynamy” – pomyślał, zarzucając swoją torbę na ramię. Zachwiał się pod jej ciężarem, lecz mimo to ruszył odważnie przed siebie. Zdeterminowany chwycił za klamkę.

Tak jak się spodziewał, wewnątrz budynku było o wiele cieplej. Może nie przy stoisku z mrożonkami, ale na ogół musiało być sporo na plusie. Póki co wszystko było lepsze od tych -20 na zewnątrz…

\- O, czyżby Bill Brown? – zapytał stojący przy ladzie mężczyzna.  
\- Zgadza się.

Nie mógł zostawić swojego starego nazwiska. Decydując się na zdobycie dokumentów nie do końca legalną drogą, zgodził się również na przyjęcie aktualnie dostępnych danych osobowych. „Brown” było bardzo popularnym nazwiskiem w tym kraju, więc tak się złożyło, że przypadło i jemu. Bardzo zależało mu jedynie na zachowaniu swojego starego imienia. Nie tylko ze względów uczuciowych, ale też praktycznych. Z nowym imieniem ciągle by się mylił. Poza tym nie brzmiało niemiecko, przez co nie wzbudzało niczyich podejrzeń.

\- Witam. Jestem William Martin, właściciel tego sklepu – oznajmił elegancko ubrany mężczyzna, wyciągając rękę na powitanie. - A to mój syn, Marcus, będziecie pracować razem.  
\- Cześć – rzucił chłopak, nie przerywając układania towaru na półce.  
\- Cześć.  
\- Steven dużo mi o tobie opowiadał. Myślę, że będzie ci u nas dobrze, prawda, Marcus?  
\- Taa.  
\- Przywiozłeś wszystkie dokumenty?  
\- Tak, zgadza się – opowiedział Bill. Szybko wyciągnął sporej wielkości kopertę, do której wcześniej z pomocą Stevena zapakował całą stertę wszelkiej maści papierów umożliwiających mu legalną pracę.  
\- Świetnie – właściciel sklepu otworzył kopertę i zaczął przeglądać jej zawartość. – Wszystko się zgadza, umowa też widzę, że jest. Załatwię dzisiaj wszystkie formalności, a jutro dowiozę ci resztę rzeczy.  
\- Bardzo dziękuję.  
\- Nie ma za co dziękować. Skoro to mamy już za sobą to może Marcus pokaże ci wasz dom? Idź, ja się zajmę sklepem.

Chłopak przedstawiony jako Marcus niechętnie przerwał swoje zajęcie i chwycił swoją kurtkę.

\- Chodź.

Nie miał wyjścia. Podążył za swoim nowym współpracownikiem, a także współlokatorem.

Po opuszczeniu budynku weszli bramą na podwórze, które rozciągało się aż do równoległej ulicy. Drogę do niej odcinał jednak niewielki dwupiętrowy domek stojący na krańcu podwórza. Z zewnątrz wyglądał całkiem przytulnie, ot niewielki ceglany dom z pomalowanymi na biało ścianami i spadzistym dachem.

W środku także było całkiem miło. Jasne kolory, całkiem sporo przestrzeni. Nie był to jakiś szczyt luksusu, budynek był zapewne mniejszy od domu Brownów, był za to bardzo przestronny. Pokoi było o wiele mniej, lecz dzięki temu mogły być większe.

Na parterze znajdowała się kuchnia połączona z salonem i przedpokojem oraz toaleta. Drewniane schody zaprowadziły chłopców na pierwsze piętro, gdzie oprócz łazienki był tylko jeden pokój. Duża, otwarta, zagracona do granic możliwości sypialnia. Dwa jednoosobowe łóżka znajdowały się po przeciwnych stronach pomieszczenia. Na środku stała kanapa zwrócona w stronę ściany, przy której stał telewizor. Choć w pomieszczeniu wisiały najróżniejsze plakaty, największą uwagę i tak przykuwał wszechobecny bałagan. Ciuchy, puszki, papierki i opakowania po chipsach walały się po prostu wszędzie – były na podłodze i na meblach.

\- Twoje łóżko jest przy oknie – odezwał się nagle Marcus, który przez cały czas pisał smsy czy sprawdzał coś na telefonie.

Bill nie zwlekając, podszedł do wskazanego miejsca i położył na nim swoją torbę. Wyciągnął pudełko, które dostał od Stevena, lecz doszedł do wniosku, iż otworzy je w wolnej chwili. Chwycił jeszcze cienki szalik od Avril. Jego materiał przypominał chustę, ale to nawet lepiej, będzie lżejszy i przez to wygodniejszy do noszenia w ogrzewanych pomieszczeniach. Zabrał go ze sobą.

\- Już? Wracamy?  
\- Tak, możemy już iść.

Bez słowa wrócili do sklepu. Właściciel właśnie kończył obsługiwać jakąś klientkę.

\- Dobrze, że jesteście. Myślałem, że już nie wrócicie.

Marcus zajął się swoim poprzednim zajęciem, podczas gdy jego ojciec podszedł jeszcze do Billa.

\- Sklep jest otwarty od 7 do 20, w weekendy krócej. Godziny pracy ustal z Marcusem. Muszę jechać do drugiego sklepu, więc zostawiam was samych. Powodzenia.

Mężczyzna błyskawicznie opuścił sklep. Dwudziestolatek rozejrzał się wokół i ściągnął z siebie kurtkę. Pierwszy dzień pracy czas zacząć.

***

\- Odwieś kurtkę na zaplecze. Jest tam też kibel, jeśli masz potrzebę.

Blondyn wszedł za ladę i udał się na zaplecze, gdzie zostawił kurtkę i zdjął szalik. Przecisnął się między zalegającymi wszędzie stertami produktów spożywczych i wszedł do toalety. Jeszcze nigdy nie trafił do tak małego pomieszczenia. Na szczęście póki co nie musiał sprawdzać, jak ów pokoik sprawował się w praktyce. Nie, tak właściwie to musiał, ale nie chodziło o jego podstawową funkcję.

Chłopak stanął przed lustrem. Z żalem przyjrzał się swojemu gardłu i tej koszmarnej wypukłości, która je zdobiła. Niezbywalna skaza przypominająca mu o jego ledwie ocalonym życiu. Pomijając już całą gamę uczuć żywioną do owego znamienia, blizna najzwyczajniej w świecie szpeciła. Momentalnie zatęsknił za domem Brownów, gdzie wszyscy wiedzieli o owej skazie i nawet nie musiał próbować jej ukrywać. Teraz było inaczej.

Zakręcił darowany mu szalik wokół szyi, związując go w najważniejszym miejscu. Materiał był cienki i przez to prześwitujący, lecz dzięki supłowi było to bez znaczenia.

Blondyn przeczesał jeszcze palcami swoje niesforne kosmyki.

\- Mam nadzieję, że jest tu gdzieś fryzjer – powiedział do siebie. Niestety fryzura jego współpracownika nie pozostawiała złudzeń. Warto zatroszczyć się o parę nożyczek.

***

Gdy wrócił, Marcus robił dokładnie to samo, co wcześniej.

\- Jutro będzie twój pierwszy prawdziwy dzień pracy, więc taki cudowny uniform również dostaniesz jutro – odezwał się do Billa, nie podnosząc głowy znad przestawianych produktów. – Dzisiaj rozejrzyj się i spróbuj zapamiętać, co gdzie stoi. Tak, sporo tego, ale prędzej czy później będziesz musiał to ogarnąć. Rzadko przestawiamy rzeczy. Później możesz jeszcze pomóc mi poukładać płatki na półki, a resztę wynieść na zaplecze. Jak widzisz, dzisiaj przyszła dostawa.

Kaulitz bez słowa sprzeciwu podszedł do jednej ze ścian i zaczął przeglądać kolorowe opakowania. Przyprawy, których w życiu nie używał, o nazwach, których nigdy nie słyszał. Może gdyby były po niemiecku…

Pomału zaczynał panikować. Nie podobało mu się to. Będzie musiał ostro wziąć się za swoją znajomość angielskiego. Utrata pracy nie wchodziła w grę.

\- Nie jesteś stąd, prawda? – spytał jakby od niechcenia Martin.

Był w jego wieku, może trochę starszy. Jego długie kręcone włosy były związane najtańszą wysłużoną gumką. Kosmyki były poniszczone, sianowate w kolorze jasnego brązu.

\- Zgadza się – odparł Kaulitz, odrywając wzrok od sięgającego aż do sufitu regału. – Aż tak widać?  
\- W sumie to tak. Nikt kogo znam nie chodzi tak ubrany.  
\- Co jest nie tak? – zagadnął, podnosząc z zaciekawieniem jedną brew do góry.  
\- Szalik i pluszak – blondyn przyjrzał się obu rzeczom. – Nie żeby mnie to obchodziło, tak tylko mówię.  
\- Coś jeszcze?  
\- Akcent.  
\- Aż tak?  
\- Niestety.  
\- F*ck.  
\- Nie gorączkuj się tak.  
\- Przepraszam, ja po prostu…Nieważne.

„Po prostu liczyłem na to, że po tylu miesiącach nie będzie już tak źle…”

***

Dzień minął dość szybko. Bill starał się wynieść z niego jak najwięcej, choć mimo wszystko zdawał sobie sprawę, iż minie dość sporo czasu zanim zdoła się tutaj na dobre zadomowić.

Wieczór spędził na dostosowywaniu siebie i otoczenia do nowej sytuacji. Najpierw rozgościł się w kuchni. Załadował lodówkę oraz szafki kupionymi w sklepie artykułami. Razem z nowym znajomym podzielili przestrzeń między siebie. W teorii wszystko wydawało się działać, jednak stanowisko Marcusa pt. „Mnie jest wszystko jedno.” było co najmniej mało wiarygodne. Albo mówił to na odczepnego, albo rzeczywiście było mu zupełnie obojętne, kto z nim mieszka i ile przestrzeni zajmuje.

Ostatnim pomieszczeniem wymagającym zmian była sypialnia. Blondyn ładował swoje ubrania do szafy, podczas gdy jego współlokator wystukiwał coś na laptopie.

\- Tylko tyle masz tych rzeczy?  
\- Zgadza się. Myślisz, że uda mi się coś kupić tu w okolicy?  
\- Pewnie tak, ale nie licz na wiele. Oprócz tego lumpeksu koło nas w okolicy jest tylko jeden sklep, a ceny ma jak z kosmosu.

„Mało pocieszające.”

Zrzucił prawie pustą torbę podróżną na podłogę i położył się na łóżku. W dłoniach dzierżył prezent, który dostał od Stevena. Teraz mógł spokojnie otworzyć pudełko.

W środku znajdował się czerwony odtwarzacz mp3. Proste urządzenie jakiejś mało znanej firmy. Dołączony był do niego liścik. Chłopak rozprostował papier.

„Pomyślałem, że ci się przyda. Jest tam kilka piosenek, mam nadzieję, iż przypadną ci do gustu.”

Ledwie zdążył odłożyć kartkę, gdy rozbrzmiał dzwonek jego telefonu.

\- Hej, Bill. Jak tam pierwszy dzień?  
\- Hej, dzisiaj było tylko wprowadzenie. Pierwszy dzień będzie jutro.  
\- Rozumiem. Dzwonił do mnie wcześniej William. Mówił, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale chciałem poznać twoją wersję.  
\- Dzięki. Wszystko ok. A jak u was?  
\- Szczerze? Trochę pusto, ale dajemy sobie radę.  
\- Musicie to jakoś przeżyć.  
\- Zgada się. Otwierałeś pudełko?  
\- Tak, właśnie je trzymam. Wielkie dzięki za odtwarzacz!  
\- Nie ma o czym mówić. Słuchałeś piosenek?  
\- Nie, jeszcze nie.  
\- Szkoda. Byłem ciekaw, jak ci się podobają. Potrzebujesz czegoś? Może coś ci przywieźć?  
\- Nie, dziękuję. Myślę, że wszystko mam.  
\- Jak coś to dzwoń. No, nie zawracam ci już głowy. Trzymaj się i dobranoc.  
\- Dobranoc – odpowiedział, rozłączając się.

Położył telefon na swojej torbie, by móc zająć się swoją nową zabawką. W mig rozpracował urządzenie. Przeglądał listę piosenek na niewielkim prostokątnym wyświetlaczu. Było ich pięć: _We Will Rock You_ Queen, _Hand of Fate_ the Rolling Stones, _All You Need is Love_ the Beatles, _Beat it_ Michaela Jacksona…

… i _Durch den Monsun._

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Nigdy nie przepadał za słuchaniem swoich piosenek, nasłuchiwał się ich wystarczająco dużo podczas koncertów i wszelakich występów, jednak teraz było inaczej. Dopadło go wzruszenie. To był niezwykły prezent. Zaskoczył go. Nie liczył na to, że Steven będzie pamiętał nazwę jego zespołu, a tym bardziej, że zada sobie trud i wyszuka pierwszy ich przebój. Piosenkę, która nadała rozpędu ich karierze. Miał ochotę natychmiast ją usłyszeć, wrócić wspomnienia, przypomnieć sobie jej słowa i melodię, lecz jego plan przekreśliła słaba bateria. Podłączył urządzenie do wolnego gniazdka. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż po tylu miesiącach znów usłyszy swój język ojczysty, nawet jeśli będą to słowa wyśpiewane przez niego samego, młodszego o kilka lat. Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o swoim dawnym głosie i późniejszych problemach płynących z tzw. mutacji. Ileż on się nacierpiał próbując doprowadzić swój głos do ładu przed każdym kolejnym występem… Ale już po wszystkim. To stare dzieje.

Cichy brzdęk szkła. Z zaciekawieniem podniósł wzrok, a przed jego twarzą pojawiła się szklana butelka.

\- Uznałem, że skoro już jesteśmy skazani na wspólne mieszkanie i pracę ze sobą, wartałoby przełamać pierwsze lody i trochę się zaznajomić – rzekł szczupły chłopak, podając Billowi piwo. Blondyn uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. Zapowiada się całkiem nieźle.


	13. Wtargnięcie

Pierwsze dni w nowym miejscu zleciały bardzo szybko. Nim się obejrzał miał już za sobą cały tydzień. Dzień w dzień dawał z siebie jak najwięcej, by dostosować się do nowych warunków. Uczył się nazw produktów, ich umiejscowienia na sklepowych półkach, a nawet cen, mimo iż i tak były one zapisane w sklepowym komputerze. Podłapywał również zwroty padające podczas rozmów z kupującymi oraz pewne mniej ważne szczegóły dotyczące klientów sklepu.

Spożywczak, w którym pracował, był jedynym tego typu sklepem w okolicy, w związku z czym przyjeżdżali do niego nie tylko mieszkańcy danej miejscowości, lecz także ci z okolicznych terenów. Byli to bardzo różni ludzie. Rano w sklepie pojawiały się głównie tutejsze starsze panie. Około południa trafiali tutaj leśnicy z otaczających wieś lasów, którzy właśnie robili sobie przerwę na posiłek. Oprócz tego sporą część klientów sklepu stanowili przyjezdni. Działo się tak, ponieważ spożywczak znajdował się przy jednej z największych i najczęściej uczęszczanych okolicznych dróg. Nieraz pojawiali się także zagraniczni turyści, zatrzymujący się tutaj w drodze do jednego z parków narodowych. Nie ma co kryć, parki to największa atrakcja w okolicy.

Bill był zadowolony ze swojej pracy. Choć nie miał zbyt skomplikowanych zadań, czuł, że z każdym dniem uczy się czegoś nowego, pożytecznego. Bądź co bądź była to jego pierwsza „normalna” praca. Tutaj, mimo ulgi ze względu na jego niedawne przybycie, był traktowany jak każdy inny pracownik. Nikt nie zaprzątał sobie głowy jego wyglądem, nazwiskiem. Tokio Hotel było czymś zupełnie innym. Ostatecznie taka zmiana stanowiła dla niego coś interesującego. Miał ciszę, spokój i nie musiał przesadnie martwić się swoim wyglądem. Zresztą i tak nosił na sobie biało-żółty uniform, który, swoją drogą, przyprawiał go o dreszcze. Ta kolorystyka zupełnie nie trafiała w jego gust.

Tego wieczora blondyn jak zwykle zajmował się sprzątaniem sklepu. Nowi pracownicy nie mieli dostępu do kasy czy najróżniejszych dokumentów, więc Marcus musiał zająć się tym wszystkim sam. W tym samym czasie Bill sprzątał bądź układał towar na półkach. Jednym słowem, robił wszystko inne.

Szykowali się do zamknięcia sklepu, gdy rozległo się głośne pukanie do drzwi. Bill zaintrygowany uniósł głowę, jednak Marcus nawet nie zerknął w stronę źródła irytującego dźwięku.

\- Weź otwórz temu kretynowi, jeśli możesz – mruknął tylko. Kaulitz oparł szczotkę o jeden z regałów i przekręcił klucz w zamku.  
\- Jest może Marcus? – usłyszał tylko, po czym został silnie odepchnięty. Ledwie utrzymał równowagę. – Cześć stary! – rzucił wysoki umięśniony blondyn.  
\- Naprawdę mógłbyś bardziej uważać – powiedział spokojniejszy głos należący do niższej postaci, która pojawiła się w sklepie tuż za swoim kolegą. – Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Tak, wszystko ok – odpowiedział Bill, masując obolałe ramię.  
\- Przepraszam za niego, on nigdy nie patrzy, co robi.  
\- Cześć Matthew – rzekł obojętnie Martin, nie przerywając pracy. – Co słychać?  
\- Dziewczyny szykują imprezę na sobotę. Miałem ci to przekazać, bo podobno cały dzień nie odbierasz telefonu.  
\- Padła mi bateria, więc zostawiłem go w domu.  
\- Dobra, ale chcesz iść?  
\- Gdzie i o której?  
\- Tak jak zwykle godzina siódma dom Irene.  
\- Dopiszcie mnie do listy.  
\- Super. Sam dzisiaj jesteś? Gdzie twój nowy współpracownik?  
\- Staranowałeś go po drodze.

Krótkowłosy osiłek odwrócił się, by dostrzec Billa, któremu wreszcie udało się doprowadzić swoją rękę do porządku, mimo iż był pewien, że za kilka dni na miejscu bolącego miejsca pojawi się siniak.

\- A to ty. Cześć, jestem Matthew – podszedł szybkim krokiem i podał mu rękę.  
\- A ja Chris – przedstawił się niższy chłopak o czerwono-czarnych włosach.  
\- Bill – odpowiedział krótko.  
\- Ciebie też wpisać na listę?  
\- Jaką listę?  
\- Nieważne – Matthew machnął ręką. – Przyjdź jeśli chcesz. Na razie stary! – krzyknął do Marcusa.  
\- Do zobaczenia później chłopaki.  
\- Cześć. Miło było cię poznać Bill – dodał jeszcze Chris, po czym również zniknął za drzwiami. Kaulitz ponownie przekręcił klucz w zamku.  
\- I tak oto poznałeś Chrisa i Matthew.  
\- Wydają się być w porządku.  
\- Tak, zwłaszcza Matthew – ironizował szatyn. – Gdyby nie to, że w tej dziurze prawie nie ma ludzi w naszym wieku, nie zadawałbym się z tym typem. Ty rób jak chcesz, twoja sprawa.  
\- A ten drugi?  
\- Chris? On jest spoko. Może wyglądać trochę dziwnie, ale jest naprawdę w porządku. Można na nim w pełni polegać, mimo że jest z nas wszystkich najmłodszy.  
\- „Nas wszystkich”?  
\- Młodych ludzi w tej okolicy. Poznasz ich w sobotę, jeśli zdecydujesz się iść na imprezę. Irene na pewno nie będzie miała nic przeciwko, reszta pewnie też nie. Wydajesz się być spoko.  
\- Dzięki. Chętnie poznam nowych ludzi.  
\- Spoko. Teraz skończmy z robotą na dziś. Mdli mnie już od siedzenia tutaj.

***

Po pracy Bill zaczął szykować sobie ubranie na następny dzień. Nie miał zbyt wielkiego wyboru ze względu na dość ubogą garderobę, jednak wykorzystywał ten czas na przejrzenie, czy wszystko jest czyste, a nigdzie nie ukryła się żadna plama.

\- Co robisz? – spytał jego współlokator.  
\- Szykuję ciuchy na imprezę.  
\- Dzisiaj?  
\- Tak.  
\- Weź cokolwiek, nikt przecież nie będzie na to patrzył. Bill?  
\- Hm?  
\- Wiem, że to włażenie z butami w twoją prywatność i jeśli nie chcesz to nie musisz odpowiadać, ale kim byłeś zanim przyjechałeś do Brownów?

Chłopak zastanowił się zanim odpowiedział. Przyjęcie nowej tożsamości było trudniejsze niż mu się wcześniej wydawało. Musiał napisać swoją przeszłość od nowa, wymyślić coś wiarygodnego. Kto by mu uwierzył, gdyby powiedział, że był wokalistą bardzo znanego w Europie zespołu, za którym szalały nastolatki? Mógłby się jedynie narazić na śmieszność.

\- Byłem modelem – oznajmił, przypominając sobie swoje liczne sesje zdjęciowe. Tak, w pewnym sensie był modelem.  
\- Serio? – zainteresował się Marcus. Blondyn uśmiechnął się nieco. Szatyn rzadko kiedy okazywał emocje inne niż przygnębiającą obojętność.  
\- Zgadza się.  
\- I jakie to uczucie?  
\- Fajne, lubiłem to. Chciałbym tak dalej pracować – powiedział szczerze, myśląc o swoim marzeniu. Uwielbiał pozować do zdjęć, być w centrum zainteresowania. Tokio Hotel pozwoliło mu liznąć trochę tego zawodu i mimo jego wad, uznał, iż było to to, co mógłby robić całe życie.  
\- Są jakieś twoje zdjęcia w internecie?

Blondyn przełknął ślinę.

\- Nie, nie ma. To nie było nic wielkiego. Kilka sesji do niemieckich gazet parę lat temu.  
\- Rozumiem.  
\- A ty gdzie poprzednio pracowałeś?  
\- Od zawsze pracowałem w sklepie, bo to biznes mojego ojca, więc wiesz jak jest, masz pewną posadę. Nie, nie jest to moja wymarzona praca. Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, co nią jest, chciałbym grać w jakimś znanym zespole. Gram trochę na gitarze, marzę o tym, żeby kiedyś zagrać na scenie. Zatracić się tam w muzyce, jednocześnie, czując, że są ludzie, którym podoba się moja gra. Nawet nie musi być z tego wielkiej kasy czy piszczących lasek. Chodzi o samo zatracenie się. Wiesz o czym mówię?

Dwudziestolatek kiwnął głową. „Ma dokładnie takie samo podejście jak Gustav.”

\- Ale to marzenie ściętej głowy – dokończył chłopak.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Nieważne. Nie przeszkadzam ci już.

Założył na głowę wielkie słuchawki i włączył jakąś ciężką muzykę. Rozmowa zakończona.

Rzuciwszy przygotowane ciuchy obok łóżka, Bill rozsiadł się na kanapie. Półprzytomnie przeskakiwał po kolejnych kanałach w telewizorze z nadzieją, że w końcu natknie się na coś ciekawego.


	14. Impreza

Ten dzień mijał mu nieco wolniej niż poprzednie. Zawsze tak jest, gdy się na coś czeka. Czas jak na złość zwalnia.

\- A to są liście laurowe.  
\- Liście laurowe.  
\- Zgadza się.  
\- A to?  
\- Kminek.

Korzystając z braku klientów Bill poprosił swojego współpracownika o pomoc w nauce nazw przypraw. Nawet jeśli je kojarzył, w końcu będąc w Tokio Hotel też zdarzało mu się gotować czy przynajmniej robić zakupy, miewał problemy z wymową.

\- Estr...Estr... Scheisse!  
\- Estragon?  
\- Taa…  
\- Zrób sobie przerwę, wkurzanie się nie załatwi sprawy.

Odsunął się i oparł plecami o regał.

\- Nie zmienię tego. Po prostu nie mogę.  
\- To nie zmieniaj – szatyn wzruszył ramionami. – Jesteś zrozumiały, tylko dziwnie brzmisz.  
\- Dzięki.

Blondyn odłożył opakowanie z przyprawą i podszedł do stojącego w kącie kartonu. Zaczął wypakowywać konserwy.

\- Zamykamy dziś tak jak zwykle.  
\- Nie da się wcześniej?  
\- Stary by mnie zabił. Ani minuty wcześniej.  
\- No dobra.

Chwilę pracowali w ciszy. Marcus jak zwykle zapisywał coś w zeszycie.

\- Jakoś po szóstej przyjdzie Matthew po jedzenie i piwo. Dokładasz się do alkoholu?  
\- Tak, jasne.  
\- To dobrze, bo już potrąciłem ci to z pensji.  
\- Ej!  
\- No co, przecież idziesz z nami. Chyba, że nie będziesz jeść ani pić, wtedy to zrozumiem.  
\- Dobra, ok. Mogłeś mnie wcześniej zapytać…  
\- Przecież cię pytam. To jak?  
\- Niech będzie.

Obaj kontynuowali swoje zajęcia. Bill był niepocieszony, co nie uszło uwadze jego współpracownika.

\- Co ci jest?  
\- Hm? – blondyn wyrwał się z zamyślenia. – Nic.  
\- Ok.

Kilka konserw wylądowało na regale. Utworzyły różnobarwny szereg.

\- Chcę jak najszybciej uzbierać trochę kasy – zaczął w pewnym momencie Kaulitz. – Właściwie po to tu przyjechałem.  
\- Uwierz mi, wszyscy tutaj chcą uzbierać trochę kasy – odpowiedział mu Martin, poprawiając sobie okulary. – Ale praca to nie całe życie, czasem trzeba się wyszaleć. Chociaż „wyszaleć” to chyba tutaj zbyt duże słowo, nasze wspólne imprezy to nie popijawy w college’u. Siedzimy, gadamy, pijemy. To nie zbrodnia raz na jakiś czas sobie na to pozwolić.  
\- Masz rację – znów na chwilę zapadła cisza. – Skoro mamy trochę czasu, może powiedziałbyś mi kilka słów o reszcie ludzi, którzy będą na imprezie?

Szatyn zamknął swój zeszyt.

\- To dobra myśl, powinieneś jednak cokolwiek o nich wiedzieć skoro już tam będziesz – powiedział, przecierając okulary. – Mnie już znasz, niewiele, ale chociaż trochę. Matthew i Chrisa też już widziałeś. Jak pewnie zdążyłeś zauważyć Matthew jest bardzo energiczny, ale niezbyt rozgarnięty. Czasem ciężko z nim przez to rozmawiać. Typowy miłośnik siłowni – prychnął. – Jednak to tylko moja ocena. Chris, jak już ci mówiłem, jest z nas wszystkich najmłodszy. Lubi się stylizować, także nie zdziw się, gdy zobaczysz go w makijażu albo w butach na obcasie. Poza tym jest jak najbardziej w porządku. Irene, do której idziemy, pracuje w miejscowym zakładzie fryzjerskim. Wydaje się miła, ale nie radzę ci do niej zarywać.  
\- Dzięki, ale i tak nie miałem zamiaru. Mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.  
\- Skoro tak mówisz – skwitował beznamiętnie, po czym kontynuował – Z Irene mieszkają Crystal i Macy. Crystal jest dość cicha. Lubi przyrodę, zwierzęta i takie tam. Bardzo pozytywna osoba, zawsze znajdzie czas dla innych. Macy z kolei jest jej zupełnym przeciwieństwem. Głośna realistka, uwielbiająca taniec i kickboxing. Radzę ci, nie podpadaj jej. Jest też Isaac, niepoprawny lekkoduch. Również tańczy. Jego pasja to capoeira.  
\- Co to?  
\- Połączenie tańca i sztuki walki. Bardzo efektowne.  
\- To w sumie pasuje do tej dziewczyny…  
\- Macy? Z zainteresowań być może, ale ona go nie znosi.  
\- Czemu?  
\- Jest koszmarnie leniwy. Nie licz na niego w ważnych sprawach.  
\- Dzięki za ostrzeżenie.  
\- Nie ma sprawy. Mam nadzieję, że pomogłem.

***

Wieczorem, po godzinie szóstej dopadł ich już weekendowy nastrój. Ruch, o dziwo, nie był zbyt duży, więc mogli sobie swobodnie rozmawiać. Z nudów zrobili już wszystko, co powinni, pozostało im jedynie czekać na zamknięcie sklepu i podliczenie kasy.

\- A jak jest motyl?  
\- Schmetterling.  
\- Brzmi jak nazwa bombowca.  
\- Każdy tak mówi, więc to chyba prawda. Ja nie słyszę podobieństwa.  
\- Bo to twój język ojczysty. Przypuszczam, że to działa tak samo w drugą stronę.  
\- Pewnie tak.  
\- Ej, Bill, pomożesz Matthew załadować to wszystko do samochodu? – spytał, wskazując palcem na stertę jedzenia. – Ja zostanę, bo ktoś musi obsługiwać kasę.  
\- Nie ma problemu.  
\- Uważaj na drzwi.  
\- Bardzo zabawne.  
\- To było na serio – rzekł Marcus tuż przed tym, jak otworzyły się drzwi. – O wilku mowa.  
\- Cześćchłopakigdziesąrzeczy? – powiedział na jednym wdechu blondyn, prawie wbiegając do pomieszczenia.  
\- W kącie. Bill pomoże ci je zabrać do samochodu.  
\- Niech będzie.

Nie była to wielka pomoc, ponieważ, podczas gdy Kaulitz zdołał zrobić jedną rundkę ze sklepu do samochodu i z powrotem, silniejszy chłopak zdołał zrobić już drugą. Bill mógł usprawiedliwiać się koniecznością podzielenia swojej uwagi. Dzięki niej oberwał drzwiami jedynie raz.

***

Moment zamknięcia drzwi sklepu wywołał u nich wielką ulgę. Wykonali swoją pracę. Teraz już nie muszą martwić się o obudzenie się o odpowiedniej porze, przynajmniej do poniedziałku.

Żaden z nich nie miał samochodu, w związku z czym musieli dotrzeć na miejsce pieszo. Pomimo niskiej temperatury, nie było najgorzej. Nie mieli daleko.

\- Zastanawiam się… - mruknął blondyn. – Myślisz, że oni mnie polubią?

Szatyn głośno westchnął.

\- Masz problemy człowieku…  
\- Przepraszam, że zapytałem.  
\- Jeśli chodzi ci o język, z tego co wiem, nikt nie jest uprzedzony do Niemców. Chyba, że przejmujesz się zdaniem Matthew, który jak zwykle pewnie palnie coś błyskotliwego, ale on nawet nie wie, gdzie leżą Niemcy.  
\- Dzięki.  
\- Spoko.

Nie był pewien, czemu akurat teraz zaczął przejmować się zdaniem innych. Przez lata był traktowany jako odmieniec, ale nie znaczyło to, że nie istnieli ludzie, którzy to w nim cenili bądź tacy, którzy po prostu lubili go, nawet bez tej całej otoczki z ciuchów, dziwnej fryzury czy makijażu.

„Co będzie to będzie” – stwierdził w końcu, gdy stanęli przed wejściem do domu Irene. Wkrótce w drzwiach pojawiła się roześmiana dziewczyna.

\- Myśleliśmy, że już do nas nie dotrzecie!  
\- Przepraszamy, wiesz jak jest…  
\- „Najpierw sklep, potem impreza.” Tak, wiem, że inaczej ojciec nie dałby ci żyć. Wchodźcie, jest okropnie zimno.

Chętnie weszli do środka i zaczęli zdejmować kurtki. Dziewczyna poprawiła swoje zdobione jasnymi pasemkami włosy w kolorze ciemnego blondu. Były o ton jaśniejsze od włosów Billa.

\- Zdejmijcie buty, bo nie chcę mieć potem mokrych dywanów – oznajmiła. – Ty pewnie jesteś tym nowym, który pracuje z Marcusem?  
\- Tak, jestem Bill – przedstawił się, starając się mówić najlepiej jak potrafi. Nie był pewien, czy to coś pomoże, ale czemu nie spróbować? Miał tylko nadzieję, iż nie przesadził w drugą stronę.  
\- Coś do picia? Macy zaraz przyjdzie, też niedawno wróciła z pracy. Chodźcie już do salonu.  
\- Ja to co zwykle – rzekł szatyn. Jego ton głosu wydał się Kaulitzowi dość nietypowy.  
\- A gdzie pracuje?  
\- Na siłowni, tam gdzie Matthew. Podobno już go poznałeś?  
\- Zgadza się.  
\- Halo, ludzie! Obudźcie się i przywitajcie się.  
\- Hej!  
\- Siema!  
\- Cześć wam!

Po kolei przywitali się ze wszystkimi obecnymi i usiedli na poduszkach na podłodze. Kanapy były już pozajmowane. 

Dwudziestolatek musiał przyznać, iż jego współlokator dobrze opisał mu swoich znajomych. Choć jeszcze nie pamiętał ich imion, każdego był w stanie rozpoznać. Cicha blondynka spokojnie słuchała paplaniny Matthew. Czarno-czerwonowłosy nastolatek poprawiał makijaż zrobiony czarną kredką. Na drugiej kanapie drzemał chłopak ubrany w luźną koszulkę i ciemne dresowe spodnie. To pewnie był ten ostatni z listy Marcusa.

\- Macy, idziesz? Tylko ciebie brakuje! – krzyknęła Irene.  
\- Czyżby komuś brakowało mojej obecności? Zaraz idę no!  
\- Ej, Bill – zagadnął nagle umięśniony blondyn. – Zdejmij ten szalik. Tu jest ciepło.  
\- Nie, dzięki.  
\- Zdejmij to, wyglądasz jak gej.  
\- To nie twoja sprawa.  
\- Mam ci pomóc to zdjąć?  
\- Matthew!  
\- Daj mu spokój!  
\- Ej! – odezwał się wreszcie chłopak z drugiej kanapy. – Co wam odbiło, dalibyście się przespać chociaż 5 minut. O, ktoś nowy – zainteresował się i usiadł na kanapie. Związał mocniej swoje dready. – Cześć, jestem Isaac.  
\- Bill.  
\- Gej.  
\- Zamknij się wreszcie Matthew – syknęła Irene, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Zaraz przyjdzie Macy, może ona cię choć trochę uspokoi.  
\- Nie ma jej jeszcze?  
\- Wpadła do domu i od razu pobiegła na górę przebrać się po pracy, śpiochu.  
\- Hej, Bill!  
\- Tak?  
\- Tak sobie myślę, że przypominasz mi kogoś…  
\- Może geja z klubu ze striptizem? - Matthew zaprezentował jeden z tych dowcipów, z których śmieje się jedynie osoba je opowiadająca. Reszta postanowiła skwitować to milczeniem.  
\- Kogo, Chris?  
\- Właśnie nie wiem… - zastanowił się. – Mam wrażenie, że widziałem kiedyś w internecie twoje zdjęcie.  
\- Nie – zaprzeczył szybko były wokalista. – Musiałeś mnie z kimś pomylić.  
\- Możliwe. Wybacz!  
\- Spoko.  
\- Ej, Bill – odezwał się Marcus. – Może to coś z czasów, kiedy byłeś modelem?  
\- Byłeś modelem? – poruszył się najmłodszy z obecnych.  
\- Wątpię – ratował się Bill. „Tylko spokojnie.” – To było dawno i tylko w Niemczech.  
\- Gej.  
\- I jakie to uczucie pozować do zdjęć?  
\- Wbrew pozorom nie jest to łatwe. A pozowanie przez kilka godzin pod rząd nieźle męczy.  
\- Kilkugodzinna praca w siłowni jest bardziej męcząca.  
\- W to nie wątpię – odparł dyplomatycznie Kaulitz. Był już pewien, iż z tym osobnikiem na pewno się nie zaprzyjaźni.  
\- Isaac, skoro już się obudziłeś, może pochwalisz się wreszcie tymi swoimi nowymi ruchami, nad którymi tak ciężko ostatnio pracowałeś? – zasugerowała Irene. Reszta przyklasnęła temu pomysłowi.  
\- Muszę?  
\- Prosimy... – rzekła błagalnie Crystal. – Pokazałbyś Billowi, czym się zajmujesz.  
\- Wiesz co to capoeira?  
\- Mniej więcej. Właściwie mniej niż więcej.  
\- W takim razie zgoda. Zawsze to szansa, że kolejna osoba się w to wciągnie – ciemnowłosy chłopak wstał z kanapy. – Odsuńcie się wy dwaj – zwrócił się do Billa i Marcusa. – Irene, zapuść jakąś dobrą nutę.

Dziewczyna zajęła miejsce ciemnoskórego kolegi i przysunęła do siebie leżącego na stole laptopa. Isaac szybko rozgrzał mięśnie.

\- Dobra, zaczynamy.

Bill z podziwem oglądał ten trwający minutę pokaz. Niesamowite ruchy tancerza, który poruszał się jak gdyby nie znał słowa „grawitacja”. Jego szybkie kopnięcia cięły powietrze z wielką siłą. Samo stawanie na rękach w jego wykonaniu zdawało się być pełne gracji. Osuwający się zbyt duży t-shirt co i raz odsłaniał ciężko pracujące, wyrobione latami ćwiczeń mięśnie. Niezwykłe widowisko, które wprawiło blondyna w osłupienie. On nigdy nie był dobry w czymkolwiek związanym z wysiłkiem fizycznym.

Reszta okazywała mniejszy entuzjazm. Musieli widzieć podobne pokazy już co najmniej kilka razy w ciągu trwania swojej znajomości.

\- Unglaublisch – wydusił z siebie były wokalista, gdy prezentacja się skończyła. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, co powiedział.  
\- Co?  
\- Znaczy...no...super! – poprawił się szybko.  
\- Muszę to jeszcze dopracować… Nie wyszło tak jak chciałem.  
\- Boże, a ty znowu to samo! – oczy wszystkich zwróciły się w stronę nowoprzybyłej dziewczyny o krótkich rudych włosach. Nagie ramiona od razu uświadomiły Billowi, że ma do czynienia z osobą, przed którą ostrzegał go jego współlokator. Wyrzeźbione mięśnie były nie mniej widoczne niż u Isaaca. – Jeśli masz zamiar narzekać to nam nic nie pokazuj tylko wróć do siebie i nad tym popracuj. Jedyne, co potrafisz to narzekać!

Ciemnoskóry tancerz jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Chciałem pokazać nowemu, jak to mniej więcej wygląda.

Rudowłosa spojrzała na stojącego około półtora metra od niej nieznajomego, który uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. Starał się nie okazywać dyskomfortu spowodowanego pojawieniem się tak wybuchowej osoby.

\- A, to ty. Cześć, jestem Macy.  
\- Bill.  
\- No dobra – odezwała się wreszcie Irene, próbując załagodzić napiętą atmosferę. – Fajnie jest być DJem od czasu do czasu, ale teraz nie wiem, co puścić.  
\- Coś do tańca!  
\- Jeszcze za wcześnie Matthew, będziesz tańczył sam.  
\- Trudno.  
\- Może rocka?  
\- Ja mam pomysł! – wybił się Chris. – Może damy coś po niemiecku?  
\- Dobra myśl – zgodziła się blondynka. – Tak jechaliście po Billu, że możemy mu zrobić tę przyjemność.  
\- Kto po nim jechał?  
\- Ty już lepiej milcz, Matthew.  
\- Dzięki – rzekł Kaulitz, po czym zastanowił się chwilę. – Znacie może Nenę?  
\- Kogo?  
\- Ja znam! – zgłosiła się Crystal. – Luft…balloons?  
\- Na przykład.  
\- Coś mi to mówi. Skoro tak, spróbuję to znaleźć na youtube.

Kilkanaście sekund później _99 Luftballons_ grało już z głośników, co spotkało się z różnymi reakcjami słuchaczy.

\- Boże…Co to jest? – załamał się umięśniony blondyn.  
\- Nie znam cię – mruknął do Billa Marcus.  
\- Sorry…  
\- A mi się nawet podoba. Zresztą, gdzieś to już słyszałam. Dość stara piosenka, lata 80.  
\- To musi być straszne, jeśli u was jest taka muzyka.  
\- Zgadza się.  
\- Ogarnijcie się. To były lata 80. U nas były podobne klimaty w tamtym czasie.  
\- Isaac ma rację. Gdybyście usłyszeli, jakie przeboje królowały u nas w tamtym czasie…  
\- Coś nie tak, Irene? – spytał Chris, widząc zamyśloną minę dziewczyny.  
\- W komentarzach ciągle piszą coś o jakimś „Tokio Hotel”, zastanawiam się, o co chodzi.  
\- To też niemiecki zespół, jego wokalista powiedział kiedyś, że lubi Nenę – odpowiedział Bill i upił łyk piwa.  
\- I tyle komentarzy z tego powodu? Ja lubię Eminema i nikogo to nie obchodzi.  
\- Mnie obchodzi!  
\- Dziękuję Chris, jesteś słodki.  
\- Teraz sobie przypomniałem – zastanowił się chłopak z nietypowym kolorem włosów. – To był zespół bardzo popularny w Europie. Mieli się promować u nas, ale chyba coś nie wyszło.  
\- Skąd ty wiesz takie rzeczy?  
\- Gdzieś mi to mignęło w necie.  
\- Bill, znasz ten zespół?  
\- Tak… - przyznał niepewnie. Nie wiedział, czego może się spodziewać.  
\- I jest dobry?  
\- Ciężko ocenić. Jedni lubią, inni nienawidzą – skwitował dyplomatycznie.  
\- Sprawdźmy to, a potem dajcie mi coś wybrać.  
\- Potem mi.  
\- Wolę, żeby Crystal coś wybrała niż wy dwaj. Ona ma dobry gust, a wy zawsze wybieracie jakieś badziewie.  
\- Dzięki Macy.  
\- Nie ma sprawy, kochana.  
\- O, jest też coś po angielsku, ale skoro zaczęliśmy po niemiecku to niech będzie niemiecki. Ojej! – dziewczyna przesunęła laptopa na środek stołu. – Patrzcie!  
\- Dziewczyna w twoim typie, Chris.  
\- To chłopak, Matthew.  
\- Tym lepiej. Ała! Ty mały…  
\- Uspokójcie się obydwaj!  
\- Muzyka w porządku, ale wokal mi się nie podoba.  
\- Mi też nie. Do niemieckiego bardziej pasuje mi Rammstein.  
\- Dla mnie ci chłopcy są uroczy!  
\- Są słodcy.  
\- Dziewczyny, błagam was!  
\- No i koniec.  
\- Przeżyliśmy.  
\- Co o tym sądzisz, Bill? Jako jedyny cały czas milczałeś.  
\- Jest w szoku po wysłuchaniu tego cudownego utworu.  
\- Bardzo możliwe. Na dodatek jako jedyny z nas rozumiał tekst tego czegoś.  
\- Jeśli mam być szczery, to nie było takie złe. Tekst też jest całkiem w porządku.  
\- Biedak, ogłuszyło go!  
\- To może być załamanie nerwowe.  
\- Taa, to pewnie to – zaśmiał się jak najbardziej wiarygodnie. - Sorry, gdzie tutaj jest toaleta?  
\- Zaraz cię do niej zaprowadzę. Jeśli którekolwiek z was zniszczy mi laptopa to zamorduję – powiedziała Irene, wstając od stołu.  
\- Nie zrobisz tego – uśmiechnął się Matthew. – Za bardzo nas kochasz.

***

\- To tutaj – rzekła, uchylając drewniane drzwi. – To ja wracam do reszty. Chyba trafisz z powrotem?  
\- Tak, poradzę sobie – odpowiedział wesołej dziewczynie, która zaraz potem oddaliła się w stronę salonu. Zamknął drzwi.

Stanął naprzeciwko zlewu, opierając się przy tym o pokrytą kafelkami ścianę. Chłód, mimo grubej bluzy, drażnił jego skórę.

Przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu. Tej bladej twarzy, niesfornym blond kosmykom i zaszklonym oczom. To wszystko jest takie żałosne. Właśnie zobaczył, ile stracił. Przypomniał sobie o tych wszystkich latach poświęconych karierze, z której nie zostało mu nic. O godzinach spędzonych w studiu, o wywiadach, sesjach, programach telewizyjnych. O charakteryzatorach, dźwiękowcach, reżyserach, fotografach – tych wszystkich ludziach, z którymi współpracował dzień w dzień. I o reszcie zespołu. I o swoim bracie, który zostawił go, gdy najbardziej tego potrzebował. Śmiech rówieśników był tylko gwoździem do trumny. Kroplą, która przelała czarę goryczy.

Odchylił głowę do tyłu, dotykając nią zimnej powierzchni. Tak przyjemnej, kojącej.

***

\- Nareszcie jesteś! – usłyszał, gdy wrócił do pokoju. – Myśleliśmy, że się zgubiłeś.  
\- Albo utopiłeś czy coś.

Usiadł na podłodze obok Marcusa.

\- Kiedy cię nie było Chris nalegał, żebyśmy obejrzeli jeszcze kilka teledysków tego dziwnego zespołu – powiedział szatyn.  
\- Uznaliśmy, że jesteś podobny do wokalisty – dodał Matthew.  
\- Tak sądzicie? – zaśmiał się lekko.  
\- Macie podobne rysy twarzy, budowę, kolor oczu, kolczyki… - wyliczał najmłodszy z obecnych.  
\- Wszystko się zgadza z tą różnicą, że ty żyjesz, a on nie – dodała Macy, która właśnie kontrolowała stan swoich paznokci.  
\- To smutne – stwierdził, upijając piwo.  
\- Bywa. Wiesz, pomyśleliśmy sobie, że może powiesz nam coś o sobie. My w zamian dodamy coś od siebie.  
\- Ok.  
\- Ja mam pomysł!  
\- Jaki, dzieciaku?  
\- Może wymyślmy jakieś pytanie, na które każdy po kolei będzie musiał odpowiedzieć? Wiecie, zaczynając od Billa, a kończąc na Isaacu.  
\- Brzmi sensownie. To łatwiejsze niż „Powiedz kilka słów o sobie.” – uznała rudowłosa.  
\- To ja mam pierwsze pytanie.  
\- Dlaczego ty?  
\- Bo ten dom jest oficjalnie mój.  
\- A nieoficjalnie?  
\- Mój i dziewczyn.  
\- Dobra, dajesz.  
\- W takim razie… Wymień trzy rzeczy, które cię interesują.  
\- Czyli ja zaczynam? – upewnił się jeszcze Bill, po czym zastanowił się. – Lubię…spać.  
\- Mój ziom! – ucieszył się Isaac. Zaraz potem otrzymał mocnego kuksańca w bok.  
\- Spać, pozować i śpiewać.  
\- Fantastyka, gra na gitarze, gry wideo.  
\- Może powinniście popracować ze sobą? Wiecie, Marcus by grał na gitarze, a Bill…  
\- Ale ja nie mam głosu – wciął się blondyn. Było w tym sporo prawdy, jego głos nie brzmiał już tak czysto jak przed wypadkiem.  
\- To już gorzej.  
\- To teraz ja – powiedziała Crystal. – Przyroda, muzyka i malarstwo.  
\- A kiedy zobaczymy jakieś nowe prace twojego autorstwa?  
\- Gdy zrobi się cieplej. Nie lubię zimy.  
\- Mogłoby już być lato…  
\- Matthew, teraz ty.  
\- Siłownia, samochody, psy – Bill spojrzał na niego pytająco. – No co?  
\- Nie, nic.  
\- Mam nadzieję.  
\- Wizaż, muzyka i może cukiernictwo?  
\- Ciasta Irene są najlepsze!  
\- Oj, przestańcie! Ojciec nauczył mnie paru sztuczek, to wszystko.  
\- Również wizaż, fotografia i deskorolka. Raaaanyyy, chcę już lato!  
\- Muzyka, taniec i kickboxing. Isaac?  
\- Spanie, capoeira iii różne koncepcje sensu ludzkiej egzystencji.  
\- Nie popisuj się, Isaac.

***

Z czasem atmosfera zaczęła się rozluźniać. Rozbawione towarzystwo podzieliło się na kilka mniejszych grupek. Bill lawirował między nimi, jednak znalezienie wspólnego tematu z obcymi ludźmi nie było łatwe. Ostatecznie zdecydował podczepić się do Irene i Crystal, które poszły do kuchni, by przygotować więcej jedzenia.

\- Mam nadzieję, że ludziom zasmakuje ta sałatka – powiedziała zmartwiona „pani domu”.  
\- Na pewno jest pyszna.  
\- Dziękuję, że we mnie wierzysz. Bill, może spróbujesz trochę?  
\- Jasne – rzekł, po czym nabrał na łyżkę odrobinę dziwnej mieszanki. – Jest dobra.  
\- No to super. W takim razie jest mała szansa, że ktoś się nią otruje.  
\- Jak coś to będę pierwszy – zaśmiał się blondyn.  
\- Co robicie? – zagadnął Chris, który właśnie wpadł do pomieszczenia.  
\- Szykujemy coś do jedzenia. Chcesz spróbować?  
\- Pewnie, że chcę!  
\- A tak właściwie – zaczął Bill po chwili zastanowienia. – Gdzie się wszyscy poznaliście?  
\- Marcus ci nie mówił? Chodziliśmy do jednej szkoły średniej. Potem nie poszliśmy od razu do college’u, lecz postanowiliśmy najpierw uzbierać trochę kasy.  
\- College jest cholernie drogi…  
\- Właśnie.  
\- A czemu nie pojechaliście do pracy do miasta? Nie zarabialibyście tam więcej?  
\- Niby tak, ale koszty życia są tam wyższe niż tutaj. Poza tym – dziewczyna poprawiła nieposłuszny kosmyk – Tak się złożyło, że rodzina dwójki z nas miała już tutaj domy. Dogadaliśmy się ze sobą i swoimi rodzinami, i stwierdziliśmy, że taki układ nam odpowiada. Ten dom należy akurat do mojego ojca. Mieszkam tu z Macy i Crystal.  
\- Ja mieszkam kilka ulic dalej, a wraz ze mną Matthew i Isaac.  
\- I nie ma problemów? – zapytał Bill, przypominając sobie swoje własne doświadczenia. - Ja przez długi czas mieszkałem z kilkoma znajomymi i w pewnym momencie zaczęliśmy prowadzić ze sobą istne wojny.  
\- Hahaha, o tak! To się zdarza.  
\- Ale nie powiedziałabym, żeby to były „wojny”. Może u was, Chris.  
\- U nas jest zwykle spokojnie, dopóki Matthew nie zacznie z kogoś żartować.  
\- A ty, Bill? – zagadnęła niespodziewanie Crystal. Jej długie proste włosy falowały, gdy wykonywała choćby najdrobniejszy ruch. – Też planujesz uzbierać pieniądze na college?  
\- Nie, nie – odparł bez wahania. – Chcę pojechać do Niemiec. Potrzebuję pieniędzy na podróż.  
\- Nie podoba ci się w Kanadzie?  
\- Nie, tutaj jest pięknie, ale wiecie…  
\- Spoko, to twoje korzenie – powiedziała Irene, która właśnie skończyła przygotowywać odpowiednią ilość porcji. – Pomóżcie mi i weźcie trochę, ok?

***

Resztę wieczoru Kaulitz przesiedział z Chrisem i Crystal. Irene znalazła jakiś wspólny temat z Marcusem, a reszta dyskutowała o sporcie i ćwiczeniach, tematach bardzo odległych od zainteresowań Billa.

Około drugiej w nocy goście uznali, iż należy wrócić do swoich domów. Wszyscy mieszkali blisko siebie, więc nie było sensu w zajmowaniu miejsca u dziewczyn, które były już zmęczone i bardziej potrzebowały spokoju niż towarzystwa kilku dodatkowych osób. Zwłaszcza, że dwie osoby przesadziły z ilością spożytego alkoholu. Jedną z nich był Marcus. Bill nawet gdyby chciał, nie był w stanie wypić zbyt dużo. Alkohol drażnił bliznę na jego gardle, w związku z czym po jednym piwie nie miał już ochoty na następne.

„Skazany na abstynencję” – przemknęło mu przez myśl, kiedy kilka dni wcześniej po raz pierwszy od miesięcy skosztował tego trunku.

Podziękowawszy Irene za gościnę, blondyn ruszył do domu, pilnując swojego współlokatora, który szedł przed siebie dość niepewnym krokiem. Co jakiś czas przerywał panującą wokół ciszę swoimi zirytowanymi burknięciami. Były wokalista miał tylko nadzieję, że obaj trafią bezpiecznie na miejsce. Mimo iż okolica była wyjątkowo spokojna, a lampy oświetlały zalegający wszędzie śnieg swoim ciepłym światłem, wolał nie błądzić tutaj o tej porze. Pomijając wszystko inne, sam był już wykończony i marzył o ciepłym, miękkim łóżku. Wielce się ucieszył, gdy okazało się, iż dotarł pod właściwe drzwi.

***

Niechętnie uchylił zaspane powieki i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Na drugim łóżku wciąż leżał Marcus, a na podłodze zalegała pusta butelka po wodzie mineralnej.

„Jak można się tak załatwić kilkoma piwami?” – pomyślał Bill.

Sięgnął po telefon, by sprawdzić godzinę. Czwarta po południu. Nie zdziwiła go zbytnio ta godzina. Nie kłamał na imprezie, mówiąc, że lubi spać. To właściwie jego hobby. Gdyby jeszcze ktoś mu za nie płacił, mógłby w ogóle nie wstawać z łóżka.

Przejechał dłonią w dół szyi, natykając się po drodze na lekko rozciągniętą materiałową opaskę. Nosił ją po domu zamiast swojego szalika. Kupił ją w second handzie krótko po przyjeździe tutaj.

Po krótkiej toalecie, tak cichej, by nie obudzić śpiącego współlokatora, blondyn wyciągnął z torby swój czerwony zeszyt, ten sam, który dostał kiedyś od Stevena, i nakreślił na pustej stronie kilka kresek. Następnie, bawiąc się ołówkiem, zaczął zastanawiać się, co powinien napisać. Wczorajsze wydarzenia dały mu do myślenia. Postanowił sporządzić listę rzeczy potrzebnych do jego podróży. Niestety, powrót do Niemiec wymagał większego przygotowania niż można było sądzić. Potrzebne były: transport do najbliższego większego miasta, bilet do Niemiec, transport do domu, ewentualnie do miejsca awaryjnego w razie gdyby Tom postanowił się przeprowadzić. To tylko podstawowe sprawy, a już musiał przeznaczyć na nie sporo pieniędzy. Do tego dochodziły ubrania, buty. Myślał też o jakiejś elektronice, przecież dzisiaj bez internetu ani rusz. Tutaj mógł sobie pozwolić na odcięcie od świata, mimo że momentami doprowadzało go to do szału. Jakby tego było mało, najwięcej pieniędzy i tak będą pochłaniały wszelkie bieżące wydatki, czyli obecny dom, jedzenie, różne nieprzewidziane okoliczności. Najgorsza z tego wszystkiego było jednak to, że Bill nigdy nie nauczył się oszczędzać. Od małego zawsze pierwszy wydawał swoje pieniądze. Sukces Tokio Hotel nie pomógł mu zmienić tych przyzwyczajeń. Wtedy jego fundusze były prawie nieograniczone.

Sporządziwszy potrzebną mu listę, blondyn skierował się ku kuchni. Jego żołądek dawał o sobie znać tak głośno, iż jego właściciel bał się, że obudzi tym swojego kolegę. Nie chciał tego robić, sam nie raz miał okazję poznać stan, w którym obecnie znajdował się Marcus.


	15. Mały futrzak

Poniedziałek rozpoczął się tak samo jak poprzedni, koniecznością wstania o nienaturalnie wczesnej porze i odebrania dostawy świeżego pieczywa z piekarni. Następne kilka godzin minęło wyjątkowo szybko ze względu na tabun porannych klientów przybyłych do sklepu z okolicznych terenów, jeszcze przed wyjazdem do pracy. Wszystko szło dobrze aż do godziny dziesiątej, kiedy organizm blondyna zwolnił swoje obroty. Brak zamieszania był jednoznaczny ze spadkiem poziomu pobudzającej adrenaliny. Chłopak przysypiał na szczotce.

\- Coś ci nie idzie zamiatanie – mruknął Marcus, który znalazł kawałek miejsca na ladzie.  
\- Ile można zamiatać – zamarudził w odpowiedzi. – Zazdroszczę ci miejsca.  
\- Miejsca? – Bill kiwnął głową, wskazując na ladę. – Jestem wyżej w hierarchii to i drzemkę mam lepszą.

Kaulitz ziewnął szeroko po raz kolejny w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu minut. W ostatniej chwili przysłonił usta dłonią. Nawet na taki gest nie starczało mu sił.

\- Przydałaby się kawa… - jęknął. – Dużo kawy…  
\- A może by tak…Hm? – zaczął jego współpracownik, gdy nagle rozległ się dzwonek jego telefonu. Chłopak niechętnie sięgnął po komórkę. – Halo? No, cześć. Pewnie, nie ma sprawy. Nie, spoko, i tak nie ma teraz ruchu. Bill wam je przyniesie. Cześć. Bill? – zagadnął do zainteresowanego blondyna. – Nie chciałbyś się przejść?  
\- A mam wybór? – zaśmiał się.  
\- Nie.  
\- No właśnie – Kaulitz odstawił szczotkę na miejsce i rozejrzał się za swoją kurtką.  
\- Weź przy okazji jakieś małe pudełko. Zaraz dam ci adres i mapę. Dzwoniła Irene i prosiła, żeby przynieść cztery kanapki do salonu fryzjerskiego, w którym pracuje.

***

Pięć minut później Bill był już w drodze. Zimne powietrze zdołało go obudzić lepiej niż kubek gorącej kawy. Szkoda tylko, że była to efektywna, lecz wielce nieprzyjemna pobudka.

Co i raz zerkał na wskazówki dane mu przez Marcusa. Niby droga na miejsce nie była zbyt skomplikowana, a jednak chłopak nie chciał nigdzie zabłądzić. Spaliłby się ze wstydu. Dopiero gdy był już na prostej drodze do celu, zdecydował się schować świstek papieru.

Wszystko szło dobrze, dopóki do jego uszu nie dotarł znajomy śmiech. Spojrzał za siebie. To był duży błąd. Grupa łysych mężczyzn od razu go rozpoznała.

\- Ej, patrzcie! To nasz stary znajomy! Teraz tu się przeniosłeś?  
\- Nie wyjaśniliśmy ci czegoś ostatnim razem?

Nie czekał na przywitanie. Wystrzelił przed siebie, licząc, że uda mu się zgubić swoich oprawców, lecz tym razem szczęście nie było po jego stronie. Nie miał się gdzie ukryć. Teren zabudowany to nie las z mnóstwem drzew i kryjówek.

Mężczyźni dopadli go po kilkuset metrach i przygnietli do ściany jednego z budynków.

\- Tym razem ci się dostanie, młody…

Jedyna szansa. Spróbował się wyrwać.

\- Stój tu! – rozkazał jeden z mężczyzn i zadał mu solidny cios w twarz. Podbite oko murowane.  
\- Odwalcie się ode mnie! Nic wam nie zrobiłem! – krzyknął zarazem wściekły i przerażony.  
\- Stul pysk!

Twarz, brzuch, klatka piersiowa. Jego umysł zwolnił na moment, by bronić się przed bólem i stresem. Rzucili go za ziemię. Zasłonił się rękami.

Z daleka dobiegł do niego jakiś męski głos. Nie zrozumiał, o co chodziło, lecz grupa rozstąpiła się i zaraz zniknęła tak szybko jak się pojawiła. Niepewnie rozejrzał się dookoła. Ktoś szedł do niego z przeciwnej strony ulicy.

\- Wszystko w porządku? Pomogę ci wstać – rzekł nieznajomy, wyciągając rękę w jego kierunku. Chłopak skorzystał z pomocy. – Chodź ze mną. Trzeba opatrzeć tę ranę. Coś cię boli?  
\- Wszystko – syknął. Kroczył powoli, trzymając się za głowę. Ku jego zdziwieniu mężczyzna zaprowadził go do zakładu fryzjerskiego. Tego samego, którego adres podał mu Marcus.

***

\- O Boże, Bill! – przywitał go wysoki spanikowany głos. Musiał wyglądać niezwykle żałośnie, skoro jego widok wywołał aż taką reakcję.  
\- Usiądź tutaj – nieznajomy zaprowadził go na jedno z krzeseł w poczekalni. – Znasz go, Irene?  
\- To nowy pracownik pana Martina. Chris!

Nastolatek o czarno-czerwonych włosach wychylił się zza rogu.

\- No i co z tym chłopakiem? Bill, to ty?!  
\- Nie gadaj, Chris, tylko przynieś apteczkę.  
\- Już się robi – rzucił, wybiegając z pokoju.  
\- Pokaż oczy – mężczyzna wyjął z kieszeni małą latarkę i przyjrzał się źrenicom brązowych oczu. Chłopak skrzywił się, gdy ten dotknął bolącej części jego twarzy. – Będziesz miał podbite oko i spuchniętą wargę, ale poza tym wszystko w porządku.  
\- Przynieść trochę lodu? – zaproponowała Irene.  
\- Tak, przyda się – dziewczyna również opuściła pomieszczenie. - Czy coś jeszcze cię boli?  
\- Nie, chyba nie – odparł. Zdążył już odzyskać pełną przytomność umysłu.  
\- Nie trzeba wzywać karetki?  
\- Nie, jest ok – stwierdził. Co prawda, ciosy w inne części ciała były groźne, lecz gruba kurtka zdołała zredukować ich siłę.  
\- Na pewno?  
\- Tak, jest w porządku.  
\- W takim razie, ja wracam do siebie. Mam nadzieję, że ci chuligani dzisiaj już tutaj nie wrócą – skwitował mężczyzna, po czym zniknął za drzwiami swojego gabinetu. W tym samym czasie do pokoju zdążyli już wrócić Irene i Chris.  
\- Przyłóż to – blondynka wręczyła Billowi torebkę z lodem. Sama zaś otworzyła apteczkę i wyjęła stamtąd gaziki oraz wodę utlenioną. Zajęła się oczyszczaniem rany na wardze.  
\- Ała! – zaprotestował, gdy poczuł nieprzyjemne pieczenie.  
\- Przestań się mazać. To tylko woda utleniona.  
\- Ale to boli – jęknął, odruchowo odsuwając twarz. – Hę?

Spojrzał w dół. Biała włochata kula nieustannie trącała jego nogę.

\- Kapsel! - Chris zawołał ruchomą kupkę futra, która na dźwięk swojego imienia zaczęła merdać swoim białym ogonem. – On nie gryzie. Chodź tu, mały.

Chłopak podniósł małego stworka. Zwierzak skorzystał z okazji i dokładnie obwąchał nowego przybysza.

\- Pewnie zainteresowało go to całe zamieszanie i wyszedł z pokoju. Nie wolno mu tutaj przebywać. BHP i takie tam – wyjaśniła „pielęgniarka”.  
\- Ale obiecałem Matthew, że będę go tu zabierał. Szkoda, żeby siedział sam w domu cały dzień.  
\- To jego pies?  
\- Zgadza się.  
\- Gotowe! Ranka oczyszczona – oznajmiła Irene, wstając od Billa. – Tak naprawdę nawet nie trzeba było nic przy tym robić, ale zawsze lepiej, kiedy rana jest odkażona.  
\- Nigdy nie wiesz, co oni robili tymi rękami…  
\- Fuj… Nie chciałem o tym myśleć - skrzywił się blondyn. – O rany! Kanapki!  
\- Ja je wezmę. Ty trzymaj lód. Chris, odłóż już tego psa. Ma łapy, poradzi sobie – zarządziła dziewczyna.  
\- To właściwie jest jakaś rasa? – spytał Kaulitz, obserwując zabawne stworzenie, które znów przyczepiło się do jego nogi.  
\- Podobno tak. West White cośtam. To nie moja rzecz, Matthew się na tym zna. Ja jestem tylko od okazjonalnego karmienia i zapewniania rozrywki temu małemu potworowi. Dzisiaj po raz kolejny zniknęło moje drugie śniadanie. Wiesz coś o tym, Kapsel?

Pies spojrzał na niego pytająco.

\- Wiecie, zadzwonię do Marcusa i powiem mu, jaka jest sytuacja – zaproponowała Irene.  
\- Dzięki.  
\- Ha! Mam pomysł! – ucieszył się młodszy chłopak. – Zapytaj go, czy Bill może tu jeszcze z nami posiedzieć.

Blondynka z początku patrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem, później jednak uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo. Bill poczuł niepokój. Nie lubił, gdy ktoś potajemnie planował coś względem jego osoby. I ten dziwny entuzjazm Chrisa…

\- Co chcecie mi zrobić? – zapytał lekko zdezorientowany.  
\- Wyluzuj. Chciałbym, żebyś mi w czymś pomógł, to wszystko – rzekł z uśmiechem nastolatek o czarno-czerwonych włosach.

***

\- Nareszcie jesteś! Przyszedłeś w ost… O cholera!  
\- Nic nie mów… - warknął, wchodząc do sklepu. Zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojego wyglądu.  
\- Przynajmniej żyjesz. Widzę, że nie tylko banda łysych się do ciebie dorwała.  
\- Chyba nie jest aż tak źle? – spytał niepewnie Bill, przejeżdżając po swoich dopiero co przyciętych i ułożonych włosach, które zgodził się poświęcić w ramach podziękowania za udzieloną mu pomoc.  
\- Nie jest źle. Chris zaczyna już się wprawiać w swoim, być może przyszłym, zawodzie.

Kaulitz odwiesił kurtkę na zapleczu i przyjrzał się swojej nowej fryzurze. Wbrew obawom, nie wyglądał najgorzej. Choć praktykant dokonał jedynie niewielkich zmian, całość prezentowała się znacznie lepiej niż wcześniej. Co najważniejsze jednak, nie stracił ani kawałka ucha.

Niestety nawet najlepiej ułożona fryzura nie zmieniłaby faktu, że wyglądał jak po pobiciu. Niby nic w tym dziwnego, lecz szczerze miał ochotę zrezygnować z dzisiejszego dnia w pracy.

\- Wiesz co? – zagadnął do swojego współpracownika. – Daj mi wolne na dziś.  
\- Nie dasz rady? Wytrzymaj chociaż do drugiej. Za kilka minut zwali się tutaj przedpołudniowy tłum.  
\- Zgoda.  
\- Wiesz, że przepadnie ci kasa za te kilka godzin?  
\- Jeśli mam być szczery, w tej chwili mam to gdzieś – westchnął, przykładając rękę do bolącego oka.  
\- Jeśli mam być szczery to gdybym był na twoim miejscu, już by mnie tu nie było – odparł Marcus, przewracając stronę w zeszycie. Zaraz potem do sklepu wszedł kolejny tego dnia klient.


	16. Irene

Promienie słońca dzielnie przebijały się przez brudne szyby i oświetlały przestronny pokój. Wewnątrz panował nieład, żaden z mieszkających tam chłopaków nie był znany z zamiłowania do porządku.

Pozostawiona na łóżku pościel drgnęła, a ze środka dobiegł głośny pomruk. Blondyn przewrócił się na drugi bok. Pragnął w pełni wykorzystać swój wolny dzień i nadrobić wszelkie zaległości związane ze spaniem.

Skąd dodatkowy wolny dzień? Przyniosła go niespodziewana wizyta właściciela sklepu spożywczego tuż przed wyjściem Billa do domu poprzedniego dnia. Mężczyzna od razu uznał, że jego nowy pracownik nie powinien w takim stanie pracować i najlepiej by było gdyby od razu wrócił do domu i odpoczął tam co najmniej dzień, dwa. Co prawda nie chodziło tutaj o dobre samopoczucie pracownika, a raczej o jego wygląd, ale Billowi to nie przeszkadzało. Najważniejsze było wolne.

Spokój zmącił głośny dźwięk telefonu. Góra materiału ponownie się poruszyła, tym razem agresywniej. Blondyn jednym ruchem zrzucił z siebie kołdrę, lecz nie od razu odebrał połączenie. Ze wściekłością spoglądał na małe drżące pudełko.

\- H-halo? – wyjąkał w końcu, po czym rzucił się z powrotem na łóżko. Nie znał tego numeru.  
\- Bill? Ty jeszcze śpisz? Jest już południe!  
\- Korzystam z okazji – odparł, wyciągając się. W pokoju rozległ się trzask budzących się do życia stawów.  
\- Masz dzisiaj wolne? Tak w ogóle, z tej strony Irene. Nie wiem, czy zapisywałeś mój numer.  
\- Nie, nie zapisywałem. Tak, dostałem wolne z powodu oka.  
\- Źle wygląda?  
\- Niezbyt pięknie.  
\- To się świetnie składa! Znaczy… Źle, że masz podbite oko, ale pomyślałam, że dzięki temu mógłbyś mi pomóc.  
\- Pomóc? – zdziwił się chłopak. – W jaki sposób?  
\- To dłuższa historia. W skrócie: robię portfolio do college’u i przydałoby mi się tam zdjęcie twojego oka.  
\- Zdjęcie? Nie jestem w dobrym stanie na zdjęcia…  
\- Tym lepiej! To znaczy… Wiesz, zdjęcie będzie bardziej naturalne!  
\- A co z tego będę miał? – zapytał, czując, że nie da się wygrać z tak wielkim entuzjazmem.  
\- Moja wdzięczność ci nie wystarczy?  
\- Wiesz…  
\- Dobra, zapłacę ci.  
\- Ile?  
\- Zależy, jak bardzo się postarasz. Dostaniesz więcej, jeśli się pospieszysz. Za kilka godzin zajdzie słońce, a ja potrzebuję dobrego światła do zdjęć. Rusz się, czekam u siebie.

Telefon wylądował na ziemi, a jego właściciel z wielkim trudem postawił stopy na podłodze. Każdy grosz się przyda.

***

\- Nareszcie jesteś! Już myślałam, że zrezygnowałeś – powitała go na wejściu, gdy wreszcie zjawił się przed drzwiami.  
\- Zgubiłem się – przyznał szczerze, uśmiechając się głupio. – Na rozwidleniu poszedłem w lewo zamiast w prawo. A nie…  
\- Raczej odwrotnie. Nie dziwię się, że się zgubiłeś. Wchodź, jest mało czasu.

Zdjął kurtkę i buty, po czym ruszył do salonu. Pokój był już przygotowany do sesji. Tło, krzesło dla „modela”, aparat, akcesoria do makijażu… Wszystko czekało na jego przybycie.

Usiadł na swoim miejscu. W tym samym czasie Irene dokonała ostatniego sprawdzenia sprzętu.

\- Nie rozstajesz się z tym szalikiem – stwierdziła po zerknięciu na chłopaka.  
\- Zgadza się – odpowiedział, przesunąwszy się we wskazanym mu kierunku.  
\- Co pod nim chowasz? Jakiś niegrzeczny tatuaż?  
\- Tak, kilka lat temu koledzy wytatuowali mi w tym miejscu wielkiego penisa. Dobra, nie patrz tak na mnie, to był żart.  
\- Już o nic więcej nie pytam.

Nie trwało długo nim pierwsza seria zdjęć była gotowa. Po ich pobieżnym przejrzeniu dziewczyna uznała, iż ten etap pracy można uznać za zakończony.

\- To aż tak źle wygląda? – skrzywił się Bill, przeglądając zdjęcia.  
\- Nic na to nie poradzę – odpowiedziała blondynka. Skupiła się na doborze odpowiednich kosmetyków. – Ciesz się, że szybko dostałeś lód, bo wyglądałbyś o wiele gorzej.  
\- Myślisz?  
\- Doświadczenie.  
\- Ałć! Od kogo tak dostałaś?  
\- Od nikogo. Niestety często zdarzało mi się robić za tutejszą pielęgniarkę. A to Matthew coś sobie zrobił na siłowni, Macy przesadziła na treningu, Chris miał wypadek na deskorolce… Teraz jeszcze ty. Może powinnam iść na pielęgniarstwo zamiast na jakiś kierunek artystyczny?  
\- Nie wiem, ale bycie pielęgniarką idzie ci całkiem nieźle. Tylko mogłabyś być delikatniejsza.  
\- Nie pouczaj mnie, bo wsadzę ci pędzelek w oko!

Miał ochotę skomentować ostatnie zdanie, jednak dla własnego bezpieczeństwa wolał zamilknąć.

Kilka minut później jego twarz pokrywała warstwa odpowiednio dobranego makijażu. Chłopak przez cały ten czas starał się zachowywać jak najbardziej profesjonalnie. Szło mu bardzo dobrze do chwili dopracowania oka. Praca na bolesnym miejscu była dla niego istną katorgą. Jeszcze nigdy tak dokładnie nie czuł każdego ruchu kredki czy nawet gąbki lub pędzla.

\- Rany! Aż tak cię to boli? – spytała wreszcie Irene, przerywając pracę. Blondyn rozluźnił mięśnie.  
\- Nic na to nie poradzę – w ostatnim momencie powstrzymał się przed odruchem rozmasowania bolącego miejsca. – To cholernie boli.  
\- Chcesz przerwę?

Zastanowił się.

\- Nie, wytrzymam. Im szybciej skończymy tym lepiej.  
\- Dobry wybór. Już kończę, ale jeszcze zdjęcia przed nami.

Rzeczywiście, jedynie kilka ruchów dzieliło ich od końca przygotowań. Bill odetchnął z ulgą, gdy znajoma wreszcie odsunęła się od jego sponiewieranego oka. Odetchnęła i przyjrzała się swojej pracy, po czym zadowolona podała dwudziestolatkowi lusterko. Przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu. Był pod wrażeniem tego, co zobaczył.

\- I jak?  
\- Świetnie! – przyznał, oglądając się z wszelkich możliwych kątów. – Mógłbym pożyczyć od ciebie puder i podkład na kilka dni?  
\- Mówisz serio? – zdziwiła się.  
\- Tak – odparł z niemniejszym zdziwieniem. Czy to takie zaskakujące, że chciałby choć trochę przysłonić tą wielką fioletową plamę na twarzy?  
\- No dobra. Pewnie bycie modelem przyzwyczaiło cię do noszenia makijażu. Nie no, jasne, bierz co chcesz.  
\- Przepraszam, że jestem facetem – powiedział zgryźliwie. – Kiedyś nosiłem makijaż na co dzień. To takie straszne?  
\- Wiesz, jakby to powiedzieć…  
\- „Pedalskie.” Nieważne, wróćmy do pracy.

Przez lata nabawił się awersji do tego typu stwierdzeń. Nienawidził tych wszystkich nakazów i zakazów, podziałów na rzeczy „męskie” i „niemęskie”. „To dwudziesty pierwszy wiek do cholery!”

Nie zwlekając dłużej, kontynuowali tworzenie portfolio. Kaulitz posłusznie ustawiał się dokładnie tak, jak życzyła sobie tego Irene, lecz po kilku zdjęciach dziewczyna niespodziewanie przerwała robienie zdjęć.

\- Coś nie tak?  
\- Nie wiem, jak to nazwać. Pozujesz bardzo dobrze, tak profesjonalnie, ale nie wychodzi to naturalnie. Mógłbyś coś z tym zrobić?  
\- Mogę spróbować… - odparł niepewnie, nie bardzo wiedząc, co właściwie robić.  
\- Niedługo wróci Chris. Ciekawe, czy ma już gdzie mieszkać.  
\- Jak to?  
\- Matthew wyrzucił go z domu, po tym jak Chris ogolił jego psa.  
\- Co?! – roześmiał się Bill. Pstryk!  
\- Haha, o to chodziło! – ucieszyła się blondynka. Zrobiła kolejne zdjęcie.  
\- Czyli to bujda, żeby mnie rozbawić? – rzekł z wyrzutem.  
\- Nie do końca. To wydarzyło się naprawdę, tyle że jakiś rok temu.  
\- Matthew musiał być wściekły.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz jak…

***

\- I ostatnie zdjęcie – oznajmiła z satysfakcją w głosie. – Wielkie dzięki za pomoc!  
\- Nie ma sprawy. Mam nadzieję, że zdjęcia wyszły dobrze.  
\- Tutaj wyglądają ok. Zaraz je zrzucę na komputer i wtedy zobaczymy.  
\- Co zrzucisz? Znowu jakieś zdjęcia? – w pokoju niespodziewanie pojawiła się Macy. – O, cześć. Słyszałam o wczorajszym „wypadku”. Myślałam, że gorzej dostałeś.  
\- A widzisz, to moja zasługa – Irene chwyciła wacik i nasączyła go mleczkiem do demakijażu. – Popatrz!  
\- Ała!!! Delikatniej proszę! – zaskowyczał Bill, gdy dziewczyna brutalnie starła mu warstwę makijażu z podbitego oka.  
\- No nieźle kochana! Nic nie było widać – zachwyciła się ruda. – Coraz lepiej ci idzie.  
\- Dziękuję za uznanie.  
\- Jeśli to już wszystko, to mogę to już z siebie zdjąć? – zapytał z nadzieją blondyn. Odzwyczaił się od noszenia warstwy makijażu. Jego skóra nie czuła się z nią dobrze.  
\- Tak właściwie to miałabym do ciebie jeszcze jedną prośbę. Mógłbyś mi jeszcze trochę popozować? Już nie do tego portfolio tylko tak jak robiłeś to wcześniej.  
\- „Nienaturalnie”? Po co ci w ogóle moje zdjęcia? – Kaulitz spojrzał na nią z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- Ciekawie pozujesz, to wszystko. Nie wyobrażaj sobie zbyt wiele!  
\- To może być ciekawe! – rzuciła Macy, rozsiadając się na jednej z kanap. – Zaczynajcie! Chętnie zobaczę, jak sobie radzi nasz „model”.  
\- Żebyś się nie zdziwiła – mruknął pod nosem tak, by dziewczyna tego nie usłyszała. Zyskał motywację, by dać z siebie wszystko. Pokazać, na co go stać. W tym samym czasie Irene zabrała się za szybką poprawę makijażu swojego modela, po czym kazała mu stanąć na miejsce. Rozpoczęli pracę na nowo, korzystając z ostatnich promieni słońca.

*

***

\- Przyniosłam kawę, możemy oglądać – oświadczyła rudowłosa, wchodząc do pokoju. Jej koleżanka właśnie kończyła zgrywać zdjęcia, a Bill ścierał z twarzy resztki podkładu. Najnudniejszy, a zarazem najprzyjemniejszy etap każdej sesji zdjęciowej. Świadomość zbliżającego się wytchnienia jest zawsze budująca.

Chwycił w dłonie kubek z kawą i dosiadł się do dziewczyn.

\- Myślę, że możemy zaczynać. Najpierw te bez makijażu…  
\- Przykładasz coś na to? Gdy byłam w podobnym stanie stosowałam całe serie maści, a i tak to cholerstwo nie chciało zejść mi z twarzy.  
\- Kupiłem coś w aptece, mam nadzieję, że zadziała. Skąd miałaś takie coś?  
\- Treningi. Wypadki się zdarzają.  
\- Nie gadajcie tylko pomóżcie mi wybrać – obruszyła się Irene.  
\- To mi się podoba.  
\- Mnie też. Widzisz, kochanie? Sprawa załatwiona.  
\- W takim razie zapiszę je. Któreś jeszcze?  
\- Weź to.  
\- Strasznie tu wyszedłem – skrzywił się były wokalista.  
\- Nie o to chodziło?  
\- Będzie dobre do porównania. Biorę je – zdecydowała pani fotograf. – A teraz po korekcie.  
\- Żadne mi się nie podoba.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale nie podobasz mi się, to pewnie dlatego.

„I vice versa.” – wolał nie powtarzać tego głośno.

\- A co sądzicie o tych dwóch?

***

\- Jeszcze raz dzięki za pomoc!

Pomachał dziewczynie na do widzenia i ruszył w swoją stronę bogatszy o dwadzieścia dolarów. Nie było to dużo, ale przy okazji zyskał szansę na choćby chwilowy powrót do swojego poprzedniego życia. Na zetknięcie się z przeszłością. Odrobinę zatęsknił za profesjonalnymi sesjami, gdzie nikt, poza Tomem i chłopakami z zespołu, nigdy nie powiedział mu wprost, że wygląda: „aseksualnie”, „pedalsko”, „jakby nie potrafił zamknąć ust”. Im bardziej się starasz, tym krytyka bardziej boli. Pocieszało go tych kilka naprawdę dobrych zdjęć, które, o dziwo, zdołały spodobać się nawet Macy, jeśli oczywiście zwrot „Jest ok.” można uznać za oznakę podobania się. Obawiał się tylko puszczenia tych zdjęć w obieg. Nie chodziło przy tym o wrzucenie zdjęć do internetu, na świecie jest wiele osób podobnych do niego, miał tego świadomość. Niezbyt cieszył się na myśl, że któryś z chłopaków mógłby je ujrzeć. Dodatkowe docinki były mu zbędne. Z góry wiedział, jakie byłyby reakcje na te fotografie. Niewiadomą stanowił jedynie Chris, ale on zdawał się być wyjątkiem od wszelkich reguł.

Coś innego zaprzątnęło mu głowę. Pytania Irene: „Czy Marcus mówił ci coś o mnie?”, „Ciekawe, co teraz robi Marcus. Myślisz, że sobie radzi? Może powinieneś mu pomóc?”.

Nie miał wątpliwości, że coś jest na rzeczy. Nie to, żeby go to jakoś ruszało, miał swoje sprawy na głowie. Nie zamierzał jednak być niczyim łącznikiem czy swatką. „Co to to nie!” Był zbyt leniwy i przepełniony egoizmem na takie zabawy, nie wspominając już o swojej jedynej w życiu próbie zeswatania kogokolwiek. Związek, choć miło się rozpoczął, po kilku miesiącach runął jak domek z kart. I czyja to była wina?

Lepiej zostawić takie sprawy Kupidynowi. W końcu to jego praca! A może i on jest takim leniwym egoistą? To by wyjaśniało tyle problemów na świecie.

Zaśmiał się ze swoich rozważań. Przekręcił klucz w zamku. Miał straszną ochotę na gorący obiad.


	17. Macy i Matthew

Wykorzystał wolną chwilę na poprawę makijażu. Wraz z upływem czasu jego oko wracało do normalności, jednak na kompletne wyleczenie musiał jeszcze poczekać. Marcus krzywo patrzył na współlokatora nakładającego sobie podkład i puder, lecz cóż zrobić, siła wyższa.

Bill poprawił fryzurę i opuścił ciasne zaplecze. W sklepie zastał swojego współpracownika w tej samej pozie co poprzednio. Chłopak odpoczywał, opierając się o ladę.

\- Jeszcze jakieś dwie godziny – zagadnął Kaulitz, zerknąwszy na wiszący na ścianie zegar.  
\- Półtorej – poprawił go szatyn. Wyprostował się na krześle.  
\- Nie znoszę tych przerw między jedną falą klientów a drugą. Nie, żeby przerwa była czymś złym, ale…  
\- Nie narzekaj – odparł Martin, przymykając oczy. – Wolałbyś mieć zamieszanie cały dzień?  
\- No…nie.  
\- No właśnie. Porób coś, nie wiem… Posprzątaj?  
\- Zrobione.  
\- Wypakuj towar?  
\- Zrobiliśmy to godzinę temu.  
\- Poukładaj na regałach?  
\- Załatwione.  
\- To poukładaj rzeczy na zapleczu w porządku alfabetycznym.

Marcus najwyraźniej nie cierpiał z powodu braku zajęcia. Dla Billa przyzwyczajenie było silniejsze od charakteru. Całe lata pracował na pełnych obrotach z koniecznością podzielenia swojej uwagi między wiele rzeczy jednocześnie. Występy, sesje, wywiady, a przy tym cała masa spraw, których trzeba było dopilnować. U Browna też nie mógł narzekać na nudę. Nawet gdy znalazła się dla niego chwila wolnego, wykorzystywał ją na odpoczynek. Praca w sklepie była dla niego o wiele lżejsza.

Konwersację przerwał im brzdęk zamykanych drzwi. Obaj spojrzeli w stronę wejścia.

\- Jestem, tak jak obiecałam. Macie to, o co prosiłam? – dziewczyna ściągnęła czapkę z głowy. Temperatura na zewnątrz znacznie różniła się od tej w pomieszczeniu. – Halo!

Chłopcy spojrzeli po sobie. Szatyn zmarszczył czoło.

\- A, tak! – powiedział po chwili. – Wszystko przyszło wczoraj.  
\- Świetnie! – ucieszyła się Macy. – Przyniesiecie?  
\- Jasne – rzekł Bill, by za chwilę wraz ze swoim współpracownikiem pozbierać wszystkie produkty z listy, którą dostali rankiem poprzedniego dnia. Zajęło im to kilka minut, lista była dość długa.

\- Masz jak to ze sobą zabrać?  
\- Udało mi się pożyczyć dwa wózki, więc liczę na pomoc jednego z was. Stoją przed sklepem.  
\- Nie łatwiej byłoby pożyczyć od kogoś samochód?  
\- Niestety nie udało mi się, a własnego nie mam. Czyżby ciągnięcie wózka przewyższało możliwości naszego delikatnego modela?

Musiał przyznać, iż cokolwiek by o niej nie sądził, Macy wiedziała, w który punkt uderzyć, aby poruszyć jego męską dumę. Lekko podirytowany poszedł po swoją kurtkę. Wiedział, że dał się złapać, jednak w tamtej chwili musiał coś udowodnić. Nie tylko Macy, lecz także sobie samemu. Ostatnie wydarzenia miały zbyt duży wpływ na jego ego.

***

\- Nie za ciężkie dla ciebie? – spytała złośliwie ruda, gdy ruszyli sprzed sklepu.  
\- Nie, jest w sam raz – odparł z uśmiechem.  
\- To dobrze. Bałam się, że to może być za wielki wysiłek dla kogoś delikatnego.  
\- Dokąd chcesz to zawieść?  
\- Najpierw pojedziemy do nas, potem do chłopaków.  
\- Ok.

Szli równym krokiem. Bill czuł, że gdyby była taka możliwość, Macy próbowałaby urządzić jakiś wyścig. Na jego szczęście biegi mogłyby zaszkodzić ładunkowi. Wózki nie były przystosowane do tego typu rozrywek, a żadne z dwojga nie miało ochoty zbierać jedzenia z chodnika.

\- Dajesz radę? – zagadnęła go po kilku kolejnych krokach.  
\- Może to cię zaskoczy, ale tak.  
\- Nie myślałeś kiedyś, żeby uprawiać jakiś sport? Z mięśniami wyglądałbyś bardziej jak facet.  
\- Nie lubię sportu.  
\- To widać.  
\- Daj mi spokój. Twoje docinki nikogo nie bawią.  
\- Oj, czyżbym trafiła w czuły punkt?

Nie odpowiedział.

\- Halooo? Słyszysz mnie?  
\- Mówiłem już, daj mi spokój.  
\- Aż tak cię to drażni?  
\- Czemu właściwie to robisz? – zatrzymał się. – Chcesz sama to wieść do domu?  
\- Raaaany – Macy również przystanęła. – Nie wiedziałam, że trafiłam na taką damę!  
\- Czyli chcesz?  
\- Poradzę sobie sama.  
\- W porządku.

Bill puścił rączkę od wózka, odwrócił się i ruszył w drogę powrotną. Nie czuł wyrzutów sumienia, zrobił co było w jego mocy, a że rudowłosa odrzuciła jego pomoc…

\- Dobra, wygrałeś! Wróć tutaj.

Zatrzymał się i odwrócił w jej stronę.

\- Myślałem, że nie jestem ci potrzebny?  
\- Niezbędny – nie, ale pomocny – na pewno. Nie chce mi się targać tego na dwa razy – chłopak spróbował zrobić kolejny krok. – Jak chcesz!  
\- A dostanę przeprosiny?  
\- Skoro to dla ciebie takie ważne, przepraszam.  
\- Dzięki – powiedział przekonany i wrócił do swojego wózka. – Czemu się tak na mnie dzisiaj uwzięłaś? Nic ci nie zrobiłem.  
\- Czasem mam takie momenty, że aż mnie korci, żeby komuś dogryźć.  
\- To niezbyt fajnie, wiesz?  
\- Wiem, ale nic na to nie poradzę.

***

Po dotarciu do pierwszego celu szybko wypakowali rzeczy z pierwszego wózka, a następnie przełożyli do niego połowę z pozostałych produktów. Z obciążeniem lżejszym o co najmniej kilka kilogramów ruszyli w dalszą drogę.

Zabijali czas rozmową.

\- Czemu właściwie nie lubisz sportu? Pytam już bez złośliwości.  
\- Zawsze byłem z niego kiepski. W szkole w-f był moim koszmarem.  
\- Ja na początku też byłam z niego kiepska. Dzieciaki śmiały się ze mnie i z mojej budowy. Nie raz lądowałam w kozie za bójki z tego powodu. Dopiero po którymś razie mój nauczyciel stwierdził, że będzie ze mną trenować. Powiedział, że dostrzegł we mnie jakiś potencjał.  
\- Mój niestety żadnego nie dostrzegł.

Zaśmiali się.

\- To o niczym nie przesądza. Może masz jakiś głęboko ukryty talent – stwierdziła dziewczyna, poprawiając chwyt. – Nie ma czegoś, co chciałbyś trenować?  
\- Niech pomyślę – zastanowił się. – Ciężko powiedzieć, chyba do niczego się nie nadaję.  
\- Łap!

Ledwie złapał lecącą w jego stronę paczkę, po czym w panice chwycił rączkę od wózka.

\- Jeśli chodzi o grę w piłkę, musiałbyś poćwiczyć.  
\- Nie, dzięki – odetchnął i wrzucił pakunek do wózka. – Gdybym miał wybierać, chyba zająłbym się grą w tenisa.  
\- To nudne – zamarudziła dziewczyna, symulując ziewnięcie. – A taniec?

Dwudziestolatek przyjrzał się swoim nogom.

\- Czy wyglądam na kogoś, kto mógłby tańczyć? – uśmiechnął się szyderczo.  
\- Na razie nie, ale kto wie. Jeśli masz wyczucie rytmu, mógłbyś spróbować. Na pewno nie zaszkodziłoby ci to, tym bardziej, że lubisz pracę jako model. Mięśnie podniosłyby twoją atrakcyjność.  
\- Ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że mam wyczucie rytmu – zaśmiał się w myślach, przypominając sobie lata swojej kariery, która przecież tego wymagała.  
\- No widzisz! Zgadam się kiedyś z Isaaciem i pokażemy ci kilka kroków. Zawsze jest szansa, że ci się spodoba i wciągniesz się tak jak my.  
\- Pozyskiwanie nowych osób?  
\- Czemu nie? Korzyści dla obu stron. W kickboxingu nie wróżę ci powodzenia.  
\- Ja sobie też nie.

***

Dom chłopaków z zewnątrz wyglądał niemalże identycznie jak dom dziewczyn. Chyba większość domów w okolicy była budowana na tych samych planach.

Na wejściu powitał ich mały futrzany znajomy, który bardzo ucieszył się na ich widok. Zaszczekał kilka razy.

\- Co się dzieje, Kapsel? – Matthew niespodziewanie wszedł do przedpokoju. – A, to wy. Cześć.  
\- O, cześć. Nie wiedziałam, że też masz dzisiaj wolne.  
\- Dzisiaj wyjątkowo. Ktoś wynajął salę, więc i tak nie mam gdzie pracować.  
\- Faktycznie, słyszałam coś o tym. Gdybym wiedziała, że jesteś nie musiałabym ciągnąć ze sobą Billa.

Blondyn zerknął na chłopaka, który właśnie bawił się z jego psem. Kapsel musiał rozpoznać Billa, ponieważ nie podszedł do niego tak, jak to robił w wypadku obcych. Łasił się i pozwalał głaskać.

\- Ostrożnie z nim. Jest bardzo delikatny – ostrzegł Matthew.  
\- Spokojnie, też miałem psa. Nic mu nie zrobię – rzekł Kaulitz, odsuwając się od najwyraźniej zawiedzionego tym faktem futrzaka.  
\- Skoro jesteś w domu to pomóż nam to wszystko wtaszczyć do środka. Ostatecznie są to też i twoje zakupy.  
\- Dajcie mi chwilę, sam wszystko wniosę.  
\- Ok. My się rozgościmy i napijemy się czegoś, co? Straszny ziąb na zewnątrz.  
\- Jak chcecie. Idziesz maluchu?

Pies w podskokach pobiegł za swoim właścicielem.

***

Miał rację co do swojego wcześniejszego stwierdzenia, że dom chłopaków zbudowany był na tym samym, a przynajmniej bardzo podobnym, planie co dom dziewczyn. Partery obu tych domów różniły się co najwyżej kolorami ścian oraz ilością walających się tu i ówdzie rzeczy. Wiadomo, kto wygrywał w tej kwestii.

\- Tutaj zawsze jest bałagan, lepiej uważaj, żeby w nim nie utonąć – uprzedziła go Macy, wyjmując z szafki dwa kolorowe kubki. – Kawa? Herbata?  
\- Kawę poproszę – odpowiedział Bill. „U nas też przydałoby się trochę posprzątać…”  
\- Wezmę też kubek dla Matthew, żeby nie było, że jesteśmy egoistami – z braku czystego naczynia zmuszona była wyciągnąć jakieś ze zlewu. Przemyła je. – To jak ci się tutaj podoba? – zagadnęła.  
\- Jest ok. Powoli się przyzwyczajam.  
\- Nie słyszę entuzjazmu.  
\- Większość czasu spędzam w sklepie. Mam mało okazji, żeby się tu rozgościć. Spróbowałem raz i oto co dostałem – rzekł, wskazując palcem na swoje nadal podpuchnięte oko.  
\- Miałeś tego dnia wyjątkowego pecha. Normalnie nie jest tutaj jakoś niebezpiecznie. Ja z naszą znajomą „grupką” miałam do czynienia raz i nic mi się nie stało.  
\- Pewnie bali się do ciebie podejść – stwierdził. – Sam bym się bał.  
\- Czemu? Jestem aż taka straszna? – zaśmiała się.  
\- Wiem, co trenujesz. To mi wystarczy. Poza tym nie wyglądasz na osobę, której można podskoczyć.  
\- Czyli jednak jestem straszna. Hm – zastanowiła się, nalewając gorącej wody do kubków. – Może coś w tym jest. Pewnie dlatego jestem sama.  
\- Faceci zwykle boją się silnych dziewczyn – powiedział Bill, przypominając sobie opinie swoich znajomych i brata. Stronili od towarzystwa tego typu przedstawicielek płci pięknej. Sam również wolał unikać kłopotów.  
\- Chyba masz rację. Pozostaje mi więc więcej czasu na treningi. Nie mam na co narzekać – rzekła radośnie.  
\- „A Isaac?” – cisnęło mu się na usta, jednak wolał nie wypowiadać tego imienia na głos. Wolał nie drażnić kogoś, kto mógłby go położyć na ziemię jednym ciosem.


	18. Chris

To był kolejny z tych dni, które zdawały się dłużyć bez końca. Ruch w sklepie wpisywał się w tutejszą średnią. Nie działo się również nic godnego szczególnej uwagi.

\- Dobra, a teraz zatwierdź.

Bill już drugi dzień zgłębiał tajniki obsługi kasy fiskalnej. Po kilku tygodniach pomocy w sklepie najwyższy czas, aby się tego nauczył. To ułatwiłoby pracę zarówno jemu jak i Marcusowi.

\- Super. Teraz to skasuj i zeskanuj tę puszkę.

Chłopak nacisnął kilka przycisków, jednak maszyna odmówiła współpracy, ogłaszając to długim głośnym piskiem.

\- Zapomniałeś odblokować.

Jeszcze jeden przycisk. Tym razem wszystko się udało.

\- No nareszcie – westchnął Kaulitz, anulując transakcję.  
\- Zrobisz to jeszcze kilka razy i będzie ok. Nie ma w tym wielkiej filozofii.  
\- Skoro tak mówisz. Cholera! – kolejny błąd.  
\- Może więcej niż kilka.

Mieli zamiar poćwiczyć trochę dłużej, lecz wejście klienta pokrzyżowało im plany. Blondyn doprowadził kasę do należytego porządku.

\- Hej, co u was słychać? – spytał radośnie Chris, podchodząc do lady.  
\- Wszystko ok. Bill uczy się obsługiwać kasę.  
\- Nawet nieźle mi idzie – pochwalił się, po czym podskoczył przerażony, gdy urządzenie znów zawyło.  
\- Taa… Potrzebujesz czegoś?  
\- Tak. Mam całą listę – powiedział, wyciągając z kieszeni zapisaną kartkę papieru.  
\- Całkiem spora lista. Zaraz pomożemy ci wszystko ogarnąć.  
\- To chyba tygodniowe zakupy? – stwierdził Bill.  
\- Zgadza się. Dzisiaj moja kolej – rzekł z uśmiechem Chris. – Tak patrzę, że skoro macie teraz zastój to może któryś z was pomógłby mi to dostarczyć do domu?  
\- Bill ci pomoże. Nie zostawię go samego z kasą.

***

Znów był dostawcą. Nie spodziewał się tego, decydując się na pracę w sklepie, lecz nie mógł powiedzieć, żeby mu to zbytnio przeszkadzało. To zawsze ciekawsze niż stanie za ladą. Jedyny problem to nieustanny niepokój. Mimo upływu czasu blondyn przemierzał ulice dość niepewnym krokiem. Nieustannie rozglądał się wokół i nasłuchiwał zagrożenia.

\- Przepraszam, możesz powtórzyć? – zorientował się, że zbytnio skupił swoją uwagę na otoczeniu. Chris westchnął niepocieszony.  
\- W ogóle słuchałeś, co do ciebie mówię?  
\- Nie usłyszałem tylko ostatniego zdania. I nie, nie dam ci się znowu ostrzyc.  
\- Ale dlaczego? – jęknął zawiedziony chłopak. – Czy ostatnio zrobiłem coś nie tak? Powiedz szczerze.  
\- Nie o to chodzi. Po prostu nie mam na to dzisiaj czasu.  
\- A jutro?  
\- Też nie.  
\- Pojutrze?  
\- Nie.  
\- Bill, daj spokój – obruszył się brunet. – Znajdź dla mnie chwilę!  
\- Ale dlaczego ja?  
\- Bo… Bo masz ciekawą twarz – blondyn przystanął i przechylił głowę. Patrzył na swojego kolegę z niemałym zdziwieniem. – Ej, to był komplement!  
\- A co jest takiego „ciekawego” w mojej twarzy? – spytał Bill, który w ciągu swojego życia słyszał już wiele komentarzy na swój temat z wyjątkiem powyższego.  
\- Wyróżnia się, ma ciekawy kształt. Aż się prosi żeby się nią zająć. Wiesz, makijaż, fryzura. Nie wszyscy tak mają.  
\- Cóż, dzięki. Skoro tak sądzisz.  
\- To jak będzie? Znajdziesz dla mnie czas? – dopytywał się.  
\- Pomyślę nad tym. Najpierw zanieśmy to wszystko. Ręce mnie już bolą.

***

Po wejściu do domu udali się od razu do kuchni. Bill z radością odłożył na ladę siatki z zakupami. Rozmasował obolałe ręce. Chris podążył jego śladem.

\- To było ciężkie. Powinieneś mieć taki wózek jak załatwiła sobie Macy – stwierdził Kaulitz, potrząsając ręką. Bieg krwi w jego kończynach powoli wracał do normalności.  
\- Chyba wiem, o który ci chodzi. Myślałem o tym kiedyś, ale decyzja o zakupach zawsze pada w ostatniej chwili, a wtedy ciężko cokolwiek załatwić. W każdym razie dzięki za pomoc.  
\- Nie ma sprawy. Nie jestem ci już potrzebny, nie? Mogę wrócić do sklepu?  
\- Tak właściwie jest jedna rzecz, którą mógłbyś dla mnie zrobić – powiedział Chris po chwili zastanowienia. – Właściwie dwie. Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś pomógł mi to wypakować, a potem zaniósłbyś Marcusowi mojego pendrive’a. To ułatwiłoby mi życie.  
\- Chyba mam jeszcze chwilę, więc…  
\- Dzięki!

W mig uporali się ze stertą jedzenia, które od razu trafiło na swoje miejsce w domowej spiżarni i udali się po schodach do pokoju Chrisa w celu znalezienia wspomnianego wcześniej urządzenia.

Pierwsze piętro było podzielone na kilka pomieszczeń, do których prowadził stosunkowo wąski korytarz. Bill nie był pewien, czy każdy z trójki mieszkających tu chłopaków ma swój oddzielny pokój, jednak brunet mógł się cieszyć z takiej możliwości. Chłopak wprowadził gościa do swojego królestwa, które, choć nie było zbyt duże, było całkiem ładnie urządzone. Widać było, iż jego mieszkaniec nie wprowadził się tu wczoraj. Kremowe ściany zdobiły liczne plakaty oraz wycinki z gazet. Wszystkie wiązały się z modą i stylizacjami. Na biurku zalegały przybory do makijażu i lakier do włosów. O dziwo nic poza tym nie walało się po pomieszczeniu, wokół panował nienaturalny wprost porządek. Gdyby nie ten szczegół, Bill mógłby sam mieć taką sypialnię. Kiedy był młodszy, marzył o takowej, lecz brakowało mu środków finansowych na zrealizowanie swojego celu. Później przez lata żył na walizkach, więc pieniądze nie były w stanie mu pomóc. Na chwilę obecną historia zatoczyła koło.

\- Rozgość się, ja rozejrzę się za tym pendrivem – rzekł najmłodszy z domowników, po czym zniknął za drzwiami. W tym czasie Bill postanowił dla zabicia czasu przyjrzeć się zdobiącym ściany zdjęciom. Tak długo nie miał styczności z tym tak innym przecież światem. Podobny opuścił kilka miesięcy temu. Zastanawiam się, czy będzie mu dane kiedykolwiek do niego powrócić.

Przedstawione na zdjęciach stylizacje były niezwykle różnorodne. Ciężko było znaleźć pośród nich wspólny mianownik. Część z nich była chłopakowi znana, części zupełnie nie kojarzył. Pojawiały się tam bardziej rozpoznawalne elementy sprzed lat, jak i kreacje wyglądające na najnowsze trendy. Uśmiechnął się widząc kilka prac, które niegdyś stanowiły dla niego inspirację.

W pewnym momencie zmarszczył czoło. Nie spodziewał się ujrzeć tego zdjęcia.

\- Już jestem. Znalazłem go – oznajmił Chris, wchodząc do pokoju. – Widzę, że oglądasz moją kolekcję?  
\- Tak, masz bardzo dużo zdjęć. Inspiracje?  
\- O tak! Ilekroć znajdę coś interesującego, drukuję to i wieszam tutaj. Mam nadzieję, że będzie mi dane kiedyś z tego skorzystać.  
\- Życzę ci tego.

Chłopcy uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

\- Dzięki. A wiesz co? – podszedł bliżej i przejechał palcami po jednym z kawałków papieru. – Strasznie mi go przypominasz.  
\- Naprawdę? – Bill zerknął na samego siebie sprzed roku czy dwóch lat. Nie był pewien, tyle różnych rzeczy miał już na sobie, że zupełnie stracił rachubę.  
\- Serio! Jesteście bardzo podobni.  
\- Nie wiem, czy to dobrze, ale dzięki – zaśmiał się dwudziestolatek.  
\- Bill – blondyn w odpowiedzi spojrzał na niego pytająco. – Pokaż lewą rękę.

Nie przewidział takiego obrotu sprawy.

\- Co? – udał, że nie zrozumiał prośby.  
\- Pokaż mi lewą rękę. Chcę coś zobaczyć.  
\- Ale co? To brzmi dziwnie – próbował się wykręcić.  
\- Bill no…  
\- Daj mi spokój.  
\- To tylko ręka. Nie każę ci się przecież rozbierać ani nic.  
\- Odbija ci czy co?  
\- Czyli nie pokażesz?  
\- Spadaj.  
\- Fajnie.

Szybki chwyt i rękaw bluzy błyskawicznie uniósł się w górę, odsłaniając kilka maleńkich blizn i spory czarny tatuaż, który od kilku lat zdobił bladą skórę. Bill odruchowo wyrwał się i zasłonił napis. Poczuł się jak dzieciak przyłapany na gorącym uczynku. Chris uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

\- Wiedziałem! Od początku wiedziałem!  
\- No tak, mam tatuaż. I co z tego?  
\- To z tego, że kłamałeś mówiąc nam o swoim pochodzeniu. Po cholerę to zrobiłeś?  
\- To przeszłość i nie jest twoją sprawą – syknął Kaulitz, poprawiając rękaw.  
\- Ale dlaczego tak to rozegrałeś? Dlaczego kłamałeś?  
\- Mam swoje powody. Musiałem to zrobić.  
\- Niby dlaczego?  
\- Nie jestem tutaj z własnej woli. Straciłem kontrolę nad swoim życiem i niepotrzebny mi teraz rozgłos, jasne?  
\- Co się stało?  
\- Nie chcę o tym gadać. Po prostu daj mi tego pendrive’a i skończmy rozmowę. Muszę wracać do pracy.  
\- Marcus wie?  
\- Nie, nie wie. Im mniej osób o tym wie, tym lepiej.

Brunet patrzył na niego spode łba. Mierzyli się wzrokiem, żaden z nich nie odpuszczał. Byli w tym do siebie tak bardzo podobni.

\- Nienawidzę kłamstwa – burknął wreszcie chłopak z czarno-czerwoną czupryną.  
\- Życie rewiduje poglądy. Tam, gdzie chciałbyś się udać, kłamstwa jest całkiem sporo, więc lepiej przyzwyczaj się do niego zawczasu.  
\- Ja nie kłamię. Nie jestem tobą.  
\- Myślisz, że ja to robię, bo taki mam kaprys? Nie kłamałbym, gdybym nie musiał, koniec dyskusji. To jak, mam zabrać tego pendrive’a czy nie? – blondyn wyciągnął do niego rękę, jednak Chris ani drgnął. – Jak chcesz. Muszę wracać do pracy.

Zszedł szybko po schodach i ubrał się do wyjścia. A dzień zapowiadał się tak spokojnie…

Kroki na schodach. Domownik zszedł niżej i rzucił Billowi kolorowe urządzenie. Chłopak zacisnął dłoń.

\- Zamierzasz powiedzieć o mnie reszcie? – spytał. Brunet przez chwilę milczał wpatrując się w brązowe zdeterminowane tęczówki. Kaulitz przekazywał mu jasny sygnał.  
\- Pomyślę nad tym.  
\- Spoko.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł bez słowa. Żwawo udał się w drogę powrotną. Bardzo chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się w sklepie i zapomnieć o całej sprawie. Czuł niestety, że to nie będzie takie łatwe. Był zdany na łaskę i niełaskę chłopaka, który w tej chwili nie darzył go zbyt wielką sympatią.


	19. Crystal i Isaac

Mijały dni, tygodnie, miesiące. Okolica pomału budziła się z zimowego snu. Robiło się coraz cieplej. Śnieg topniał, śpiew ptaków stawał się coraz powszechniejszy. Pojawiały się również pierwsze owady, co jednak ucieszyło jedynie wygłodniałych posiadaczy piór. Ludzie nie tęsknili do towarzystwa much i chrząszczy. Bill nie był w tej kwestii wyjątkiem. Nerwowo machnął ręką, gdy coś dużego przeleciało tuż przy jego twarzy.

Słoneczna niedziela taka jak ta z pewnością niejednego potrafiła wyciągnąć na leniwy spacer po okolicy. Dla blondyna przemierzanie tych ulic nie było jednak zbyt ciekawą rozrywką, tym bardziej, że musiał iść sam. Dobrze, że nie musiał iść daleko. To nie pogoda, lecz prośba jednej ze znajomych dziewczyn wyciągnęła go tego ranka z ciepłego łóżka.

Rozejrzał się i przeszedł na drugą stronę ulicy. Czekała tam na niego urocza blondynka, której włosy sięgały aż do łopatek. Miały wyjątkowo jasny, lecz wciąż naturalny, kolor.

\- Cześć! – przywitał się, podchodząc do dziewczyny. Ta uśmiechnęła się do niego przyjaźnie.  
\- Cześć – odpowiedziała. – Idziemy?  
\- Jasne. Daj, pomogę ci – zaproponował i chwycił część z jej rzeczy.  
\- Nie musisz, ale dzięki.  
\- Dużo się spóźniłem?  
\- Nie, właściwie to wcale. Ja po prostu lubię przychodzić wcześniej. Wolę to niż świadomość, że ktoś musi na mnie czekać.  
\- Dobre podejście. Daleko jest ta polana?  
\- Nie, niedaleko. Jakieś dziesięć minut drogi.

***

Nie myliła się, dotarli do celu po równych dziesięciu minutach marszu. Polana mieściła się na samej krawędzi lasu. Miejsce to było tak niezwykłe, że zrobiło wrażenie nawet na Billu, który rzadko potrafił zachwycić się przyrodą.

Po jakimś czasie dwudziestolatek zdał sobie sprawę, iż do jego uszu dochodzi muzyka inna niż ta tworzona przez naturę. W miejscu, gdzie polana przechodziła już w gęsty las, dostrzegł Isaaca rozgrzewającego się w rytm muzyki płynącej z głośników stojącego na ziemi boomboxa. Chłopak nie zdawał sobie sprawy z obecności znajomych, był zbyt pochłonięty ćwiczeniami.

\- O, wypatrzyłeś Isaaca - zauważyła Crystal. - Często tutaj trenuje. To dobre miejsce, gdy trzeba się skupić. Przywitajmy się z nim.  
\- Myślałem, że Isaac jest raczej...leniwy? - powiedział z braku innego, milszego słowa w czasie gdy oboje kroczyli na spotkanie ich koledze.  
\- To powszechna opinia, ale nie powiedziałabym tego. Isaac poświęca każdą wolną chwilę treningom, a że są męczące resztę dnia przesypia, stąd powszechne przekonanie o jego lenistwie.  
\- Reszta nie wie, że on ćwiczy?  
\- Nie wie, że robi to tak często i intensywnie. Nikomu nie chwali się ze swojej pracy.  
\- W takim razie skąd ty o niej wiesz?  
\- Też lubię to miejsce, dlatego często wpadamy na siebie.  
\- Rozumiem.  
\- Zaabsorbowany jak zwykle – zachichotała dziewczyna, gdy umięśniony chłopak mimo niewielkiej odległości nie zauważył pojawienia się swoich znajomych. – Cześć Isaac!

Dwudziestolatek przerwał ćwiczenia i odwrócił się zdziwiony.

\- O, cześć wam – uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. – Co tu robicie?  
\- Poprosiłam Billa o pozowanie do rysunku.  
\- Sceneria ta co zawsze?  
\- Zgadza się.  
\- Powodzenia, stary, trochę się nasiedzisz, ale warto. Crystal świetnie rysuje, maluje zresztą też.  
\- Daj spokój, Isaac! – machnęła ręką zawstydzona.  
\- No co, to przecież prawda – kontynuował chłopak.  
\- Też pozowałeś? – spytał Bill.  
\- Wiele razy. Często trafiamy na siebie i jakoś tak wychodzi. W każdym razie, warto, na pewno się nie zawiedziesz.  
\- Isaac!  
\- Dobrze już dobrze – zaśmiał się na widok oburzonej twarzy koleżanki. – Wracam do swojej pracy. Miłego dnia!  
\- Pracy? – zagadnął ze zdziwieniem Kaulitz, kiedy odeszli już wystarczająco daleko.  
\- Utrzymywanie dobrej formy to też jego praca, tak samo jak opracowywanie nowych układów – wyjaśniła blondynka. – Poza tym musi też przygotować się do zajęć.  
\- Zajęć?  
\- Tak. Ma dzisiaj ucznia czy dwóch.

„Pozory jednak często mylą”, skwitował były wokalista, udając się na miejsce wskazane mu przez jego dzisiejszą przewodniczkę. Dwie niewielkie drewniane konstrukcje były już częściowo obrośnięte mchem. Niezbyt dobrze zniosły tegoroczną zimę, a może nawet i kilka poprzednich.

\- Ładne miejsce – rzekł dwudziestolatek, rozglądając się wokół. Zajął miejsce na starej ławeczce, która skrzypnęła pod jego ciężarem.  
\- To prawda. Jest idealne do rysunków i obrazów. Do zdjęć pewnie też, ale nie znam się na tym.  
\- To rzecz Irene?  
\- Zgadza się.  
\- Powiedz mi, jak mam się ustawić.  
\- Jak ci wygodnie. Będziesz musiał tak trochę wytrzymać.  
\- Na pewno?  
\- Aha.  
\- Skoro tak. Zwykle każdy ustawia mnie dokładnie tak jak ma w zamyśle.  
\- Każdy ma jakąś swoją wizję. Ja też mam swoją, ale to później.  
\- Jak chcesz.

Szybko wybrał wygodną acz, według niego, reprezentacyjną pozę. Pochylił się wprzód i oparł łokcie o kolana. Spoglądał lekko w bok, jednak starał się za bardzo nie wpatrywać między drzewa.

\- Chyba nie za bardzo odpowiada ci ta poza?  
\- Nie, to nie to. Tylko…Las. Nie boisz się lasu?  
\- Nie, czemu miałabym się go bać? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie.  
\- Właściwie to… Nie, tak pytam – próbował ratować sytuację i nie wyjść na kompletnego tchórza. Ostatecznie przecież nie bał się lasów. Czuł się tutaj tylko trochę niekomfortowo.  
\- A ty się boisz?  
\- Nie no, co ty! Nie lubię, to wszystko – odparł starając się ukryć swój wstyd pod płaszczem irytacji.  
\- Możemy zmienić miejsce, jeśli chcesz.  
\- Nie trzeba, wszystko ok.

Dalej pracowali w ciszy. Dziewczyna nanosiła na kartkę pierwsze szkice, podczas gdy Bill starał się skupić swoje myśli na wszystkim innym niż znienawidzony przez siebie krajobraz. Plany na później, lista zakupów…

\- Jak ci się u nas podoba? – zagadnęła wreszcie Crystal, nie odrywając się od kartki.  
\- Jest w porządku. Sporo pracy, ale ogólnie w porządku – odparł, prostując na chwilę plecy.  
\- A jak idzie zbieranie pieniędzy?  
\- Pieniędzy? A! Powoli. Zawsze znajdą się jakieś nieprzewidziane wydatki.  
\- To prawda. Dobrze to znam – przyznała blondynka, wykonując kolejne ruchy ołówkiem. – Myślałeś może o czymś dodatkowym?  
\- Nie dam rady, po całym dniu w sklepie nie mam już ani siły, ani czasu na nic – westchnął na myśl o czekającej go jutro stercie rzeczy do poukładania na półkach.  
\- Rozumiem cię. Ja pomagam nauczycielom z pobliskiej szkoły i też często wracam późno do domu. Organizowanie zajęć też bywa męczące, również fizycznie. Mogłabym się popytać, czy nie znalazłoby się gdzieś jakieś dodatkowe zajęcie, jeśli chcesz oczywiście.  
\- Dziękuję, to miłe z twojej strony – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się lekko. – Z tym, że mam czas jedynie w niedziele.  
\- Wezmę to pod uwagę. Jestem pewna, że coś by się znalazło.  
\- Dzięki.  
\- Zaraz skończę pierwszą wersję. Pokażę ci ją, gdy już skończymy wszystkie, ok?  
\- Nie ma sprawy.

***

Ostatnie poprawki zostały naniesione na rysunki, gdy słońce zaczęło chylić się ku zachodowi. Oboje byli głodni i już trochę znużeni. Bill co i raz rozciągał się, próbując trącić trochę życia w swoje uśpione stawy. Oglądał przy okazji jedną z prac wykonanych przez Crystal. Był pod wielkim wrażeniem talentu dziewczyny. Isaac nie przesadzał, kiedy chwalił jej umiejętności.

Po latach oglądania siebie we wszelkich możliwych mediach, rzadko podobały mu się przedstawiające go zdjęcia czy rysunki, jednak prace dziewczyny były inne. Cieszył się, że mógł zatrzymać dla siebie choć jedną z nich.

\- Jedziecie z nami w piątek do miasta? – zapytała niespodziewanie Crystal.  
\- Do miasta? – powtórzył zdziwiony.  
\- Wybieramy się tam wszyscy razem na zakupy. Marcus miał zapytać ojca o pozwolenie. Myślałam, że może już o tym rozmawialiście.  
\- Nic o tym nie wiem – odparł Bill. – Jeśli tak by było to i tak musiałbym zostać w sklepie. Ojciec Marcusa na pewno nie zgodzi się żebyśmy obaj tam pojechali.  
\- Czy ja wiem? Obaj jesteście ludźmi i czasem potrzebujecie przerwy.  
\- Ale nie w tym samym terminie – chłopak obstawał przy swoim.  
\- Myślę, że to da się zrobić. Do tej pory wszyscy razem jeździliśmy do miasta i nie było z tym problemu. Aaron również jechał wtedy z nami. Pan Martin znajdował po prostu kogoś na zastępstwo na jeden dzień i tyle.  
\- Aaron to poprzedni kasjer?  
\- Zgadza się. Pracował z Marcusem przed twoim przyjazdem tutaj. Znalazł pracę w innym mieście.

Historię Aarona Bill słyszał już z ust swojego współpracownika. Nie była ona jednak zbyt treściwa. Chłopak przyjechał tutaj wraz z innymi, by zarobić trochę pieniędzy na college. Pracował z Marcusem w sklepie, lecz nie był zbyt zadowolony ze swoich zarobków. Bycie umysłem ścisłym pozwoliło mu na szybkie znalezienie pracy w dużej firmie daleko stąd. Podobno wiedzie mu się dobrze, ale dystans osłabił więzi z dawnymi znajomymi. Odległość, brak czasu – Bill znał to doskonale ze swojego dawnego życia.

\- Zapytam Marcusa. Chętnie bym się gdzieś wyrwał – zdecydował w końcu.  
\- Byłoby super! – przyklasnęła blondynka. – A czy pojedziesz też z nami na wyjazd? Wiem, że do niego jeszcze dużo czasu, ale zakupy będziemy już robili między innymi pod tym kątem.

Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Kolejna rzecz, o której nie miał pojęcia.


	20. Ku przyszłości

Powoli rozsunął powieki ochraniające oczy przed pierwszymi promieniami słońca. Wyciągnął rękę poza obrąb łóżka i po omacku szukał swojego telefonu. Jeszcze piętnaście minut. Przyzwyczajenie robiło swoje. Przeciągnął się i odwrócił na plecy, by dać sobie trochę czasu na dobudzenie się. Jego współlokator jeszcze spał, nie było sensu budzić go wcześniej niż to konieczne. Przeczesał palcami swoje blond włosy, które długością dochodziły mu już do linii brody. Wciąż za krótkie aby je związać, wystarczająco długie by sprawiać problemy. Będzie musiał poprosić Irene o pomoc, jeśli oczywiście po zakupach zostaną mu jeszcze jakieś pieniądze. Tego ostatniego nie mógł być pewien.

Głośny dźwięk budzika. To będzie długi dzień.

***

Razem z Marcusem byli pierwszymi na miejscu. Umówili się na przystanku autobusowym, skąd całą grupą mieli jechać do miasta. Na szczęście wszyscy, nawet Isaac, przybyli na czas, dzięki czemu nie trzeba było czekać na kolejny autobus. Sama podróż była długa, niepotrzebny był im dodatkowy stracony czas. Trójka chłopaków odbiła sobie wczesną porę drzemką w czasie podróży. Zaryzykowali, mimo zapowiedzi pozostałych, utrzymujących, iż zostawią ich w tym autobusie i być może trafią na nich w drodze powrotnej do domu.

Cel podróży spokojnie można było uznać za sporej wielkości miasto. Były wokalista z zainteresowaniem rozglądał się wokół, nie potrafiąc zawiesić wzroku na czymkolwiek na dłużej niż ułamek sekundy. Odzwyczaił się już od takich widoków. Zawsze ciągnął do miasta, tak samo zresztą jak jego brat. Wychowani na wsi, lecz uciekający stamtąd przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji. W mieście zawsze coś się działo. Tutaj nie byli znanymi wszystkim braćmi z sąsiedztwa. Mieli poczucie anonimowości, które, choć ograniczone, towarzyszyło im nawet w czasie kariery. Poza tym Bill nienawidził robaków, a w mieście było ich mniej.

Od razu skierowali się do właściwiej dzielnicy. Zwiedzanie było zbędne, przecież byli tutaj już tyle razy, oczywiście oprócz Kaulitza, ale on wolał skupić się na łażeniu po sklepach niż na oglądaniu zabytków.

Podążali według swojej wypracowanej już listy. Po kolei wchodzili do sklepów i dzielili się na dwie grupki: jedną, której celem było zwiedzenie jak największej liczby alejek w możliwie krótkim czasie, i drugą, która zajmowała kilka siedzeń i znudzona czekała na resztę. To prawda, że mogliby się rozdzielić, a każdy wchodziłby tylko do tych sklepów, do których chciał, ale tak podobno było bezpieczniej i weselej. Blondyn postanowił nie łamać zasad i nie wyłamywać się z tłumu.

Ze względu na to, iż była to jego pierwsza taka „wyprawa” starał się jak najmniej siedzieć, a jak najwięcej działać. Nie znał tutejszych sklepów, nie mógł więc już na wejściu ocenić, czy jest sens zapuszczać się w głąb sali, czy też nie. Wyjątek z wiadomych przyczyn stanowiły sklepy z damską odzieżą.

Szybko zorientował się, że jeśli chodzi o gust, najbliżej mu było do Chrisa buszującego właśnie pomiędzy kolejnymi wieszakami. Nie odezwali się do siebie od czasu sprzeczki. Bill postanowił przełamać milczenie i złagodzić nerwową atmosferę między nimi. Atmosferę, która zdążyła stać się już przedmiotem zainteresowania niektórych z ich wspólnych znajomych (Marcus i Isaac zgodnie uznali, że nie obchodzą ich czyjeś prywatne konflikty, o ile nie są w nie bezpośrednio bądź pośrednio zamieszani).

\- Fajna koszulka – rzucił podchodząc do młodszego kolegi. W odpowiedzi usłyszał burknięcie. Chłopak zniknął między alejkami. – Nie to nie – westchnął, wzruszywszy ramionami. Nic na siłę. I tak powinien być wdzięczny, że Chris nie puścił w obieg informacji o jego przeszłości, a przynajmniej nic na to nie wskazywało.

Nagle tuż obok niego pojawił się Marcus.

\- Jesteś już przy końcu? Chcemy iść coś zjeść – oznajmił ze znudzoną miną. Bill szybko rozejrzał się dookoła.  
\- Jeszcze sekundę – odpowiedział i zaczął pobieżnie przeglądać kolejną górę ciuchów. Szatyn zrezygnowany wrócił na swoje miejsce.

***

Około pierwszej po południu cała ósemka była już w trakcie miłej pogawędki w jednym z tutejszych barów szybkiej obsługi. Podczas gdy dziewczyny wraz z Chrisem prezentowały swoje dzisiejsze łupy, a reszta dyskutowała o urodzie jednej z kelnerek, Bill zajął się rachunkami i stanem swojego portfela. Westchnął ciężko. Nigdy nie było dobry w oszczędzaniu.

\- Kłopoty? – zagadnął Marcus, dostrzegając zatroskaną minę kolegi.  
\- Trochę. Chyba przesadziłem. Najgorzej wyszło z tym cholernym laptopem – jęknął, zbierając resztę drobnych do portfela.  
\- Ale przynajmniej jest dobry. Uwierz mi, że ten grat, przy którym tak się upierałeś, zepsułby się już po kilku tygodniach. Wyrzucanie pieniędzy w błoto.  
\- Cóż, wierzę ci. Wielkie dzięki za pomoc.  
\- Nie ma sprawy. Zostało ci coś jeszcze do kupienia?  
\- Z elektroniki na szczęście nie. Potrzebuję jeszcze skarpetki i bieliznę. Drobne rzeczy.  
\- A masz kąpielówki na wyjazd?  
\- Kąpielówki?  
\- Nie mów, że zapomniałeś…  
\- Wypadło mi to z głowy! Cholera, jeszcze one…  
\- Pożyczyłbym ci kasy, ale sam nie mam.  
\- Spoko, może mi starczy.  
\- Pożyczyć ci pieniądze? – spytała niespodziewanie Crystal, która siedziała obok nich. Musiała usłyszeć ich rozmowę.  
\- Nie, dzięki, nie musisz – speszył się blondyn. Poczuł się głupio. Dziewczyna próbuje wyratować go z problemu, w który sam się wpakował. Co za wstyd.  
\- Na pewno? – nalegała.  
\- Nie, absolutnie nie – dodał szybko, licząc na to, że inni nie zorientują się w sytuacji.  
\- Ok, ale jak coś to daj znać – rzekła z uśmiechem, po czym odwróciła się do reszty.  
\- Spoko, dzięki.

Odetchnął z ulgą. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał korzystać z pomocy koleżanki. Od tej pory będzie lepiej rozplanowywał budżet. Przynajmniej będzie się starał…

***

Cudem zmieścił się w odliczonej kwocie. Uratowały go promocje w sklepie z bielizną i jego dobre oko, które je wypatrzyło. Odetchnął z ulgą, pewny, że nie będzie musiał pożyczać od znajomej blondynki ani centa. Z drugiej strony jednak został z pustym portfelem i już przygotowywał się na post do czasu kolejnej wypłaty, gdy spotkała go miła niespodzianka. Wieczorem po zakupach zadzwonił do niego Steven z propozycją wspólnego niedzielnego obiadu. Przystał na nią od razu. Dawno nie widział znajomego mężczyzny, u którego miał dożywotni dług wdzięczności. W końcu to on ocalił go przed śmiercią, przygarnął pod swój dach, wyleczył, a także zapewnił niezły start w nowym życiu. Obaj mieli kilka potknięć podczas trwania tej znajomości, lecz mimo wszystko wciąż żywili do siebie sympatię. Można nawet powiedzieć, że Bill stał się dla Browna synem, którego ten nigdy nie miał. Kaulitz z kolei wiedział, że może zawsze na niego liczyć. Zresztą cała rodzina Brownów stała mu się bliska, w pewnym momencie nawet tak bliska jak jego własna.

Zaskoczył się lekko, gdy wyszedł z domu i dostrzegł, że oprócz Stevena spędzi czas również z Avril oraz Eriką. Po krótkim, ale i radosnym przywitaniu pojechali razem na obiad. Ku zaskoczeniu chłopaka trafili do baru, do którego trafił z Brownem podczas ich pierwszego wspólnego wyjazdu do miasta kilka ładnych miesięcy temu.

We dwójkę poszli po posiłek dla siebie oraz pań. Szybko uwinęli się z tym zadaniem, żeby mieć więcej czasu na rozmowę.

\- Powiedziałbym, że urosłeś, ale to chyba niemożliwe – zaśmiał się drwal, po czym usiadł do stołu.  
\- Raczej nie, za to urosły mi włosy – odparł dwudziestolatek, przeczesując palcami swoje włosy tak, by nie zrzucić z nich zielonej bandany, którą udało mu się dostać na wyprzedaży.  
\- I kiedy je zetniesz?  
\- Jeszcze nie wiem. Pozwolę im rosnąć jeszcze trochę, a potem zobaczymy.  
\- Wracasz do starego wyglądu?  
\- To była głównie praca. Na razie o tym nie myślę.  
\- Według mnie wygląda ładnie – wypowiedziała się Avril.  
\- Z tą bandaną, opaską i skórzaną kurtką wyglądałbyś czadowo!  
\- Haha, dzięki za komplement – uśmiechnął się na stwierdzenie Eriki. Przypomniał sobie reakcje jej koleżanek ze szkoły, gdy kiedyś przyszedł odebrać ją z zajęć.  
\- Właśnie, nie nosisz już szalika.  
\- Jest na niego za ciepło. Kupiłem opaskę, którą noszę zamiast niego na zmianę z inną bandaną.  
\- To prawda, w lecie nie byłby zbyt wygodny. Mogłabym zrobić ci coś lżejszego na taką pogodę…  
\- Nie trzeba, to co mam mi wystarczy – odparł najmilej jak potrafił. Nie chciał robić kłopotów, a i nie potrzebował w tej chwili niczego dodatkowego na szyję.  
\- Mamy coś dla ciebie – oznajmił dumnie drwal. Na stole pojawiła się sporej wielkości paczka.  
\- Dla mnie? – zdziwił się. – Z jakiej okazji?  
\- Nie potrzeba okazji do prezentu – powiedziała ciepło Avril.  
\- No dalej! Otwórz! – niecierpliwiła się dziewczynka.

Kaulitz ostrożnie zdarł papier z pakunku. W środku znajdowała się kolorowa książka. Nie za bardzo rozumiał cel, jaki niosło podarowanie mu jej, dopóki nie spojrzał na nazwisko autora, a raczej autorki. Avril Brown.

\- Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba. Co prawda nie jestem pewna, czy lubisz tego typu historie, ale jedno z opowiadań było inspirowane twoim pojawieniem się u nas. Dlatego też chciałam, żebyś je przeczytał.

Nie potrafił ubrać emocji w odpowiednie słowa. Pojawiał się w prasie, telewizji, internecie, opowiadaniach fanów, lecz nigdy nie było to dla niego coś tak osobistego jak spisanie fragmentu jego życia przez bliską osobę. To było zupełnie inne uczucie. Poczuł się zaszczycony.

\- Ja… Dziękuję – wydusił tylko, przeglądając kolejne kartki.  
\- A wiesz, że ja robiłam rysunki?  
\- Serio?  
\- Jasne! Do każdej historii jest przynajmniej jedna moja praca.  
\- Ciekawe, jaki jest do mojej.  
\- Nie powiemy ci.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Bo musisz najpierw sam odszukać tutaj swoją historię.  
\- Nie powiecie mi która to?  
\- Nie.  
\- Skoro tak. Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się ją znaleźć mimo mojego angielskiego.  
\- Myślę, że tak. Język nie jest zbyt skomplikowany, więc nie powinieneś mieć z tym problemu.  
\- W razie czego weźmiesz słownik i po kłopocie – dodał Steven.  
\- Jeszcze raz dziękuję. Nie wiem, co powiedzieć.  
\- Nic nie mów tylko odwróć książkę.

Blondyn ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na drugą stronę okładki, do której delikatnie doczepiona była koperta. W środku znalazł pieniądze.

\- Zanim zapytasz i zaczniesz marudzić, posłuchaj. Wyjeżdżamy w wakacje do Stanów na kilka tygodni i planowaliśmy zabrać cię ze sobą, jednak okazało się, że nie mamy takiej możliwości. Słyszałem od pana Williama, że planujecie z dzieciakami jakiś wspólny wyjazd. Wyjazdy na urlop, a szczególnie taki z rówieśnikami, są potrzebne zwłaszcza w twoim wieku. Chcielibyśmy chociaż w ten sposób zrekompensować ci tę niemoc z naszej strony, a także wesprzeć cię jakoś finansowo. Wiem, że w twojej sytuacji każdy cent jest na wagę złota…  
\- Brzmisz jak ojciec – zauważyła pani Brown.  
\- Ja? No… Oj, nieważne! Bierz, młody.  
\- Ale…  
\- Nawet nie próbuj się wykręcać!  
\- Dobrze. W takim razie dziękuję – rzekł szczerze, uśmiechając się.  
\- Jest mi głupio, że tak wyszło z tym wyjazdem.  
\- Bardzo chciałam żebyś jechał z nami…  
\- Takie życie, nie przejmuj się – Bill pogłaskał dziewczynkę po głowie.  
\- Spróbuję namówić Williama na kilka dni wolnego dla ciebie pod koniec sierpnia. Wtedy mam nadzieję, że już wszystko wypali.  
\- Naprawdę nie trze…  
\- Cicho!  
\- Ok – roześmiał się. Jego dług wdzięczności powiększył się tego dnia do niebotycznych rozmiarów, lecz on starał się w tej chwili o nim nie myśleć. Był szczęśliwy, prawdziwie radosny, czując, że ma przy sobie kogoś tak bliskiego i kochającego go mimo wad. Tak bardzo pragnął by ten dzień mógł trwać dłużej…


	21. Głębia

Odsunął zasłonę i postawił stopy na zimnej posadzce. Pomieszczenie wypełniała gęsta biała para. Osuszył ciało ręcznikiem, po czym odwiesił go na miejsce. Zrobił kilka kroków. Znalazł się przed wielką taflą szkła.

Przetarł dłonią zaparowaną powierzchnię. Zobaczył przed sobą twarz znajomego chłopaka z pół długimi włosami w kolorze ciemnego blondu. Odszedł krok do tyłu. Brązowe tęczówki lustrowały nagie ciało. Uważnie śledziły każdy centymetr bladej skóry. Zatrzymywały się na dłużej w kilku miejscach, tam, gdzie kilka lat temu wbita w skórę igła zabarwiła ciało na inny niż naturalny kolor, tworząc znane ludziom znaki i symbole. „Freiheit 89“ – wolność i pełnoletność. Mówiące samo za siebie "Wir hören nie auf zu schreien. Wir kehren zum Ursprung zurück.". Wreszcie gwiazda na jego podbrzuszu – błąd młodości.

Ubrał się i wyszedł, pozostawiając za sobą otwarte drzwi.

***

Z każdym dniem pogoda stawała się coraz piękniejsza i w mig wiosna zamieniła się w lato. W czerwcu wszyscy myśleli już i mówili tylko o jednym, a końcówka miesiąca minęła pod znakiem pakowania się na zasłużony odpoczynek. Pierwsza sobota lipca była dniem wyjazdu. Cała grupa znajomych spotkała się o wschodzie słońca, by zapakować się do dwóch aut, które mieli prowadzić Macy i Matthew. Mieli do przebycia wiele kilometrów, aby w końcu dotrzeć nad upragnione jezioro. Cel był jednak wart tej długiej, męczącej podróży, gdyż było to miejsce mało znane turystom. Była to więc szansa na prawdziwy wypoczynek z dala od ludzi i obowiązków.

Wspólnymi siłami udało im się załadować do pojazdów w ciągu jakichś 30 minut. Choć wyjeżdżali jedynie na tydzień toreb i plecaków było całkiem sporo, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż jechało ich łącznie 8 osób. Przeważająca większość bagaży należała do dziewczyn, przez co kilka toreb musiało jechać w drugim wozie. Podjęcie decyzji, które to będą, zajęło kilka dodatkowych minut.

Bill znalazł sobie miejsce z tyłu przy drzwiach, obok śpiącego Isaaca. Marcus i Matthew jechali z przodu. Chris zabrał się w podróż razem z dziewczynami, lecz musiało to być coś normalnego, ponieważ nikogo specjalnie nie zdziwił taki stan rzeczy. Widać Chris po prostu czuł się lepiej w towarzystwie płci żeńskiej i już. Kaulitz nawet ucieszył się z takiego rozwiązania, w ten sposób nie było szansy na sprzeczkę czy nieprzyjemną atmosferę.

Umilali sobie podróż jak tylko mogli; rozmową, żartami czy drzemką. Dzięki temu tych kilka godzin w samochodzie minęło dość szybko. Po drodze mieli tylko jeden przystanek, koło południa zatrzymali się na posiłek w jednej z przydrożnych knajpek. Tam odpoczęli i nabrali sił na dalszą podróż.

Niedługo potem dotarli wreszcie na miejsce. Dokonawszy wszelkich niezbędnych formalności, zostawili samochody na parkingu, by z radością udać się w głąb bujnie porośniętego drzewami terenu. Były wokalista czuł się tutaj dość niepewnie. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy aby na pewno dobrze zrobił decydując się na ten wyjazd.

\- Daleko jeszcze? – rzucił niby od niechcenia. Nie udało mu się jednak w pełni ukryć zdenerwowania.  
\- 5-10 minut. A co?  
\- Nic, tak pytam… - mruknął pod nosem, rozglądając się na boki i spoglądając podejrzliwie w stronę pobliskich zarośli. Był prawie pewny, że coś się tam ruszyło.  
\- Nie mów, że już jesteś zmęczony! – jęknęła Macy, poprawiając niesione bagaże.  
\- A może on się boi? – zasugerował Matthew.  
\- Boję się? Niby czego?  
\- Wiesz, jesteśmy na skraju lasu. Czasem bywają tutaj różne zwierzęta. Łosie, lisy, wilki, niedźwiedzie… Haha! Patrzcie na jego minę!  
\- Daj mi spokój! – warknął po chwili Bill, zdawszy sobie sprawę z wygłupu kolegi.  
\- Tutaj nie ma żadnych dzikich zwierząt. No, może ptaki i wiewiórki – oznajmiła z powagą Irene.  
\- I ryby w jeziorze – dodała Crystal.  
\- Tchórzu! Jakim cudem mieszkałeś u Brownów? – dopytywał się osiłek. - Przecież oni mają dom w środku lasu!  
\- Może on wcale u nich nie mieszkał.

Wszyscy spojrzeli ze zdziwieniem na autora tych słów. Młody chłopak zdawał się z kolei nic sobie z tego nie robić. Rzucił oskarżycielskie spojrzenie w stronę szczupłego blondyna.

\- Mieszkałem, choć faktycznie nie czułem się tam zbyt dobrze – odparł dwudziestolatek, wpatrując się w niebieskie tęczówki. „Nie dam ci tej satysfakcji!” – Nie lubię lasów, to wszystko. Idziemy? Chcę wreszcie odstawić te rzeczy.  
\- On ma rację, chodźmy do domków. Pokłócicie się później – zarządziła Irene.

Ruszyli dalej, a po kilku krokach wznowili przerwaną wcześniej dyskusję o planowanym na wieczór ognisku. Kaulitz zerknął za siebie. „To może nie być przyjemny wyjazd.”

***

Zajęli cztery domki ustawione tuż obok siebie blisko brzegu jeziora. Były niewielkie, każdy z nich przeznaczony był dla góra dwóch osób. Już w drodze ustalili, że Bill będzie dzielił przestrzeń z Marcusem. Podziały nie spotkały się generalnie z niczyim sprzeciwem, z wyjątkiem jednego. Liczba osób wymusiła na grupie stworzenie jednego koedukacyjnego domku. Wszyscy chłopcy solidarnie współczuli Isaacowi jego temperamentnej współlokatorki.

\- I pamiętaj, masz sprzątać swoje rzeczy! – dało się słyszeć, mimo odległości oraz wciąż jeszcze zamkniętych okien.

Po ogólnym rozpakowaniu toreb cała grupa postanowiła wykorzystać dobrą pogodę i spędzić trochę czasu nad jeziorem. Matthew zdecydował się jako pierwszy sprawdzić temperaturę wody. Po głośnym pluśnięciu w okolicy rozległo się siarczyste „K****!!!”. Pierwszy kontakt z wodą jest zawsze najgorszy.

\- Ej, nie idziesz z nami grać? – spytał szatyn po ujrzeniu stroju kolegi. Bill oprócz krótkich czarnych spodenek miał na sobie koszulkę bez rękawów oraz opaskę na szyi.  
\- Grać? W co?  
\- W siatkówkę w jeziorze.  
\- Nie, dzięki. Nie jestem dobry w grach zespołowych.  
\- Jak chcesz. Nie jest ci za ciepło?  
\- Nie, czemu? – chłopak kiwnął głową, wskazując na jasnobeżową koszulkę. – A, to. Przyzwyczaiłem się. Nie lubię pokazywać ciała – wyjaśnił, po czym zdał sobie sprawę, że jest tutaj jedynym przedstawicielem płci męskiej, który ma z tym problem. Kolejny punkt za bycie innym.  
\- Twoja wola – syn pana Martina wzruszył ramionami. – O, idą dziewczyny, będzie można zaczynać.

***

Rywalizacja była wyjątkowo zaciekła. Każdy chciał przyczynić się do zwycięstwa swojej drużyny. Piłka nieustannie przelatywała raz na jedną, raz na drugą stronę „boiska”, czasami lądując w toni przejrzystej wody. Kaulitz z boku obserwował tę zażartą i na oko nierówną walkę. Przez jego upór byli zmuszeni grać 3 na 4, lecz udało im się dobrać technicznie w taki sposób, by szanse obu drużyn były wyrównane.

\- Bill, może jednak zagrasz z nami?  
\- Właśnie, rusz się!  
\- Nie, dzięki! Tu mi dobrze.

Opuścił stopy i zanurzył je w wodzie. Drgnął przy pierwszej fali zimna, która przeszła przez jego ciało, jednak nieprzyjemne uczucie szybko zniknęło. Leżał na drewnianym pomoście, grzejąc się promieniami letniego słońca. W tym momencie nie potrzebował nic więcej. Nawet drinki z palemką były zbędne. Zerknąwszy po raz ostatni w stronę grupy, a szczególnie jej damskiej części, przymknął oczy. Dawno nie doświadczył takiego relaksu…

Niedługo cieszył się spokojem. Szybki zdecydowany chwyt i zanurkował w wodzie. Wyskoczył z niej wściekły i zjeżony niczym kot.

\- OSZALAŁEŚ?! – wrzasnął w stronę skręcającego się ze śmiechu Matthew. W mig wdrapał się na pomost i ściągnął z siebie mokrą koszulkę, która przylgnęła do jego ciała.  
\- Ja nie mogę, co za panienka!  
\- Zrób to jeszcze raz to…

Nie zdążył dokończyć.

\- Tak jest! – umięśniony blondyn przybił piątkę Isaacowi, któremu najwyraźniej spodobał się pomysł kolegi i postanowił przyłączyć się do zabawy.  
\- Bardzo zabawne! – rzuciła rozzłoszczona ofiara żartu, ochlapując chłopaków. Jeszcze nigdy nikt nie potraktował go jak szmacianej lalki. To chyba znak, że przydałoby mu się przytyć kilka kilo.  
\- Ładne tatuaże, Kaulitz!

Przeklął w myślach. Ani głos, ani tym bardziej jego barwa nie zwiastowały niczego dobrego. Odwrócił się w stronę stojącego nieopodal Chrisa. Zabawę czas zacząć…

\- No co się patrzysz? Odzwyczaiłeś się od brzmienia własnego nazwiska?  
\- O czym ty mówisz, Chris?  
\- O jego prawdziwym nazwisku. Wcale nie nazywa się Brown.  
\- Co?  
\- Ale jak to?  
\- Nawet jeśli to co z tego?  
\- To, że cała jego przeszłość jest zmyślona! – kontynuował chłopak o czarno-czerwonych włosach. Razem z Billem wymieniali złowrogie spojrzenia. – Okłamał nas!  
\- Chyba przesadzasz, stary.  
\- Masz rację, nie nazywam się Brown – rzekł poważnym tonem blondyn. – Nazywam się Kaulitz i nigdy nie byłem modelem, a wokalistą w zespole. Zadowolony?  
\- Ja tak.  
\- To nie jest taka prosta sprawa, Isaac – zastanowił się głośno Marcus. – W dokumentach figurujesz jako Brown.  
\- Są fałszywe?

Kaulitz zwiesił głowę. Zewsząd czuł na sobie oskarżycielskie spojrzenia.

\- Tak – przyznał, podnosząc wzrok. – Nie miałem wyjścia, straciłem swoje w wypadku.  
\- Jakim wypadku?  
\- To długa historia.  
\- Chętnie posłuchamy.  
\- Swoje słuchanie możesz sobie wsadzić w d***!  
\- Tak jak ty swoją zmyśloną historię!  
\- Bill! Chris!  
\- Zmyśloną?! Chciałbym żeby była zmyślona!  
\- Ja chciałbym żeby była przynajmniej dobra, bo na prawdziwą nie mamy pewnie co liczyć!  
\- W takim razie mogę równie dobrze nic nie mówić. Ty już wydałeś na mnie wyrok.  
\- To nie mów! Nikt nie chce słuchać kłamcy!  
\- Ja chcę – wtrącił się Isaac. Bill spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, lecz zaraz uśmiechnął się lekko. Choć jedna osoba dała mu szansę obrony.  
\- A ja nie! – zaprotestowała Irene. – Jeżeli kłamał od samego początku to czemu teraz miałby mówić prawdę?  
\- Dokładnie!  
\- Ale czemu miałby kłamać? To nie ma sensu!  
\- Nie wiem i nie obchodzi mnie jego powód. Nie będę trzymał z łgarzem – odezwał się nagle Matthew.  
\- Ja też nie – poparła go Irene.  
\- Przestańcie! – odezwała się przejęta całą aferą Crystal. – Nie wierzę, że Bill zrobił to bez powodu. Bill?

Dwudziestolatek stał już na wilgotnych deskach. Chwycił swoją koszulkę i ręcznik, który pozostawił na brzegu.

\- A ty dokąd, tchórzu?  
\- Uciekasz?  
\- No, chodź, przedstaw nam swoją „historię”!  
\- Są w niej elfy i wróżki?  
\- A może jednorożce.  
\- Pie******e się… - syknął cicho i ruszył w stronę domków. Nie odwracał się za siebie i bez tego całkiem dobrze słyszał padające słowa. „Tchórz”, „kłamca”, „łgarz”. Dostał dziś swoją łatkę i nie miał pojęcia, czy kiedykolwiek się jej pozbędzie. Teraz nie było na to szans.

***

Ostatnie promienie letniego słońca resztkami sił przebijały się przez przybierający na sile mrok. Robiło się coraz ciemniej i zimniej, ale jego zdawało się to nie obchodzić. Spędzał już kolejną godzinę, przesiadując przy brzegu jeziora. Złość grzała jego ciało.

Nie był tu sam. Uświadomił mu to cichy szelest i dźwięki ostrożnych kroków. Odruchowo spojrzał za siebie, lecz po chwili powrócił do poprzedniej pozycji.

\- Mogę? – spytała jak zwykle uprzejmie Crystal. Nie odpowiedział, więc usiadła obok. – Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś nam od razu kim jesteś?  
\- Mam swoje powody. Zresztą, to już przeszłość.

Wpatrywał się w świecący punkt po drugiej stronie jeziora. Woda była wyjątkowo spokojna, uśpiona.

\- Nie możesz się jej tak po prostu wyprzeć. Poza tym to też część teraźniejszości.  
\- Nie mam ochoty za każdym razem spowiadać się z tego, co się stało – przejechał dłonią po swojej największej bliźnie. – Uwierzyłabyś, gdybym przedstawił się: „Jestem Bill Kaulitz, była gwiazda muzyki dla nastolatek, wokalista, którego pozbył się jego własny zespół”? No właśnie.  
\- Jak to „pozbył się”?  
\- Nieważne – chłopak wstał i odszedł kawałek na niewielką piaszczystą plażę. Podniósł owalny kamień.  
\- Czemu nie przedstawiłeś się nam chociaż z prawdziwego nazwiska? – blondynka podążyła za nim.  
\- I co? Miałem się później tłumaczyć, czemu w moich dokumentach jest napisane co innego? A może miałem czekać aż któreś z was poda mnie gdzieś za fałszywe papiery?  
\- Nikt z nas by tego nie zrobił!  
\- Skąd miałem wiedzieć? Nie znałem was wtedy.  
\- Po co ci fałszywe papiery?  
\- Bo straciłem prawdziwe.  
\- Gdzie? – nie odpowiedział. – To wszystko nie ma sensu.  
\- Naprawdę? – spytał beznamiętnie i wrzucił kamień w błękitną toń. Nigdy nie potrafił robić „kaczek”, więc teraz nawet nie starał się próbować. – Czemu Brown mnie uratował? Mógł mnie zostawić tym piep**onym kundlom, nie tkwiłbym teraz w tym cholernym bagnie!  
\- Co? – Bill spojrzał na zakłopotaną dziewczynę, która w najmniejszym stopniu nie znała jego ojczystego języka. Prychnął.  
\- Nic nie rozumiesz? – zaśmiał się szyderczo. – I tak byś mnie nie zrozumiała, nawet gdybym mówił w WASZYM języku. Na co ja liczyłem? Że uda mi się zacząć wszystko od nowa? Że ktoś mnie wreszcie zaakceptuje? Zidiociałem do reszty…

Panująca wokół cisza i spokój tego miejsca doprowadzały go do szału. W jego żyłach gotowała się wzburzona krew przepełniona złością i niemożliwym do zniesienia żalem za wszystkie te miesiące, które miały go przecież doprowadzić do czegoś dobrego. Czuł, że zmarnował cały ten czas.

Toń jeziora robiła się coraz ciemniejsza, co nadawało jej przygnębiającej głębi. Spojrzał przed siebie. Nie wiedząc, czemu, ruszył do przodu.

\- Bill, wracaj! Przeziębisz się!

Nie słuchał. Jakaś dziwna siła ciągnęła go na dno. Przed oczami przemykały mu obrazy z całego życia. Dzieciństwo. Szkoła. Kariera. Ostatnie miesiące. Wszystko wydawało się być tak odległe…

Zimna woda podeszła do jego ud, wywołując na ciele gęsią skórkę, umysł jednak trwał w zawieszeniu, odcięty od tego świata.

„Czy to musiało się tak potoczyć? Czy musiałem tak skończyć? Zostawili mnie. Jak śmiecia. Porzucili. A gdybym był inny? Gdybym nie wszczął tej przeklętej kłótni? Gdybyśmy nie zatrzymali się wtedy w lesie? Co dzisiaj bym robił? Czy dalej występowałbym na scenie wraz z Tokio Hotel? Gdzie byłbym teraz?”

Kolejny krok. Ciężkie westchnięcie.

„Teraz to już nieważne…”

Ktoś z całej siły pociągnął go za rękę. Stracił równowagę, lecz utrzymał się na nogach.

\- CO?! – wykrzyczał wściekle. Ptaki z pobliskiego drzewa poderwały się do lotu.  
\- Otrząśnij się! Co właściwie próbowałeś zrobić?!

Zdezorientowany popatrzył jej w oczy. Dopiero teraz doszło do niego, że…nie ma pojęcia, co właściwie planował. Niepewnie rozejrzał się wokół zdając sobie sprawę, że jest dość daleko od brzegu. Woda sięgała mu już do pasa.

Zrobiło mu się zimno.

\- Ja… - zaczął niepewnie. Nadal nie był w stanie trzeźwo myśleć. – Ja…  
\- Chodź już. Wracajmy – dziewczyna pociągnęła go w stronę brzegu. – Robi się późno.  
\- Nie! – zaprotestował, oswabadzając rękę.  
\- Bill, proszę cię…  
\- Zostaw mnie! Idź i zostaw mnie tutaj… - jego głos zadrżał. Nie chciał się załamywać. Nie tutaj. Nie teraz.  
\- Ale dlaczego?  
\- Oni mnie nie chcą… Nie pasuję tam…  
\- Co ty gadasz! To tylko kłótnia, zdarza się.  
\- Nie, odejdź! – krzyknął niczym na zjawę, która ukazała mu się, by sprowadzić go na złą drogę. Paradoksalnie owym potworem dążącym do samozagłady był on sam.

Gwałtownie zerwał się do ucieczki, lecz potknął się i wylądował w wodzie. Choć zapierał się przed tym jak tylko mógł, delikatnym dłoniom udało się wyciągnąć jego twarz na powierzchnię. Gwałtownie nabrał powietrza krztusząc się przy tym.

Zatopił palce we włosach, których część zdołała przylepić mu się do twarzy. Łkał bezsilnie wciąż tkwiąc w zmąconej cieczy. Oczyszczał umysł, wyrzucał z siebie cały smutek, który zbierał się w jego sercu od czasu wypadku, a może i jeszcze dłużej. Obce ciało przylgnęło do niego, próbując oddać mu odrobinę swojego ciepła. Bill, choć skołowany i bezradny w tej chwili jak porzucone dziecko, odwzajemnił gest. Oparł brodę o ramię dziewczyny, a słone krople ściekały mu po twarzy. W końcu z powierzchni jego ciała trafiały do jeziora, uderzając wcześniej z impetem w jego naruszoną taflę. Później tonęły, rozpływając się w nicości.

„Tom. Mamo. Tato. Gordon. Gustav. Georg. David.”, wymieniał imiona kołaczące się w jego głowie. Widział twarze spoglądających na niego ludzi, twarze, które następnie odwracały się i znikały jak gdyby nigdy ich nie było. Gdy otworzył oczy, zniknęło wszystko. Zostało tylko jezioro, on i Crystal, która cierpliwie trwała przy nim i próbowała uspokoić jego szał. Pomóc mu swoim wsparciem i ulżyć w ten sposób w cierpieniach, których nie znała i nie rozumiała. W symfonii smutku i rozpaczy.

\- Już lepiej? – ciepły głos dotarł do jego uszu. Kiwnął głową.  
\- Chodźmy na brzeg – odparł cicho. – Jest coraz chłodniej.  
\- Nareszcie.

Oboje wstali i ruszyli w stronę plaży. Serce chłopaka zaczęło pomału się uspokajać.

\- Crystal? – odezwał się tuż przed postawieniem stóp na piaszczystym brzegu.  
\- Tak?  
\- Dziękuję.

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się do niego, a on odpowiedział jej tym samym. Szybko osuszyli się ręcznikiem i podążyli ścieżką w stronę domków. Na szczęście nie było jeszcze zupełnie ciemno.

\- Opowiesz mi kiedyś swoją historię? – zapytała dziewczyna, gdy zbliżali się do celu.  
\- Na pewno – odparł, uśmiechając się. – Zasługujesz na to. Jesteś jedyną osobą, która za mną poszła. Jedyną stąd, która wyciągnęła do mnie dłoń, gdy potrzebowałem pomocy.  
\- Wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej w innych okolicznościach – stwierdziła Crystal, poprawiając włosy. – Okłamałeś nas wszystkich, więc nie możesz się dziwić, że ludzie mają do ciebie żal.  
\- Nie dziwię się, sam nie wiem, jak zachowałbym się w takiej sytuacji. Po prostu… Cieszę się, że mimo błędu mogłem liczyć na czyjeś wsparcie. Dziękuję.

I wtedy stało się coś, czego w ogóle się nie spodziewał. Drobne usta zetknęły się z jego policzkiem.

\- Nie ma o czym mówić – rzekła z uśmiechem. – Pójdę już, to był dzień pełen wrażeń. Miłej nocy.

Odmachnął jej na pożegnanie, po czym patrzył jak znika za drzwiami jednego z drewnianych budynków. Przejechał palcami po swojej skórze. Czy to się stało naprawdę? Ale dlaczego? Nie miał jednak siły na więcej rozmyślań. Nie mając nikogo w zasięgu wzroku, udał się do siebie i Marcusa. Z ulgą spostrzegł, że drugiego lokatora nie ma w tej chwili w domku. Postanowił to wykorzystać i jak najszybciej położyć się spać. Jutro czeka go kilka spraw do wyjaśnienia. Oby drzwi były otwarte…


	22. An deiner Seite

Dyszał niczym po prawdziwym maratonie. Jego mięśnie drżały. Opadał z sił, gdy krwiożercze łby co i raz wychylały się z otchłani, aby pochwycić go i zaciągnąć w nicość. Miotał się i szarpał, uderzając pięściami na oślep, lecz to nie przynosiło rezultatu. Krzyknął przerażony, gdy dwie paszcze zamknęły się na jego nadgarstkach. Chciał się wyrwać, ale pozostało mu tylko błaganie o litość. Silne potrząśnięcie. Ciemność i znajoma twarz. Marcus?

\- Stary, uspokój się wreszcie! – skarcił go chłopak. Dopiero wtedy Bill zauważył jego dłonie na swoich nadgarstkach. – Obudzisz całą okolicę!

Blondyn spojrzał na niego wciąż nie potrafiąc dojść do ładu. „Czyli to był sen, kolejny koszmar”, pomyślał. Opadł na poduszki z głośnym westchnięciem.

\- Przepraszam. Miałem zły sen – wydukał, przecierając twarz. Ile jeszcze będzie musiał znosić te wizje?  
\- Zauważyłem – odparł Marcus, wracając na swoje łóżko. – U nas jakoś łatwiej było z tobą wytrzymać. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będę musiał budzić cię co noc. Chciałbym tu wypocząć.  
\- Jasne, to oczywiste. Tylko, że… To miejsce źle na mnie działa.  
\- Ty serio boisz się lasu?

Bill spojrzał na niego spode łba.

\- Tak, boję się – przyznał niepewnie. Mówienie o swoich słabościach nigdy nie jest łatwe. – Miałem kiedyś wypadek i powiedzmy, że miał on związek z lasem. Dość przykra historia.  
\- Spoko.

Szatyn nakrył się śpiworem i odwrócił do ściany. Kaulitz w pierwszej chwili miał ochotę zrobić to samo, lecz powstrzymał się.

\- Słuchaj, co do tego, co było wczoraj, przepraszam, że tak wyszło. Nie powinienem był kłamać, co do swojego nazwiska, ale nie widziałem innego wyjścia – zaczął.  
\- Wiesz, normalnie by mi to zwisało, ale to nie jest mała sprawa - chłopak odwrócił się w jego stronę. – Okłamałeś wszystkich, masz fałszywe papiery. Gdyby to chodziło tylko o zmyślenie jakichś pierdół, to jeszcze by uszło.  
\- Tak, wiem, ale nie widziałem wtedy innego wyjścia! Uwierz mi, że miałem powody, żeby to zrobić.  
\- Na jakiej podstawie miałbym ci wierzyć?

Zamilkli. Świerszcz mącił niezręczną i pełną napięcia ciszę. Nieporuszony grał swoją pieśń, która być może cudowna dla jego gatunku, dla ludzi i tak była jedynie cykaniem.

\- Więc?

Były wokalista wstał bez słowa i zapalił stojącą w kącie lampkę nocną. Przy jej ciepłym świetle zaczął przeszukiwać swoją torbę. W końcu udało mu się wyłowić znajomego laptopa.

\- Pokażę ci coś.

Nie wiedział, czy uda mu się go przekonać, jednak musiał spróbować. Niechętnie ściągnął z szyi swoją opaskę.

***

Opuścili domek koło południa, co i tak było dobrym wynikiem zważywszy na wydarzenia ostatniej nocy. Obaj byli niewyspani, jednak Bill mógł być z siebie zadowolony, częściowo osiągnął swój cel. Marcus zrozumiał jego sytuację, ale straconego zaufania nie odzyska się z dnia na dzień. Mimo wszystko wciąż byli ze sobą w pozytywnych stosunkach, z czego należało się cieszyć. Co więcej, szatyn dał słowo, że nie wspomni o niczym swojemu ojcu, więc były wokalista mógł być spokojny o swoją pracę.

Udali się do dużego budynku, w którym mieściła się m.in. miejscowa stołówka. Mimo dość późnej pory, liczyli, że dostaną jeszcze coś na śniadanie. Na miejscu natknęli się na znajomego tancerza w jego najbardziej rozpoznawalnym stanie, czyli dość niewyspanego. Wybrali kilka rzeczy z pozostałych po śniadaniu resztek, po czym dosiedli się do kolegi.

\- Gdzie reszta? – zagadnął Marcus. Isaac ospale podniósł głowę znad talerza.  
\- Poszli się przejść czy coś. Przynajmniej tak mówiła Macy, gdy próbowała wyciągnąć mnie z łóżka.  
\- Nie dałeś się jej, podziwiam cię.  
\- Nie ma czego podziwiać. Nie jest aż taka straszna. A jak z tobą? – spytał, zwracając się do Billa.  
\- Mogło być gorzej. Powinienem był inaczej to rozegrać – stwierdził, wpatrując się w kanapkę. Jakoś nie miał apetytu.  
\- Teraz to już nieważne. Myśl, jak z tego wybrnąć, bo nieźle się wkopałeś.  
\- Muszę przyznać Marcusowi rację. Atmosfera jest dość napięta.  
\- Scheiβe… - westchnął i położył się na stole.  
\- Nie możesz po prostu pokazać im tego co mi? – zapytał szatyn. Bill pokręcił głową.  
\- To może nie wystarczyć. Słyszałeś Chrisa, nic do niego nie dochodzi.  
\- Tak, on bywa strasznie uparty.  
\- Podobnie jak ja.  
\- To prawda, jesteście w tej kwestii dość podobni.  
\- Sorry, że się wcinam, ale macie coś na obronę? Może coś doradzę czy coś – zaproponował Isaac.  
\- Mam kilka zdjęć i nagrań na laptopie. Nie jestem tylko pewien czy to im wystarczy.  
\- I blizny.  
\- Blizny?  
\- Długa historia. Opowiem ją później.  
\- Dzisiaj jest ognisko, więc będziesz mieć szansę, żeby od razu wszystkim ją opowiedzieć.  
\- Cóż, może to coś da.  
\- Dla odwagi powiem ci, że masz kilka osób po swojej stronie. Jestem ja, Macy, Marcus…  
\- I Crystal. Dzięki – powiedział Bill, uśmiechając się lekko. – W pewnym momencie zacząłem już planować przedwczesny powrót do domu.  
\- Kiepski pomysł. Znając życie dotarłbyś na miejsce wtedy, kiedy my, jeśli w ogóle byś tam dotarł.  
\- Nie no teoretycznie da się tak zrobić. Słyszałem o ludziach, którzy przemierzają całe kraje w ten sposób. Chciałbym kiedyś tego spróbować.  
\- Osobiście wolę własne auto. A teraz chyba pójdę się przejść, idziecie?  
\- Ja odpadam.  
\- Spaaaać… - jęknął blondyn, który nadal zalegał na stole.  
\- Jak chcecie. W takim razie do zobaczenia później.

Chłopak odłożył swój talerz i udał się do wyjścia. Kaulitz ponownie zerknął na swoją nieszczęsną kanapkę. Czy to możliwe żeby przez kilka minut stała się bardziej apetyczna?

\- Nieźle popsułeś Marcusowi szyki – rzekł tancerz, przerywając koledze dopiero co rozpoczęty posiłek.  
\- Że co? – Bill ze zdziwieniem uniósł głowę.  
\- Postawiłeś go w kiepskiej sytuacji. Przez twoje fałszywe papiery może mieć problemy z ojcem, a za jakiekolwiek wspieranie ciebie narazi się Irene.  
\- Co ma do tego Irene? – były wokalista zmarszczył czoło. – Wiem, że trzyma stronę Chrisa…  
\- To wieloletnia miłość Marcusa.

Dwudziestolatek z wrażenia zachwiał się na krześle.

\- Nie wiedziałeś?  
\- Nigdy się tym nie interesowałem. Nie widziałem też żadnych znaków, ale ja nigdy nie byłem dobry w tego typu sprawach.  
\- Nie przejmuj się tym, bo Irene też o niczym nie wie i również nic nie zauważyła mimo upływu czasu – Isaac wyciągnął się na krześle, po czym przyjął nieco poważniejszą pozę niż poprzednio. – Marcus buja się w niej już od szkoły średniej.  
\- I nigdy jej się z tego nie zwierzył? Przecież to nie ma sensu… - westchnął, załamując ręce.  
\- Wszyscy mu to mówiliśmy, ale on po prostu nie potrafił się przemóc. Inna sprawa, że Irene przez długi czas była w związkach z innymi, więc Marcus po prostu nie chciał ingerować. Obecnie jest wolna.  
\- Czyli miałby szansę coś zdziałać – rzekł, wpatrując się tępo w kolorowe wzory na obrusie. – Masz rację, nawaliłem.  
\- Tak bywa. Popełnianie błędów to część ludzkiej natury, choć z drugiej strony ciężko mi ocenić, czy to co zrobiłeś to błąd. Nie znam twojej historii.  
\- Poznasz ją wieczorem, spokojnie – oświadczył. Wreszcie zabrał się za mozolne jedzenie kanapki. Jego żołądek już zaczął się o to dopominać  
\- Czy to o tych bliznach wspominałeś wcześniej? – brunet kiwnął głową, wskazując na ślady na bladej skórze.  
\- Między innymi – Kaulitz obrócił rękę i przyjrzał się nielicznym małym wybrzuszeniom, które widniały na jego ciele. Szycie uratowało go przed większymi znamionami. – To przez wypadek.  
\- Wyglądają jak ślady po ugryzieniach.  
\- Bo nimi są.  
\- Aha. Ciesz się, że są takie małe. Popatrz na mój.  
\- Ałć! – poruszył się chłopak, gdy kolega zaprezentował mu bliznę na swojej łydce. Była kilkakrotnie większa od śladu na szyi blondyna. – Skąd to masz?  
\- Pies sąsiadów. Lata temu, ale zostanie na zawsze. Przez to nienawidzę psów.  
\- A Kapsel?  
\- To chomik, nie pies. Tylko nie przekazuj tego Matthew.  
\- Spoko – zaśmiał się Bill.  
\- Małe psy mi nie przeszkadzają, ale takie jak tamten wilczur…  
\- Może zmieńmy temat?  
\- Chętnie. Mam do ciebie prośbę.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Jakiś czas temu gadałem z Crystal. Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale lekko się w tobie zadurzyła.  
\- Miałem takie podejrzenia… – stwierdził niepewnie, wspominając poprzedni wieczór.  
\- Nie jesteś zachwycony.  
\- Nie spodziewałem się tego. Zresztą, nie planowałem sobie nikogo szukać. Moja sytuacja i tak jest już dość skomplikowana.  
\- Spoko, nie wnikam. Chodzi mi tylko o to, żebyś na nią uważał. Jest bardzo delikatna.  
\- Rozumiem, ale… Cholera… - zaklął, wsuwając palce w swoje jasne włosy. Ostatnią rzeczą, której teraz potrzebował, były dramaty miłosne.  
\- Ej, wyluzuj. Nie każę ci się przecież z nią żenić – uspokajał go Isaac. - Po prostu jest dla mnie jak młodsza siostra i gdybyś coś planował…  
\- Nic nie planuję, ale rozumiem, o co ci chodzi. Nie martw się, nie skrzywdzę jej. Nie jestem taki.  
\- W porządku, ale jak coś…  
\- Wiem, wiem, domyślam się.

***

Tego dnia spędzili ze sobą jeszcze kilka godzin, przechadzając się co jakiś czas po okolicy, by wreszcie wypatrzyć zacienione miejsce na jakimś wzgórku przy wodzie. Gawędzili ze sobą o sprawach błahych i istotnych, o pogodzie i planach na przyszłość. Czasami ktoś się do nich dosiadał, ale zwykle reszta trzymała się gdzieś razem. Oni przyglądali się wszystkiemu z boku. Bill zdawał sobie sprawę z nastawienia znajomych do jego osoby. Chciał przeczekać największą burzę.

Ruszyli się z miejsc dopiero, gdy przyszła pora na zapowiedziane ognisko. Blondyn skoczył jeszcze po swoją torbę i wraz z ciemnoskórym kolegą poszli na spotkanie ze znajomymi, którzy zasiedli już w specjalnie przygotowanym do tego celu miejscu.

Zdążyli się jedynie przywitać. Po krótkim „Cześć!” kilka osób ostentacyjnie wstało i przemieściło się na inne wolne stanowisko. Wzrok pozostałych zwrócił się na Kaulitza, który zaczął się zastanawiać, czy aby na pewno powinien był rezygnować z pomysłu wyjazdu.

\- A tym co odbiło? – obruszyła się Macy, odwracając się w kierunku obrażonej grupki.  
\- Wielce oburzeni. Niech idą, jeśli chcą.  
\- Niepotrzebnie przyszedłem…  
\- Teraz to już zostań – rzekł Marcus, w odpowiedzi na próbę wycofania się blondyna.  
\- Powinni dać ci szansę. To nic ich nie kosztuje – stwierdziła Crystal.  
\- Dzięki, że wy mi ją daliście – odparł miło Bill, siadając na krawędzi pnia pełniącego tu funkcję ławki.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że tego nie pożałujemy…  
\- Marcus!  
\- To może pokażę wam to co mam, póki jeszcze nie wywołałem kolejnych niepotrzebnych spięć – stwierdził były wokalista, kładąc laptopa na kolanach. Cała czwórka przysunęła się do ekranu, on zaś wykorzystał czas potrzebny do włączenia się urządzenia i pozbył się przysłaniającego jego szyję kawałka materiału. Otworzył pierwszą z zapisanych stron.


	23. Tchórzostwo w dobrej sprawie

Słońce przegapiło już swój moment górowania nad Kanadą i powoli sunęło po widnokręgu, by za kilka godzin oświetlać już zupełnie inną część błękitnej planety. Kolejny prawie bezchmurny dzień pozwalał na dokładną obserwację tej podróży. Blondwłosy chłopak nie miał tego jednak w swym zamiarze. Przesiadywał na trawie w cieniu drzew, dzierżąc w dłoniach swój czerwony notatnik. Wciąż zbierał myśli po rozmowie z poprzedniego wieczoru.

_\- To już ostatnie – oznajmił, usadawiając się wygodniej na pniu, o ile użycie słowa „wygodniej” było w tym wypadku w ogóle możliwe._  
_\- Gdybyś nie miał dowodów, kazałabym ci się puknąć w łeb za tę historię – stwierdziła Macy, która co chwilę kręciła głową z niedowierzaniem._  
_\- Mówiłem ci już. To jest dobry materiał na książkę. Pomyśl o tym._  
_\- Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja czuję się przekonany – oznajmił Isaac. – Blizny mówią wszystko. Zdjęcia da się podrobić, ich nie._  
_\- Błagam, nie siej już zamętu – rudowłosa przewróciła oczami._  
_\- To musi być okropne, w jednej chwili stracić wszystko, co było w życiu ważne…_  
_\- Z czasem zaczynasz przyzwyczajać się do tej myśli. Staje się ona trochę mniej bolesna. Jeszcze odzyskam to co straciłem. Nie zostawię tak tego._  
_\- Gdyby tylko wszyscy mieli choćby chęć żeby poznać twoją historię…_

\- Tak… - westchnął. Bilans pozostawał bez zmian. 4 osoby mu wierzyły, 3 nie chciały mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Sam jednak wiedział, że nie ma rady na upartych. Kiedyś im przejdzie.

Ułożył się na miękkiej trawie i zwrócił twarz w stronę jeziora. Woda była tak czysta, że grzbiety ryb były w niej dobrze widoczne nawet z tak zdawałoby się dużej odległości. Musnął grafitem niezapisaną do tej pory stronę. Cichy szelest, odwrócił głowę.

\- A, jesteś zajęty. Nie będę ci przeszkadzać.  
\- Wcale nie przeszkadzasz. Usiądź sobie – rzekł, podnosząc się, tym samym robiąc miejsce dziewczynie, która usiadła obok niego. – Zastanawiam się, co robić dalej.  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Nadal jestem na czarnej liście. Wiesz, o co chodzi.  
\- Chyba tak – blondynka poprawiła swoje długie proste włosy. – Chris i reszta?  
\- Bingo – odparł bez emocji i skupił wzrok na połyskującej od promieni słońca tafli wody. – Niby to nie moja sprawa, ale nie chcę kłótni. Ostatnia nie skończyła się dla mnie zbyt dobrze. Poza tym nie zmuszę ich, żeby mnie lubili, a czasu nie cofnę. Myślisz, że są w stanie coś mi zrobić?  
\- Nawet tak nie mów! – obruszyła się Crystal. – Po co mieliby coś robić?  
\- Ze złości, z zemsty… Ty znasz ich lepiej, dlatego cię pytam. Nie chciałbym, żeby donieśli na mnie gdzieś za te papiery…  
\- Póki Marcus jest po twojej stronie, nie zrobią tego. To mogłoby zaszkodzić wam obojgu. Poza tym nie wyobrażam sobie nawet żeby mogli coś takiego zrobić.  
\- W takim razie czuję się bezpieczniej, dzięki – rzekł w odpowiedzi. To jedno zapewnienie wystarczyło mu żeby się rozchmurzyć. – Ej!

Obejrzał się za siebie i dostrzegł białą futrzaną kulkę, która radośnie szturchała go nosem.

\- Idź sobie stąd. Nie chcę kłopotów – powiedział, lecz wbrew swoim słowom pogłaskał psa po głowie. Zwierzak przylgnął do jego boku, by zachęcić go do wspólnej zabawy.  
\- Nie za dobrze ci idzie – zaśmiała się uroczo dziewczyna.  
\- Co poradzę, lubię psy. Potrafią poprawić humor – kąciki jego ust uniosły się w górę, gdy mały zwierzak zaczął podskakiwać i tarzać się po ziemi. - Mój pewnie jest teraz w Niemczech. Ciekawe, co u niego…  
\- Na pewno tęskni.  
\- Może. Dawno go nie widziałem, długo byłem w trasie z zespołem. Nie wiem nawet, czy rozpoznałby mnie po tak długim czasie.  
\- Nie mów tak! Zwierzęta mają dobrą pamięć. Na przykład kot mojej ciotki poznał mnie, gdy przyjechałam do niej w odwiedziny po kilku latach.  
\- Brr, nie lubię kotów. One mnie zresztą też – wzdrygnął się.  
\- Koty lubią tylko tych, których chcą. Są bardziej wybredne niż psy.  
\- Sugerujesz, że nie jestem dla nich wystarczająco dobry?  
\- Być może – odpowiedziała, pokazując mu język. Prychnął.

Kapsel niespodziewanie zerwał się na równe nogi i pognał w tylko sobie znanym kierunku.

\- No to ten problem mamy już z głowy. Hę?  
\- Co się dzieje? – zapytała i zwróciła wzrok w tym samym kierunku co jej kolega.  
\- Isaac i Macy trzymają się za ręce – przekrzywił głowę ze zdziwienia. Znajomy chichot przykuł jego uwagę. – Co cię tak bawi?  
\- Bo wyglądasz zabawnie z taką miną – dwudziestolatek ponownie prychnął. – Ta dwójka ma się ku sobie praktycznie od samego początku tylko żadne z nich nie chciało się do tego przyznać.  
\- Pomyślałem kiedyś, że mogliby zostać parą. Mają ze sobą wiele wspólnego.  
\- Poza charakterem.  
\- Racja. Biedny Isaac…  
\- To twoja wina – Bill spojrzał na nią z niezrozumieniem. – Cała afera o twoje nazwisko pchnęła ich ku sobie.  
\- Bo stanęli po mojej stronie?  
\- Dostali powód do rozmów, a to już dobry początek.  
\- Chociaż jedna pozytywna rzecz w tym całym zamieszaniu. Szkoda, że nie pomogłem Marcusowi…  
\- Z Irene? Nie przejmuj się, jeszcze przyjdzie na nich kolej.  
\- Mam nadzieję. Wyrzuty sumienia nie dadzą mi spokoju, jeśli nic z tego nie wyjdzie – westchnął zrezygnowany.  
\- Czemu tego nie zdejmiesz? – spytała, gdy Kaulitz podrapał się w szyję.  
\- Nie chcę. Tak jest dobrze – burknął, poprawiwszy opaskę.  
\- Nie, nie jest. Skóra powinna oddychać. Aż tak bardzo się tego wstydzisz?

Chude palce ostrożnie powiodły po szpecącej wypukłości.

\- Może kiedyś uda mi się to usunąć.  
\- Przesadzasz. Zdejmij to choć na chwilę.  
\- Nie.  
\- Kilka sekund.  
\- Daj mi spokój.  
\- Zrób to dla mnie…  
\- Nie.  
\- Jesteś strasznie uparty. I tak już ją widziałam, nie rozumiem więc, czego tu się wstydzić.  
\- Zrozumiałabyś, gdybyś przez lata musiała wyglądać nieskazitelnie 24 godziny na dobę – mruknął. Nie udawało mu się, dziewczyna zdawała się być wyjątkowo zdeterminowana. Przewrócił oczami. – Dobrze, wygrałaś. Nie wiem, po co mnie tak męczysz.  
\- I co? Nie jest lepiej?  
\- Czuję się nago… - stwierdził, nie potrafiąc się rozluźnić. Chciał przysłonić się ręką, jednak uznał, że to już przesada. Wytrzyma te kilka sekund czy nawet minutę.  
\- Kiedyś miałeś czarne włosy, prawda?  
\- Zgadza się, choć nie tylko. Miałem wiele różnych kolorów.  
\- A teraz przestałeś farbować?  
\- Odkąd ściąłem włosy nie tknąłem farby. Z początku to było moje zerwanie z przeszłością, potem nie chciałem wysłuchiwać uwag Browna na swój temat, a teraz… Szkoda mi pieniędzy, dobra farba jest droga. A ty farbujesz włosy?  
\- Nie, to mój naturalny kolor.  
\- Naprawdę? Rzadko widuje się osoby z tak jasnymi włosami.  
\- Potraktuję to jako komplement.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie. W pewnym momencie dziewczyna znów zachichotała.

\- Chyba nie jest aż tak strasznie, co?

Blondyn przez kilka sekund zastanawiał się, o co może chodzić. Zorientował się w sytuacji dopiero wtedy, gdy Crystal wskazała palcem na jego opaskę. Zupełnie zapomniał, że nie ma jej na szyi.

\- Koniec tego – rzucił, przysłaniając bliznę.  
\- Jesteś strasznie uparty.  
\- Wiem. Taki już jestem.

Rozmowę przerwało im przybycie znużonego życiem Marcusa. Wyglądał jak gdyby dopiero co się obudził.

\- Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać, ale radziłbym zebrać się już na obiad, bo za moment niewiele z niego zostanie – zasugerował, ziewając przy tym kilkukrotnie. We trójkę ruszyli do stołówki.

***

Mimo dość wczesnej godziny na miejscu panował wyjątkowy ścisk. Zgodnie jednak uznali, iż wpierw rozejrzą się za jedzeniem, a dopiero później zaczną szukać wolnych miejsc przy stołach. Po wybraniu co smaczniejszych kąsków ruszyli w stronę siedzeń zajętych przez ich znajomych. Niezbyt to ucieszyło Billa, który czuł, że i tym razem nie obejdzie się bez konfliktu. Usiadł na samym końcu stołu, jak najdalej od Chrisa i reszty.

Z początku wszystko szło dobrze. Skłócona z nim trójka zdawała się nie reagować na jego obecność, on zresztą również w końcu przestał zwracać na nich uwagę. Zajął się rozmową z Isaaciem. Spięcie nastąpiło, kiedy przechodzący obok Matthew boleśnie stuknął Billa łokciem.

\- A może jakieś „przepraszam”? – syknął były wokalista. Nie zareagowałby, gdyby miał pewność, że było to jedynie przypadkowe szturchnięcie.  
\- Spadaj – rzucił tylko blondyn, machnąwszy ręką.  
\- Daj spokój, Bill.  
\- Nie będę do końca życia przepraszał za jedną rzecz! – kontynuował mimo sprzeciwu kolegi.  
\- Przestań, nie warto – Isaac próbował go uspokoić.  
\- Masz rację, nie warto. I tak nie wzbudzisz niczyjego współczucia.  
\- Nie mam takiego zamiaru – postawa osiłka jeszcze bardziej go rozwścieczyła.  
\- My widzimy co innego. Nie masz krzty honoru, nastawiając ludzi przeciwko sobie! Wróć do siebie i tam rozwalaj wszystko dookoła!  
\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo bym chciał! – zrobił krok w jego stronę. Robiło się coraz gorzej.  
\- Może zrzucimy się na bilet dla ciebie? W jedną stronę?  
\- Wal się! Sam potrafię o siebie zadbać!  
\- Właśnie widzę! A gdzie twój „zespół”, co? Nikt nie garnie się żeby cię zabrać?  
\- Oni nie wiedzą, co się ze mną stało!  
\- To dlaczego nie wyślesz im maila? Nie zadzwonisz?  
\- Nie mam numeru, a w maila nikt nie uwierzy.  
\- Po prostu poznali się na tobie, łgarzu, albo nikt nie chce tam takiego śmiecia jak ty!

Niesiony emocjami człowiek najczęściej popełnia błędy. On niestety był tylko człowiekiem. Wściekle zamachnął się na jasnowłosego kolegę. Zbyt późno uświadomił sobie, iż mógł to być ostatni cios w jego życiu.

Zapierał się z całych sił, lecz jego waga stawiała go na przegranej pozycji. Szybko został wyciągnięty na dwór, gdzie zaznajomił się z twardością tamtejszego podłoża. W ostatniej chwili skrył głowę, by uchronić ją przed licznymi ciosami. Reszta ciała nie miała takiego szczęścia.

„Pojedynek” nie trwał długo. Po kilku uderzeniach silniejszy blondyn zwolnił uścisk, dając Billowi szansę na ucieczkę, z której bez zawahania skorzystał. Oddalając się zerknął za siebie, by dostrzec Isaaca i Marcusa awanturujących się z Matthew. Musieli powstrzymać blondyna przed zrobieniem mu krzywdy. Ma u nich dług.

Tak, był tchórzem, ale czasem lepiej być żywym tchórzem niż martwym człowiekiem honoru.


	24. Dalszy rozwój wypadków

\- Gratuluję, to było naprawdę mądre – prychnął Marcus, podchodząc do leżącego w łóżku kolegi, który jęczał żałośnie przy każdym większym ruchu. – Po co ci to było, debilu?  
\- Odczep się… - burknął. – To był moment…  
\- Gdyby ten „moment” trwał trochę dłużej, ktoś musiałby cię zbierać z ziemi. Hamuj się trochę następnym razem!  
\- Nie musisz mi tego dwa razy powtarzać… - mruknął, naciągając na głowę poduszkę. Był wdzięczny koledze za okazaną pomoc, lecz jego niekończące się narzekanie pomału stawało się nie do zniesienia.  
\- Przynajmniej jest szansa, że w przyszłości będziesz unikał rzucania się na większych. Nie mogę cię jednak za bardzo pouczać, bo sam kiedyś zrobiłem to samo. Matthew potrafi wkurzyć.  
\- I jak to się skończyło?  
\- Kilka dni w szpitalu na obserwacjach, ale żadnych złamań ani uszkodzonych narządów.  
\- Aha. Dobre i to.  
\- Taa. Tak w ogóle to zostawiłeś to – chłopak rzucił koledze na kolana czerwony zeszyt. – Jeśli nie potrzebujesz pielęgniarki to pozwól, że pójdę się przejść.  
\- Jasne – powiedział głos spod poduszki.

***

Próbował się zdrzemnąć, jednak uznał, że to bez sensu, nie był jakoś szczególnie zmęczony. Z czasem przygnębienie również minęło. Ból pozostał, lecz nie był on na tyle dotkliwy, by zatrzymać go w domku na resztę dnia. Jutro i tak będzie czuł się jeszcze gorzej, a chciał korzystać z możliwości danych mu przez letni wyjazd. Pewnie nieprędko nadarzy się podobna okazja. Zabrał ręcznik i poszedł na plażę znajdującą się kawałek za domkami. Tak jak się spodziewał, nie było tam żywej duszy. Reszta najprawdopodobniej zajmowała się sobą w tej popularniejszej części ośrodka.

Zostawił wszystko na brzegu i poszedł zanurzyć stopy w ciepłej wodzie. Zdążyła się już nagrzać od letnich promieni słońca. Postanowił popływać, by rozruszać obolałe mięśnie i przy okazji sprawdzić swoją wytrzymałość. Dawno nie pływał, zastanawiał się, czy pamięta jeszcze, jak to się robi.

Po kilku pierwszych potknięciach szło mu całkiem nieźle, jednak w krótkim czasie uznał, że nie ma siły na więcej. Ból był zbyt drażniący.

Wynurzywszy się z wody, zauważył, iż nie jest tu sam. Dwie blondynki stały na brzegu zwrócone w jego stronę. Kiedy usłyszał swoje imię, wstał i ruszył w ich kierunku. Krople wody spływały z końcówek jego wilgotnych włosów, rysując mokre ścieżki na nagiej klatce piersiowej.

\- Hej, o co chodzi? – zagadnął.  
\- Chciałyśmy zobaczyć, jak się czujesz, ale widzę, że nie jest najgorzej – rzekła lekko podirytowana Irene. – Myślałam, że gorzej dostałeś.  
\- Martwiłyśmy się o ciebie – dodała z troską Crystal.  
\- To dobrze, że nie wyglądam tak źle jak się czuję – odparł niemiło, zwracając się do jednej z dziewczyn. Nie miał zamiaru wysłuchiwać czyichś pretensji. – Chciałem popływać, bo kto wie, czy będę miał jeszcze ku temu okazję, jeśli twojemu kumplowi znowu się coś nie spodoba.

Nie zamierzał być miły dla kogoś, kto jawnie okazywał swoją niechęć do niego. Może trochę przesadził, czepiając się Irene, ale nie czuł wyrzutów sumienia z tego tytułu.

Zdziwił się, gdy dziewczyna zamiast odpowiedzieć mu w podobnym tonie, uspokoiła się.

\- Przepraszam cię za niego. To wszystko wymknęło się już spod kontroli – przyznała szczerze. – Myślę, że powinniśmy podać sobie ręce i zacząć wszystko od początku.  
\- Pomyślę nad tym, kiedy zagoją mi się siniaki – burknął, sięgając po swój ręcznik.  
\- Przepraszam, że robię ci taki problem! – podniosła głos.  
\- Ej, też mam tego wszystkiego dosyć, nawet bardziej niż ty, ale tekst w stylu „Zapomnijmy o wszystkim i zostańmy przyjaciółmi!” dwie godziny po tym, jak twój kumpel o mało mnie nie zabił, brzmi dość mało wiarygodnie, nie sądzisz?  
\- Przeprosiłam cię za to! Co mam jeszcze zrobić? Błagać cię na kolanach?!  
\- Proszę, uspokójcie się! – wcięła się Crystal. – Bill, daj im szansę. Chciałabym, żeby wszystko było tak jak wcześniej.  
\- Też bym tego chciał.  
\- Ja również. Więc jak?

Chłopak spojrzał w oczy Irene, a później Crystal. Choć miały podobną barwę, tak bardzo różniły się od siebie. Owinął się ręcznikiem.

\- Ok, spróbujmy – rzekł, podchodząc bliżej. – Co mam zrobić?  
\- Pomyślałam, że moglibyśmy zebrać się wieczorem przy ogniskach, tak jak zwykle i pogadać na spokojnie.  
\- Dacie mi się wytłumaczyć? – dziewczyna potaknęła. – Dobra, w takim razie muszę podładować laptopa.  
\- Co ci się stało w szyję?

Kaulitz odruchowo przyłożył palce do skóry, przysłaniając bliznę. Niczym nieskrępowana ciekawość blondynki przyprawiła go o zażenowanie. Powstrzymał się od komentarza.

\- To nieważne. Opowiem wieczorem – odpowiedział tylko.  
\- Jak chcesz. W takim razie pójdę powiedzieć reszcie. Idziesz, kochana?  
\- Teraz sobie przypomniałem, że powinnaś zagadać do Marcusa – powiedział Bill, robiąc zamyśloną minę. Może chociaż na tyle się przyda. – Chciał ci coś powiedzieć na osobności.  
\- Serio? – zdziwiła się. – Nie wiesz, o co mogło chodzić?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia – rozłożył bezradnie ręce. – Jego spytaj.  
\- Zaraz to zrobię, dzięki.  
\- Nie ma sprawy.  
\- Ja za chwilę przyjdę, ok? Chciałam pogadać o czymś z Billem.

Zaskoczeni spojrzeli na blondynkę. Jej koleżanka uśmiechnęła się cwaniacko.

\- W takim razie już wam nie przeszkadzam. Do zobaczenia wieczorem! – rzuciła, po czym zniknęła za drzewami. Chłopak westchnął.  
\- Zapoczątkowałaś istnienie nowej plotki – zauważył, zastanawiając się nad intencjami dziewczyny.  
\- Być może, ale przynajmniej będą mieli o czym gadać – uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Zwróciła błękitne oczy w stronę dwudziestolatka. – Boli cię jeszcze?  
\- Trochę tak. Chyba nici z pływania – odwrócił się w stronę jeziora. – Może pojutrze będę mieć jeszcze szansę.  
\- Czemu nie jutro?  
\- Mam przeczucie, że jutro też będzie mnie boleć. Poza tym wyjdą mi siniaki.  
\- Póki co masz tylko jedną czerwoną plamę. Może nie będzie tak źle – stwierdziła, wskazując palcem odznaczający się okrąg na boku byłego wokalisty. – Jesteś pewien, że nic ci nie jest?  
\- Jest w porządku, dzięki za troskę. Czemu tak się mną przejmujesz?

Blondynka szybko odwróciła wzrok. Kąciki jej ust wygięły się lekko w górę.

\- Dzisiejsze starcie wyglądało dość poważnie. Nie chciałabym, żeby ci się coś stało.  
\- Podobam ci się?

Na jej twarzy pojawił się lekki rumieniec. Bill musiał przyznać, iż był to całkiem uroczy widok.

\- Być może…

***

\- I naprawdę musiałeś robić z tego aż taką tajemnicę?  
\- Bo akurat uwierzyłbyś mu, gdyby było inaczej…

Rozejrzał się ze zrezygnowaniem. Zrobił co mógł, resztę pozostawia w rękach znajomej trójki, która właśnie prowadziła ostrą dyskusję na temat jego prawdomówności. „To było do przewidzenia.” Zerknął na pozostałych. Oni również czekali na względny spokój.

\- Niech oni się w końcu ogarną. Chcę już iść potańczyć… - marudziła Macy, wspominając o mającym się niedługo odbyć wieczorze tanecznym.  
\- Ciekawe, co zagrają.  
\- Pewnie to co zawsze. Sprawdzone przeboje lat 80’ i 90’.  
\- Też idziesz, Bill? – spytał Marcus.  
\- Nie mam ochoty. Pójdę wcześniej spać – odpowiedział, zamykając laptopa.  
\- Żartujesz? Ile ty masz lat? 60?  
\- Nie pleć. Nie ty dzisiaj oberwałeś – odezwał się do Isaaca na tyle cicho, by uniknąć kolejnych konfliktów. – Swoją drogą, dzięki za pomoc. Tobie również, Marcus.  
\- Spoko.  
\- Nie ma sprawy.  
\- Idziesz teraz do nas? – zauważył szatyn, gdy Bill wstał ze swojego miejsca.  
\- Tak, odniosę laptopa i położę się spać.  
\- W takim razie pilnuj kluczy – kawałki metalu zadzwoniły po odbiciu się o dłoń chłopaka.  
\- Dzięki. Miłej zabawy!

Odszedł, zostawiając za sobą zbierającą się do odejścia grupę. Nie został jednak sam. Pewna drobna osóbka dotrzymywała mu kroku.

\- Hm? O co chodzi? – zapytał, gdy zorientował się w sytuacji.  
\- Na pewno nie pójdziesz z nami?  
\- Nie mam siły. Innym razem.  
\- Nie wiem czy uda nam się załapać na kolejny raz. W niedzielę wyjeżdżamy.  
\- W takim razie trudno. I tak nie umiem tańczyć.  
\- Poszedłbyś tam chociaż na chwilę – nalegała Crystal. – Posiedziałbyś z nami, napił się czegoś.  
\- Nie chce mi się. Gdzie to jest w ogóle?  
\- Budynek obok stołówki. Nie daj się prosić!

Krótki bilans zysków i strat. Analiza nastroju, chęci, bólu, temperatury powietrza… Nie chciało mu się siedzieć samemu w domku.

\- Daj mi chwilę, tylko zostawię laptopa.


	25. Ból dnia wczorajszego

Tak jak przypuszczał, opuszczenie łóżka następnego dnia było dla niego istnym wyczynem. Stłuczone mięśnie bolały, a na ciele pojawiły się ciemne zabarwienia. Zrezygnował ze śniadania.

\- Ał. Ał. Ał. Ał… - rozległo się w pomieszczeniu, kiedy wstawał z materaca. Toczył ze sobą zażartą wewnętrzną walkę. Umysł nie chciał już przyjmować większej dawki bólu, lecz on musiał iść do łazienki. Potrzeba wygrała.

Gdy wrócił, na drugim łóżku dostrzegł Marcusa.

\- Myślałem, że już dziś nie wstaniesz – powitał go szatyn. – Jak żyjesz?  
\- Nie żyję… - jęknął, rozmasowując bolące ramię.  
\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wystarczyła jedna noc, żeby cię tak dobić. Przesadziłeś z tańcem?  
\- Tak, to na pewno to. Przesadziłem o tę jedną jedyną piosenkę – prychnął z irytacją na sugestię kolegi.  
\- Dobra, już nie dramatyzuj – Marcus przewrócił oczami. – Zrobić ci masaż?

Zapadła chwilowa cisza.

\- Nie… Dzięki, nie jest tak źle – padła niepewna odpowiedź.  
\- Jak chcesz. Przyniosłem ci jedzenie, znaj moje dobre serce – oznajmił chłopak, podając współlokatorowi talerz z kilkoma kanapkami. – Potraktuj to jako podziękowanie za Irene.

Na twarzy Kaulitza pojawił się cwaniacki uśmieszek.

\- I jak poszło? – spytał, biorąc w dłoń kanapkę.  
\- Lepiej niż przypuszczałem, tym bardziej, że padło to na mnie znienacka – rzekł. Poprawił okulary. – Sam na to wpadłeś czy ktoś ci pomógł?  
\- Na co?  
\- Na to, żeby mnie z nią zgadać.  
\- To moje dzieło – odparł, szczerząc się radośnie.  
\- Jesteś bardziej rozgarnięty niż przypuszczałem. Zaimponowałeś mi.  
\- Cieszy mnie to.  
\- Tak szczerze to mnie też – zaśmiał się na widok oburzonej miny kolegi. – Obiad też ci przynieść żebyś nie umarł z głodu?  
\- Nie, dziękuję. Powinienem dać radę sam o siebie zabrać.  
\- „Powinieneś”, będę miał to na uwadze.

***

\- Dobra… Teraz powinno być ok – powiedział do siebie, odsuwając się od ekranu. Położył ołówek na swój zeszyt i rozmasował skronie. Jeśli nic się nie zmieni, powinien uzbierać założoną kwotę w ciągu najbliższych kilku tygodni po powrocie z wyjazdu. Zawsze jednak mogą zajść jakieś nieprzewidziane okoliczności, które wydłużą mu czas niezbędny do osiągnięcia upragnionego celu. Może jeszcze uda mu się znaleźć dodatkowe źródło dochodu?

Wziął laptopa na kolana. Spojrzał na zegarek, ma jeszcze chwilę dla siebie.

Nie mógł się nadziwić, że nawet w takim miejscu jest w stanie połączyć się z internetem. Nie była to może prędkość światła, ale zawsze mógł jakoś zabić czas. Standardowe sprawdzenie poczty, usunięcie spamu, sprawdzenie prognozy pogody. Coś jeszcze?

Wpisał adres znajomej strony niegdyś związanej z jego pracą. Zmarszczył czoło. Na monitorze wyświetliło się coś zupełnie innego niż poprzednio. Nowy dynamiczny wygląd wskazywał na pomyłkę adresu. Dopiero napisy sprowadziły chłopaka na ziemię.

_Tokio Hotel – Reaktywacja! Zespół wznawia działalność! Nowy wokalista!_

Wyłączył przeglądarkę i odepchnął od siebie laptopa.

Nagle uchyliły się drzwi. Biała kula wylądowała na jego nogach.

\- Złaź, Kapsel! – rozkazał Matthew. Pies błyskawicznie zeskoczył z łóżka i usiadł przy jego nodze. – Hej, sorry za wejście. Robisz coś?  
\- Nie, właściwie to nie – odpowiedział nieco skołowany, przeczesując palcami swoje włosy. „Co za koszmar…” – Coś się stało?  
\- Nie, wszystko spoko. Chciałem tylko pogadać, wiesz, o tym co się stało. Sorry za to.  
\- Spoko. Nie jestem bez winy, bo to ja wyskoczyłem z pięściami.  
\- Zgoda?

Nie namyślał się długo. Podali sobie ręce.

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś? Mam u siebie dobrą maść. Isaac też powinien mieć jakieś leki.  
\- To coś da?  
\- Nie bralibyśmy tego ze sobą, gdyby nie dawało. Więc jak?  
\- Wezmę wszystko, co mogłoby mi pomóc – jęknął, próbując wyprostować się na łóżku.  
\- Daj mi minutę. Zaraz przyniosę maść od nas z domku.

Chłopak zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił, pozostawiając za sobą swojego zdezorientowanego psa. Zwierzak przez moment zastanawiał się, co zrobić. Zerkał to na drzwi, to na siedzącego na łóżku Billa, wpatrując się w niego swoimi wielkimi oczami. W końcu jednak, czując, iż jego pan opuścił go na dłużej, wybiegł z budynku.

Były wokalista zwrócił wzrok ku zalegającym wokół niego rzeczom. Zamknął czerwony zeszyt.

***

\- Szkoda, że niedługo musimy wracać. Lubię tu przyjeżdżać.  
\- Też żałuję, zwłaszcza teraz.

Dwójka przyjaciół spędzała kolejną godzinę ucinając sobie pogawędkę na drewnianym pomoście, przy okazji obserwując zażartą walką reszty znajomych, którzy nie mogli dojść do porozumienia w sprawie punktacji dzisiejszego meczu. Powierzenie liczenia Isaacowi nie było dobrym pomysłem.

\- Nie chce mi się wracać – oznajmił blondyn, rozglądając się po okolicy. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że taki mieszczuch jak on, mógłby kiedykolwiek powiedzieć coś podobnego. Chcieć zostać gdzieś na zadupiu? To do niego niepodobne.

\- Też bym została, ale trzeba wracać do pracy – Crystal poprawiła swoje długie włosy i skupiła wzrok na przemieszczającym się tuż obok ślimaku. - Poza tym mamy rezerwację jedynie do końca tego tygodnia. Moglibyśmy starać się ją przedłużyć, ale nie mam już pieniędzy na taką przyjemność.  
\- Ja też nie… - westchnął. Kiedyś nie musiał się martwić tego typu problemami. Kiedyś… Dawno temu.  
\- Ej, Bill!

Cudem udało mu się złapać kulisty obiekt nim ten zaliczył bolesne spotkanie z jego twarzą. Choć starał się tego nie zdradzać, w jego głowie kłębiła się tylko jedna myśl: „Ał! Ał! Ał! Ał…”. Taki minus gwałtownych ruchów i nagłego wylądowania na plecach.

\- Łał, niezły refleks! – dziewczyna klasnęła w dłonie i pochyliła się nad cierpiącym w duszy kolegą. – Pomóc ci wstać?  
\- Nie, dzięki. Tak mi dobrze, ciepło – odparł, wpatrując się w jej oblicze. Pierwszy raz miał okazję dobrze przyjrzeć się Crystal i stwierdził, że urodą zdecydowanie odbiega od przeciętnej. Była naturalnie ładna, co rzadko zdarzało mu się widzieć w ostatnich latach spędzonych w innym świecie. Mogłaby mieć jedynie trochę większy biust…

\- Ej, możesz nam wreszcie odrzucić tę piłkę?”

„F*ck…”

***

Sprawdzali domek chyba pięć razy, a i tak za każdym razem okazywało się, że coś w nim zostało. Skarpetka Billa, dezodorant Marcusa… Tak to już jest, gdy do pokoju dobiorą się dwaj bałaganiarze. W końcu i tak nie udało im się doliczyć jednej pary bokserek. Obsługa ośrodka z pewnością im tego nie zapomni.

Zapakowanie się do aut zajęło im więcej czasu niż poprzednio. Walizki jak na złość nie chciały się zamknąć, Isaac zaspał, a Irene zgubiła swoją suszarkę. W teorii wszystko miało być tak pięknie jak w dniu przyjazdu, w praktyce wyszło jak wyszło: chaos i niepotrzebny stres.

Wracali w tym samym składzie. Bill zajął miejsce obok Isaaca, który jak zwykle momentalnie odpłynął myślami w siną dal. Blondyn po krótkiej walce ze sobą postanowił mu towarzyszyć w tej podróży.


	26. Pogoda zmienną jest

Powrót do rzeczywistości okazał się dla wszystkich wyjątkowo ciężki. Wczesne pobudki, praca - rzeczy, które jeszcze kilka dni wcześniej wydawały się być tak odległe, dziś znów były boleśnie realne.

Sprzedawcy jedynego w okolicy sklepu spożywczego właśnie odpoczywali. Próbowali wykorzystać choćby kilka minut na relaksującą drzemkę. Mieli na to czas jedynie do południa, potem znów czekało ich użeranie się z klientami. Nawet nie chciało im się o tym myśleć.

Skrzypnięcie drzwi wyrwało ich ze stanu zawieszenia. Współpracownicy półprzytomnie spojrzeli w stronę wejścia.

\- Cześć, nie przeszkadzam? Może przyjść później?  
\- Ty nigdy – wyszczerzył się Bill. W odpowiedzi usłyszał stłumiony chichot swojego kolegi. Powiedział coś nie tak? – Coś ci podać?  
\- Jakbyście mogli, przyda mi się pomoc – powiedziała Crystal, wyjmując z torebki całą listę potrzebnych produktów. – I wiem, że to głupio zabrzmi, ale czy któryś z was mógłby mi pomóc donieść to do domu? Jeśli coś właśnie robicie to nie ma sprawy. Po prostu musiałabym przyjść po część rzeczy drugi raz, a wczoraj nadwyrężyłam sobie nogę…  
\- Co robiłaś? – spytał Marcus, odebrawszy listę od dziewczyny.  
\- Robiłyśmy w domu przemeblowanie i tak jakoś wyszło…  
\- Bill ci pomoże, ja przypilnuję sklepu – blondyn spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem, lecz chłopak jedynie chytrze się uśmiechnął. „To że ją lubię nie znaczy, że chcę od razu do niej zarywać!”, cisnęło się Kaulitzowi na usta, lecz decyzja już zapadła. – Poza tym muszę jeszcze uporać się ze stertą papierów. Im szybciej to zrobię, tym lepiej.

Wszyscy obecni zaakceptowali taki układ i zabrali się za kompletowanie potrzebnych rzeczy. Wszystko to wraz z drogą do domu dziewczyn zajęło około pół godziny, mimo iż zdawało się, że minęło jedynie dziesięć minut.

\- Bardzo dziękuję za pomoc, zarówno tobie jak i Marcusowi – usłyszał były wokalista, stawiając siatki z zakupami przed wejściem do domu.  
\- Nie ma sprawy. Następnym razem wystarczy, że zadzwonisz. O tej godzinie bez problemu moglibyśmy przynieść ci te rzeczy pod sam dom – zaproponował.  
\- Dzięki, ale nie. To już by było nie w porządku – powiedziała zdecydowanie. - Nie jest ci zimno? – dodała niespodziewanie.  
\- Może trochę – przyznał, po raz kolejny pocierając drżące ramiona. – A tobie? To niezbyt dobry pomysł założyć letnią sukienkę na taką pogodę. Wejdź do środka, przeziębisz się.  
\- Masz rację, popełniłam błąd. Może też wejdziesz? – zaproponowała. – Powinieneś się rozgrzać.  
\- To miłe, ale nie mogę – pokręcił głową. – Muszę wracać do sklepu.  
\- Napij się chociaż herbaty, nie chcę żebyś się rozchorował. A jeśli się tak bardzo upierasz to dam ci chociaż jakąś kurtkę czy parasol. Zaraz będzie padać.  
\- Dziękuję, że się o mnie martwisz – powiedział z nutą radości w głosie, a także w sercu. To zawsze przyjemne uczucie, gdy ktoś się o ciebie troszczy. – Wejdę na chwilę, jest naprawdę zimno - zwrócił wzrok ku szaremu niebu, które wcale nie zdradzało oznak letniej pogody.

***

To wolne popołudnie spędzali dość leniwie w zaciszu swojego wspólnego domu. Pogoda już od tygodnia nie dopisywała, pierwszy raz od dawna niebo skryło się za chmurami na tak długo. Obaj tęsknili za swoim wyjazdem, z którego wrócili tydzień temu. Może jeszcze uda im się gdzieś wyrwać w tym roku.

Leżeli na swoich łóżkach, sącząc piwo. Marcus usilnie próbował połączyć się z internetem, jednak zła aura najwyraźniej wpływała również na siłę sygnału. Bill poddał się po kilku nieudanych próbach i zajął się lekturą etykietki na butelce.

\- Przeklęta pogoda! – denerwował się szatyn. – Nic nie zrobię bez zasięgu.  
\- Co jest aż tak ważnego, że się wściekasz? – zagadnął leniwie jego współlokator.  
\- Chciałem nauczyć się grać chociaż jedną nowa piosenkę.

Brązowe tęczówki zwróciły się ku instrumentowi zalegającemu w kącie pokoju. Wysłużone drewniane pudło, wielokrotnie odnawiane. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobiłby Marcus po zarobieniu sporej sumy pieniędzy, byłoby kupno nowego, lepszego sprzętu. Uwielbiał grać i starał się to robić co najmniej godzinę dziennie. Pojawienie się skojarzeń było w tym wypadku nieuniknione, mimo iż szatyn grał zupełnie inaczej niż Tom. Nie gorzej ani nie lepiej, inaczej. Dobierał inne piosenki, miał inny styl wciąż jednak był to ten sam instrument, ta sama czynność. Bill odwrócił wzrok, gdy jego współlokator znów wziął do rąk swoją gitarę.

\- Chciałbym zobaczyć się kiedyś z bratem… – szepnął jak gdyby od niechcenia, po czym upił łyk piwa.  
\- Ty masz brata? – zapytał chłopak zaskoczony nagłym wyznaniem swojego współlokatora.  
\- Taa… - zabrzmiała smutna odpowiedź. Żałował, że rozpoczął ten temat. Choć nie widział twarzy swojego współpracownika, czuł, iż ten chciałby dowiedzieć się o sprawie czegoś więcej. – Stare dzieje…  
\- Nie wiedziałem.  
\- Skąd miałbyś wiedzieć – Bill wstał z łóżka i podszedł do okna. Na dworze znów lało, a krople z impetem uderzały w szybę. – Tom Kaulitz. Razem graliśmy w zespole.  
\- Fakt, nigdy o nim nie wspominałeś – przyłożył butelkę do ust. – Nigdy cię też nie odwiedził.  
\- On nie wie, że żyję.

Nastała nieprzyjemna cisza. Marcus nie był przekonany, jak zareagować. Pociągnął łyk z trzymanej w rękach butelki i zaczął:

\- Dlaczego mu nie…  
\- Pizza przyjechała – wypalił blondyn, wciąż wpatrując się w okno. – Dobrze, bo już jestem głodny.

Wyszedł, pozostawiając przyjaciela w pokoju. Samego z burzą kłębiących się myśli.

***

\- Ten list nie dawał mi spokoju.  
\- Jaki list?  
\- Ten no wiesz… Ten co przyszedł w marcu.  
\- Dostałeś pięć takich listów. Wiesz… Ja rozumiem, jakie to dla ciebie ciężkie, ale mija już rok. Może powinieneś się z tym wszystkim wreszcie pogodzić?

Samochód zwolnił i wjechał na krawężnik. Warkot silnika ustał, siedzieli chwilę w ciszy.

\- Idź szybko, nie chcę tutaj zbyt długo siedzieć.


	27. Zderzenie

\- Ile jeszcze do końca?  
\- Na pewno nie tyle, ile byś chciał.

Mijał kolejny zwyczajny dzień. Stali klienci, te same produkty. Nawet pogoda nie miała ochoty podnosić ich na duchu. Deszczowe chmury od rana przysłaniały niebo, co jakiś czas mocząc okoliczne drogi. Marcus znów denerwował się pracą swojego laptopa, który za nic nie chciał łączyć się z siecią. Może to nie zła aura była przyczyną kłopotów z działaniem maszyny?

\- A teraz ile jeszcze do końca? – ciągnął Bill. Denerwowanie kolegi było jego jedyną rozrywką dzisiejszego dnia.  
\- Cholerny złom! – przeklął jego współpracownik. - Za każdym razem, gdy przynoszę go do sklepu, coś jest nie tak.  
\- Ile jeszcze…  
\- Zamknij się.

Koniec zabawy. Podrażni się z nim później.

Wstał, niedbale przeczesał włosy palcami i udał się na zaplecze. Po chwili rozległ się głośny trzask.

\- Co znowu zrobiłeś? – spytał Marcus, nie odwróciwszy się nawet w stronę, z której dobiegł przyozdobiony kilkoma westchnięciami i przekleństwami hałas.  


\- Nic, upadłem. Ał – padła odpowiedź. Konserwa przetoczyła się po podłodze.  
\- Posprzątaj to lepiej – rzucił tylko szatyn. Zza zaplecza dobiegł go głośny szelest i stuknięcia stawianych na sobie produktów.

***

\- Skończyłeś? – przywitał go kolega, gdy Bill ponownie pojawił się w pomieszczeniu.  
\- Powiedzmy… - odpowiedział, siadając na stołku i opierając się o wolny fragment lady.  
\- Nie wiem, jak ty sobie wyobrażasz branie nadgodzin i samotne przesiadywanie tutaj. Rozwalisz cały sklep.  
\- Chyba to rzeczywiście nie jest dobry pomysł. Crystal obiecała rozejrzeć się za czymś dla mnie. Może to wypali.  
\- Mówisz jakoś bez przekonania – zauważył Martin.  
\- Trochę przestało mi zależeć.

Współpracownik spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Na czym przestało ci zależeć? – zapytał niepewnie.  
\- Na szybkim powrocie do kraju – padła odpowiedź. Szatyn zamrugał kilkakrotnie.  
\- Myślałem, że po to tutaj jesteś? Żeby zarobić na powrót?  
\- Tak jest, ale… Cholera… - chłopak pokręcił głową. Odchylił się do tyłu, wplatając palce w swoje jasne włosy.  
\- Stary, nie musisz nic mówić, jeśli nie chcesz.  
\- Wiem… Tyle, że to nie jest takie łatwe – rzekł, wpatrując się w jakiś zawieszony w przestrzeni punkt. – To strasznie skomplikowane. Ostatnio wszystko zaczęło się w końcu układać. Mam spokojne życie tak różne od mojego poprzedniego…  
\- Mówiłeś, że tęsknisz za bratem.  
\- Bo tak jest! – ze zdenerwowaniem uderzył czołem w blat. – Tęsknię, ale co z tego skoro…  
\- Skoro?  
\- Znaleźli już kogoś na moje miejsce.

Chwila ciszy. Mimo swojego charakteru, Marcus postanowił brnąć dalej w tę rozmowę.

\- Wyjaśnij.  
\- Przed powrotem tutaj przeczytałem na stronie zespołu, że znaleźli sobie nowego wokalistę. Niby wiem, że to przecież biznes i musieli kogoś znaleźć, ale… Ku**a…  
\- Sam sobie odpowiedziałeś. Nie możesz oczekiwać od innych, że będą żyli w wiecznej żałobie. Ludzie odchodzą, a życie toczy się dalej. Pogódź się z tym. Ej, Bill? – zagadnął, gdy blondwłosy dwudziestolatek niespodziewanie opuścił swoje miejsce. – Przepraszam, chyba nie powinienem…  
\- Nie, masz rację – przerwał mu. – Poukładam towar na półkach. Muszę się czymś zająć.  
\- Chyba nie ma nic innego do roboty. Może później będzie coś do dostarczenia. Dam ci znać.  
\- Dzięki – odparł, poprawiając zawiązaną na szyi chustkę. – Marcus?  
\- No?  
\- Nie chciałbyś się przejść albo przejechać ze mną któregoś wolnego dnia?  
\- Zależy dokąd. O co chodzi?

Kaulitz westchnął i skupił wzrok na suficie.

\- Nie tak daleko stąd znajduje się mój grób. Tak, dobrze słyszałeś – dodał, widząc minę kolegi. – Pewnie to dla ciebie dziwne…  
\- Chcesz tam iść?

Chłopak potaknął. Nie odrywał wzroku od obranego punktu.

\- Masochizm – skomentował swój własny pomysł.  
\- Z pewnością, ale mogę tam z tobą iść, jeśli chcesz. Zastanawia mnie tylko, czemu nie poprosiłeś o to Crystal. Zdaje się, że dobrze się dogadujecie.  
\- Nawet bardzo, ale nie chcę jej w to mieszać. To moja przeszłość i moje problemy.  
\- A czemu ja?  
\- Pomyślałem, że z tobą znam się lepiej, razem mieszkamy, pracujemy. Nie musisz…  
\- Daj spokój, tak zapytałem. Nie ma sprawy, musimy się tylko zgadać co do dnia.  
\- Super, wielkie dzięki – rzekł z uśmiechem. Chciał w podzięce uścisnąć dłoń kolegi, jednak dzieliła ich zbyt duża odległość, a żadne z nich nie lubiło ruszać się z miejsca bez wyraźnego powodu.  
\- Sorry za pytanie, ale, jak to jest mieć grób? – zagadnął nagle szatyn, gdy jego współpracownik zniknął na zapleczu.  
\- Ciężko to opisać – zastanowił się. Poprawił swój strój roboczy. – Wiesz, że dla kogoś jesteś martwy. Zaczynasz wierzyć, że cię nie ma. Gdy zobaczyłem go po raz pierwszy, poczułem się jak wyklęty, a może po prostu jak wyproszony gość. Sam nie wiem.  
\- Nie chcę się nigdy o tym przekonywać – wzdrygnął się chłopak. – A zmieniając temat, jakieś plany co do Crystal?  
\- Plany? – roześmiał się. – Co masz na myśli?  
\- Nie mówię, że ślub, ale wszyscy widzą, że nie idziecie w stronę przyjaźni.  
\- Inni wiedzą lepiej jak zawsze. Dzień dobry – dodał głośno, słysząc skrzypnięcie drzwi. – Nie wiem, czas pokaże, co z tego będzie.  
\- Irene twierdzi, że „słodko razem wyglądacie”.  
\- To miłe – rzekł, wychodząc z pomieszczenia ze słoikiem z przetworami. – Kiedyś pewnie zwróciłbym na to uwagę, ale to już nie te czasy.  
\- Bill?

Brzdęk szkła. Zawartość słoika znalazła się na podłodze.

Blondyn przez dłuższy czas patrzył zdezorientowanym wzrokiem na stojącego kilka kroków dalej chłopaka o długich prostych włosach i zielonych tęczówkach. I ten głos, tak znajomy.

\- Georg!!! – wybiegł za ladę i wpadł znajomemu w ramiona. Nie mógł złapać tchu. Szok wstrząsnął jego ciałem. - O, Gott… - szepnął, będąc wciąż w uścisku. To wszystko było tak nierzeczywiste, choć zmysły nie pozostawiały złudzeń. To było zbyt realne. Czyżby…  
\- Nie wierzę! Po prostu nie wierzę! – usłyszał w swoim ojczystym języku. Tak dawno nie miał z nim styczności. – Jak to się stało?! Przecież jesteś martwy!

Odsunęli się, nie odrywając od siebie wzroku. Serce byłego wokalisty uspokoiło się, usłyszawszy te do bólu prawdziwe słowa.

\- Jednak nie jestem. Jestem jak najbardziej żywy – odpowiedział, gdy udało mu się uporać z narosłą przez miesiące barierą językową. – Mogę ci to nawet udowodnić.  
\- Bierz tę rękę! Sam się lej po twarzy, świrze! – Georg zasłonił się rękami. – Do czego to doszło… Początek zombie apokalipsy czy co?  
\- Wal się – odgryzł się, wciąż się śmiejąc. – Rany… - wydusił z siebie, gdy zaczęło do niego dochodzić, co się właśnie wydarzyło.  
\- Nie wierzę, w to co się dzieje. Jak to w ogóle możliwe?!  
\- To długa historia. Nie uwierzyłbyś, gdybym ci powiedział – odparł spokojnie. Nagle zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę, lecz nim zdążył zadać koledze nurtujące go pytanie, odpowiedź pojawiła się sama.  
\- Ile jeszcze ci to zaj…

Stali jak wyryci naprzeciwko siebie. Ten sam kolor oczu, podobne rysy twarzy, wzrost, a teraz także i spojrzenie. W głowach setki myśli, lecz w ustach ani jedno słowo. Zrobili krok w swoją stronę. Przyglądali się sobie, nie wierząc w swoją obecność. Jeden patrzył na drugiego jak na przybyłego z zaświatów ducha, choć tak naprawdę jedynie Tom miał ku temu powody. Kolejne kroki, tym razem śmielsze od poprzednich. Złączone ramiona. Nareszcie. Po tylu miesiącach.

Usta drżały, próbując zmusić się do wydania jakiegoś sensownego dźwięku. Milczeli. Chłonęli swoje ciepło, dotyk, zapach. Dojrzewali do uznania swojej obecności.

Bill zachichotał cicho. Przestawał już wierzyć w to, że kiedyś zobaczy się z bratem, że po takim czasie zdołają się ze sobą spotkać, że znów może być jak dawniej. Zobaczył światełko w tunelu.

Bolesne zderzenie z rzeczywistością. Wylądował na ziemi.

\- TY JE**NY ŚMIECIU!!!

Nie zdążył zareagować. Nim się obejrzał otrzymał kilka kolejnych ciosów.

\- JAK MOGŁEŚ?!

Z jednej strony szok, z drugiej poczucie winy nie pozwalały mu się bronić. Sam nie wiedział, co przeważało.

Tom krzyczał i okładał go pięściami. Płakał.

\- DLACZEGO?!

Młodszy z braci nadal leżał na podłodze, gdy dwójka chłopaków odciągała jego bliźniaka. Tak, było ich dwóch, lecz wciąż mieli trudności z przeciwdziałaniem takiej furii.

Blondyn obrócił się na bok i zakaszlał głośno. Na podłodze pojawiła się mieszanina śliny oraz krwi. Podniósł wzrok. Widok Toma bolał go bardziej niż odniesione obrażenia. Jego oczy, wściekłość i żal. Wszystko skierowane przeciwko młodszemu.

\- Nienawidzę cię…

Wyrwał się i wybiegł ze sklepu. Zaraz za nim zniknął Georg.

\- Chodź, pomogę ci wstać – Marcus wyciągnął rękę do sponiewieranego kolegi, lecz on ogłuchł. Podniósł się chwiejnie o własnych siłach, by pokuśtykać w stronę drzwi. Czarny samochód stał tuż przy wejściu.

\- Tom, uspokój się! Co ci odbiło?! – szatyn, próbował załagodzić sytuację. Bezskutecznie.  
\- Zamknij się i wsiadaj do środka albo zostawię cię na tym pie*****ym zadupiu!  
\- Tom, proszę! Wysłuchaj mnie! Daj mi szansę!

Jego prośby nie zdały się na nic, przysporzyły mu za to więcej szkód. Syknął, łapiąc się za bok, gdy Tom z impetem kopnął drzwi auta.

\- Nie zbliżaj się!!! – usłyszał.

To ostatnie słowa, jakie zapamiętał z tego zdarzenia. Potem był już tylko obraz odjeżdżającego samochodu. Przez moment jeszcze go widział, lecz pojazd po chwili zniknął za zakrętem, zabierając ze sobą resztki jego nadziei. Osunął się na chodnik.

Było jeszcze tych kilka sekund, kiedy liczył na to, że brat zmieni zdanie, jednak rozum nie pozostawiał złudzeń. Bill znał bliźniaka zbyt dobrze, by wierzyć w to, iż ten po niego wróci. To był koniec, jedyna szansa przepadła.

Skulił się i obserwował słone krople rozbryzgujące się o jezdnię. Tylko to trzymało go z dala od wszechogarniającego obłędu. Gdyby nie ta tak typowa dla tego miejsca pustka, być może skoczyłby pod samochód. Tutaj nie miał szans nawet na rower.

„Ty je**ny śmieciu…”

Coraz więcej kropel, coraz więcej wilgoci wokół. Pogoda dała o sobie znać.

\- Załatwić ci transport do szpitala?

Uniósł wzrok. Marcus stał nad nim, chowając ich obu pod wielkim parasolem.

\- Nie, nie trzeba – odpowiedział cicho. Wstał mimo bólu i krępującego zimna.

\- Zadzwoniłem po Isaaca. Ma w domu całą aptekę, opatrzy ci rany.

\- Dzięki.

Zniknęli w sklepie, by poczekać na pomoc i odsapnąć po wydarzeniach dzisiejszego dnia.


	28. Alles wird gut?

\- Na twoim miejscu pojechałbym do szpitala. Załatwimy jakiś transport.  
\- Nie chcę jechać. Ał! – jęknął po raz kolejny, gdy Isaac ucisnął jego rękę blisko pojawiającej się opuchlizny.  
\- Jesteś upartym kretynem! Takie rzeczy trzeba jak najszybciej prześwietlać!  
\- Daj spokój, nie przekonasz go – pokiwał głową Marcus, co i raz zerkając na drzwi wejściowe do sklepu. Lepiej żeby nikt z klientów nie dostrzegł powstałego w tym miejscu prowizorycznego gabinetu lekarskiego. – Znaleźlibyśmy ci transport, to nie jest aż tak daleko.  
\- Dajcie mi spokój. Naprawdę – powiedział, masując skroń. Nadal był w szoku, ale wiedział na pewno, że jedyne o czym marzy to koniec tego koszmarnego dnia.  
\- Naprawdę to powinieneś jechać na pogotowie. Zabiorę cię tam, czy tego chcesz, czy nie!  
\- Isaac, przestań! Nie zaciągniesz go na siłę.  
\- Założymy się?  
\- Niech robi, co chce, nic nam do tego.  
\- Nie może! Jeśli to złamanie, rozwali sobie rękę!  
\- Być może, ale to jego złamanie i jego ręka. Bill? – blondyn zwrócił twarz w stronę kolegi. – Kim byli ci kolesie?

Chłopak spuścił wzrok.

\- Pierwszy to Georg. Kumpel z zespołu – odpowiedział powoli. Coraz bardziej bolała go głowa.  
\- A ten drugi?

Przetarł oczy palcami i westchnął cicho.

\- Tom Kaulitz. Mój brat.

Pozostała dwójka spojrzała po sobie, a następnie na swojego kolegę, który miał problemy ze znalezieniem odpowiedniej pozycji na krześle. Wszystko pulsowało, bolało, a najbardziej głowa i prawa ręka.

\- Chyba nie macie dobrych stosunków rodzinnych – wypalił Isaac, nie będąc pewnym, co właściwie powiedzieć.  
\- Teraz to już nie mamy żadnych – jęknął Bill. – Kurwa mać!

Dźwięk telefonu w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał go przed popadnięciem w rozpacz. Szybko zerknął na wyświetlacz. Brown.

***

\- Podsumowując, zadzwoniłem w porę – stwierdził Steven, kiedy byli w drodze do szpitala. – Dobrze, że dzisiaj wcześniej skończyłem robotę. Isaac i Marcus zostali w sklepie?  
\- Tak, dadzą mi znać, jeśli coś się będzie działo.

Drwal zerkał na chłopaka, który wyglądał i czuł się coraz gorzej. Im więcej czasu mijało, tym więcej myśli krążyło po jego poobijanej głowie. Patrzył przez szybę, lecz przed oczami zamiast drzew pojawiał się obraz jego brata. Przymknął oczy i oparł głowę o szkło.

\- Przykro mi z powodu tego, co się stało – usłyszał.  
\- Dzięki.  
\- Obaj musicie to spokojnie przetrawić. To nie taka mała rzecz zobaczyć się po takim czasie.  
\- Tom nie wiedział, że przeżyłem, dlatego się wściekł.  
\- Osobiście nie dziwię mu się. Nie myśl teraz o tym, musisz dojść do siebie.  
\- Łatwo powiedzieć.  
\- Zawsze jest łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić.

Dalej rozmawiali zdawkowo, co jakiś czas wymieniając między sobą zdanie czy dwa. Normalna rozmowa na chwilę obecną przekraczała możliwości dwudziestolatka.

\- Będzie dobrze, dasz radę. Nie jesteś tu sam.

***

\- Cześć.

Przywitał ją dość przygnębiający obraz. Bill leżał na swoim łóżku, patrząc przez brudne okno, przez które dało się dostrzec cały ogród, sklep i nawet kawałek ulicy.

\- Cześć, wejdź.

Nim zdążył się obrócić, dziewczyna zajmowała już miejsce u jego boku.

\- Nie wyglądasz dobrze.  
\- Wiem. Nie czuję się dobrze.

Był opuchnięty i obolały. Na tle wszystkiego najbardziej jednak wyróżniała się obandażowana ręka, lekko zgięta i przymocowała chustką do jego korpusu.

\- Bardzo cię boli?  
\- Nie, nie jest złamana.  
\- Przynieść ci coś?  
\- Nie, nie trzeba. Mam wszystko.  
\- Twój ząb…  
\- Jest nadłamany, wiem.

Z jednej strony bardzo chciał zostać sam, z drugiej zaś potrzebował towarzystwa. Pragnął troski, opieki i wsparcia bliskich mu osób. Po odtrąceniu, jakiego doznał, potrzebował tego wszystkiego, by najzwyczajniej w świecie nie zwariować.

\- Marcus mówił mi, co się stało, ale to dla mnie niepojęte. To naprawdę był twój brat?  
\- Nie kto inny. Bywa wybuchowy.

Przyszła mu na myśl jedna z ich wspólnych awantur. Zaczęło się od rzucania ciuchami, a skończyło na rękoczynach, których nawet wspólne starania Gustava i Georga nie były w stanie przerwać. O co poszło? Już nie pamiętał.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz.

Delikatny dotyk na jego ramieniu.

\- Nie będzie, ale dzięki – odparł stanowczo. Ponownie zwrócił głowę w stronę okna. W pokoju niespodziewanie pojawił się jego współlokator.  
\- Crystal ma rację. To nie koniec świata. Jeśli twój brat nie chce się z tobą widzieć, może powinieneś to przyjąć? – Bill ani drgnął. Chłopak kontynuował – Nie wiem, jakie były stosunki między wami, ale nikogo do siebie na siłę nie przekonasz. Twój brat pokazał swoim powitaniem, że nie jest do ciebie pozytywnie nastawiony. Ja bym odpuścił.  
\- Może po prostu dajcie sobie czas? – zaproponowała Crystal. – To dla was obu trudna sytuacja. Przemyślcie wszystko na spokojnie, jestem pewna, że dojdziecie do porozumienia. Ostatecznie, jesteście braćmi.  
\- I to jest problem. Tom jest tak samo uparty jak ja. Nie odpuści – odpowiedział, odwracając się od szyby. – Położyłem sprawę. Teraz nie mam już po co wracać.  
\- Bill…  
\- A twoi kumple? Reszta rodziny? Ten koleś z dzisiaj cieszył się na twój widok.  
\- Nie chcę teraz o tym myśleć. Przespałbym się, jestem wykończony – stwierdził nagle, poprawiając trzymany przy policzku worek z lodem. – Crystal, nie masz może lusterka?  
\- Tak, już ci daję.  
\- Dzięki.  
\- Gadałem z ojcem. Dostaniesz wolne do końca tygodnia. Z tą ręką i tak wiele nie popracujesz, a twoja twarz będzie tylko odstraszać klientów – zwrócił się do chłopaka, który właśnie przyglądał się swojej ukruszonej górnej jedynce oraz spuchniętej wardze.  
\- Dzięki, to miłe – odpowiedział mu na wpół ironicznie.  
\- Tylko stwierdziłem fakt.  
\- Podaj mi proszę ten lód. Wrzucę go do zamrażalnika i przyniosę ci coś innego.  
\- Dziękuję.  
\- Ja się zajmę swoimi rzeczami, jeśli pozwolisz. Bycie pielęgniarką nie jest dla mnie.  
\- Dla mnie też by nie było – zaśmiał się blondyn, lecz po chwili na powrót spoważniał. – Dzięki za to w sklepie. No wiesz…  
\- Dziękuj swojemu kumplowi, bo gdybyśmy byli tam sami, nie wiem, czy wyszedłbyś z tego w jednym kawałku. A ty swoją drogą naucz się bronić. Koleś okładał cię równo, a ty nawet nie podniosłeś na niego ręki!  
\- To był szok, nie moja wina…

Marcus tylko pokręcił głową i podszedł do swojego łóżka. Czemu nie powiedział mu prawdy, że nie potrafił obronić się przed Tomem? Że jego smutek był gorszy od każdego kolejnego ciosu?

Skrył oczy pod grzywką tuż przed nadejściem Crystal. Nie chciał pozwolić, by dziewczyna widziała jego łzy.

\- Co to za samochód?

Obaj spojrzeli zdziwieni za okno, w stronę, w którą spoglądała blondynka. Rzeczywiście, czarny pojazd zaparkował przy krawężniku.

Bill zerwał się z łóżka. Poznawał ten samochód.

\- Siedź! Ja to sprawdzę – zatrzymał go Marcus. – I tak muszę wracać do sklepu.  
\- Idź szybko, żeby nie odjechał – ponagliła go zaniepokojona Crystal.  
\- Zostawiłem kartkę, że wracam za 10 minut, więc myślę, że poczeka. Trzymaj go lepiej, bo wyskoczy przez okno.

Blondyn prychnął, lecz nie odpowiedział koledze. Przejęty wpatrywał się w niewielki obiekt za oknem.

\- Myślisz, że to twój brat?  
\- To ten sam samochód.

Jego zdenerwowanie z każdą sekundą rosło. Dłoń na jego dłoni.

\- Będzie dobrze.

Prosił w duchu, żeby jego współpracownik przyspieszył kroku. Żeby już otworzyły się te przeklęte drzwi. W końcu tak się stało, jednak nie ujrzał tego, czego oczekiwał.

\- To twój brat? – spytała Crystal.  
\- Nie – odparł z ledwie wyczuwalnym entuzjazmem, gdy ujrzał chłopaka o długich prostych włosach przechodzącego przez bramę wejściową. – Georg, kolega z zespołu.


	29. Mecz o honor

\- Cholera…

Ledwie otworzył oczy już pałał wściekłością do całego świata. Dwie szklane butelki zderzyły się ze sobą, oznajmiając to głośnym i przeszywającym na wskroś brzdękiem. Na szczęście dla niego były całe. Jeszcze tego brakowało żeby musiał zbierać odłamki szkła z podłogi. Mimo wszystko porządki w sypialni nie były złym pomysłem. Puste butelki po piwie, porozrzucane paczki chipsów, walające się tu i ówdzie okruszki. Tak, ta noc nie należała do udanych.

_\- Zostawię was samych. Odezwij się później – powiedziała drobna blondynka, pogłaskawszy przed tym chude zbolałe ramię. Opuściła pokój, zostawiając Billa sam na sam ze starym znajomym._  
_\- Dziewczyna? – zagadnął z uśmiechem starszy, gdy usłyszał, że Crystal opuściła dom._  
_\- Bliska znajoma. Siądź sobie na fotelu. Nie przysunę ci go, bo trochę nie jestem w stanie – dodał, wskazując na swoją rękę._  
_\- Tom nieźle cię wczoraj urządził._

Resztkami sił usiadł na materacu i ogarnął wzrokiem pokój. W porównaniu z połową należącą do Marcusa, jego część pomieszczenia wyglądała jak po wojnie. A to była przecież tylko jedna źle spędzona noc…

_\- To wszystko co mówisz jest po prostu… Niesamowite._  
_\- Mnie to mówisz? Ja to przeżyłem – prychnął tylko w stronę wciąż zadziwionego kolegi._  
_\- Tak, wiem, widzę, ale… Rany, Tom miał rację. Do końca wierzył, że żyjesz. Nie mógł sobie wybaczyć tego, że nie kazał policji ciągnąć poszukiwań._  
_\- Były poszukiwania? – podniósł jedną brew._  
_\- Tak, ale bardzo krótkie. Policjanci szybko oznajmili, że nie miałeś żadnych szans na przeżycie. Uznali, że rozszarpały cię dzikie zwierzęta._  
_\- A wy w to tak po prostu uwierzyliście?_  
_\- Wierzyliśmy w słowa policji. Poza tym to nie było bezpodstawne – usprawiedliwiał się Georg. - Znaleźliśmy ślady, twoją krew, strzępki ciuchów… Tom miesiącami dochodził do siebie._  
_\- A co teraz? Gadałeś z nim po naszej kłótni?_

_Szatyn smutno spojrzał na chłopaka. Chyba nigdy nie zapomni tego wzroku i tych kilku słów, których obawiał się wtedy najbardziej._

_\- Tom nie chce zmienić zdania. Pojutrze wracamy do Niemiec._

Potem wszystko potoczyło się dość zwyczajnie. Wyciszony telefon, piwo, niezdrowe żarcie, ślęczenie przy oknie i wypatrywanie niewiadomo czego. Później jeszcze kilka filmów na laptopie zwieńczone zaśnięciem z pustą butelką w ręku.

Po raz ostatni omiótł wzrokiem pomieszczenie, po czym wstał i chwiejnym krokiem ruszył do łazienki.

***

Po żmudnych porządkach został zmuszony do założenia pierwszych lepszych ciuchów i wyjścia na dwór w celu wyrzucenia śmieci. Klął pod nosem, niosąc ze sobą wór resztek i innego świństwa, które zdążyło się już zepsuć. Odsuwał się jak najdalej od tej śmierdzącej bomby biologicznej.

Nareszcie upragniony cel. Szast, prast i po kłopocie. Przystanął na moment, opierając się o płot. „Jakie plany na dzisiejszy dzień?”, spytał sam siebie. Nie ukrywał, że najchętniej powtórzyłby zajęcia z poprzedniego wieczoru, mimo iż było to bezsensowne, bezproduktywne i tylko pogarszało jego nastrój. Co więcej silny ból gardła oraz lekki kac również nie zachęcały, ale co tam. Póki ma wolne, może pozwolić sobie na lekką niedyspozycję, która właściwie wiązała się z kilkudniową dziurą w życiorysie.

„A co dalej?”

Na to pytanie nie znał jeszcze odpowiedzi. Możliwości było kilka, ale nie był w stanie ich teraz roztrząsać. W grę nadal wchodził powrót do kraju. Georg obiecał skonsultować się z prawnikiem w sprawie wszelkich formalności, zadeklarował również pomoc finansową. Bill jednak wciąż się wahał. Reakcja Toma przytłoczyła go do tego stopnia, że każda myśl o ich ponownym spotkaniu czy jakiejkolwiek rozmowie wywoływała u niego mdłości i silny stres. Co jeśli nie tylko brat go odtrąci? Co jeśli Tom mu nie wybaczy? Co z oczekiwaniami ludzi z branży? Tutaj był bezpieczny, ułożył sobie życie, nie musiał liczyć się z opinią publiczną. Czy powinien teraz z tego wszystkiego zrezygnować i znów wrócić do tego co było? Czy powinien porzucić swoje kolejne życie?

„Nienawidzę cię…”, zadźwięczało mu w głowie.

\- Hej!

Szybka analiza. Zastygł w bezruchu. Znał ten głos.

\- Ej, mówię do ciebie! Przywitaj się nowy!

„Nowy”, czyli na pewno nie o niego chodzi, ale to nie znaczyło, że może czuć się zupełnie bezpiecznie. Ostrożnie rozejrzał się, starając się wykonać jak najmniej gwałtownych ruchów. Lewa strona bezpieczna. Prawa…

\- Odwal się człowieku!  
\- Co proszę?!

„Tom?! Ale skąd…”

Dwa ciosy wystarczyły żeby sprowadzić chłopaka do parteru. Syknął wściekle.

\- Nie mam nic do was, zostawcie mnie! – warknął łamaną angielszczyzną.  
\- Kolejny?  
\- Coraz więcej tych przybłędów.  
\- Wracaj do siebie!

„Czterech na jednego, niedobrze”, pomyślał. Nawet opcja czterech na dwóch nie robiła tutaj wielkiej różnicy, zwłaszcza, że nie był w stanie dać z siebie wszystkiego. W najlepszym wypadku dawałoby to co najwyżej półtorej osoby. Przy czterech silnych mężczyznach nietrudno można było stwierdzić, że nie mieli szans.

Dziesięć metrów do celu, trzy metry do wejścia do sklepu.

Ostrożnie zbliżył się do budynku. Pomoc. Zawahał się. Zauważą go, gdy tylko uchyli drzwi, które jak na złość były wyjątkowo hałaśliwe. Co jeśli ci faceci się wściekną i w ramach powitania zdemolują sklep? Nie mógłby zrobić tego Marcusowi. Poza tym, czy kolejny chłopak o podobnej do niego posturze zwiększyłby ich szanse? Nie za bardzo.

„Choć raz zrób coś dobrego Kaulitz.”

Dwudziestolatek o krótkich blond włosach szybko podniósł się na równe nogi, choć niewiele tym zyskał. Oprawcy szybko otoczyli go, uniemożliwiając ucieczkę. Wystawił pięści.

\- Patrzcie, on chce się bić! Więcej zabawy niż zakładaliśmy – zaśmiał się przywódca grupy. Jego radość nie trwała jednak długo. Przerwał go silny cios w skroń. Mężczyzna z hukiem runął na chodnik.

\- Uciekaj! – krzyknął Bill do swojego brata. W jego spojrzeniu malował się jasny przekaz. – WYPIEPRZAJ STĄD!!!

Dwa razy nie musiał tego powtarzać. Chłopak bez słowa rzucił się do ucieczki. Na szczęście tego dnia zrezygnował z tak charakterystycznych dla siebie workowatych ciuchów.

\- Ty… - usłyszał za swoimi plecami. Odsunął się lekko i spiął mięśnie, lecz niedługo był w stanie bronić się przed towarzyszami ranionego przez siebie osiłka, którzy dopiero po dłuższej chwili ocknęli się z szoku.

Obce palce z dużą siłą zacisnęły się na jego zabandażowanej ręce skutecznie unieruchamiając resztę jego ciała. Ból w klatce piersiowej.

\- Niemiec, co? Ej – gwizdnął do jednego z pozostałej trójki. – Co się gapisz? Łap tamtego gówniarza!

Moment nieuwagi i były wokalista zwinnie wywinął się z uścisku, by uwiesić się na wyznaczonym przez szefa bandy osiłku.

\- Spieprzaj gnojku!

Cios. Ziemia. Cios. Ściana. Zaczynał żałować swojego pomysłu. Mógł to wszystko lepiej zaplanować, bo teraz sam znalazł się w potrzasku. Nawet krzyk niewiele by mu pomógł, okolica jak zwykle była wymarła. Przynajmniej Tom był bezpieczny.

Cała grupa śmiała się z jego położenia. Tyle razy im umykał, lecz w tej chwili był bezbronny. Przyjrzał się ich spojrzeniom. Bezdennie puste i głupie, pozbawione celu. Bicie dla bicia. Nie zamierzał ginąć z rąk kogoś tak żałosnego jak ta banda.

\- Ej, to nie jest ten dzieciak…  
\- Tak, to on. Tym razem się nie wywinie.  
\- No co złociutki – zwrócił się do niego „samiec alfa”. Bill poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze od tej obleśnej gęby. – Jakieś ostatnie słowo? Może zawołasz pomoc?

Wyszczerzył się tylko, po czym wycedził przez zęby:

\- Pieprz się.

Zawsze był wyszczekany.

Bez namysłu splunął mężczyźnie w twarz. Jego rozwścieczona twarz była ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczył nie licząc płyt chodnikowych. Dość szybko dostał szansę na przyjrzenie im się z bliska.

Grad uderzeń skończył się tak szybko jak się rozpoczął. Umarł? Już? Wilki dały mu chociaż szansę pożegnać się ze światem. Miał jeszcze tyle rzeczy do zrobienia… Powinien był wcześniej jeszcze raz podziękować Brownom za wszystko co dla niego zrobili, pożegnać się z Marcusem i resztą…

\- Ej…

Porozmawiać z Crystal o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się między nimi…

\- On jest przytomny?

Pogodzić się z Tomem…

\- Budź się, gejku.  
\- Wal się, Tom…

To był odruch. Tylko jedna osoba wołała na niego w ten sposób.

\- Żyje! – dobiegło do jego uszu tuż po tym jak uchylił powieki. Zimna kropla spłynęła po jego policzku. – Masz szczęście, zaczyna padać.

Uniósł głowę i powiódł wzrokiem od jednej osoby do drugiej. Tom klęczał przy jego boku, Issac i Marcus stali krok dalej. On sam leżał na chodniku.

\- Uciekli – rzekł starszy z braci, spodziewając się pytania o bandę osiłków.  
\- Kazałem ci… Spierdalać… - wymamrotał blondyn. Odetchnął ciężko. Odpowiedział mu tak długo niesłyszany śmiech.  
\- Tak jakbym kiedykolwiek się ciebie słuchał.  
\- Akurat teraz musiało ci się zebrać na zgrywanie bohatera… - Isaac załamał ręce. - Marcus, on jest jakimś masochistą czy jak?  
\- Nie wiem, ale lepiej przynieś apteczkę. Ja zadzwonię po Crystal – stwierdził tylko jego kolega, poprawiając okulary.  
\- Pomóc ci wstać?  
\- Chyba… Posiedzę…

Z pomocą bliźniaka udało mu się przybrać pozycję siedzącą. Dojście do siebie zajmie mu jeszcze chwilę. Już zaczynał marznąć.

\- Załóż to. Może zdążysz się ogarnąć zanim przemoknie.

Ciepła gruba bluza wylądowała na jego ramionach. Znajomy zapach.

\- Czemu ściąłeś włosy? – spytał niespodziewanie. Brak dreadów był jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, jaką zauważył, gdy jego brat po raz pierwszy pojawił się w sklepie.

Gitarzysta przejechał palcami po krótkich blond igiełkach.

\- Uznałem, że pozwoli mi to odciąć się od tego co było – odrzekł po kilku sekundach.  
\- Nie da się uciec od przeszłości.

Zamilkli, zwracając wzrok ku sobie nawzajem. Wreszcie, po tak długim czasie mieli szansę po raz kolejny wymienić się spojrzeniami. Dla innych drobny gest, dla nich wzmocnienie łączącej ich naturalnej więzi. Tak wiele mieli do nadrobienia.

\- Bill!

Delikatne ręce splotły się na jego karku. Przytulił do siebie dziewczynę.

\- Zadzwonił Marcus. Przybiegłam tak szybko jak mogłam…  
\- Spokojnie, wszystko w porządku – uspokajał ją. – Już wszystko ok…  
\- Wiecie, chodźcie do środka. Deszcz zacina coraz bardziej.  
\- Dasz radę wstać?  
\- Przydałaby mi się pomoc.

Dzięki ogólnej współpracy w krótkim czasie cała piątka mogła wyschnąć i ogrzać się w ciepłym pomieszczeniu. Tylko Isaac narzekał. Musiał po raz kolejny ćwiczyć swoje umiejętności pielęgniarskie.

Cokolwiek miało się później wydarzyć Bill był szczęśliwy. Los dał mu szansę wyboru jednej ze znanych już mu dróg. Czegokolwiek by nie wybrał, jedno wiedział na pewno. W swej wędrówce przez życie już nigdy nie będzie sam.


	30. Epilog

Czas leciał szybko, następne dni mignęły mu tylko przed oczami. Podziwiał z samolotu przepiękną panoramę Niemiec. Zwykle przesypiał swoje loty, lecz tego dnia zrobił wyjątek. Nie żałował, znajomy widok zapierał dech w piersiach.

Spojrzał na brata siedzącego kilka miejsc dalej. Ten odpowiedział mu tym samym. Szczery uśmiech. Nie mogli się sobą nacieszyć, tak długo się przecież nie widzieli. Rok był dla nich jak wieczność. Wciąż nie dowierzali, że są już razem, w jednym samolocie.

Lądowanie. Komunikat pilota. Wysiadka. Prawie zapomniał, jak wygląda to lotnisko.

\- Tom! Tom! – usłyszeli w pewnym momencie. Trzy nastolatki czekały przy barierkach. Bill uśmiechnął się do brata.  
\- No idź, w końcu to twoja robota – powiedział.  
\- Jedyny plus twojego zniknięcia to więcej lasek dla mnie – zaśmiał się starszy z braci.  
\- Pedofil – rzucił cicho młodszy w stronę odchodzącego bliźniaka.

Tom szybko rozdał autografy i zamienił kilka słów z przejętymi dziewczynami. Tylko jedna z nich zdawała się opamiętać i zignorowała stojącego obok niej gitarzystę. Zwróciła wzrok ku komu innemu.

\- Bill? – spytała tak głośno, by chłopak usłyszał. Ten jednak nie odpowiedział. Kiwnął głową, dając bratu znak do dalszej drogi. Odchodząc, słyszeli jeszcze śmiech dwóch pozostałych nastolatek. Nawet nie wiedziały, jak bardzo się myliły naśmiewając się ze spostrzeżenia swojej towarzyszki.

***

Powoli mijali kolejne ulice zatłoczonego o tej porze Berlina. Nie spieszyli się, wciąż mieli jeszcze dużo czasu. Bill nie odrywał wzroku od przyciemnionej szyby. Chłonął to wielkie miasto, tak znane, a jednocześnie dawno niewidziane. Kilka elementów różniło się od obrazów z jego wspomnień. Tak wiele może się zmienić przez rok.

Kierowca zatrzymał auto przy jednej z ruchliwych ulic. Zaryzykował łamanie przepisów. W okolicy z pewnością nie znalazłby ani jednego wolnego miejsca parkingowego.

\- Powodzenia! – Bill zwrócił się do kolegi, który kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi.  
\- O 19 na miejscu?  
\- Tak jest. Daj znać wcześniej, jak ci poszło.  
\- Spoko. Trzymajcie się!

Marcus szybko wyskoczył z pojazdu i otworzył bagażnik. Z gitarą w ręku ruszył w stronę sporego ciemnego budynku. Był zdeterminowany, takiej szansy nie może zmarnować.

Czarny SUV ruszył w dalszą drogę. Kolejne światła, kolejny zakręt. Radio cicho nuciło jakąś skoczną melodię. Nieważne jaką, większość i tak brzmi podobnie.

Następny przystanek, tym razem w bardziej legalnym miejscu. Bracia spojrzeli na zajmującą tylne siedzenia parę.

\- To już tutaj. Dacie sobie radę?  
\- O ile ktoś tutaj zna angielski, nie będzie problemu.  
\- Jakie tłumy…  
\- Zawsze musisz widzieć problemy, Isaac – westchnęła ciężko Macy. – Chodź, jeśli się spóźnimy, urwę ci łeb!  
\- Dziewiętnasta?  
\- Jasne!  
\- Roznieście parkiet!

Chwycili swoje torby i ruszyli w stronę zebranej przed wejściem grupy. Po krótkiej rozmowie z jednym z organizatorów udało im się zdobyć numerek. Teraz wszystko w ich rękach.

Kierowca ponownie wyprowadził samochód na przepełnione drogi. Przestawił GPS. Przed nimi jeszcze tylko pięć minut jazdy.

\- Chcesz iść z nami? – zapytał Bill, choć wiedział, iż nie jest to dobry pomysł. Dziewczyna musiała zrozumieć jego intencje.  
\- Nie, to twoja praca, nie będę ci przeszkadzać – odpowiedziała, wyglądając za okno. – Poza tym źle bym się tam czuła.  
\- Wiem o tym, ale wolałem zapytać.

Tłum fanów, reporterów i paparazzi kotłował się przed wejściem do budynku. Ani barierki, ani ochrona nie była w stanie opanować tego zgiełku. Taki stan rzeczy nie był jednak niczym nowym. Bracia przez lata zdołali przyzwyczaić się do towarzyszącego im wszędzie zamieszania, chociaż nie mogli zaprzeczyć, że ostatni rok był dość długim odpoczynkiem od tego typu „rozrywki”.

\- Chcesz jechać do hotelu?  
\- Nie, poczekam w samochodzie – rzekła uprzejmie. – Wzięłam ze sobą książkę, zajmę sobie nią czas.

Dwudziestolatek ucieszył się, rozpoznawszy kolorową okładkę.

\- W takim razie miłej lektury – powiedział i lekko pocałował dziewczynę w czoło. – To trochę potrwa.  
\- Nie przejmuj się, dam sobie radę.

Bill podniósł wzrok i skierował spojrzenie na brata, który pokręcił głową i nałożył na nos okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

\- Gotowy? – spytał, podając mu parę czarnych szkieł.  
\- Gotowy – odpowiedział. W jednej chwili wyszli z samochodu na spotkanie z kompletnie zaskoczonym tłumem.

***

Z początku myślał, że uściskom i łzom nie będzie końca. Tuż przed konferencją poświęcił pozostałe mu dziesięć minut na przywitanie się ze wszystkimi. Tyle osób cieszyło się z jego powrotu, mimo iż nie był to taki powrót, jakiego mogliby oczekiwać fani czy ludzie związani z branżą.

Czwórka chłopaków po dwudziestce zajęła miejsca przy długim stole konferencyjnym. Przed nimi tłum dziennikarzy siedzący jak na szpilkach. Wyglądali tak zabawnie w oczekiwaniu na swoją kolej na zadawanie pytań.

Menadżer zespołu zajął swoje miejsce. W momencie, gdy wziął do ręki mikrofon, na sali zaczęło wrzeć.

\- Proszę o spokój! – skarcił dziennikarzy jeden z przedstawicieli obsługi.

Wszyscy wzięli głęboki wdech.

\- Witam państwa na dzisiejszej konferencji prasowej. Jak państwo zapewne już wiedzą, jest to wyjątkowa konferencja. Otóż po prawie roku…

Już prawie zapomniał, jakie to uczucie, być na świeczniku, obserwowanym przez tyle osób. Czuł na sobie przeszywający wzrok dziennikarzy i obsługi. Wszyscy siedzieli w wielkim napięciu, by jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się, co właściwie wydarzyło się w sierpniu poprzedniego roku i dlaczego okłamano ich, mówiąc, że wokalista Tokio Hotel poniósł śmierć w wypadku. Dawno nie był tak zdenerwowany swoją pracą, tak samo jak dawno nie miał na twarzy takiej ilości makijażu.

Odetchnął ciężko, gdy tylko pierwsze pytania zaczęły bombardować jego uszy.

\- Bill, jak to możliwe, że jesteś tu teraz z nami skoro niespełna rok temu byliśmy świadkami twojego pogrzebu?  
\- Co się stało?  
\- Dlaczego nas oszukaliście?  
\- Proszę o spokój!  
\- Rozumiem, że jest to dla państwa dość niezrozumiała sytuacja. Dla mnie też taką była – powiedział, gdy uznał, że ma szansę przebić się przez poruszony tłum. – Z pewnością wiedzą państwo o tym, że rok temu wydarzył się wypadek, na skutek którego przedwcześnie uznano mnie za zmarłego. Popełniono tu błąd, za który bezpośrednio nie odpowiada żaden z nas. Zostałem oddzielony od zespołu, odcięty od świata. Cudem przeżyłem. Nie chcę dzisiaj zagłębiać się w szczegóły, bo wciąż jest to dla mnie świeża sprawa, rany jeszcze się nie zagoiły. Kiedyś, gdy będę gotowy mam nadzieję opowiedzieć o tym szerzej. Póki co chcę tylko podkreślić, iż nie było to w żadnym stopniu zaplanowane. Nieszczęśliwy wypadek, to wszystko.

W myślach poklepał się po plecach. Niewiarygodne, że od tak był w stanie to wszystko z siebie wydusić.

\- Następne pytanie!  
\- Czy twój powrót będzie oznaczał również powrót zespołu w starym składzie?

Bill stanowczo pokręcił głową.

\- Nie ma takiej możliwości – kilka osób na sali spojrzało po sobie. – Obrażenia odniesione przeze mnie w wypadku skutecznie przekreślają takie plany. Nie jestem w stanie śpiewać tak jak kiedyś.  
\- A co sądzisz o nowym wokaliście?  
\- Jeszcze go nie słyszałem, jednak wierzę, iż skoro jest to decyzja całej naszej ekipy, na pewno jest to trafiony wybór.  
\- Co planujesz teraz? Coś związanego z muzyką?  
\- Nie podjąłem jeszcze ostatecznej decyzji. Chciałbym spróbować swoich sił w modelingu, choć nie wiem, czy będę miał taką szansę. Mógłbym też zająć się projektowaniem ciuchów czy po prostu dobieraniem stylizacji. Jest kilka opcji. Na pewno duchem pozostanę przy Tokio Hotel. Wraz z zespołem zostawiam dużą część siebie. Zawsze będę ich wspierał.  
\- Teraz prosimy o pytania do pozostałych członków zespołu.

Bliźniak poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Dobrze ci poszło - wyczytał z jego ust i ciepłego spojrzenia. Uśmiechnął się w podzięce. Najtrudniejsze za nim.

***

Ledwie wyszli z budynku, uderzył w nich głośny pisk. To fani zebrani przy wejściu oczekiwali na poświęcenie im choćby kilku sekund uwagi. Bill spojrzał pytająco na brata. Nie bardzo wiedział, jak się zachować. Już dawno stracił swoją pozycję w zespole.

\- Rozdamy kilka grafów. Będziesz miał szansę się pożegnać.

Tom bez zwłoki wyjął z kieszeni dwa markery. Jeden dla siebie, jeden dla Billa.

Razem podeszli do jednej ze stron. Starszy z braci kroczył jako pierwszy, młodszy był tuż za nim. Zamiana miejsc po latach.

Tak dawno nie czuł radości z zajęcia, które w pewnym momencie kariery stało się dla niego udręką. Uśmiechał się do fanów, którzy jeszcze niedawno składali kwiaty w symbolicznych miejscach jego pamięci. Trzy razy nawet dał się przytulić, na co ochroniarze nigdy nie patrzyli przychylnym okiem.

\- BIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLL!  
\- Co się z tobą działo?  
\- Wiedziałam, że żyjesz! Wiedziałam!  
\- Tęskniliśmy!

Ostatnie machnięcia markerem. Symboliczne zakończenie pewnego etapu.

Nawet gdy wsiedli do samochodu wciąż dochodziły do nich krzyki.

\- Dokąd teraz?  
\- Ja z Crystal jedziemy do galerii, a wy jak chcecie. A właśnie, Gustav, Crystal, poznajcie się.  
\- Jakiej galerii?  
\- Sztuki. Chcę żeby Crystal zaprezentowała tam kilka swoich prac.  
\- Ty i galeria sztuki?! – roześmiał się Georg. - Co kobiety robią z człowiekiem…  
\- Ja chętnie pójdę – oznajmił Gustav.  
\- Wszyscy idziemy!  
\- Mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie dla ciebie problem, jeśli wszyscy przyjdą? –zwrócił się do dziewczyny po angielsku.  
\- Absolutnie nie! – odpowiedziała mu radośnie.  
\- A co potem? – zagadnął szatyn.  
\- Wieczorem jedziemy na spotkanie, a potem? Potem zobaczymy.

„Bo nigdy nie wiadomo, co może się nagle zdarzyć.”


End file.
